Seduciendo a la señorita Swan
by Angie Masen
Summary: Bella nunca saltó del acantilado sola y Edward nunca regresó. Seis años después, Bella está luchando por hacer una nueva vida como maestra en Rochester, Nueva York. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando un muy familiar estudiante entre a su salón de clase?
1. El encuentro

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y sucesos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer así como los titulares de derechos de autor. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de DQRC, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Resumen:** Bella nunca saltó del acantilado sola y Edward nunca regresó. Seis años después, Bella está luchando por hacer una nueva vida como maestra en Rochester, Nueva York. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando un muy familiar estudiante entre a su salón de clase?

"Adam," Susurré, "Por favor no te quedes en la puerta, entra y…" Las palabras murieron en mi garganta cuando mire a la figura de la puerta.

Canción sugerida para el capítulo por DQRC: "Do what you have to do "de Sarah McLachlan

_And I have the sense to recognize that  
>I don't know how to let you go<br>every moment marked  
>with apparitions of your soul<em>

**Seduciendo a la señorita Swan **

El sol se ponía sobre la bahía, haciendo que la vasta extensión de agua debajo luciera como el oro líquido. Sonreí mientras me estiraba bajo los agonizantes rayos, y la cálida arena de la playa cepillado seductoramente mi piel.

"¿Disfrutando?" su suave voz me susurró al oído, su aliento hizo cosquillas a mi cuello, causando a mis nervios estremecerse de placer.

"Mmm", sonreí, girando en su frío abrazo, cubriendo su duro torso en mis brazos. Se rió de nuevo y se cepillo mi pelo detrás de la oreja con sus delgados dedos.

"Te quiero", murmuró, antes de plantar una serie de delicados besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula. Me estremecí, a pesar del calor, y abiertamente me aferre a sus anchos hombros. Poco a poco, abrí los ojos...

Beep Beep, Beep Beep.

"No", gemí, cubriendo mi cabeza debajo del edredón. "Cinco minutos más". Estaba llegando a la parte buena...

Beep Beep, Beep Beep.

Maldije y extendí la mano de debajo de las cobijas, buscando violentamente el despertador. Escuché un estruendo y sentí temblar el suelo. Me senté de golpe, y el edredón cayo exponiendo me a una ola de aire glaciar. Con ojos legañosos y desorientados, miré alrededor de la habitación con confusión, en busca de la fuente del ruido. Mis ojos se posaron a lado de la cama cerca de la mesita de noche ya que en mi prisa por apagar la alarma del reloj la movi, causando que los muchos libros y CDs apilados precariamente encima de él cayeran al suelo. Mis ojos se centraron en el despertador, que estaba ubicado inocentemente entre Jane Eyre y Great Expectations.

Beep Beep, Beep Beep.

"Estúpido pedazo de basura", murmuré, cerrando de golpe la mano en el botón de apagado antes de levantarme de mala gana de la cama. Atravesé el cuarto y el pasillo hacia al cuarto de baño, encontrando al menos tres cosas para tropezar en mi camino. No fue hasta que me había duchado, vestido y tenía un vaso de jugo de naranja**,- mi tolerancia a la cafeína era vergonzosamente baja-**que podía pensar en el día que tenía por delante.

Me senté a uno de los taburetes del mostrador de la cocina de mi pequeño apartamento y mire el calendario que colgaba en la pared. 4 de enero. Más de seis años habían pasado desde que Edward me había dejado en el bosque en Forks, en el que había luchado a través de cada día, y a pesar de mis esfuerzos más duros, no había logrado olvidarlo. Había terminado la escuela y obtenido buenas calificaciones, incluso en cálculo, evidentemente, un corazón emocionalmente roto y el aislamiento social puede hacer maravillas para la ética de trabajo de una persona. Después de eso me fui a la universidad **-no a Dartmouth-**, donde me especialicé en inglés, antes de prepararme para ser profesora. Conseguí mi primer trabajo de enseñanza en literatura inglesa en una escuela secundaria en Rochester, Nueva York, y había estado viviendo en la ciudad durante casi dos años.

Mi vida había cambiado, aunque no la tuviera.

Volví a gemir cuando me detuve en la ventana y me asome a una ciudad cubierta de nieve. El clima de Rochester me recordó de Forks, con menos lluvias, pero igual de hostil. Me volví y me miré en el espejo que colgaba en la pared opuesta. En cuanto a mi aspecto no había cambiado mucho. Todavía estaba claro que aunque mi cuerpo se había ganado unas curvas extras largo de los años, seguía siendo principalmente delgado y sin gracia. Mi cabello y los ojos eran marrones y mis labios llenos, y mi rostro había perdido toda la redondez de la infancia en la transición de adolescente a adulto. ¿Me pregunto qué pensaría de mí ahora?

El pensamiento errante me sorprendió y sacudí la cabeza, irritada conmigo misma, yo normalmente no me dejo llevar por ese tipo de preguntas, porque me llevan a recuerdos que preferiría olvidar. Había aprendido rápidamente en los últimos años que era más fácil alejarme de todo lo que me ataba a mi pasado, era la forma menos dolorosa de vivir la vida. Fue por esta razón que yo había aceptado un empleo en Rochester, miles de kilómetros de distancia de Forks. Puede haber luchado con Charlie cuando trató de enviarme de vuelta a Phoenix en los meses después de la partida de Edward, pero cuando salí de la escuela, me di cuenta que estar rodeada de recuerdos de él poco a poco me estaba volviendo loca.

En verdad, esto fue en parte la razón de que me había pasado las vacaciones de invierno sola, pese a los ruegos tanto de Charlie como de Renée para ir a visitarlos. Sin embargo yo había estado en Forks para el día de Acción de Gracias, la cena en La Push se había convertido en un acontecimiento anual en mi calendario. Jacob y yo seguíamos siendo amigos. Ah, Jake, pensé con nostalgia, mis ojos giraron a la foto puesta en la mesa de café. Era una imagen de nosotros sentados alrededor de una fogata en First Beach hace cinco años. Él tenía su brazo alrededor de mí, y me sonreía, era una de las fotos en las que me mostraba realmente feliz. En el fondo se podía distinguir las figuras de Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam y Jared jugando fútbol. Emily había tomado la foto después de que habíamos terminado de comer. Todavía podía recordar cómo había dicho que hacíamos una bonita pareja y el brillo triunfal en los ojos de Jacob ante la frase. Y lo intentamos pero eso no salió muy bien, pese a los deseos de Jake, tal vez porque estaba muy cansada de tener que volver a dibujar continuamente mis límites en torno a él, o bien porque había aceptado por fin que yo lo quería de esa manera, cualquiera que sea la razón, decidimos darnos la oportunidad y no duró mucho solo un par de meses durante el verano antes de irme a la universidad. Para ser honesta, creo que aún estaba demasiado rota para tener una relación más allá de la amistad con alguien, y mucho menos con alguien tan importante para mí como Jacob. Tenía demasiado miedo a acercarme a él, mucho miedo de perderlo como había perdido Edward. Todo terminó cuando me fui a la escuela en septiembre y ninguno de nosotros jamás hizo ningún intento de reavivar las llamas en los años siguientes. Entonces él conoció a una niña, Carolina, y se casaron. Ella era todo lo que yo habría elegido para Jake, todo lo que él necesitaba y que yo no podía darle. Ella estaba feliz, entera y capaz de amar sin condiciones, algo que yo nunca habría sido capaz de hacer.

Miré el reloj: era hora de irme. Con cuidado, tomando mi bolsa de trabajo, me puse el abrigo y tome las llaves del recipiente en la mesita lateral. Estaba aún más frío en la calle de lo que esperaba. Me acurruque en mi abrigo, inclinando la cabeza lejos del viento. No tenía un coche, tuve que dejar atrás mi camioneta en Forks, y aunque todavía tenía mi moto, en realidad no era adecuada para conducir al trabajo, sobre todo, no en el invierno. Como resultado, viajo casi a todas partes en autobús.

El viaje no fue largo y yo estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que apenas me percate de las calles y casas pasaban rápidamente. No podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido cuando me desperté. Mis sueños con Edward no eran inusuales, pero mi imaginación nunca fue por lo general tan real como lo habían sido de esta mañana. Esto sólo podría ser una cosa mala, ¿cuál sería el próximo, escuchar voces? me sonrió ante mi propia broma cuando el autobús se detuvo en mi parada y me baje, fingiendo una sonrisa débil en el conductor.

La preparatoria Sycamore Grove era grande, con poco más de 2500 estudiantes inscritos. Enseñó sobre todo a los estudiantes de último año, pero reconozco a alguno de los estudiantes más jóvenes de las muchas actividades extra-curriculares en las que había participado el año pasado. Me gustaba mantenerme ocupada y el voluntariado para ayudar a organizar algunas de las muchas actividades me pareció una excelente manera de hacerlo. El edificio en sí era la típica escuela grande y cuadrada con ladrillos de color arena y escalones que conducen hasta las anchas puertas, a través de las cuales los estudiantes estaban de entrando. En mi camino por el sendero tenía que tener cuidado de no quedar atrapada en un fuego cruzado de alguna guerra de bolas de nieve que era propulsada por lo que parecía en su mayoría la población estudiantil masculina. Negué con la cabeza y rodé los ojos, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

En cuanto llegué a la puerta reconocí a un estudiante de una de mis clases y medí cuenta de que caminaba hacia mí. Gemí mitad divertida y mitad exasperada. Era Adam Carter, un joven popular que al parecer (yo realmente no seguía el deporte en la escuela) era la estrella en el equipo de béisbol. Tenía el pelo rubio y ojos marrones recordándome irresistiblemente a Mike Newton, en lo que parecía tener intención de que me seguirme a todas partes. Mis colegas me gastaban bromas de que él estaba enamorado de mi, pero yo prefiero llamarlo exceso de amabilidad las atenciones de un joven de 17 años de edad no era algo que necesitara, **No,** **tu solo prefieres soñar con ello en su lugar**. Ferozmente me clavé las uñas en mis puños y trate de empujar ese pensamiento hasta el borde de mi mente. Como si yo necesitara un recordatorio de mis poco saludables alucinaciones nocturnas-si así fuera ya estarían controlando mi vida.

"Hola Srta. Swan!" dijo Adám, con su estridente voz haciendo que la gente volteara a mirar cómo se encaminaba hacia mí. Hizo un movimiento para tomar mi bolsa, pero di un paso atrás, tratando de encubrirlo al pretender tropezar. Para mi desgracia, esto no pareció disuadirlo.

"Um, hola Adám, ¿una buena Navidad?" -Pregunté, distraída, mirando por encima de mi hombro en busca de una ruta de escape.

"Oh, por supuesto, los chicos y yo fuimos a practicar snowboard, fue asom-broso", dijo fervorosamente, sus palabras se disolvieron en papilla en mi cerebro. Yo débilmente registre el uso de su lenguaje vulgar y pensé que la lengua hoy en día era mucho menos atractiva que la manera formal de expresarse de la década de 1900, luego me regañe. Es preocupante el gran efecto que un sueño corto había tenido en mí.

Interrumpí a Adám, al decidir que era hora de hacer mi escapada. "Eso es genial, pero tengo que ir a hablar con, uh," dije a mi atormentado cerebro de un profesor plausible y decidió aquel cuya oficina estaba tan lejos como sea posible ", el Dr. Takagi, así que te veo más tarde" Le di lo que esperaba pasara por una sonrisa y hui, casi tropezando por las escaleras a medida que me iba.

"Claro," dijo Adám después de mí ", primer período en el 12E!" No le respondí, pero doble a través de la puerta más cercana, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad a medida que me iba. ¿Pero que había conmigo y los sobre-entusiasmados adolescentes? Y ¿cómo es que nunca parecía llegar el mensaje que yo no era realmente tan interesante como me hacían parecer?

Estas reflexiones me preocuparon hasta que llegué a la sala de maestros, y para mi alivio profundo no fui acosada más por ningún admirador adolecente. Sin embargo, cuando entré en la gran sala del personal pintada de color beige, me las arreglé para torcerme el tobillo y soltar mi bolso sobre mis pies, para gran diversión de los profesores de matemáticas ya que varios de ellos estaban cerca. Furiosa, cogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la cocina. Al diablo con la cafeína, me dije a mí misma, necesito seriamente un café.

Para mi consternación, llego eventualmente el momento de ir a dar clases, y me vi obligada a abandonar la relativa seguridad de la sala de maestros, valientemente salí a la selva que eran los pasillos. Miré a mi horario y me di cuenta de que Adám estaba en lo correcto, mi primera clase era en el Bloque 12. Eso me tomaba alrededor de unos cinco minutos, siete si contaba la congestión y las bolas de nieve que tenía que ir esquivando en mi ruta. Me serví otra taza de café y salí de la sala a toda prisa, antes de que me pudiera llamar la atención por la sacar la vajilla de la escuela.

El viaje fue, afortunadamente, sin impedimentos, a menos que contara la interrupción de una pelea, la prevención de un lanzamiento de bolas de nieve en el interior y la reorientación de una estudiante de primer año confundida cuando ella trataba de asistir a su clase de biología en el armario del conserje mientras que varios 'amables' estudiantes de segundo año reían detrás de ella.

Cuando por fin llegue al 12E la mitad de mi clase ya se encontraba presente, el cambiando de asientos y descansando en los escritorios, mientras coqueteaban, e intercambiaban chismes post-vacacionales y fotografías de cada uno en sus teléfonos celulares. Había todavía cinco minutos para el comienzo oficial de la clase, así que los deje ser mientras preparaba mis materiales para la lección. Estábamos empezando 'Orgullo y prejuicio "hoy, siempre y cuando avanzáramos en ella con suficiente rapidez, íbamos a progresar a' Jane Eyre 'en cuestión de unas semanas. Hace seis años, no habría sido capaz de leer uno mis favoritos de la mayoría de las novelas de Austen y Brontes "sin caer en las lágrimas". Ahora, sin embargo, no sentía nada, salvo una leve punzada en mi pecho vacío, que era incómoda pero soportable.

Cavé profundamente en mi bolso para encontrar las hojas de papel que estaba pensando en repartir a la clase y mientras revolvía, mi codo golpeó mi bolsa. "Mierda", maldije, mientras una de mis carpetas caía al suelo, la totalidad de su contenido se esparció por todo el piso. Caminé alrededor del escritorio y me incline hacia abajo, con el café aún en la mano, para recoger los documento.

"Le ayudo Srta. Swan!" una voz ansiosa llamó, y levante la vista para ver de nuevo a Adám. No me había dado cuenta de que él entraba al salón y se sentí un destello de irritación.

"No Adam, estoy bien gra- mi protesta, fue en vano. Él no me hizo caso, saltando por encima de su escritorio con el tipo de energía que sólo un adolescente posee a primera hora en una mañana de lunes. Realmente es como Mike, me dije a mí misma, mientras lo observaba recoger mis papeles con tanto entusiasmo que boto mi taza de café fuera de mi mano. O tal vez un poco más como yo. Hice una mueca al ver como la taza aterrizó con un golpe en el piso... justo a los pies de un hombre que acababa de aparecer en la puerta.

Una serie de risas y silbidos surgió de la clase, cuando sus ojos se movieron de mi expresión irritada al rostro mortificado de Adám. Suspiré. ¡Qué manera de empezar el semestre.

El hombre en la puerta se aclaró la garganta y levante la vista para ver allí de pie Patrick Delaney. Un maestro casi exhaustivamente dedicado, Patrick había sido mi mentor para mi primer par de meses de enseñanza y, a pesar de ser casi una década mayor que yo, habíamos entablado una especie de amistad. Este año, se le había asignado la responsabilidad de toda la generación junior y no era nada fácil, teniendo en cuenta que en la actualidad contiene más de 600 estudiantes.

"Hola Srta. Swan", aclaró que su garganta, divertido ", ¿ esta, eh, todo bien?"

"Mejor que nunca", le dije con los dientes apretados, dolorosamente consciente de que un sonrojo empezaba a trepar por mis mejillas. Yo no estaba preocupada por la reacción de Patrick hacia el café-Yo sabía que eso no le importaría en lo más mínimo, pero no me ha gustado el hecho de que yo acababa de quedar una idiota en frente de una clase de antipáticos adolescentes.

Patrick me sonrió descaradamente, con sus ojos negros brillantes detrás de sus gafas, "Bueno, yo solo vine a decirle que te está esperando un nuevo estudiante para tu clase esta mañana. Esta con la secretaria en este momento recogiendo su horario, así que se unirá mas tarde."

"Gracias, Sr. Delaney," le contesté, volviendo a la utilización de su apellido para el beneficio de nuestra audiencia.

"No hay problema- volvió su mirada Adam, y apuntando a la taza que se rompió, dijo severamente:" Me gustaría conseguir algo para limpiar este desastre, si yo fuera tu hijo, antes de que alguien se resbale aquí. "Esperó el tiempo suficiente para que Adán fuera consiente y saliera del aula, antes de eso me hizo un guiño alegremente.

"Nos vemos más tarde, Bella."

Con un suspiro me volví para hacer frente a la clase, haciendo caso omiso de los rezagados de última hora, ya que corrían a sus asientos. Ya era hora de hacer algo de trabajo.

Habían pasado ya diez minutos de la lección y la mayoría de la tensión de la mañana había desaparecido. La enseñanza estaba bien, y me gustaba mucho, sobre todo cuando se trataba de discutir las novelas. Cuando había terminado la escuela había jugado realmente con la idea de convertirme en una bibliotecaria antes de que Charlie me convenciera para que considerara la educación como carrera. Al principio había pensado que estaba loco, pues yo apenas podía mirar a un grupo de personas sin sonrojarme. Poco a poco, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que no era una idea tan ridícula, después de todo. Siempre me había gustado hablar de libros y ahora me estaban pagando por ello. También había algo extraordinariamente satisfactorio en compartir mi amor por la literatura y ver en los alumnos crecer el gusto por los libros que estudiaron. Pronto me di cuenta que mi falta total de confianza no era un problema: era como si al discutir los personajes que tanto amaba, me estuviera protegiendo de cualquier inseguridad. Fuera del salón de clases era un asunto completamente diferente, pero dentro estaba en mi elemento.

Le había dado instrucciones a la clase que se unieran en pares cuando, sobre el brote de ruido que se produjo, oí la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Esperando que fuera de Adám con el material de limpieza no levante la vista, y me ocupé con la distribución de folletos a los grupos de estudiantes y las divisiones o disputas sobre cualquier agrupación. No fue sino hasta que había regresado al frente de la clase que me di cuenta de que Adán aún no había entrado en la habitación.

"Adám", suspiré, "por favor, no te quedes en la puerta, ven y" las palabras murieron en mi garganta al mirar a la figura de la puerta. No era Adám. Sentí que me ponía rígida mientras lo miraba, sorprendida, a la cara.

No. No puede ser, no después de tanto tiempo. No, Bella. Todavía estás soñando. Negué con la cabeza, aturdida, mientras miraba a otro lado y luego a él, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Despierta Bella, ¡despierta! Pero yo estaba despierta. Yo estaba despierta y mirando directo a la cara a quien yo había estado tratando de olvidar por años, el rostro de la primera y última persona que había amado de verdad.

Edward.

El mundo desapareció, dejando nada más que a él. Yo no podía creer que él estaba aquí, después de seis años de nada, allí estaba de pie a casi un metro de distancia de mí. Él se veía exactamente igual que lo ha hecho siempre: alto, pálido y, por supuesto, devastadoramente hermoso. Cuando mis ojos se pasearon por su cara con hambre, yo inmediatamente supe que mi sueño habían sido ridículamente pobres en su calidad. Era una agonía deliciosa, me deleitaba en cada detalle, pero cada mirada que le di sólo rompia más mi corazón.

"Ed-dward", tartamudee, mis manos estaban aferradas al borde de mi escritorio para evitar que me cayera. Yo vagamente registre que la charla en el aula se había tranquilizó un poco, y podía sentir la mirada curiosa que los estudiantes en la primera fila dedicaban en mi postura rígida y mi expresión sorprendida con gran interés. Sabía que debía decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no pude. Mi mente se inundó como todos los recuerdos que hasta entonces había reprimido, como agua precipitándose de última hora a través de una presa.

Edward riendo mientras quitaba la nieve de su pelo; Edward en el prado, los juegos de video con Emmett, escuchado música, a toda velocidad por la carretera en su coche, Edward besando mi cuello, sus manos recorriendo por mis costados mientras murmuraba contra mis labios...

jadee cuando esto último vino a mí, tal era la fuerza de las sensaciones que me causaba. Miré a Edward, y mi corazón latía con fuerza.

"Bella," susurro, con su voz aterciopelada tan bajo que sólo yo podía oírlo. Él se veía sorprendido, pero no mucho, y estaba mucho más sereno que yo, al menos él no estaba temblando incontrolablemente.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por una eternidad hasta que, finalmente, fui salvada.

"Srta. Swan?" era Patrick de nuevo. Todavía parecía indecentemente de buen humor, dada la confusión emocional el la que yo estaba actualmente Sus ojos inspeccionaron el salón antes de que cayeran en Edward y, asintiendo con la cabeza, Patrick marcó un nombre fuera de su lista.

"Ah, aquí está el señor Cullen. ¿Hubo algún problema con su horario?

Y entonces me di cuenta... Me cayo de golpe el horrible entendimiento. Edward era el nuevo estudiante. Edward, mi centenario vampiro y ex-novio que había, hasta hace un momento, estado ausente de mi vida durante más de seis años era ya uno de mis estudiantes. Si no hubiera estado tan consternada, me habría reído.

-No, señor, "respondió Edward, su voz aparentemente inquebrantable. Por debajo de la ola de histeria creciente dentro de mí, sentí una punzada de dolor e indignación. ¿El verme después de seis años realmente no tenía ningún efecto sobre él? A juzgar por su expresión, adivinó que no. Por supuesto que no le importa Bella, me dije con ironía. ¿No recuerdas lo te que dijo en el bosque? Claro que me acordaba, y vívidamente. El recuerdo de su rechazo aún tenía el poder para ponerme de rodillas con el dolor que causaba.

"Excelente. Le sugiero que tome asiento, sonrió Patrick, indicando un escritorio vacío dos filas atrás junto a la pared, antes de dar vuelta para mirarme. Por un segundo creí detectar un destello de emoción cruzar los rasgos de Edward, pero antes de que pudiera estar segura de ello me dio la espalda y se movió con gracia hacia su asiento. Desganadamente, mire de nuevo a Patrick.

"Bueno, te dejo ", sonrió, bajando la voz con complicidad. " No deberías tener ningún problema con este Bella, de acuerdo con sus registros era un estudiante modelo en San Francisco." Solo asentí sin decir nada, no me atreví a responderle, algo de lo que Patrick, con toda su charla alegre, no parecía darse cuenta. "Que tengas un buen día Bella", dijo mientras salía del salón.

Un buen día. Claro.

Me volví para hacer frente a la clase ahora tranquila, haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para disfrazar el hecho de que yo estaba temblando y asegurándome de hacer un esfuerzo mortal para que mis ojos no se guiaran al asiento junto a la pared, dos filas atrás del frente.

"Bien gente, pasemos al capítulo tres," me las arregle para lograr decir. La escena en la que los aspirantes a amantes se encuentran por primera vez, que enfermamente apropiado, pensé para mis adentros.

Entonces, sabiendo que la única manera de salir de esta pesadilla era mantener la enseñanza hasta que fuera salvada por la campana anunciando el final de la clase, Apreté los puños, endureciendo mi decisión y me preparé para la más difícil mañana de mi vida.


	2. Sra Robinson

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y sucesos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer así como los titulares de derechos de autor. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de DQRC, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

Canción para el capítulo: "Easy silence" por las Dixie Chicks. Y se refiere a la parte con Jacob al final del capítulo.

_I come to find a refuge in the  
>Easy silence that you make for me<br>It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me  
>And the peaceful quiet you create for me<br>And the way you keep the world at bay for me_

09:15

...

09:18

...

09:24

...

09:37

Mis ojos siguieron las manecillas del reloj, que se movían lentamente sin piedad, hacia mi indulto.

"El señor Darcy bailó sólo una vez con la señora Hurst y otra con la señorita Bingley, se negó a que le presentasen a ninguna otra dama"

Yo estaba casi consciente de la banda sonora constante que era el murmullo de la narración monótona, ya que cada estudiante de mala gana leían un pasaje de "Orgullo y prejuicio" en voz alta. Quería que el tiempo se moviera más rápidamente, teniendo todo el tiempo un cuidado mortal de no dejar que mis ojos se perdieran en cualquier lugar cerca del asiento de Edward.

"Yo no sería tan exigente como usted-exclamó el señor Bingley," ¡Por un reino! Por mi honor, yo nunca… "

¿Era posible que los relojes hubieran dejado de trabajar todos juntos? ¿Podría, de hecho, empezó a ir hacia atrás en lugar de hacia delante? La idea me asustó tanto que mire clandestinamente al de un estudiante. No, aunque los segundos parecían basarse en eternidades, el tiempo se mueve, aparentemente con toda normalidad.

"Fíjate, querido; bailó con ella dos veces. Fue a la única de todo el salón a la que sacó a bailar por segunda vez"

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi Edward moverse casi imperceptiblemente como ajustando su mirada hacia mí. Sin embargo no podía levantar mi mirada, no tenía deseos de volver a ver hacia mí su expresión emocional de indiferencia. Me clavé las uñas en las palmas de mis manos ya que sentía mi cuerpo temblar. Sólo veinticinco minutos para el final, pensé con desesperación. No te dejes derrumbar ahora, ¡Bella! no, no debía derrumbarme ahora, habría mucho tiempo para eso más adelante. Un montón de tiempo para llorar, gritar y temblar más tarde, una vez que estuviera a salvo fuera del aula y lejos, muy lejos de sus ojos topacio que queman.

"Por lo tanto ella se vio obligada a pasar a otro capítulo del relato, y contó, con gran amargura y algo de exageración,"

Siete minutos para el final. Yo no había estado tan emocionada por que terminara una clase desde mi última clase de cálculo antes de los finales en Forks.

Seis.

Tal vez me puedo saltar las clases de esta tarde, pensé para mí misma, devanándome los sesos por encontrar una excusa plausible para explicar por qué no he podido completar la enseñanza en el primer día del semestre.

Cinco. Cuatro.

Empiezo a deslizarse furtivamente mis carpetas en mi bolso negro, intentando con todas mis fuerzas de no hacer demasiado ruido.

Tres, dos, uno-

"Bien gente", exclamé, mi corazón latía mientras me levantaba de un salto de mi silla e interrumpía una chica flaca, con pelo corto rubio mitad de la frase, "eso es suficiente para esta mañana. Tarea: Tomar notas de los tres primeros capítulos para llevar a la siguiente lección. Eso es todo." Entonces, ante el asombro obvio de mi clase, sólo un poco torpe con el cierre, tire mi bolso al hombro, mitad corrí mitad caí atreves de la puerta, cerrando detrás de mí cuando la campana sonó.

Me lanzó por el pasillo salvajemente, sin saber a dónde ir. Sabía que sólo tenía una fracción de segundo antes que los estudiantes comenzaran a salir de las aulas de todas las direcciones y me cerraran las vías de evacuación. También estaba plenamente consciente de que, en el improbable caso de Edward me quisiera seguir, no tendría problemas para alcanzarme. Tenia que ir a algún lugar donde no me pudiera seguir. Gire a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, luego otra izquierda. Podía oír el retumbar de cientos de adolescentes en movimiento, de estudiantes saliendo de sus clases, silbidos y carcajadas, sus pasos resonaban en los pisos pulidos. Entonces, la vi: la pequeña oficina que compartía con varios profesores. Pasé por la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí con un ruido sordo, empujando mi cuerpo contra la puerta, dejando caer mi bolsa al suelo.

El cuarto era estrecho y nada personal, las paredes pintadas de un tono verde caqui sombrío. Un escritorio ampliado que recorría las paredes, en la parte superior del cual estaban dos ruidosos equipos de cómputo. El espacio era limitado y mayormente ocupado por archivadores grises, pero en la esquina había una sola silla de brazos maltratada que definitivamente había visto días mejores. La habitación no era cómoda, mis colegas y yo casi nunca la utilizábamos, pero estaba fuera del camino y era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para romperme en pedazos privadamente. Me dejé caer contra la puerta y me deslice hasta el suelo, mis brazos los cierre fuertemente contra mi pecho, cuando una oleada de angustia me golpeó, por primera vez. Las emociones que había estado reprimiendo hasta el momento: la sorpresa de reunirme con Edward, la circunstancia de pesadilla en la que él había vuelto a mi vida y su reacción apática frente a mí, abrumándome con su peso. Sucumbí a la pena, incapaz de luchar más. Y por fin pude dejarme ir y llorar sin temor a la detección o la observación.

No sé cómo sobreviví el resto de ese día. Me mudé de una clase a otra como en un sueño, mis movimientos robóticos y automatizados como tratando de mantener una fachada de normalidad. Si alguien se hubiera molestado en examinar más de cerca, probablemente habría sido muy obvio que me estaba rompiendo en pedazos, pero nadie lo hizo. Como yo había aprendido en los años después de la partida de Edward, es sorprendentemente fácil desaparecer en el fondo.

No vi a Edward otra vez. No en el almuerzo, donde mis ojos buscaron un destello de bronce entre los estudiantes sentados, ni entre clases, cuando eche una mirada furtiva a través de puertas en las aulas. Traté de convencerme de que su ausencia era una cosa buena, pero no pude desterrar la sensación persistente de decepción que me causó. El hecho de que no me había buscado después de nuestra reunión, era sólo la confirmación de su falta de sentimientos hacia mí. Fue una conclusión deprimente, pero no una sorprendente. No me había amado durante seis años- quizá tal vez nunca me amó, ¿cómo podría una hora cambiar eso?

En la escuela el tiempo finalmente terminó y tuve que abordar el autobús a casa, me había convencido de que Edward y su familia, que supuestamente había llegado a Rochester con él, probablemente ya se han ido. Me pregunté qué explicación les daría. Iba a decirles que me había vuelto a ver? ¿O él se iba a ir, como lo había hecho hace tantos años después de nuestra primera lección de biología, y esperar a que lo siguieran? No, decidí, Alice lo habría visto. Ella probablemente ya sabía que nos encontraríamos hace unos días. Pero ¿por qué no le había dicho? ¿Tal vez ella quería volver a verme? O tal vez, comentó una voz del realismo en mi cabeza mientras que el autobús se detenía en mi parada, a ella no le importa.

Suspiré y puse mi bolsa sobre el hombro y baje del autobús. Puse mis manos en la parte delantera de mi chaqueta y lo atraje más cerca de mi cuerpo, tanto me protegia del frío y también me aliviaba el agujero de dolor en el pecho. Remonte la nieve que cubrió los escalones a mi edificio y luego camine el largo tramo de escaleras hasta mi apartamento. El ascensor se había descompuesto hace unas dos semanas, pero por suerte para mí, yo sólo vivía en el segundo piso.

Me adentre a la sala oscura, mis manos temblando por el frío mientras desabrochaba los botones de mi abrigo. Me encogí de hombros y me volví para colgarlo en el gancho de la puerta, con movimientos medidos y lentos. Bajé la cabeza, apretando la mejilla contra la madera fresca y cerré los ojos. Finalmente estaba sola, sin sonido, pero el ronroneo tranquilo del tráfico de la calle, y sin luz, piscinas de color amarillo pálido eran emitidas a través de las ventanas de las luces de la calle. Yo esperaba una repetición de esta mañana, pero, para mi sorpresa, no lloré. De hecho, todo lo que realmente sentía era cansancio. Había ya viajado a mi límite emocional hoy y ahora lo único que quería era dormir. Mi cama parecía invitarme a pasar el resto de la noche, caminé hacia mi habitación. Acababa de llegar a la puerta, cuando sonó el teléfono.

Me quedé helada. Mire, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Sera Edward? Mi primera reacción fue preguntarme cómo consiguió mi número, antes de rodar mis sería difícil para un rico, inteligente, bien comunicado, y vampiro hacker, obtener un número de teléfono. Yendo al grano, ¿quiero hablar con él? ¿Qué le puedo decir? acababa de decidir recogerlo, cuando el contestador automático se activo.

Hola, ha llamado al teléfono de Bella, por favor deje un mensaje después del tono.

Esperé con cierto recelo.

"Hola Bella, soy yo", una voz que claramente no era la de Edward, era emitido por la máquina. Dejé escapar el aliento en una carrera y me abalance sobre el teléfono y mentalmente me regañe por ser tan tonta en primer lugar. Como si él pudiera llamar.

"Hola, Jacob-jadee, acercando el teléfono a mi oído y cruzado de nuevo a la pared para encender las luces.

"¡Bella!" -gritó, y yo casi podía oírle sonriendo el teléfono, "Así que si estas ahí. ¿Por qué no contestabas?"

-Lo siento-le respondí, dejándome caer en el sofá, "me tropecé con la alfombra." No era del todo una mentira, pues me pasaba a menudo. La risa de Jake confirmó que no sospechaba nada.

"Eres propensa a eso", dijo, "es una maravilla que incluso te permitan enseñar. Me sorprende que no hayas lesionado accidentalmente uno de tus estudiantes."

"Oooh, Jake una palabra grande ", bromeé, "¿De dónde sacaste esa? ¿Convertirte en Alfa te hizo repasar tu vocabulario?" Jake chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, pero se perdió el efecto con su risa. Sam se había "jubilado" hacia dos años, atras el nacimiento de su primer hijo con Emily. Esto había hecho Jacob el líder de la manada, algo que, aunque se quejó bastante se lo tomó muy en serio. Dicho esto, yo sabía que estaba deseando que llegue el día en que también pudiera renunciar.

"Si, bueno, claramente he pasado mucho tiempo contigo", bromeó, "tus hábitos han comenzado a aparecer en mí."

"Claro, claro, le dije, sonriendo. Se echó a reír y yo sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba con el sonido de Jake que se lanzó a un monólogo alegre sobre los recientes acontecimientos en La Push. Jake siempre había tenido un talento para animarme, y para el tiempo en que termino con la actualización sobre la vida y travesuras de la manada, el recuerdo de mi encuentro con Edward se había desvanecido a poco más que una desagradable sombra en la parte posterior de mi mente.

"... Así que le dije a Quil," Jake continuó, "que sólo le debe comprar a Claire una muñeca o algo así, quiero decir que eso es lo que les gusta a las niñas de ocho años de edad, ¿no?"

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la típica actitud de macho de Jacob ", Claire no es realmente del tipo de muñecas, Jake. Sus pasatiempos favoritos son el fútbol y las carreras de hombres lobo. Dile a Quil que le consiga una canasta de baloncesto. Así la puede clavar al lado de su casa y así sus hermanos pueden jugar también. "

"Esa es una idea genial ¡Bella!" dijo Jake. Asentí con la cabeza, olvidando que él no podía verme, y me levante del sofá para tomar una bebida, con el teléfono en equilibrio sobre mi hombro. "Voy a decirle esta noche Quil. Él y los chicos vienen más tarde para celebrar."

Hice una pausa, con una botella de refresco en la mano, y la puerta del frigorífico abierta. "Celebrar qué?" -Pregunté, perpleja.

"Oh, nada-respondió Jake, demasiado casual. Yo lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para detectar que estaba ocultándome algo de mí.

"Ja-aake", me queje, cerrando la puerta de la nevera y apoyándome en el mostrador."Dime!"

-Muy bien, ya que lo pediste tan amablemente ", rió él y yo podía oír el disfrute de su voz. Rodé los ojos y comencé a desenroscar la tapa del refresco. "Carolina está embarazada."

Di un grito, arrancando la parte superior del frasco en mi conmoción, causando que la gaseosa saliera disparada, empapando completamente la parte delantera de mi blusa. Maldije y deje caer el teléfono lanzando la botella todavía con espuma en el fregadero. Entonces, caí de rodillas y agarre el teléfono ahora empapado, acercándolo a mi oído, mi mano buscó ciegamente detrás de mí para un paño.

"¿Bella?" Jake sonaba consternado, "¿todavía estás allí? ¿Has oído lo que dije? Carole esta emb"

"He oído," me quedó sin aliento, "¡Oh mi Dios Jake, eso es fantástico! Estoy tan feliz por ti! ¿Cuándo te enteraste? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? ¿Cuándo es la fecha? ¿Sabes tu si es un niño o una niña? "

Jake se rió ante mi bombardeo de preguntas. "Nos enteramos hace un mes, pero Carolina no quería decírselo a nadie hasta que pasara las catorce semanas. Nacerán en algún momento de junio y no, no sabemos el sexo."

"Nacerán junio?" dije, incrédulo, " quieres decir que..."

"Gemelos", confirmó Jake, su voz resonando con la felicidad. Grite de nuevo y deseaba más que nunca que estuviera de pie aquí junto a mí para que yo pudiera darle un abrazo enorme. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos le bombardee con preguntas y le exigí los detalles, incluso haciéndolo que le pasara el teléfono a Carole para poder darle mis felicitaciones.

"No puedo creerlo", le dije a Jacob después de ponerse de nuevo al teléfono, "No puedo creer que vas a ser papá."

"Tampoco yo puedo", respondió él, con un atisbo de nerviosismo arrastrando en su voz y me acordé inmediatamente del joven de quince años del que me había hecho amiga de cuando llegue a Forks.

"Vas a ser brillante", dije sinceramente, "¡el mejor papá del mundo!, Lo sé."

"Gracias Bells", dijo con gratitud. Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos momentos. Todavía no podia procesar la información. Jake era tres años menor que yo, sólo tenía 22, pero él ya estaba casado y a punto de tener hijos. Estaba disfrutando de su saludable y normal, "humana vida" y todos los beneficios que eso implicaba. Yo por el contrario... me preguntaba vagamente a mí misma lo que habría sucedido si Jake y yo hubiéramos dormido juntos. ¿Estaríamos casados? ¿Estaría embarazada con sus hijos? ¿Y si Edward nunca se hubiera aburrido de mí y no se hubiera ido? Probablemente habríamos salido de la preparatoria y nos hubiéramos casado en una ceremonia pequeña y privada. Renee hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo, y no es que eso me hubiera detenido. Podríamos haber tenido una historia similar a la de Jacob... sin los niños, por supuesto. No, eso nunca hubiera sido posible para mí y Edward. En los años siguientes, muchas veces me pregunté si yo hubiera perdido ese elemento de mi humanidad, cada vez que viene a la misma conclusión, yo no quería hijos. Incluso ahora, cuando no tenía ninguna posibilidad de que se me presentara esta elección, yo elegiría Edward más de tener un bebé. Esta toma de conciencia me deprimió.

"¿Bella?" la voz un poco irritada de Jacob me saco de mi ensueño, y me di cuenta de que me había olvidado otra vez de él.

"Hey Jake, lo siento, estaba soñando despierta", le dije rápidamente, antes de que me colgara. Roce con la palma de mi mano mis ojos, enjugándome las lágrimas que había empezado a derramar sin darme cuenta. "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"Te pregunté cómo iban las cosas, en Rochester," continuo. Espere con expectación a que continuara, pero parecía que ya han terminado. Me repetí su pregunta a en mi cabeza otra vez, preguntándome la mejor manera de responderla.

"Las cosas están bien... Sí, bueno, más o menos como siempre." Yo no quería mentir, pero yo no podría decir exactamente la verdad.

"has estado viendo chicos recientemente?" La pregunta me cogió con la guardia baja. Define "viendo", me dije a mí misma con sequedad. ¿Citas? No. ¿encontrarme inesperadamente con en el antiguo amor de mi vida-en una clase llena de gente? Sí, en realidad, ¿te gustaría saber en los detalles? Negué con la cabeza. Todo lo que le dijera se lo repetiría de nuevo al resto de la manada, a sus esposas, Billy, Charlie y, sin duda, a Renée. Hacía tiempo que había decidido que la preocupación de todos ello por mi vida amorosa-o la falta de ella era poco saludable.  
>"No Jake, yo..."<p>

"¿Sí?" dijo después de una breve pausa.

"Nada", suspiré. Esto era ridículo, ¿cómo podría incluso contemplar decirle Jacob acerca de Edward? Él se iba a volver loco. Él nunca había perdonado a Edward por... bueno digamos que él nunca había perdonado a Edward, y punto.

"Bella," dijo Jacob, con severidad. "Háblame. Hay algo mal, ¿no?" Su voz profunda era tan reconfortante, tan tranquilizante. Me llevó de regreso a Forks, si cerraba los ojos podía verlo de pie delante de mí, con sus brazos acogedores, con First Beach en el fondo. Despierta ¡Bella! tú no puedes decirle!

"N-no", balbucee. Sonaba patéticamente poco convincente, incluso a mis propios oídos.

"Vamos Bells, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie". solté un bufido de incredulidad. "¡No lo hare! Promesa de hombre lobo."

Cerré los ojos, y deje escapar una pequeña risa pesar de mí misma cuando me imagine a Jacob vestido de los pies a la cabeza en un uniforme de Boy-Scout, sus enormes manos, haciendo el un saludo.

"Te vas a enojar," murmuré, con mi resolución vacilando.

"¿Contigo? Nunca," dijo Jake, su voz totalmente genuina. "Eres mi mejor amiga Bella, lo que sea me digas te voy a apoyar".

-" me detuvo de nuevo, incapaz de tomar una decisión.

"Por favor, Bella," Jake convenció en voz baja, "déjame estar aquí para ti."

Me quebré.

-Bien, te lo diré, "las palabras me salieron muy de prisa", pero tienes que saber que yo no planee esto, yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la ciudad hasta esta mañana y no voy a hacer nada, no era mi culpa y no significa nada, ni siquiera he hablado con él, por lo que "

"Whoa, disminuye la velocidad!" Jake intervino, "¿qué es lo que no significa nada? ¿De quién estás hablando?"

Hice una pausa. Era ahora o nunca.

"Edward", le susurré. "Edward Cullen".

Hubo un segundo de silencio, en lo que procesaba lo que acababa de decirle.

"¿La sanguijuela que tiene que ver con esto?" Jacob me preguntó, con un borde duro en su voz. Ante la mención del vampiro se había convertido instantáneamente en 'Alpha-Jacob'.

"Él está aquí, Jake. Aquí, en Rochester," dije, preparándome para la lluvia. Yo no estaba decepcionado.

"¿QUÉ?"

Me encogí, endureciendo el agarre del teléfono.

" QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO EDWARD CULLEN EN ROCHESTER?" Jake gritó, con voz tan fuerte que de hecho tuve que mover la oreja a cierta distancia del auricular.

"Jake, calmat-"

"¿NO ES FELIZ CON HABER TE DEJADO CATATONICA POR 4 MESES? ¿QUIERE ARRUINAR TU VIDA AUN MAS?"

"Jacob,"

"¿POR QUÉ LA SANGUIJUELA NO SE PUEDE SIMPLEMENTE ALEJARSE? ¡APENAS QUE TE ESTABAS MEJORANTO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¿QUE DERECHO TIENE DE VENIR APAVONEARSE DE NUEVO EN TU VIDA DESPUES DE QUE…  
>"¡JACOB BLACK, escúchame!" Se calló casi al mismo tiempo. No estaba seguro si era porque le importaba lo que tenía que decir, o si noto histeria de mi voz y le había asustado. Hablé lentamente, mi respiración era pesada. "En primer lugar, Edward no sabía que yo estaba aquí, estaba tan sorprendido de verme como yo lo estaba, segundo lugar, estoy segura de que él no quiere involucrarse conmigo otra vez, todo lo contrario. "Me detuve cuando sentí que el agujero en mi pecho se hizo un poco más ancho. Respiré profundo y continúe: "En tercer lugar, dudo que vaya a durar por mucho más tiempo por aquí, y probablemente ya se habrán ido para mañana."<p>

Una breve pausa siguió a mis palabras, antes de que Jacob hablara de nuevo, despotricando e interrogándome. Me vi obligada a contar la historia completa, desde mi llegada a la escuela esta mañana hasta ver a Edward, y salir de la clase. Yo no vacile, y sin querer admitir la extensión de mí derrumbe emocional. Jake tienes que comprender, no me hagas más preguntas sobre este tema. Él parecía haberse calmado un poco, pero aún así me llevó casi media hora para persuadirlo de no subir al primer avión a Rochester desde Seattle. Esta estaba resultando ser una llamada demasiado larga.

"Es extraño pensar que él es seis años menor que tu ahora," dijo Jake pensativo, después de haber narrado el encuentro lo que parecía ser por centésima vez. "Debe ser horrible estar siempre de diecisiete años." No deje pasar el comentario, pues hasta no hace mucho tiempo, permanecer de diecisiete era algo que había anhelado."Eeew Bella, te has besado con uno de tus alumnos! Eres como una de esas maestras espeluznantes que se ve en las noticias, que seducen a los hombres jóvenes, e inocentes." dijo Jake, riendo. Suspiré con gratitud. El hecho de que él podía bromear sobre la situación y puso de manifiesto que se le había pasado la ira que había sentido antes.

"Carolina es de cuatro años mayor que tú," le recordé. Y era cierto Carole era una amiga de la universidad de Rebeca.

-Sí, ¿pero que no aclaramos ya esto? Físicamente, estoy casi de 25... "

"... Y Edward es en realidad tiene 112. Así que en realidad si alguien es la señora Robinson, por aquí, es él."

Jacob de inmediato comenzó a sospechar. "¿Qué quieres decir Bella? tu no puedes pensar seriamente en tomar la sanguijuela de nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿Después de todo las cosas que hizo?" Él gruñó, "¿Después del infierno que te hizo pasar? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó en tu último año? Recuerdas"

"Sí, lo sé le interrumpí mordaz. Como si necesitara cualquier recuerdo de mi último año infernal de prepa y sus devastadoras consecuencias. Me di la vuelta, mirando por la ventana los remolinos de nieve. Yo no había pensado en ello durante tanto tiempo...

Jake pareció darse cuenta de que me había trastornado, él se quedó callado por unos momentos. No me gustaba el silencio, pero cuando por fin habló de nuevo me encontré deseando que hubiera durado más tiempo.

"Fui a visitar a Brady la semana pasada," dijo Jake, vacilante. "Quería hablarle de Carolina."

No le respondí. Brady. La culpa que sentí ente el nombre del niño fue aplastante, incluso ahora, después de todos estos años. Me despreciaban, incluso para ser capaz de pensar en Edward después de lo que había sucedido con el joven hombre lobo...

"Parecía estar bien", continuó Jake, aparentemente inconsciente de mi angustia: "No mejor, ni peor. Pero, como le dije a Sam, que-"

"Por favor, no", dije en voz baja, con la voz quebrada, "por favor, no hables de él ahora. No puedo-no, después de todo:" Hice una pausa, mi auto-odio que aumenta con cada palabra, "no ahora. Lo siento, Jake. "

Jake no respondió, e hize una mueca, yo no podía soportar que se sintiera decepcionado en mí.

"Lo siento mucho Jacob", le susurré. Todavía no había dicho nada, y me dispuse a colgar el teléfono, con la cabeza gacha.

"No, espera", oí su voz que viniendo del receptor y lo puse en mi oído de nuevo, con una sensación de alivio a mi pesar. "Yo soy el que debe disculparse Bells," murmuró Jake, "No es justo de mi parte, que sacara a colación a Brady, no después del día que has tenido." Yo odiaba el hecho de que el se sintiera con la necesidad de pedirme disculpas a mí, pero yo era vilmente demasiado débil para detenerlo. Jacob siguió. "Pero tendrás que enfrentarte a algún día Bella. No se puedes huir de lo que pasó para siempre."

No le respondí, yo no podía. Las lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas, estropeaban mi visión.

"Por favor, ten cuidado de Bells", dijo Jacob, su voz suplicante, "no dejes que Cullen te haga daño otra vez. No puedo estar allí para repararte de nuevo, no como la última vez." Me sorprendió. Era la primera vez que Jacob había reconoció verbalmente lo que ambos sabíamos: que había sido mi razón de vivir después de que Edward se fuera.

"Yo no creo que haya de que preocuparse", le susurre entrecortadamente, "él-Edward-no se siente de esa manera. Me dejó, ¿recuerdas?" y no pude ocultar el dolor en mi voz cuando dije esta última afirmación, y yo sabía que Jake se había dado cuenta.

"Él estaba loco," dijo Jake en voz baja, "absolutamente demente, para darse haberte dejado. Eres más que cualquier hombre podría desear."

"¿Cómo p-puedes decir eso?" le dije, medio sollozando, "¿Después de todo lo que he h-hecho pasar? ¿Después de lo que hice? ¿Después de lo sucedido a B-Brady?"

"Escúchame Bella", la voz de Jake era feroz, "lo que pasó con Brady-que no fue tu culpa. Yo nunca te culparía por eso. Si fuera culpa de alguien, seria de-" se detuvo cuando escuchó mi brusca respiración y redirigió sus palabras ",-bueno, ya sabes de quién es. Pero no es tuya. ¿Me entiendes?"

-Sí-mentí-. Habíamos tenido esta conversación varias veces en los últimos seis años, y aunque dijo lo mismo cada vez, nunca le creí. Él lo sabía, pero sin embargo eso no le impidió seguir tratando. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero lo interrumpí.

"Jake, se está haciendo tarde y los chicos van a tu casa más tarde,.. No quieres hablar conmigo toda la noche"

"Puedo cancelarles a ellos", Jake me aseguró, con calma.

"No, no hay necesidad", le dije: "Estoy cansada de todos modos;.. Tengo que ir a la cama prometo hablarte pronto." Finalmente accedió a colgar, solo después de que le prometiera llamarlo en el momento en que lo necesitara.

"Bells buenas Noches, y ten cuidado."

"Lo haré. Buenas noches Jake," murmuré, colgando despacio el teléfono.

Fui hacia mi habitación, preguntándome a mí misma si no le había mentido. En el momento en que me había metido en la cama, decidí que no importaba. Estaba segura de que no iba a ver a Edward otra vez. Él y su familia probablemente ya estarían bordo de un avión yendo a una parte lejana del país... huyendo a toda velocidad a hacia otra "distracción".

Me hundí en las almohadas, las lágrimas corrían por mi cara mientras me dejaba que el sueño me reclamara.

* * *

><p>Chicas el proximo capitulo sera un EPOV.<p> 


	3. Paredes Blancas

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y sucesos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer así como los titulares de derechos de autor. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de DQRC, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Canción para el capítulo**: "Lithium" de Evanescence

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
>Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...<br>Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

**EPOV**

Estaba tendido en el suelo de mi dormitorio, mi espalda se hundía en la suave alfombra mientras observaba el techo con ojos vacios. En el fondo podía escuchar los murmullos de un hogar en agitación, como los compromisos nocturnos fueron abandonados, las duchas fueron usadas y los armarios abiertos con el ritmo monótono que conforma el ritual de la mañana Cullen.

Sin embargo, en la habitación donde yo estaba, todo estaba en silencio. Yo nunca sería capaz de referirse a ella como "mi habitación", el espacio al que ese título pertenecía se encontraba silenciosa y vacía a miles de kilómetros salvo por los fantasmas de los recuerdos dolorosos llenos de arrepentimiento a través de los ríos y las líneas estatales.

La luz gris de la nieve matutina se filtraba estrangulada a través de las ventanas, interrumpiendo la oscuridad y causando un brillo tenue en las paredes blancas como el arco iris que rebotó de mi piel pálida. No hace mucho tiempo una exposición de mi naturaleza descarada me hubiera molestado, pero ahora me parecía fascinante y enfermiza. Fue una de las dos razones por la que había elegido el blanco por encima de cualquier otro color para las paredes, ahora que ya no había una razón para restringir mi anormalidad me parecía justo para lucir y disfrutar en él como el monstruo que era. La segunda razón por la que había elegido el blanco: era que el color tenía el mínimo de asociaciones con ella. En ella había muchos colores: marrón para su cabello, sus ojos y el calor, el azul para las cintas y los vestidos; el color rosa para sus sonrojos y rojo para sus labios, el amor y la sangre... pero no había blanco. El blanco era del mármol, frío e inflexible. El blanco era para la eternidad sin alma y los sueños anhelados que había abandonado, pero que la habían protegido a toda costa.

Y cuáles eran los costos. Ahora mi vida estaba dividida en dos mitades, antes y después de Bella. Me estremecí al pensar en su nombre, incluso solo pensándolo todavía tenía el poder de paralizarme. Yo había firmado a mi sentencia de vida ese día, tan cierto como que había asegurado la de ella. Había alguna posibilidad de que mi futura felicidad hubiera sido destruida en una ráfaga de mentiras bien intencionadas. Cuando pensaba en la manera en que había sostenido las discusiones sobre el cielo y el infierno, la condenación y el alma, casi me entraron ganas de reír. Los seis años transcurridos desde que había salido de Forks me había demostrado que todo había sido una arrogante tontería. Yo no sabía nada del infierno, el estado de eterna agonía que había llevado en los últimos seis años eran el infierno, la vida sin Bella era el infierno, pero ¿y mi existencia como un vampiro? Ni siquiera estaba cerca. Habría recibido con satisfacción el aburrimiento y las luchas morales de mis años pre-Bella con los brazos abiertos, si eso significaba que no tenía que sentir la desesperación de perderla de nuevo. Ahora sabía que tenía un alma, pues ¿cómo podría alguien experimentar la tortura, sin una?

¡Edward!

Los pensamientos de Alice invadieron los míos con una celeridad inesperada. Todavía me sorprende que alguien pudiera sentirse alegre, cuando yo mismo no había sentido esa emoción durante tanto tiempo. Yo la oía repetir mi nombre, tanto vocalmente como en su mente pero no hice ningún intento por moverme. No había prisa, había un sin fin de tiempo, es una de las pocas cosas que me queda. El sonido ligero de los pasos de Alice hicieron eco a lo largo de los pasillos en los pisos más abajo, ya que corrió por toda la casa, llegándose a parar de manera repentina fuera de mi puerta. Podía oír la incertidumbre en sus pensamientos, mientras se debatía si debía o no entrar. No me sorprendió su comportamiento, mi familia rara vez entra a mi habitación sin ser invitada, más y cuando lo hicieron por lo general era pisando con cuidado y hablan en voz baja digno de visitantes a la cabecera de un moribundo.

Por supuesto, no siempre había sido así. Si bien mi familia siempre ha sido respetuosa de mi limitada privacidad, nunca antes habían dudado en visitarme. Alice había estado regularmente en mi habitación para compartir su última visión de mí, o bien para tratar de obligarme a ir sus viajes de compras habituales. Emmett venia en cuando se aburría, por lo general me retaba a un juego o una carrera de algún tipo y Jasper venía a discutir se punto de vista de los libros que había leído recientemente. Incluso Rosalíe venía de vez en cuando, aunque sus visitas eran decididamente más breves y ocasionales.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando salimos de Forks. Durante los primeros dos años que ha viví solo, existiendo en una dieta de soledad, rabia y angustia, incapaz de relacionarme con nadie, solo con mi dolor. Incluso una vez que me arrastre de nuevo con mi familia, debilitado por meses de alimentación esporádica y medio loco con por la miseria, me parecía casi imposible conectar con ellos, especialmente cuando estaban juntos en pareja. Cada toque, cada caricia o una palabra susurrada, mi alma se ennegrecía más. Ellos trataron de protegerme y tuvieron cuidado evitando la cercanía frente a mí, pero no era mucho lo que ellos podían hacer. El dolor que sentía de ser testigo de ese amor no había disminuido en los últimos años, pero yo había aprendido a ignorar y confinarlo, reduciéndolo a poco más de un latido de dolor en el lugar donde mi corazón había estado una vez.

Esto es una tontería, yo sólo voy a entrar y no me importa si e-

Abrí la puerta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Alice a mitad de la frase.

-Buenos días-le dije, con voz ronca y áspera por falta de uso. Alice me examinó de manera crítica y yo sabía que debe tener un aspecto horrible. Técnicamente, los vampiros no tenían necesidad de una ducha por que los poros congelados no producen sudor, pero yo sabía que el argumento no me disculpaba por mi falta de aseo ante los ojos de Alice.

-Sí-dijo ella-, con los ojos entrecerrados, "ya es hora, así que ¿por qué no te vistes?" Abrí la boca para defenderme, pero ella me cortó. "Eso-señaló la camisa negra arrugada y mis pantalones cargo, "no cuenta cómo vestirse. Ve y ponte algo de ropa adecuada Edward Cullen, y por favor, trata de recordar el hecho de que estás comenzando en una nueva escuela hoy así como nosotros", poniendo un énfasis mortal en sus palabras," todavía le preocupan las primeras impresiones. "

Miré a Alice con una mezcla de conmoción e incredulidad. No había sido tan sincera conmigo desde... bien durante seis años. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Y por qué, de repente me di cuenta con sospecha, que ahora me bloqueaba sus pensamientos? la mire concentrándome de nuevo, y me pareció ver una mirada petulante de satisfacción revoloteando en su rostro. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera estar seguro de lo que había visto, ella dio media vuelta y saltó fuera por el pasillo, sólo dando la vuelta para llamar brevemente por encima del hombro: ".. A fuera, cinco minutos, Rosalie maneja, a menos que llegues primero"

Miré el espacio vacío donde había estado sólo hace un momento, haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de descifrar sus pensamientos mientras ella volaba por la escalera.

... Verba Eclesiastés filii David regis Hierusalem vanitas vanitatum Eclesiastés dixit omnia vanitas vanitas...

Suspiré con frustración, ella se fue traduciendo el Antiguo Testamento de la Biblia en latín. Me retiré con la derrota a mi cuarto y rápidamente me cambie de ropa, sin molestarme siquiera en echar un vistazo a mi reflejo en el espejo antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras. No había manera de que dejara manejar a Rosalie.

El coche estuvo en silencio camino a la escuela. No fue un viaje muy largo, especialmente cuando se une mi velocidad favorita al conducir y el motor de 550 caballos de potencia del último coche agregado a nuestra colección. El vehículo había sido seleccionado por Rosalie y Carlisle hace un par de meses para ser "nuestro nuevo coche para la escuela". Habían aceptado en silencio que no íbamos a estar manejando el Volvo. No cuando cada centímetro de él todavía tenía el olor de Bella. Mientras manejaba sabía que mis hermanos se preparaban para un nuevo comienzo y otra escuela preparatoria. Era un proceso tedioso para todos nosotros, nos habíamos graduado con honores de la Universidad ya varias veces, pero yo sabía que esta vez el nuevo comienzo sería infinitamente más difícil para mí. Hoy sería la primera vez que pondría los pies en una escuela o incluso ingresar voluntariamente a la presencia de seres humanos desde que salimos de Forks. Me estaba preparando, para el ataque inevitable de emociones y recuerdos que, sin duda, sentiría tan familiar en el momento que entrara en los nuevos pasillos revestidos de casilleros.

A mi regreso a la familia, nos habíamos trasladado a Siberia. Drástico, tal vez, pero al menos había un mundo de distancia de Forks, algo que había anhelado. Allá en el desierto congelado, estaba deshabitado salvo por los osos y los leopardos de nieve, no había necesidad de mantener ningún tipo de pretensión humana. Carlisle y Esme habían sido interminablemente pacientes conmigo, se que habrían estado dispuestos a permanecer en Rusia durante décadas, si al hacerlo me ayudaban a llegar a un arreglo con mi pérdida. Sin embargo en el fondo, yo sabía que no podía disociarme de la sociedad para siempre y estaba claro que Carlisle anhelaba su trabajo y el resto de la familia extrañaba América. Así que, por petición mía, habíamos regresado, la elección de Rochester como nuestro nuevo hogar fue en función de su clima y el gran hospital. En consecuencia, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalíe y yo habíamos sido obligados a inscribirnos en la escuela preparatoria.

Llegamos con unos quince minutos de sobra antes de que las primeras clases comenzaran. Alice fue la primera en salir del coche, saltando por la puerta con el mismo afán indecente que había mostrado anteriormente. Los otros me miraron, un poco perplejos y tranquilos la seguimos.

"No me pregunte," les dije, "ella me mantiene fuera de su mente." Rosalíe rodo los ojos y permitió que Emmett mantuviera abierta la puerta del coche para ella, deslumbrándolo con una sonrisa impresionante mientras ella movía su cortina de cabello rubio por encima del hombro. Él sonrió y la tomó del brazo.

"Vamos-murmuró ella," es mejor que terminemos con esto. "Caminaron juntos hacia Alice, que estaba esperando en la gran escalinata de la escuela, viendo a los humanos lanzar bolas de nieve con una leve diversión.

¿Edward?

Aparté la vista de Alice, para ver a Jasper a mi lado con los pies en la acera, con las manos metidas profundamente en los bolsillos del abrigo. Me estaba observando inquisidora mente, pero no con ojos excesivamente penetrantes.

¿Estás bien?

Me planteó la pregunta sin palabras, con una tranquila preocupación en su mente. Los dos sabíamos que era inútil, él podía sentir mis emociones y yo podía oír sus conclusiones en sus pensamientos, pero apreciaba su preocupación y la de todos. Asentí con la cabeza, lentamente.

"Estoy bien", le respondí, mi voz demasiado baja para que nadie más que él pudiera oír. Él asintió con la cabeza, aunque estaba claro en sus ojos que él no creía mi mentira.

No voy a fingir que he experimentado lo que tú has pasado Edward, pensó, porque no es así, al menos, no de primera mano. Pero sí sé lo que luchar contra esto, inclinó la cabeza hacia la escuela, se como es y estoy aquí para ayudarte, lo estamos todos.

Sentí una oleada de gratitud por los pensamientos de Jasper. Si volver a la escuela preparatoria era más difícil para mí, entonces Jasper llegaba en segundo lugar, todavía luchaba con su sed de sangre de forma regular. Sabía que aún erróneamente se consideraba responsable de mi separación con Bella y que mi constante estado de depresión le dolía más, incluso sin su habilidad. No había palabras para expresar el agradecimiento que sentía con el hecho de que aún estuviera a mi lado, a pesar de todo.

"Gracias", dije finalmente. Jasper sólo asintió con la cabeza y luego echó un vistazo a nuestra familia, que nos miraba con impaciencia. Vamos antes de que explote Alice, pensó, alejando su pelo rubio de los ojos, y caminaba un poco más rápido que la velocidad humana para unirse a nuestros hermanos en los escalones cubiertos de nieve. Seguí su estela, mi mente se absorbía con los recuerdos de otro día de nieve en otra escuela preparatoria, y la risa de ese día haciendo eco a través de seis años vacíos.

Caminamos en masa hacia la oficina, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de asombro y giros de cabeza previsibles cuando los humanos caían en la cuenta de nuestra sorprendente apariencia. Sus pensamientos estúpidamente obsesionados y celosos fueron una constante en el fondo de mi mente

-Oh, Dios mío, ella es hermosa! ¿Quién se cree que es ese chico tan grande, el señor Universo?

Ellos no se ven lo suficientemente jóvenes como para estar en la escuela preparatoria, los traté de bloquear. Esta recepción no fue diferente a la que solemos recibir cuando nos mudamos a un nuevo lugar. En la oficina, nos encontramos con una fila pequeña de los nuevos estudiantes que esperaban con nerviosismo a recoger sus horarios de clases. Se quedaron en silencio a medida que tomamos nuestro lugar en la línea, con sus ojos muy abiertos e interesados.

Un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello castaño corto y gafas circulares fue recorriendo por la línea, verificando los nombres fuera de un portapapeles. Antes de que llegara a nosotros, la campana sonó marcando el inicio de las clases y barrió en un frenesí de actividad. Lo vi pasar, en una tranquila conversación con mis hermanos. La línea avanzó hacia adelante conforme los estudiantes dejaron la sala para ir a sus respectivas aulas. Rosalie y Emmett se fueron juntos a matemáticas avanzadas, seguidos poco después por Jasper, que tenía historia del mundo. Alice estaba próxima a irse, dando las gracias a la secretaria al recoger su horario. Saltó a la puerta donde se detuvo, volviendo la mirada hacia mí. Buena suerte, Edward. Mis ojos se estrecharon mientras saltaba fuera de la habitación, dejándonos solo a mí y a la secretaria. ¿Buena suerte? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Me pregunté a mí mismo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una tos. Me volví para hacer frente a la secretaria, una mujer cortante de mediana edad que me estaba mirando con irritación.

"Aquí esta su horario", dijo, inclinándose sobre el mostrador entregándome un pedazo de papel azul en mis manos. "Asegúrese de leer cuidadosamente, no tengo tiempo para perseguir a los niños alrededor de la escuela sólo porque no se han molestado en comprobar donde es su próxima clase." Luego se apartó de mí bruscamente, mientras se afanaban con otra pila de papel que tenía precariamente esparcido por su escritorio. Suspiré en silencio y me aleje lentamente, en la dirección que mis hermanos habían tomado. Los pasillos estaban ahora casi desiertos, salvo por algunos rezagados corriendo a sus clases. Revisé mi horario, mi primera clase era Literatura Inglesa, en 12E. No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el corredor, la capacidad de leer la mente hace maravillas en la búsqueda de direcciones. Yo sólo había doblado la esquina que conduce al bloque 12, cuando vi a un chico de pelo rubio que salía de una habitación a la izquierda, la cara roja y sus pensamientos casi gritando mientras corría delante de mí.

Oh, Dios mío, ¡eres un idiota Carter! Vaya forma de impresionarla, ¡torpe!

No me moleste en escuchar más; las complejas y volubles técnicas de conquista de los adolescentes humanos " el coqueteo me interesaba muy poco". Al mirar hacia atrás hacia la puerta de la que había salido el niño solo, vi al maestro de pelo castaño de la oficina. Dio un paso hacia la puerta, una vez más se entierra en su portapapeles mientras caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo. Al doblar la esquina, la puerta se cerró detrás de él, haciendo que el aire se desplazara.

Me quedé helado.

No

Era imposible. Mi mente estaba claramente me estaba jugando una broma. Por un momento pensé que había olido...

Fresias.

Apreté los puños con ira, obligándome a seguir. Ahora no era el momento de empezar a alucinar. Pero es tan fuerte, mi mente susurró, hipnotizado por el olor. Di un paso provisional, poniendo a prueba mi teoría. El olor se intensificó. No había duda de que, definitivamente podía oler fresias. ¿Pero que causa que dichas flores estén en el corredor de inglés en una escuela preparatoria de América? A menos que... pero no me deje terminar ese pensamiento. Esto era una locura, yo estaba desmoronándome. Me volví, y estaba punto de salir del edificio-me había equivocado al pensar que estaba listo para regresar a la escuela, ni siquiera podía caminar por un pasillo sin imaginar las cosas, cuando oí: un hilo de la conversación de la clase a mi izquierda.

"-Vamos a estar estudiando Orgullo y prejuicio. ¿Alguien puede decirme el período en que fue escrita la novela?"

La sorpresa se apoderó de mí cuando reconocí la voz. No, no puede ser. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, me fui a toda velocidad hacia la puerta por la que Carter y el maestro había salido, mis pies cubrieron la distancia en cuestión de segundos. El aroma de fresias se fortaleció con cada paso que daba, hasta que me detuve temblando, a centímetros de la puerta.

Un grito bajo de incredulidad era arrancado de mi garganta mientras miraba, paralizado, a través del cristal cuadrado en la puerta, a la derecha estaba la mujer que había atormentado mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma durante cada momento de los últimos seis años.

Bella.

Estaba de pie al otro lado del salón de clase, de espaldas a la pizarra mientras ella animadamente explicaba la clase frente a ella, mi Bella, una maestra. Sentí un oleaje irracional de orgullo. Su pelo largo y castaño estaba recogido lejos de la cara, cayendo en una onda suave sobre la espalda. Llevaba una blusa de color rojo oscuro que contrastaba notablemente con su piel de porcelana y una falda negra estilo lápiz que cubrían sus gruesas y firmes piernas. Ella seguía absolutamente impresionante, siendo tan hermosa como lo había sido a los dieciocho años, su mirada había florecido ahora en la edad adulta y su cuerpo había madurado en consecuencia. Mis ojos se perdían por su forma, deteniéndome en cada curva de su cuerpo... tragué en seco.

Apenas podía creer el hecho de que ella estaba aquí, lo suficientemente cerca para hablar, tocar, besar... Por dentro me regañe. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? No había manera de que pudiera entrar en esa habitación, y mucho menos interactuar con Bella en la forma que quería. Aunque estos eran los pensamientos que estaban corriendo por mi mente, mi cuerpo parecía actuar por completo a su propia voluntad. Mi mano se acercó a su vez a la manija de la puerta, empujando la puerta con un chasquido. Cuando lo hice, el aroma floral de Bella me golpeó como un muro, me paralicé por completo donde estaba. Yo observaba impotente, incapaz de formar pensamientos coherentes mientras ella caminaba entre de los estudiantes, entregando papeles y el orden con firmeza pero con alegría traia a la clase. Cuando se dio la vuelta trajo la mano izquierda a la mejilla y cepillo un poco sus mechones de cabello color chocolate de su rostro y mi corazón dio un salto cuando me di cuenta de la ausencia de un anillo en su mano. Sin embargo, la alegría duró poco, cuando me acorde que Bella nunca había sido de usar joyas. Entonces, ella habló sin levantar la vista de su escritorio, con lo que mis extrañas observaciones llegaron a un abrupto final.

"Adam", suspiró ella. Mis ojos miraron por encima del hombro antes de oscilar a toda prisa de nuevo a su cara-yo no estaba dispuesto a apartar la mirada de ella ni por un segundo-no había nadie detrás de mí, tiene que haber supuesto que yo era otra persona. "Por favor, no te quedes en la puerta, ven y"

Las palabras se desvanecieron cuando ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los míos. Sentí que me quede respirar, ya que registre que el choque no se adulteraba en sus ojos increíblemente profundos. "Ed-ward", suspiró ella y al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios despertó emociones dentro de mí que yo no había sentido desde hace seis años. Por unos momentos, o tal vez fueron horas, no estaba seguro-nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro mientras grababa el más mínimo detalle de su rostro en mi memoria. Yo estaba sólo vagamente consciente de los pensamientos de los niños, ya que nos miraban, sorprendidos por nuestras reacciones.

¿Por qué la Srta. Swan esta mirándolo así?

¿Quién es ese chico?

Ella parece que se va a desmayar...

Este último me hizo reaccionar mientras miraba a Bella con la mayor concentración. Ella se veía un poco mal. Tal vez debería ir más cerca de ella, pensé, por si acaso. Casi me reí ante la transparencia de mis propios pensamientos, mi cuerpo tenía el anhelo de cualquier excusa para tocarla. Entonces Bella se sorprendió, como si recordara algo sorprendente y sus labios se abrieron en un sonido que llevó a cualquier pensamiento racional directamente de mi mente.

"Bella", susurre mientras temblaba de tal manera que, aunque invisible para el ojo humano, lo sentía en todo mi cuerpo. Tenía ganas de cruzar el espacio entre nosotros, para tomarla en mis brazos y pedir perdón, ignorando a la audiencia, pero estaba aterrado por su respuesta. Sin duda, la expresión de horror puro que contorsionaba su hermoso rostro era una señal de que ¿no estaba contenta de verme? Y no lo sabía. Estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, cuando se abrió la puerta detrás de mí otra vez. Oí la voz de un hombre decir el nombre de Bella y me volví para ver al maestro de antes.

"Ah, ahí está el señor Cullen. ¿Hubo algún problema con su horario? Mientras hablaba, marcó mi nombre en una lista en su portapapeles, su mente seguía nombrando a los nuevos estudiantes que le faltaban por encontrar.

-Emily Pope, Laura Ford, James Mitchell, Joe Howard-

"No, señor-respondí cortésmente, cortando su monólogo interno. Ciertamente no había habido ningún "problema" con mis clases asignadas, solo la sorpresa de un tiempo de vida, tal vez. Me volví a mirar a Bella de nuevo, mi cara ahora cuidadosamente en blanco mientras tomaba atención de nuestro público. La mirada en sus ojos me sorprendió: era una mezcla de dolor y mortificación. Confundido, trate de escuchar sus pensamientos... antes de recordar que no podía escucharlos. Una separación de seis años, al parecer, no había sido suficiente para revelar el funcionamiento interno de su mente para mí. Entonces me di cuenta de que se estaban dirigiendo a mí así que de mala gana aparte mi mirada de Bella.

"-Sugiero que tome asiento." Mis ojos se estrecharon cuando mi parte irracional -rugió en señal de protesta ante la idea de ser ordenado apartarme de mi Bella, pero me las arreglé para silenciarlo. No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora, no delante de una habitación llena de seres humanos desconocidos. Y de todos modos, pensé mientras volvía para tomar mi asiento, incluso si pudiera hablar con Bella a solas, ¿qué le diría? Si juzgara su reacción al verme, era nada, ella claramente estaba poco complacida de que yo me encontrara aquí. Probablemente me odia por haberme ido de Forks, pensé con tristeza. Fue una dolorosa conclusión, pero no una que me sorprendiera. Después de todo, había faltado a cada una de las promesas que le había hecho aquella vez cuando me fui de Forks. Era tonto pensar que iba a darme la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos después de mis despreciables acciones. Me hundí en mi asiento abatido mientras miraba de pie a Bella en frente de la clase, de repente muy consciente de mi mismo. Ella estaba mirando un punto en la pared del fondo, sus ojos estaban determinados a no unirse a los míos.  
>Miré el reloj, tenía alrededor de una hora antes de la pausa para formular un plan de acción. Me senté con el corazón encogido, con los ojos sin dejar la cara de Bella, ya que los minutos pasaban y la lección avanzó en dirección inevitable a su conclusión. Ver a Bella enseñar era una deliciosa tortura. Por un lado, fue realmente cautivadora, a pesar de que claramente se vio sacudida por los acontecimientos de esta mañana, fue una maestra excepcional. Mientras hablaba, los estudiantes se sentaron en un respetuoso silencio, absortos en sus palabras. Me di cuenta en sus pensamientos incluso de los estudiantes que nunca había leído "Orgullo y prejuicio ' que encontraban interesante su conferencia, e incluso cuando Bella le dijo a la clase que comenzaran a leer la novela en voz alta, una solicitud que por lo general genera muchas protestas, la respuesta fue sorprendentemente dócil. Era evidente que yo no era la única persona en la habitación que estaba fascinado por la Srta. Swan.<p>

Por otro lado, sin embargo, la experiencia fue casi insoportable. Para estar tan cerca de Bella, pero tener que fingir indiferencia y ser incapaz de hablar o interactuar con ella era insoportable. Muchas veces tuve que reprimirme por la fuerza para no saltar de mi asiento y arrastrarla fuera del aula, lejos de los ojos y los pensamientos inapropiados de amor-de los adolescentes en la primera fila. Sin embargo, cada vez que estuvo a punto de ceder a los impulsos logré controlarme mirando a Bella. Ella no me había visto a los ojos desde que había entrado por primera vez al aula y por lo tanto, no tenía manera de saber cómo serian recibidos mis avances.

Con cerca de dos minutos para el final de la clase, vi a Bella buscar el reloj y empezar a empacar sus cosas en silencio, lanzando miradas furtivas a la clase. Tome la mirada nerviosa en su rostro y la forma en que sus ojos seguían lanzándose a la puerta y me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer apenas segundos antes de que ocurriera. Sonó el timbre y de repente Bella ya estaba a mitad de camino a la puerta del salón de clases. Me puse de pie, con la intención seguirle, pero encontré mi camino bloqueado por una multitud de estudiantes que estaban deambulando lentamente fuera del aula. Mi velocidad estaba limitada por mi fachada humana, para el tiempo en que había maniobrado mi camino a la puerta, Bella ya se había ido. Miré por el pasillo sin remedio, no había ni rastro de ella. Por un momento me debatí en seguir su pista por su olor, pero reprimí el impulso. ¿Cuál era el punto? Ella claramente no quería hablar conmigo, y yo no le impondría mi presencia.

Y de todos modos, la idea de seguirla era absurda. Ni siquiera podía mantenerme en Rochester, no ahora que sabía que Bella estaba aquí. Tenia que salir tan pronto como fuera posible, preferiblemente antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con ella, hacerlo podría derrumbar por completo mi resolución. La idea de salir después de haberla visto a su vez era insoportable, pero yo sabía que era la única opción lógica. No podía, exponer a Bella a el peligro de mi presencia. Mi plan para protegerla había estado trabajando tan bien, y no lo iba a arruinar todo ahora.

"¡Hey, Edward!" Oí una voz que me llamaba desde el otro lado del pasillo y levante mi mirada para ver a Emmett y Jasper caminando hacia mí. A medida que se acercaba, una mirada de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Jasper.

La culpa, lujuria, dolor, emoción, tristeza... Edward, te sientes mal...

Asentí con la cabeza bruscamente, ya que sentí que mi propia mezcla de emociones se proyecta hacia mí a través de pensamientos de Jasper. Emmett vio nuestro intercambio con curiosidad. "¿Qué está pasando?" Se volvió para mirarme a la cara, examinándome, "Edward, ¿estás bien? Te ves mal."

Yo sabía que no tenía más remedio que explicarles.

"Es Bella", les dije, con dificultad. Los dos estaban en silencio, pero intercambiaron miradas preocupadas; claramente pensaron que estaba alucinando. "Ella está aquí," continué, "enseñando". La boca de Emmett se abrió en estado de shock y Jasper dejó escapar un silbido.

¿Qué vas a hacer? Jasper me preguntó, pero me di cuenta ya estaba anticipando mi respuesta. ¿Dejarla de nuevo?

Asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos cuando una nueva ola de dolor me barrió, apoyándome contra la pared y agarrando mi cabeza entre las manos. Hubo un silencio por un momento, salvo por el bullicio de los estudiantes que pasaban. Y entonces...

"¡Esto es excelente!" Emmett sonrió feliz. Me dejó de frotar las sienes para mirarlo con incredulidad y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver Jasper haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Cómo- le pregunté mordazmente-esto es excelente?" Emmett me miró como si yo tuviera el cerebro dañado.

"Edward", dijo lentamente, "Bella es aquí. Bella. ¿La recuerdas? ¿El amor de tu vida?"Le gruñí con frustración y me aleje, pellizcándome el puente de la nariz, me recosté contra la pared. Jasper echó un vistazo a mi postura airada y movió la cabeza en señal de advertencia a Emmett. Los ojos de Emmett se trasladaron entre nosotros, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Me estoy perdiendo algo aquí? Bella está de vuelta en tu vida después de seis años. Ustedes pueden volver a empezar, volver a estar juntos otra vez. ¿Cómo esto no es excelente?" No me moleste en contestarle, sabiendo que llegaría con el tiempo. No me sorprende que Emmett sólo pudiera ver el lado bueno de esta situación, para él todo fue siempre tan simple como lo bueno y lo malo, blanco y negro, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, una pequeña parte de mí envidiado esa perspectiva. Emmett abrió los ojos cuando la comprensión le golpeó. "Espera un minuto-dijo, ¿Tu no vas a hablar con ella? ¿Te vas a ir? "Incline mi cabeza en reconocimiento. "¡Edward, eso es una locura!" Emmett dijo airado: "¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Tu nun-"

Pero dejé de escuchar el parloteo de Emmett, ya que una puerta se abrió en el otro extremo del pasillo para revelar a...

"Alice", susurre, y de repente todo hizo clic en su lugar. Su inexplicable buen humor, el bloqueo de sus pensamientos, sus deseos de buena suerte en la oficina. Ella lo sabía. Sin pensarlo, me lancé en dirección a la pequeña vampiro, a través de la multitud de estudiantes tan rápido como mis movimientos humanos me permitían hasta que estuve de pie apenas a unas pulgadas delante de ella. Ella me miró con sorpresa, sus pensamientos seguían bloqueados, pero pude ver un atisbo de incertidumbre en su rostro tranquilo.

"Edward, ¿estás bi-"

"¿Habías visto esto?" le gruñí, interrumpiéndola bruscamente.

"Yo"

"Dije" mientras gruñía, dando un paso más hacia ella, "¿habías visto esto?" Podía sentir mi cuerpo temblando de ira. Alice me miró con alarma. Estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo, exigiendo que me dijera la verdad, cuando sentí el apretón de una mano pesada en mi hombro. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Jasper mirándome, y junto a él a Emmett.

"Vamos deja la ir," dijo Jasper, con un trasfondo amenazante en su voz. Sorprendido, miré hacia abajo para ver mis manos, que habían formado inconscientemente unas esposas en las muñecas de Alice. La solté, tomando conciencia de la quietud relativa que había caído sobre el pasillo y de cómo los humanos se había dado cuenta del intercambio delante de ellos. Sentí una oleada de calma, por cortesía de Jasper y me tambalee hacia atrás, aturdido. De repente, sentí como si las paredes del pasillo se trataran de presionarme. La cabeza me latía con fuerza pues me estaba abrumado por los fragmentos de los pensamientos curiosos y algo escandalizados, vertiéndose sobre mí desde todos los ángulos. Miré a mis hermanos, que ahora me está mirando.

"Edward, Alice susurró en voz demasiado baja para el oído humano y Jasper siguió manteniendo su posición protectora," Yo sabía que la reunión con Bella era una posibilidad, pero no estaba segura de cuándo o siquiera si iba a suceder. Yo no había sido capaz de ver a Bella durante años; esta visión surgió de la nada". Ella me miró implorante y yo podía escuchar la verdad en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo esto no impidió que sintiera una nueva ola de ira tirando de los bordes de mi calma artificial.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Le pregunté con voz temblorosa, mis propias emociones luchaban contra las que Jasper estaba forzando sobre mí.

"¡Porque sabía que reaccionarias de forma exagerada como ahora!" Ella gritó, con su expresión claramente exasperada.

Sentí momentáneamente la ira dentro de mí llegándome a la cabeza de nuevo, mientras le gruñía, "¡Esto no es una reacción exagerada Alice, lo que es una respuesta perfectamente legítima, tu no tenias derecho a ocultarme esto, tu-!"

Alice me miró, y sus ojos se estrecharon. "Edward, cuando salimos de Forks me ordenaste que no mirara el futuro de Bella. Hice lo que me pediste. Tú me dijiste que no tenía permitido visitar, escribir o contactar a Bella. Una vez más, obedecí tus deseos. Efectivamente me fui, deje a mi mejor amiga atrás como si hubiera muerto -"le gruñí con ira ante la palabra, pero me ignoro y continuo", y deje mi casa y mi vida atrás. No te atrevas a decirme de que tengo o no derecho a hacer".

Sin pensarlo, di un paso hacia ella de nuevo, sólo para encontrar a Emmett bloqueando mi camino. Me miro sorprendido por mi agresión, pero no obstante estaba resuelto."Basta, Edward," dijo en voz baja, "dejar de tomarla contra Alice. Esto no es culpa de ella." Lo miré, dispuesto a discutir... entonces me sentí caer; Emmett tenía razón, por supuesto que la tenía. Me sentía culpable y más que un poco avergonzado por mi arrebato, pero mi rabia era tal que no he podido pensar con claridad.

"Yo n-necesito salir de aquí", tartamudee, las palabras me salían extrañamente temblorosas y torpes. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando, me volví, y me abrí paso entre la multitud, dejando a mi familia detrás observándome.

Fue hasta las primeras horas de la mañana siguiente cuando por fin regrese a la casa. Después de que me había ausentado de la escuela, había tomado el coche y conducido a lo largo de la carretera hasta el colosal Parque Adirondack, a un par de cientos de millas de distancia de la ciudad. Allí había meditado y me preparé para el inevitable ataque que recibiría de mis hermanos al volver a casa. Yo sabía que había muchas razones para estar enojado conmigo, y también por el hecho de que los había dejado varados en la escuela sin coche, pero aún así me llevó muchas horas a prepararme para su furia.

Podía oír los pensamientos de mi familia y su conversación mientras conducía por el camino que conduce a la casa y sólo una vez que había cerrado la puerta del coche y subió los escalones en la casa que dejaron de hablar. Entré en la sala para encontrar a todos esperando con sus parejas en los sofás y varias sillas. Cuando entre, todos ellos me miraron, su rostro era molesto y, en el caso de Esme y Carlisle, era de preocupación. Irresistiblemente recordé el tiempo en que había regresado a la casa después de salvar la vida de Bella de la camioneta de Tyler, mi recepción había sido similarmente contradictoria entonces. Me volví hacia la cara de Alice que estaba sentada en el suelo junto al sofá, apoyada en las piernas de Jasper.

"Alice, lo siento", dije clara y sinceramente, "no debía haber gritado, fue imperdonable." Alcé los ojos para cumplir con Jasper y le ofrecí mis disculpas a él, y que aceptó con caridad. Entonces me volví para disculparme también con los demás. "También me disculpo con ustedes por salirme y dejarlos así en la escuela ayer por la mañana, me doy cuenta de fue un arranque egoísta, y espero que puedan perdonarme. Por otra parte, Me g"

"Edward," Emmett me interrumpió, "cállate".

"-Me gustaría... espera, ¿qué?"

"Te dije, cállate. No queremos escuchar tus disculpas y no me importa un comino el estúpido coche. Lo único que queremos saber es si tú has hecho una sensata -que puso un énfasis real en la palabra- decisión sobre qué hacer con Bella."

"Yo... yo-" yo tartamudeaba, sorprendido por las palabras de Emmett.

"Y es mejor no intentes irte de nuevo", intervino Alice desde su lugar en el suelo.

"-Porque eso entraría en la categoría de increíblemente estúpido "no sensible", completó Emmett. Me quedé mirando a ambos incredulidad, pero sólo me miraron desinteresadamente.

¿Qué? pensó Emmett, ¿tú crees en serio que se vamos a tolerar que arruines todo de nuevo sin poner resistencia?

Fruncí el seño y me aparte de él. "Irnos es la única opción." Esto provocó un coro de protestas por parte de todos mis hermanos, pero Alice fue más fuerte.

"No es la única opción pedazo de" completó la frase con una retahíla de insultos

"Alice", murmuró Esme con reproche desde el sofá donde estaba sentada con Carlisle.

"Lo siento Esme, pero alguien tenía que decirlo." Ella entrecerró los ojos y me miró."Edward, es necesario que pienses correctamente."

Entonces estalle. "¿No crees que lo he hecho? ¿De verdad crees que yo prefiero alejarme para siempre a quedarme aquí con Bella? He estado corriendo opciones alternativas a través de mi cabeza todo el día, pero esta es la mejor."

"¿Mejor para quién, para ti o Bella?" mire a Alice.

"Bella, por supuesto." ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir?

"¿En verdad, Edward? En mi opinión, tu partida de nuevo no tiene nada de bueno para Bella. Por lo que vi, apenas se ha recuperado de nuestra primera partida. ¿Cómo cree que va a reaccionar si te vas otra vez?"

"Pero es demasiado peligroso", le dije. Haciendo caso omiso del comentario.

"Personalmente", continuo como si no me hubiera oído: "Creo que sólo quieres irte, porque tienes miedo."

"¿Miedo?" explote, "¿Miedo de qué, exactamente?"

"De estar con Bella otra vez, de admitir que te equivocaste en primer lugar y que has perdido los últimos seis años de tu vida por nada." hice una mueca y me aparte de Alice, pasándome una mano por el pelo distraídamente.

"Tu y Bella están destinados a ser Edward ¿No te has puesto a pensar por qué, de todos los pueblos en el país, Bella optó por trabajar aquí, en Rochester?, o ¿porque sus caminos se cruzaron de nuevo?, es el destino Edward. Tu y Bella están destinados a estar juntos y tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarlo. "Ella se hundió frente a las piernas de Jasper y se cruzó de brazos, desplegando uno de ellos sólo para recibir un choque de manos en felicitación por parte de Emmett.

Me volví para hacer frente a Carlisle. "¿Qué te parece?" Le pregunté y todo el mundo cayó respetuosamente en silencio.

Pensó en sus palabras con cuidado antes de hablar. "Todo depende de ti, Edward," dijo en voz baja, y vi a Alice abrir la boca para protestar ante eso Carlisle levantó una mano para hacerla callar. "Pero", continuó, examinándome con cuidado, "Creo que, en cierto sentido, Alice tiene razón. Yo creo que debes quedarte, al menos lo suficiente como para determinar cómo Bella se siente acerca de ti y establecer cuál es su situación en la vida " Lo siento Edward, pensó, pero te he visto sufrir por mucho tiempo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Sentí que se me caían los hombros de cansancio, de repente me sentí muy cansado y acosado.

"Pero yo soy un monstruo", dije en voz baja, "Bella esta mejor sin mí y yo ni siquiera sé si todavía siente algo por mí. Probablemente me odia por dejarla" Podía oír los pensamientos de mi familia, ya que se opusieron a estas palabras, pero no me detuve. En lo que a mí concierne esto era la pura verdad. Entonces, de repente Rosalie se agitó en su silla y me miro directamente, paras participar en la discusión por primera vez.

'¡Oh por el amor de Dios Edward, relájate!', dijo con aspereza-," este no es el Club de lástima de Edward Cullen". Ya sea que decidas quedarte o irte, pero hagas lo que hagas por favor, simplemente déjalo ya, hemos tenido esta conversación sin parar durante los últimos seis años y estoy aburrida de oír la misma cosa. Tu no eres un monstruo y sí, Bella, "dijo el nombre con disgusto," probablemente esté mejor sin ti, pero es casi seguro que no lo ve de esa manera. Ella adoraba el suelo que pisabas, dudo que seis años puedan cambiar ese nivel de devoción "Ella suspiró y miró hacia el otro lado para examinar sus uñas," De todos modos, me quiero quedar aquí,.. Estoy aburrida detener que mudarme de casa "

Este pronunciamiento dejó un silencio estupefacto, y todo el mundo se quedó asombrado con Rosalie. Ella levantó la vista de la inspección de sus uñas para ver a toda la familia mirando hacia ella y rodo los ojos.

"Oh, por favor-dijo con voz aburrida," yo no tengo sentimientos cordiales hacia la chica, pero eso no quiere decir que quiero someterme por la eternidad a los lloriqueos de Edward." Emmett se echó a reír al oír estas palabras y le besó la mejilla a Rosalie, y con ojos alegres me miró. Vamos Edward, Incluso Rose piensa que debes quedarte. Lo mire él a Alice después a Jasper luego de vuelta a Carlisle, antes de posar mis ojos en Esme sentí una sacudida. Ella me miraba con una expresión de dolor, sus ojos eran de suplica.

Por favor, Edward, pensó suplicante, por favor permítenos quedar. Quiero ver a Bella, quiero que seas feliz, y quiero que mi familia este completa de nuevo. Por favor.

Sentí mi resolución desmoronarse cuando me di cuenta de cuánto le había costado a Esme dejar a Bella. No había manera de que la hiciera pasar por esto otra vez. Tomé una respiración profunda.

-Muy bien-dije de mala gana, "nos quedaremos". Traté de continuar, pero fue ahogada por un grito fuerte de Emmett lanzando su puño en el aire y Alice surgiendo para lanzar sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura en un fuerte abrazo.

"Oh Edward!" -exclamó, "Esta es la decisión correcta, yo lo sé", se alejo de mi, con su cara de concentración, "Yo...yo puedo ver que vamos a la escuela mañana y...Bella estará allí, pero... eso es todo, estoy segura" ella suspiró: "Creo que me va a tomar un tiempo para poder verla correctamente de nuevo, pero lo voy a seguir intentando." Jasper se levantó y frotó los hombros de Alice para consolarla.

"Has tomado la decisión correcta Edward," dijo Esme en silencio, llegando a mi lado y acariciándome el brazo para consolarme. Traté de responder, pero vacile un poco, no sabía cómo expresar mis preocupaciones.

"Es sólo que... ¿y si ella no quiere estar conmigo?" No pude ver a los ojos de los demás cuando me dije esto, sentí vergüenza de admitir que aún estaba inseguro. Quizás Alice tenía razón, yo estaba asustado, pero sólo de los sentimientos de Bella hacia mí. A pesar de mis años, de repente me sentí de nuevo de diecisiete inseguro, vulnerable y con miedo. Los pensamientos de mi familia eran reconfortantes: Por supuesto que todavía querrá estar contigo-Bella te ama-Ustedes está destinados a estar juntos, pero Emmett fue el único que habló.

-Bueno-dijo pensativo, "solo tienes que seducirla." Los demás se rieron y yo levanté las cejas.

"¿Seducirla?"

-Por supuesto-continuó, haciendo caso omiso de las risas del resto de la familia, "Ya sabes, ser encantador, muéstrele lo maravilloso que eres, deslúmbrala un poco." Emmett sonrió cuando Jasper resopló ante la palabra. Yo nunca había pensado de nuevo en el hecho de que Bella se había referido a mis poderes sobrenaturales de atraer a mis presas como "deslumbrar".

"Va a funcionar", dijo Emmett con confianza, "Bella te ama y se siente atraída por ti. No importa cómo se sienta ahora, seguro que cae con un poco de persuasión." Miré con calma la cara convencida de Emmett y la de los otros en silencio antes de mirar el reloj en la pared.

06 a.m.

Faltaban dos horas para ir y encarar a Bella de nuevo, dos horas antes de poner mi corazón en la línea de fuego ante mis intentos para recuperarla. Respiré profundamente mientras miraba las manecillas del reloj moverse.

Era hora de seducir a la Srta. Swan.

* * *

><p>Les gusto?, les aviso que tratare de subir 2 capitulos por semana( he dicho tratare) asi que no me vayan a regañar si no lo hago, quiero a gradecer a todas las que me han dejado su rr )<p> 


	4. Siberia

**Algo tarde pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero lo disfruten...**

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y sucesos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer así como los titulares de derechos de autor. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de DQRC, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Canción para el capitulo**: "Don't Speak" de No Doubt. Es perfecta para la situación entre Edward y Bella en este momento.

_Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<em>

**BPOV**

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, me tomó un minuto recordar por qué me sentía tan mal. Cada parte de mi cuerpo me dolía como si hubiera estado luchando en un combate armado; mis ojos ardían por la sal de las lágrimas secas y mi garganta estaba dolorosamente seca. Al principio traté de recordar la pesadilla que había tenido y que había causado tal fatiga extrema, antes de que los acontecimientos del día anterior vinieran corriendo hacia mí con una claridad escalofriante.

Los Cullen en Rochester, Edward en mi salón de clases mientras tomaba asiento, era un estudiante en mi clase

"Ugh," gemí mientras rodaba en mi lado y apretaba mis ojos con fuerza con la vana esperanza de que si me mantenían cerrados podría volver a dormir y el día no avanzaría. Desafortunadamente, la falta de la vista parecía dar a mi mente hiperactiva más espacio para pasear y los recuerdos se reanudaran con un mayor fervor.

Edward en mi salón de clases, el resplandor de su cabello de bronce y sus ojos brillaban como la miel mientras susurraba mi nombre...

Desganada abrir los párpados y me senté con la espalda recta. "Ya basta", me advertí con voz ronca, "dejar de pensar en él." Las imágenes cesaron y por un instante me sentí triunfante... hasta que recordé que estaba discutiendo con mi propio subconsciente. Resignada al hecho de que me dirigía claramente a la locura en toda regla, me obligue a regañadientes a salir de la cama y prepararme para el trabajo.

No podía mantener en silencio mis pensamientos para siempre, sin embargo, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que otra vez me encontrara pensando en Edward. ¿Dónde estará ahora? ¿Cómo ha explicado su repentina partida de la escuela? ¿Y a su familia? Y, la pregunta cuya respuesta me importaba mas, ¿estará pensando en mí? Era una esperanza tonta y sobre todo sin fundamento, pero que yo no podía pasar por alto del todo. Llámenlo una ilusión, pero pensé que había visto un destello de emoción en los ojos de Edward más allá de sorpresa ordinaria ayer. No es suficiente para satisfacer mis deseos de cualquier manera, pero yo estaba segura de que Edward había sido afectado por el encuentro más de lo que había dejado ver. ¿Podría ser que él me había extrañado, aunque sea un poco? O bien, ¿apenas se atrevió incluso a pensar, en el arrepentimiento por a verme dejado? Me miré en el espejo mientras me cepillaba los dientes, sintiendo un poco más esperanzada.

Pero entonces sentí como mis convicciones se iban lejos tan rápido como habían llegado mientras miraba mi reflejo otra vez. Mi pelo era aburrido y difícil de manejar, mi piel estaba enrojecida y había círculos oscuros bajo los ojos que ningún tipo de encubrimiento nunca ha podido ocultar. Miré un desastre. Por supuesto Edward no me amaba e incluso no sentía nada por mí, y si lo hacía, entonces él me habría dicho algo ayer, me habría seguido cuando salí del aula de clases, de hecho, nunca me habría dejado en el primer lugar... Yo era tan dolorosamente simple y ordinaria, que era ilusorio pensar que alguien como yo podría ser apropiada para alguien como Edward. La pura verdad es que si Edward realmente me amara, nunca se hubiera ido. Él no me quería, lo había dicho en el bosque y ninguna cantidad de fantasías de mi parte, podrían revertir esas palabras.

En el momento en que había llegado a trabajar, yo estaba completamente convencida de la indiferencia de Edward hacia mí cuando me bajé del autobús y me dirigí a través del estacionamiento cubierto de nieve estaba ociosamente preguntándome donde él y su familia irían ahora. Apenas me había establecido en Canadá, cuando los vi.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper estaban de pie al otro lado del estacionamiento, dedicados a lo que parecía una discusión seria. Me quedé boquiabierta en el acto, sin poder apartar la mirada. Yo estaba casi tan sorprendida de verlos como lo había estado con Edward el día anterior. ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí todavía? Yo estaba tan segura de que se habría ido de Rochester inmediatamente después de enterarse de mi presencia aquí, y sin embargo allí estaban, sus caras conocidas con su poco natural atractivo y más hermosos que nunca. Sin embargo, de repente me di cuenta, Edward no estaba presente.

Rápidamente lance una mirada sobre mi entorno, pero no había rastro de él. ¿Qué significa esto? Me pregunté a mí misma, pero estaba enante una respuesta perdida. Por supuesto, Edward podría haber salido sin su familia, pero yo dudaba de que ese fuera el caso. Los Cullen son una entidad unida, donde se fuera uno el resto lo seguía. Yo lo había aprendido bajo mi propio riesgo en Forks. Miré hacia atrás a los otros que seguían hablando. Me estremecí por un momento mientras decidía sobre si acercarme a ellos o simplemente seguir caminando, cuando la decisión se tomó de repente para mí. La conversación terminó abruptamente cuando Emmett miró por encima de la cabeza de Alice y me vio. Él murmuró algo que los otros tres y ellos también me miraron en silencio. Mi cara de repente se sintió muy caliente y me di la vuelta rápidamente, avergonzada. Yo no tenía ganas de discutir el por qué su hermano se había separado de ellos, si eso era realmente lo que había sucedido. Claro que no me siguieron, y me escabullí a mi primera clase que, por suerte, era al otro lado del campus.

El resto del día transcurrió sin el avistamiento de los Cullen. Conforme iban pasando mis clases una a una sentí cómodamente retomar mi ritmo en la vida escolar. Así es como el primer día del semestre debería haber sido, pensé mientras asignaba las tareas y respondía a las preguntas con sorprendente facilidad. Ahora que Edward se había ido podía concentrarme de nuevo y me encontré capas de relajarme realmente. Incluso el descubrimiento de que tenía clase con el grupo de Edward de nuevo después de almuerzo no pudo ponerme mal y salí de la sala de profesores en un relativo buen humor.  
>Sin embargo, cuando me volví al corredor en el Bloque 12, me detuve repentinamente. Pensé que había visto un destello bronce de la puerta de mi clase... pero no, eso era imposible. Estaba imaginando cosas de nuevo. Negué retirando mi pelo de los ojos, respire hondo y entre por la puerta… sólo para encontrarme congelada de nuevo. Edward estaba sentado en el mismo asiento de ayer, apoyado contra la pared con indiferencia, aparentemente ajeno a las miradas descaradas que estaba recibiendo de cada estudiante mujer en el aula. Mientras estaba allí en un estado de shock supremo, miró a su alrededor y se reunió con mis ojos. Por una fracción de segundo se sentía como si estuviera tratando de comunicar algo a través de su mirada, pero antes de que pudiera estar segura alejo su mirada de nuevo.<p>

Temblorosa me dirigí a mi asiento. Estaba absolutamente estupefacta. Yo había estado tan segura de que se iba a alejar, nunca se me ocurrió que pudiera quedarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí todavía? ¿Por qué no se había alejado como la última vez? Mi mente trabajo toda marcha examinado todas las razones plausibles de la presencia constante de Edward, pero ninguna parecía encajar. La única conclusión que pude sacar fue que, por alguna razón incomprensible, Edward creyo que había algunos "asuntos pendientes" que me concernían. Eso no augura nada bueno en absoluto para mí y mi mente se llenó de temor.

La clase paso como bruma. Al ver a Edward toda la confianza ganada durante la mañana se había evaporado rápidamente, para ser reemplazada por una sensación de molesta de confusión e incertidumbre. Mientras tanto di a la clase una conferencia del amor de Elizabeth Bennet y el Sr. Darcy, aunque mis pensamientos estaban centrados en mis propios sentimientos por Edward. Continuamente ganando que lo mirara con el rabillo del ojo, mirando a otro lado en cuanto me veía. Toda esta situación se estaba convirtiendo casi cómica e infantil. Conforme pasaban los últimos cinco minutos de la lección le di la clase su próximo trabajo, y llegué a una decisión. Yo no esperaría para averiguar por qué Edward se había quedado en Rochester, dudaba de que yo pudiera hablar con él sin llorar. Sin el elemento de sorpresa, sería más difícil de ejecutar con éxito una repetición de evacuación rápida como la de ayer del salón de clase, no obstante tenía que intentarlo.

La campana sonó y toda la clase de repente se puso de pie. Se acercaron a la puerta en una turba indisciplinada, hablando y riendo en voz muy alta. Incluso sin mirar, yo podía sentir a Edward, limitado por la velocidad humana, quedar atrapado detrás de la multitud. Me tenía que ir antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de hablar conmigo. Luché con mi bolsa, tratando de guardar mis posesiones lo más rápidamente posible, junto con en el intento de obtener mi abrigo quede atrapada con la cremallera en el proceso. Apúrate, apúrate, apúrate! Mi cerebro gritó. Si yo no salía en los próximos segundos todo estará perdido. Edward, sin duda, me arrinconaría y entonces, ¿qué haría yo? Hice una mueca, era insoportable pensar en una conversación con Edward, justo el tiempo para una salida rápida. Finalmente pude cerrar mi bolsa y con un triunfal "¡Ja!" miré hacia arriba.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Sin darme cuenta en mi lucha con la bolsa, toda el aula se había quedado sin estudiantes... excepto uno. Edward estaba de pie junto a la puerta, su cuerpo duro y rígido como si hubiera sido tallado en piedra. De inmediato sentí como mi velocidad de frecuencia cardíaca bajaba y me maldije, sino fuera el capaz de escuchar cada latido. Eché un vistazo a la puerta y luego de vuelta a su figura inmóvil, y juzgue mis posibilidades de escapar. Tal vez si pasó junto a él sin mirarle a los ojos, él me deje ir sin hacer comentarios. Esa decisión era mi única esperanza, me armé de valor y me dirigí hacia la puerta, mis ojos puestos firmemente en el corredor que estaba delante. Por un incrédulo momento, en realidad parecía estar funcionando. Yo estaba casi a un metro de la puerta y él no había hablado todavía. Con un estremecimiento de alivio, acelere el paso. Tres pasos, dos, un-

"Bella", su voz murmuró.

Sentí mi esperanza romperse en pedazos. Sin quererlo, deje que mis ojos se arrastraran para unirse con la suya y fui atacada de nuevo por la perfección no adulterada de su apariencia. Era tan injusto que alguien pudiera ser tan increíblemente bien parecido, me dije a mí misma, mientras mis ojos se hartaron de cada detalle de su hermosa forma.

**"Hola Edward,"**dije en un suspiro mientras alejaba mis ojos de él. No había manera de que pudiera evitar una conversación con él ahora, mi única esperanza era que fuera lo más breve posible. Hubo una pausa incómoda, antes de que él rompiera el silencio.

**"¿Cómo has estado?"**me preguntó, vacilante. Lo miré, con la incredulidad grabada en cada centímetro de mi cara. ¿Cómo piensa el que he estado? O solo estaba siendo educado, o que realmente él no tenía idea de cómo me había destruido. O tal vez sólo era más cómodo para él fingir que yo nunca había estado realmente tan obsesionada. Se aclaró la garganta en silencio y de repente me di cuenta de que todavía no había respondido a su pregunta. ¡HORRIBLE! Quise gritar, te quiero, Te amo, ¿por qué tuviste que dejarme?

**-Muy bien-**le contesté. Mis modales básicos me obligaban a extender la pregunta a él, y él respondió de manera similar. Nuestra conversación continuó por un par de minutos más a medida que preguntamos por nuestros respectivos familiares. Sentí vergüenza y una emoción caótica cuando miré a Edward lo que hizo más difícil para mí participar en la conversación. Y para hacerlo aún más difícil estaba constantemente mirándome inquisitivamente con una intensidad desconcertante y me pareció muy difícil mirarle a los ojos por más de unos segundos. No fue hasta que el tema cambio y le pregunté dónde había estado viviendo antes de Rochester que olvidé lo incomoda que me sentía.

**"¿Siberia?"**-Exclamé asombrada. Eso definitivamente no era una de las respuestas que había estado esperando que él me diera. Inmediatamente comencé a preguntarme por qué había elegido un lugar tan lejano... hasta que, con un sentimiento de mortificación, entendí. Siberia es el lugar más alejado de "mí". La idea de que Edward estaba tan desesperado por poner distancia entre nosotros y que sentía la necesidad de viajar a la mitad del otro lado del mundo fue suficiente para enviarme a otro ataque de nervios. No me fiaba de mí para hablar de nuevo al menos no sin llorar, por lo que decididamente me abstuve de mirarlo, y elegí jugar malhumorada con la punta de mi manga, todo el tiempo preguntándome internamente cuando Edward me dejaría ir, y poner fin a esta terrible experiencia.

Sin Embargo, y lamentablemente, parecía incapaz de tomar una pista.

"Ah, Bella," dijo, vacilante con su voz aterciopelada:"Yo... bueno, lo que quiero decir es..." En contra de mi buen juicio, le mire con curiosidad. Edward nunca había tenido dificultades para expresarse antes, incluso en los momentos tensos las palabras siempre había sido fácil para él. Me pregunté qué había cambiado. Vi como se respiró hondo y volvió a intentarlo.

"Bueno, básicamente Bella, tenemos que hablar". Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse al mismo tiempo que dijo las palabras, y me forzó a recordar las palabras que él había dicho aquella noche en Forks antes de descartarme para siempre. Y de pronto, con una rapidez terriblemente segura, hice la conexión, iba a hacerlo de nuevo. Por alguna razón, dejaba Rochester para alejarse de mí, no había sido una opción viable para él y ahora iba a recurrir a la única otra forma que tenia de protegerse de mí: reiterando los sentimientos por los que me había dejado hace seis años.

Yo sabía que estaba a unos segundos de recordarme su falta de sentimientos... y de repente, me di cuenta que yo no quería oírlo. No ahora, no después de todos estos años. Yo sabía que él no me amaba, yo no tenía necesidad de oírlo confirmar sus palabras. De escuchar esas palabras de nuevo seria infinitamente más doloroso que simplemente aceptarlas y ¿seguramente harían mas daño del que mi corazón solo pudiera soportar, antes de romperme totalmente en pedazos?

**"Por favor, Edward,"** dije, no pudiendo del todo ocultar el tono de mi voz suplicante, **"no hagas esto".  
><strong>  
>Frunció el ceño y me miro perplejo. <strong>"Pero Bella, tengo que"<strong>

**"No no tienes."**¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a romper mi corazón otra vez? ¿Realmente piensa que podría haber olvidado sus palabras de despedida y rechazo? La sola idea era absurda.

**"Pero Bella",**continuó Edward con una mirada confusa, pero decidida en su bello rostro. Su rostro firme me dijo que no podía luchar contra él para siempre y atormente mi cerebro en busca de las palabras para persuadirlo de que no iba a tratar de reavivar nuestra relación.

**"Por favor, Edward,"** implore, mi pecho adolecía con la anticipación de la agonía, y al parecer inevitable de ser rechazada, de nuevo**, "Sé lo que estás a punto de decir y no quiero oírlo. No puedo decir honestamente que me siento de la misma manera y estoy verdaderamente arrepentida por eso, pero acepto que es cómo te sientes y voy a tratar duramente de no hacer las cosas difíciles para ti "**, me detuve un poco, antes de añadir, deshonesta**,"Han pasado seis años y he salido adelante, por lo que, ¿por favor podemos dejar todo detrás de nosotros? " **La mentira salió de mi boca con una facilidad sorprendente. No importaba si tenía seis años o seiscientos, yo nunca superaría a Edward.

**"Bella, yo no creo que me entiendas"**-insistió él, con voz baja y molesta.

Empecé a sentir un leve rubor de irritación. Por supuesto que lo entendía, el realmente siente la necesidad de explicar su repulsión sílaba por sílaba?

**"Por el contrario** -le respondí-**Yo te entiendo perfectamente."  
><strong>  
>Él no respondió de inmediato y di por dentro un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, cuando miré de nuevo a su rostro y las emociones que reflejaba me sorprendí. Aunque yo había esperado a darle alivio con mis palabras, su reacción no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido para mí. Él me miraba con una mezcla de frustración y de haberlo sabido mejor, habría jurado que era ¿dolor? Pero eso era absurdo, ¿cómo puede algo de lo posiblemente que tenía yo que decir, tener este tipo de efecto sobre Edward?<p>

Él siguió mirándome sin descanso y empecé a sentirme muy incómoda. De repente se me ocurrió que no tenía ni idea de si mis "barreras" mentales afectaban aun sus habilidades, podía estar escuchando mis pensamientos en este momento. Tenia que averiguarlo, no tenía nada que perder, si podía oír mis pensamientos entonces ya sabía de mi anhelo continuo por él. _Edward_, pensé, un poco vacilante, nunca me había comunicado con él así antes, _yo todavía te amo. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare y deseo con todo mi corazón que tu sientas lo mismo_. Contuve la respiración, escrutando su rostro para ver si me había escuchado.

No hubo reacción.

Mi alivio fue matizado por una sensación de decepción cuando llegué a la conclusión de que mis pensamientos estaban siendo tan indescifrables para él como lo eran cuando yo era un adolescente. Edward volvió a hablar, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos una vez más.

**"¿Estás segura de que es así cómo realmente te sientes?"**me preguntó. Su voz aterciopelada era restringida, pero sus ojos seguían buscando dentro de mí con una extraña especie de urgencia. La pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Por qué le importa si es cierto o no, seguramente su única preocupación era que yo lo persiguiera ahora que nuestros caminos se habían cruzado una vez más? Sin embargo, aunque yo no entendía las razones detrás de la pregunta, sabía una cosa, relativa a determinar mi respuesta: tenía que ponerlo en libertad. Tenía que asegurarle, de una vez por todas, que no tenía absolutamente ninguna expectativa de él. Obligándome a no llorar, yo le miraba obstinadamente a la cara y hablaba, con voz lenta y mesurada.

**"Sí, lo es."**Tan pronto como las palabras que había salido de mis labios sentí el dolor de extracción familiar a través de la línea de falla en mi pecho. Me encogí un poco y me abrace con fuerza mi torso, pero a pesar de las consecuencias no sentí deseo de retirar mi declaración. Estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. La agonía en mi pecho se aplacó un poco por el hecho de que yo le había dado a Edward una oportunidad de ser feliz porque valoró su felicidad más que nada y, aunque eso me matara, me alegré de que al menos el no parecía haber pasado por el mismo infierno que yo en los últimos seis años.

Sin embargo, aunque mis sentimientos pueden haber sido el colmo de la benevolencia, mi cuerpo no reaccionó en consecuencia y sentí que mis ojos se llenan de las ardientes lágrimas que había reprimido hasta ahora. ¡Maldita seas Bella! Me reprendí, no puedes llorar delante de él, ¡vas a arruinar todo!

No podía aguantar más, tenía que escapar. Sin atreverme a darle otra mirada, lo esquive y me retire a toda prisa pasando a Edward, en dirección a la puerta. En mi apuro me las arreglé para atorar el tacón de mi zapato en la pata de una mesa, yo me preparé para el inevitable choque... pero no llego. Unos deliciosos, familiares y fuertes brazos detuvieron mi caída y serpentearon alrededor de mi cintura, encerrándola en un abrazo protector.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Edward mirándose un poco sorprendido por sus propias acciones, como si hubiese actuado sin pensar. Yo esperaba que me pusiera inmediatamente en libertad, rechazado o al menos un poco avergonzado por nuestra súbita proximidad. Estaba un tanto sorprendida, por la mirada en su rostro. Por un segundo, parecía que estaba haciendo algún tipo de decisión interna. A continuación, su frente se aliso, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida deliciosamente familiar y sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Podía sentir mi cuerpo como congelado mientras daba otro paso hacia mí, completamente de cerrando la distancia entre nosotros y haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se presionaran entre sí.

Oh, Dios mío.

No podía pensar, casi no podía respirar, todo lo que podía ver era a Edward. Su pecho y los hombros, tan perfectamente definidos, su piel brillante, unos mechones de su rebelde pelo bronce caer casualmente sobre sus ojos... oh mi Dios, sus ojos. Incluso si mi mente fuera capaz de formar frases, no había palabras para describir la forma en que me estaba mirando. Si no hubiera sido por su apoyo que seguramente me habría derrumbado, convirtiéndome en una alegre piscina de líquido en el suelo. Muy dentro de mí sentí un impulso, a partir de la única parte racional de mi mente que aún funcionaba, diciéndome que saliera de ahí. ¡Esto está mal Bella, el es tu estudiante, puedes perder tu trabajo, serias arrestada! Esto último se registró con mayor fuerza. Por difícil que fuera de creer, para el ojo humano, Edward era menor de edad y por lo tanto y más definitivamente posible "fuera de los límites". Era imprudente que me pasara mucho tiempo a solas con él fuera de clase, y mucho menos en posiciones tan sumamente comprometedora. La parte sensata de mí estaba gritando que correriera... pero era muy difícil hacer algo cuando me miraba de una manera tan erótica. Me encogí, ante las palabras 'erótico' y 'alumno' y no volvería a ocupar los mismos pensamientos en mi mente.

El peligro de la situación estaba empezando a amanecer plenamente en mí y mi entusiasmo fue dando paso al terror, cuando las cosas se salieron de repente completamente fuera de mis manos.

"Bella", Edward susurró, su dulce aliento acaricio mi rostro. Y entonces todo había terminado. Algo dentro de mí se rompió y me acerque aún más, como si magnéticamente fuera atraída hacia él. A través de mi camisa pude sentir un ruido sordo se acumulan en su pecho, haciendo que vibrara todo mi cuerpo. Nuestros rostros estaban casi tocándose, sería tan fácil para acortar la distancia, dando a mi boca el reclamo de esos labios perfectos, una vez más... Aspiré su perfume embriagador y cerré los ojos, inclina aún más en la búsqueda del impresionante olvido...

Sin previo aviso, Edward se alejo de con una fuerza que provocaría la rotura de un hueso y cruzo la habitación, llegando la ventana. Sentí el rechazo tan fuerte como si hubiera sido golpeada por un camión en marcha. Mis músculos bloqueados en su lugar mientras trataba de luchar contra el sentimiento de mi interior que estaba destrozado. Me tambaleé a mi escritorio, agarrándome de el como apoyo para impedirme caer. Eres idiota, mi pensamiento gritó, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando? Él no te quiere ¡Bella! Debería haberlo sabido y quería bofetearme a mí misma por ser tan malditamente ridícula. No era nadie para Edward, era sólo un recordatorio incómodo de su pasado, un error vergonzoso que prefería olvidar. ¿Qué tan desesperada me vería el ahora? Sentí las lágrimas empezar a caer de la vergüenza y el horror de lo que acababa de hacer se apoderó de mí. Las seque con furia y gire la cara lejos de Edward. De hecho, estaba tan ocupada tratando de ignorarlo que no oí los golpes en la puerta hasta el cuarto o quinto golpe.

**"¿S, sí?"**tartamudee, parpadeando las lágrimas cuando me volví para ver la puerta abierta. Era Emily Demarco, chica de ultimo año con piernas largas, ojos marrones y el pelo negro y largo.

**"Eh, hola Srta. Swan",** comenzó en su fuerte acento del Bronx, "**Siento interrumpir, pero tengo una pregunta sobre la asignación de hoy..."**su voz se fue apagando mientras sus ojos comenzaron a trazar con aprecio el perfil de Edward. A pesar de mi anterior humillación, todavía sentí un destello de celos irrazonables en la forma en que ella lo miraba. Me aclaré la garganta y Emily se volvió a encararme de inmediato, un poco avergonzada.

**"Tu no interrumpes nada Emily",** dije, mi fría voz y la mirada firme lejos de Edward, **"El sr. Cullen estaba punto de salir."**Desde detrás de mí, le oí empezar a protestar.

**"No, espera, yo-"**

**"Eso es todo, por favor, cierre la puerta al salir",** le dije al aire, sin mirar a Edward. La actitud inflexible que había adoptado de repente era sólo una fachada, un mecanismo de defensa para lidiar con el dolor de su rechazo, pero era necesario a fin de ocultar mi desesperación de Edward. Oí una pausa detrás de mí, como si tomara una decisión, y luego lo sentí pasar delante de mí en silencio. Se detuvo de nuevo en la puerta y yo podía sentir sus ojos en mí, pero yo seguía mirando sin ver el suelo. Después de unos segundos se volvió y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Di un respingo al oír el ruido y apreté mi agarre en el borde de la mesa hasta que mis nudillos quedaron blancos por la tensión. Con una respiración profunda me obligué a mirar hacia arriba para hacer frente a Emily, que me miró con ojos asombrados. **"****Así que Emily"****-**dije bruscamente, cada palabra un esfuerzo supremo**," ¿cómo puedo ayudarte? "**

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecerles por marcar como favorito la historia y dejarme su rr y a las que no hacen tambien...<p>

nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

xoxo

Angie


	5. Canciones de cuna

Tarde pero seguro, a qui tiene otro capitulo, el próximo es un EPOV, espero y disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo al traducirlo...

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y sucesos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer así como los titulares de derechos de autor. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de DQRC, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Canción para el capitulo:**"Which to bury, us or the hatchet." By Relient K

_No, I don't hate you  
>don't want to fight you<br>know I'll always love you  
>but right now I just don't like you<br>'cause you took this too far_

**BPOV**  
>Mi encuentro con Edward en el aula demostró muchas cosas, y la más importante que yo era incapaz de estar en su presencia sin perder totalmente la cabeza. Es claramente evidente que debido a mi vergonzosa falta de auto-control, cualquier tipo de contacto entre nosotros era imprudente. Por lo tanto tuve que tomar la única decisión lógica a mi disposición con el fin de mantener mi trabajo, la cordura y mi integridad, que era mantenerme lo más lejos posible de Edward.<p>

Y así comenzó la primera de varias semanas de evitar a propósito a Edward. Considerando que antes yo raramente hubiera entrado en la sala de profesores, prefiriendo pasar mis descansos fuera, pronto este se convirtió en mi refugio siendo el único sitio donde podía estar segura de no ver a Edward. Cuando me veía obligada a salir de mi santuario para asistir a dar clases tomé las rutas impredecibles en la escuela, apegándome a los corredores que sospeché Edward tenía pocas probabilidades de usar. Incluso llegue a adquirir una copia del horario de Edward, clandestinamente descargada del sistema escolar, de modo que pudiera planear mis viajes alrededor de su ubicación en el campus.

Si yo estaba decidida a alejarme de Edward, esto no era nada en comparación con su anhelo evidente de estar a solas de nuevo conmigo. A pesar de todos mis movimientos cuidadosamente planificados, me acorralo en varias ocasiones entre clases. Y cada vez que me las arreglé para escapar, por lo general huyendo a la sala de profesores o rodearme de gente, haciendo que toda conversación fuera realmente imposible, pero mis escapas estaban más limitadas con cada día que pasaba.

Era cautelosa incluso en mi casa. Pues no estaba segura si la determinación de Edward de estar en contacto conmigo se extendería a acorralarme fuera de la escuela, pero tomé precauciones. Me aseguré de que mis ventanas se mantuvieran permanentemente bloqueadas y cerradas y rara vez salía de la casa, excepto para lo absoluta esencial, como los comestibles. Pasé mucho tiempo sentada en mi sala de estar mirando por la ventana, lista para esconderme, si veía el destello de un coche plateado doblando en la esquina de mi calle. Frecuentemente resultó ser nada más de lo normal que la ejecución del empresario común y corriente en camino para el trabajo, pero un par de veces pensé que vi el destello de un excepcional y brillante coche deportivo, extraordinariamente rápido, pasar por mi departamento e ir calle abajo.

Y luego estaban las llamadas telefónicas. La primera vez que ocurrió fue a las diez y media de la noche, después de un día soleado felizmente libre de Edward en la escuela. Yo estaba en la ducha cuando sonó el teléfono y para el momento en que había salido, casi cayéndome y partiéndome la cabeza contra el lavabo en el proceso, la llamada ya se había pasado al contestador automático. Al principio pensé que la máquina se había descompuesto, pero la luz roja parpadeaba, indicando que un mensaje se estaba dejando, pero no había ninguna voz saliendo de los altavoces. Me esforcé por escuchar, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que yo no podía oír los sonidos reveladores que significaban que había una persona en el otro extremo. La máquina continuó grabando durante unos cinco minutos hasta que la persona que llamaba finalmente colgó. Traté de decirme a mí misma que no debía saltar a conclusiones y decidí que sólo podría haber sido un mal funcionamiento... hasta que sucedió una y otra vez, cada noche, a la misma hora, el teléfono sonaba y sonaba, hasta que se pasaba al contestador automático. La persona que llamó nunca habló o dejó un mensaje real, sólo esperaba en silencio.

Por supuesto, no tenía ninguna manera real de saber si era Edward. Podría haber sido cualquiera y, ¿si hubiera sido cualquier otro?, habría estado un poco asustada por los mensajes en silencio. Después de todo, por lo que sabían podía haber sido de un potencial ladrón tratando de averiguar si el apartamento estaba vacío. Y sin embargo, yo no tenía miedo. De hecho, me daba un poco de consuelo pensar que Edward me llamaba por teléfono todas las noches, si me esforzaba lo suficiente incluso podía engañarme pensando que él llamaba por otras razones y no por el hecho de que quería volver a romper conmigo.

Mis poderes de engaño no eran lo suficientemente fuerte como para convencerme de hablar con Edward, sin embargo, y nunca hice el intento por levantar el teléfono. Tengo la costumbre de siempre dejar que se vaya al contestador antes de responder la llamada, lo que llevó a Jacob a la distracción absoluta. Desde el regreso de Edward se había decidido por llamarme de tres o cuatro veces al día. Trato de convencerme de lo contrario,eratransparentemente evidente que estaba comprobando que no estaba comprometida de nuevo en una apasionada relación amorosa con Edward Cullen. De hecho, después de un par de días incluso dejó de tomarse la molestia de explicar sus falsas razones para las llamadas incesantes y comenzó a decirme que hablara claro, y que si había hablado con Edward.

Alrededor de dos semanas y media después de que iniciara este asunto, ya era un lunes por la noche y la trigésima octava vez que sucedía, cuando finalmente perdí los estribos. **"Jacob Back, te juro que si me haces esa pregunta una vez más ¡voy a volver a Forks y te voy a golpear con este teléfono"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Lo siento, lo siento!" <strong>Jacob respondió rápidamente, **"¡Cielos mujer solo estoy cuidando de ti!"  
><strong>  
><strong>"¡Yo no necesito que me cuiden!"<strong> gruñí, malhumorada pateando la pared y luego lamentándome cuando el dolor se disparó mi pierna. **"Ya tengo veinti..cuatro..años..de edad"** exclame, haciendo una mueca por el dolor **"¡y no necesito de una niñera, y menos aún de un cachorro de perro crecido que vive a miles de kilómetros lejos de aquí!"**

Hubo un silencio y de inmediato sentí una punzada de culpabilidad. **"Lo siento Jake-murmuré,"** **"****sé que es duro, pero solo por una vez, quiero que me dejes luchar mis propias batallas. Es de Edward de quien estamos hablando" **

**"-Sí, un vampiro sediento de sangre, abandonador, rompe-corazones y arruinador de vidas "  
><strong>  
><strong>"-Que nunca ha sido un peligro para mí,"<strong> complete, tratándome de olvidar de nuestra primera reunión en Biología. Jacob resopló, claramente no estaba de acuerdo. **"Por favor, Jacob,"** suspiré, **"mi vida es bastante agotadora, sin tener que dar este mismo argumento todos los días. Sólo confía en mí cuando te digo que voy a quedar bien en claro con Edward, ¿de acuerdo?"  
><strong>  
>Él se quejó un poco más, pero finalmente accedió <strong>"Esta bien bajare el número de llamadas; Embry dice que soy un acosador", <strong>y colgó. Suspiré exhausta y me aleje del teléfono, masajeando mis sienes mientras me dirigía a mi habitación. Sin embargo, antes de que hubiera dado tres pasos, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Maldije en voz alta y me abalance sobre el teléfono.

**"¡En serio Jacob, no era una broma sobre el teléfono! ¿QUÉ QUIERES B-"**Me quedé inmóvil, mitad de la frase. Cuando mis ojos se posaron en el reloj digital del contestador automático 22.30.

¡Oh, no¡

Sentí que un grito de horror absoluto se congelo en mi garganta cuando oí una voz aterciopelada hablar sorprendido, en el otro extremo.

**"¿Bella?"**

Sin pensarlo, colgué el auricular del teléfono con tal fuerza que la máquina cayó al suelo, casi arrancando el enchufe de la pared. Temblando, me agaché para poner el auricular en su lugar original y después di un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin que mis ojos dejaran el teléfono. Bueno, al menos sabes que no es un ladrón, dijo, una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Me sorprendí un poco por mi propia reacción, mi cuerpo había actuado por reflejo. Mientras miraba el teléfono, que empezó a sonar otra vez. Me aparté de él, deteniéndome sólo cuando mi camino se obstruyo por el sofá, y me deje caer en el de alivio. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, el sonido se detuvo y la luz roja brilló en el contestador. Esperé con cierto recelo, sin saber si iba a volver a hablar o simplemente a continuar respirando. Esforcé mis oídos, en la búsqueda de algún tipo de sonido.

Y entonces lo oí. Tocando muy débilmente en el fondo una pieza conocida de música de piano... me quede sin aliento en estado de shock y caí hacia adelante fuera del sofá de rodillas, paralizada, mientras observaba el pequeño y negro contestador automático Las cepas de una melodía que no había escuchado durante años se fue filtrado de la caja y de pronto me sentí transportada a través de kilómetros y años a un día frío y nebuloso, y a un hermoso niño con un piano...

La música lenta, fue transformándose en algo más suave, y para mi sorpresa detecte la melodía de su canción de cuna tejiéndose a través de la profusión de notas.

**"tu inspiraste esta"**, dijo en voz baja. La música creció insoportablemente dulce.

Sentí un sollozo arrancarse de mi pecho, así como las lágrimas que no había notado que comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Mi canción de cuna, el estaba tocando mi canción de cuna. Yo no lo podía creer, era como si estuviera vagado en un sueño. Las notas que salían de los altavoces florecían en la habitación, simultáneamente estaban destrozando mi corazón y calmando mi dolor. Yo no había oído mi nana desde que la había escuchado el CD que él me había hecho para mi cumpleaños número 18, apenas unas horas antes de que me dejara para siempre. Sin embargo, aquí estaba yo sentada en el frío suelo de mi apartamento con la música llenando cada rincón de la habitación de un modo silencioso, con sus tonos dulces. Sentí un deseo repentino de oír la voz de Edward de nuevo, de hablar con él y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Yo tentativamente me incline hacia adelante para tomar el teléfono, pero al igual que mi mano rozó el cable la canción llegó a su fin, rompiendo mí trance. Me quedé inmóvil, apenas atreviéndome a respirar, esperando que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, lo que pudiera explicar sus acciones. Hubo una larga pausa, antes de que el contestador automático, finalmente se apagara.

Me senté ahí en un silencioso grito. Edward toco mi canción de cuna. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué, de todas las canciones en el mundo, toco para mi, mi canción de cuna? ¿Podría decir ... pero no, ni siquiera me atreví a dejarme pensar esas palabras. Yo no podía soportar, no después de la forma en que había eludido desde hace mi abrazo de dos semanas. No le importaba para mí, eso era cierto. Pero entonces ¿por qué iba a tales extremos que implican la otra? ¿Por qué tienen que hacer esto tan difícil? Quizás Edward no tenía ni idea de la importancia de la nana tenía para mí, tal vez era sólo otra canción de él en muchas de estas composiciones. Esa debe ser la explicación, nada tenía sentido. Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas y me desvisto para la cama y, cuando finalmente llegué a dormir, dormí sueños con problemas que eran perseguidos por la música y reflejos de topacio.

El martes por la mañana amaneció brillante y soleado, y fue un consuelo para mis nervios, que ya estaban por los suelos después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Me dirigí a la escuela sintiéndome más confiada de lo normal, tenía grandes esperanzas de que el sol durara a través de la tarde por lo que así se elimina la posibilidad de una reunión incómoda con Edward. Para el cuarto período, sin embargo, quedó claro que este particular martes no estaba destinado a ser mi día de suerte cuando el sol fue reemplazado por molestas gordas nubes de tormenta.

Fantástico, pensé con resentimiento mientras caminaba por el campus a mi lección con los más jóvenes, con mi carpeta para protegerme de la lluvia. Estaba claro que hoy no iba a evadir a Edward y, por supuesto, llegué a la clase para encontrarlo con la mayoría de los otros estudiantes ya presentes. Ignoré el dolor inevitable en mi pecho que sucedía cada que Edward estaba a la vista y, en secuencia que se había convertido en un entumecimiento familiar en el último par de semanas, yo no le prestaba más atención que la necesaria en el salón de clases  
><strong>Hoy estaremos haciendo un ensayo de tiempo con el personaje de 'Lady Catherine de Bourgh' y su importancia en la novela<strong>-una tarea que, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de preparación que habían tenido, debería ser simple. Sin embargo, a juzgar por su aspecto frenético y expresiones de pánico, la mayoría de la clase no compartía mi opinión. Estaba segura de que Edward sería una excepción, pero no me permiten el lujo de escrutar su cara para comprobarlo.

En cambio, me aclaré la garganta para silenciar el estallido de la ansiosa charla y me dirigí a la clase. **"Bien todo el mundo, siéntense Usted tiene una hora para completar esta tarea, tras lo cual se acumulara en sus ensayos de calificación, por lo que den su mejor esfuerzo y por favor sin hablar, hay papel aquí en el escritorio si lo necesita;.. Pueden comenzar ahora.****"**Hubo un rumor febril de plumas que fueron niveladas, blocs de notas, textos recuperados y hojeó. A continuación, la sala quedó en silencio excepto por el raido de las plumas y tos ocasional.

Me instalé en mi silla y me preparé para calificar tranquilamente las tareas. Entonces, desde el borde de mi visión periférica, vi pasar a alguien. Levanté la mirada para ver a Edward poniéndose de pie y empujando su silla debajo de su escritorio antes de que se dirigiera hacia mí, silencioso como un gato. Me puse rígida en la silla, mi pluma se congelo en el aire, el fantasma de una "B" en la punta, ya que se cernía sobre el papel. Respiré profundo y arranque mis ojos de Edward, bruscamente empiece a escribir de nuevo. Tal vez solo necesitaba un poco de papel, pensé esperanzada, ignorando el bloc de notas sin abrir, sobre su escritorio. Me quedé mirando el papel, no viendo realmente una palabra, mientras esperaba a que algo sucediera.

Podía sentir a Edward enfocar sus ojos en mí mientras se colocaba de espaldas al resto de la clase y se inclinó hacia delante en la pretensión de tomar una hoja de papel de mi escritorio. En el proceso su mano rozó la mía y me aparte de nuevo ante la sensación familiar de electricidad que significaba su toque. Tuve que luchar con mis manos por su intento de extenderse y tocarlo, como si estuviéramos magnetizados. Con gran esfuerzo, empujé la silla fuera del escritorio en el vano intento de crear distancia entre nosotros. No había ningún lugar para correr ahora, yo estaba bien y verdaderamente acorralada. Mi única esperanza estaba en la veintena de estudiantes que trabajan en silencio delante de nosotros. Sin duda, ¿Edward no sería tan loco como para crear una escena delante de tantos testigos?

De repente me sentí muy incómoda. **"¿Qué estás haciendo?"** susurre, internamente rezando para que ninguno de los estudiantes levantara la vista de su trabajo.  
><strong><br>"Necesito hablar contigo",** respondió Edward en un ronroneo tan bajo que apenas era comprensible. Lo miré con incredulidad. ¿Como si nunca hubiera oído la frase de "momento y lugar"? y al parecer no.  
><strong><br>"Ahora no, Edward,"**le susurre frenéticamente, fallando en mantener oculto el pánico de mi voz. Si no tenía cuidado empezaría a hiperventilar.

Me miró con enojo. -**Entonces, ¿cuándo? Me has estado ignorando en clase, no han respondido a mis llamadas de teléfono y sales corriendo cada vez que me acerco. ¿Cuando se supone que puedo hablar contigo? "  
><strong>  
>Lo miré, sin decir palabra, yo no podía creer que estábamos teniendo esta conversación. Ya habíamos hablado, y ve la forma en que había salido. Él había huido de mí, no al revés.<p>

**"No hay nada más que hablar entre nosotros,"**finalmente logre decir. Yo ya había dicho que no iba a perseguir sus afectos, ¿qué más podría él quiere de mí?

**"¡Sí hay Bella, si sólo me escucharas!"**Su voz se hizo más fuerte cuando terminó la frase y note que algunos estudiantes posaban su vista en nosotros. Esta mala situación estaba a punto de convertirse en terrible, tenía que tomar el control.

**-"Siéntate, Edward",**dije, tratando de mantener el tono de un maestro reprochando a un estudiante.

**-No-**dijo él, con igual calma, con los ojos inquebrantable. Eran más oscuro de lo habitual, un caramelo marrón en lugar de ligera miel, obviamente, no había estado cazando todo lo que debería.

**-"Dije, siéntate"-, **hablé con los dientes apretados como yo sentía que mi apretar los puños.

Edward me miró fijamente a los ojos, su mirada firme y dijo lentamente, como si saboreando cada letra, **"NO".**Sentí mis mejillas flash de un rojo furioso, con una mezcla de shock y la vergüenza. Yo estaba hiper-conscientes de que nuestra conversación había llegado progresivamente más fuerte con cada respuesta y que ahora tenía una audiencia de por lo menos la mitad de la clase. El poder escaso que había tenido originalmente se deslizaba directo a través de mis dedos.

"**Sr. Cullen, si no se sienta en este momento**," empecé, agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo.

Edward se echó a reír y el sonido me sorprendió, no era el sonido seductor rico que había llegado a amar. Esta risa era fría y amarga, y envió escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. **"¿Qué vas a hacer?"** -preguntó él, la risa sin alegría en el timbre de su voz, **"¿darme la detención?"**Hubo un estallido de carcajadas y gritos de asombro conforme la clase proceso sus palabras. Ninguno de ellos siquiera fingían trabajar ahora, todos estaban demasiado absorbidos en el drama que se desarrolla delante de ellos.

Cuando mis ojos se alzaron de las caras de mis alumnos entretenidos a un Edward indiferente sentí cambiar algo dentro de mí y una nueva emoción se apoderó de mi corazón. Por primera vez desde el retorno de Edward, estaba enojada. Esto no era sólo enojo, no, yo estaba más que enojada, estaba realmente furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar en mi salón de clase y desafiar de mi autoridad así? ¿Qué derecho tenía que venir caminando de vuelta a mi vida en absoluto, y si sólo era para extraer cualquier tipo de felicidad que había construido para mí en pedazos? Como si fuera poco que tenía que pasar por la agonía insoportable de verlo todos los días, sabiendo que él no me quería, tenía que hacer las cosas aún más difíciles de forma activa tratando de hacer que me despidieran. Justo cuando había pensado que era había atravesado la oscuridad, justo cuando estaba empezando a recuperarme del rechazo de Edward tenía que volver y hacer todo cien veces peor. Estaba furiosa, yo no lo dejaría salir con la suya. Saque la barbilla y lo mire de lleno a la cara, mis ojos llameantes de una furia fría.

**"Sal del aula por favor**"-dije en voz baja.

**"¿Qué?"**Edward preguntó, aunque los dos sabíamos que había oído perfectamente.

**"Por favor, sal, ahora."  
><strong>  
>Edward rodo los ojos y bajó la voz para que el resto de la clase no pudiera oír, <strong>"Vamos Bella, no seas tan…"<br>**  
>lo corte en una voz demandante<strong>. "Usted no tiene derecho a minar mi autoridad Sr. Cullen; No depende de usted dictar cómo dirigir mi clase y no voy a tolerar una burla de mi lección ahora, le sugiero que salga de mi salón de clases y se reporte a la oficina del Sr. Delaney antes de que envié a alguien para que lo saque".<strong>

Un silencio de asombro se formo seguido mis palabras cuando la clase me miraba, completamente asombrada, yo nunca había llegado a enojarme con un estudiante antes. Bajé la voz para que tan sólo Edward pudiera oír. **"No sé cuál es tu juego, pero para que conste, yo no estoy jugando. Yo-"** sentí mi aliento atrapado con las siguientes palabras que se atascaron en la garganta. Consideré tragármelas, luego decidí no hacerlo. ¿Qué más tengo que perder? Miré hacia arriba a través de mis pestañas en sus ojos sorprendido. **"No voy a ser una de tus 'distracciones', Edward."**Me miró durante un momento increíblemente largo y luego se volvió lentamente para abandonar, sin molestarse en recuperar sus cosas. No me sorprendió el ver que se fuera (después de todo, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?), Pero aun así sentí una sensación de dolor y pérdida mientras desaparecía por la puerta. Me volví hacia el salón de clases con los estudiantes en silencio, todos lo que me estaban mirando estaban medio emocionados, medio cautelosos mientras esperaban a ver quién se convertiría en el próximo. Los deje decepcionado, sin embargo, cuando me senté en mi asiento y puse el trabajo hacia mí, levantándola mirada sólo para darles un tiempo de verificación. "Tienen 45 minutos para completar sus ensayos."

Yo sabía que mi actitud con Edward no se iría sin comentarios, sobre todo ya que me había hecho enviarlo a la oficina de Patrick, pero yo no podía prever el nivel de la curiosidad que generó entre los estudiantes. Las reacciones de mis colegas fueron ligeramente simpáticas si se hubieran enterado del incidente completo, todos ellos habían tratado con un estudiante demasiado arrogante en su tiempo, pero por lo general me encuentre con la noticia de que había expulsado Edward Cullen de mi salón de clases por un abruman te desinterés a mi clase. Con los estudiantes, por el contrario, era una cuestión completamente diferente. Todos ellos parecían fascinados por el hecho de que había reprendido a Edward Cullen, con su promedio de 4.0 y el atractivo de un modelo, y el tema se convirtió en un tema regular de chismes de pasillo. Sentía que me seguían con sus susurros cada vez que me aventuraba a salir del refugio seguro que era la sala de profesores y era muy desconcertante.

"-Sí, la señorita Swan y Edward Cullen, eso es lo que he oído"

"-Que se odian entre sí"

"- debiste haberlo visto Kate, te juro que pensé que iba a matarlo"

Tal vez yo estaba siendo paranoica, después de todo, los maestros castigaban alumnos todo el tiempo y nadie pestañeaba, pero no parecían tener una extraordinaria cantidad de interés en mi disgusto evidente con Edward. Tal vez fue por ser nuevo en la escuela (y, en el caso de las alumnas, su buena apariencia devastadora) o tal vez debido a mi aversión al famoso conflicto, pero durante varios días, lo que realmente parece que lo único que podían hacer era hablar de nuestra disputa. Afortunadamente para mí, el hechizo breve de sol iba a continuar hasta el fin de semana cuando las tormentas extremas eran esperadas y Edward no estuvo presente en la clase durante el siguiente par de días, lo que bajo considerablemente la tensión. En el momento en que llego el viernes, tenía cosas más urgentes de que preocuparme.

En la preparatoria Sycamore Grove, tenía una política donde de los maestros de la escuela debían celebrar una reunión para informar sobre el progreso de los nuevos estudiantes durante las primeras semanas a sus padres. En este semestre, se celebraría el viernes por la tarde en esta, la tercera semana de enero, la planificación fue decidida por la directiva la cual no le gano muchos amigos entre el personal docente. Personalmente, no me molestó mucho la pérdida de mi noche no era como si yo tuviera una vida social por perder, pero no tenía ganas de hablar por tres horas con los padres en la sala de la escuela. Las noches de progreso solían ser algo que temía, por mi falta de confianza, aunque esta no es un obstáculo en el aula, es tristemente una desventaja al tratar con los padres. Así que con un sentido penetrante de tristeza, recogí mi lista de estudiantes asignados y sus padres en la oficina de la escuela a las seis de la tarde.

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala donde las reuniones se celebrarían, mis ojos recorrieron la lista de preguntas estándar que tuvimos que pedir a los padres. Todos eran muy generales, yo no aparecería como un profesor de inglés esta noche, sino como representante de la escuela. Después de las instrucciones eran los nombres de los nuevos estudiantes con cuyas familias estaría conversando. Había alrededor de ocho en la lista, de los cuatro grados. Leí los nombres descuidadamente en mi cabeza, mientras unía los nombres a los rostros. Cuando llegué al último nombre de la lista, casi me atragantó con el aire. Oh, tienen que estar bromeando. Pero no, allí estaba, impreso en tinta color negro.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

O bien era sólo una coincidencia de muy mala suerte, o alguien en la oficina, después de haber oído hablar del incidente con Edward a principios de semana, estaba jugándome una broma nada agradable y divirtiéndose a mi costa. De cualquier manera, estaba consternada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo parece estar conspirando para obligarme a ver a Edward en forma regular?

Por unos momentos me debatí en si saltarme la reunión en conjunto, pero yo sabía que no era una opción viable. Después de los acontecimientos de la clase del martes con Edward, estaba decidida a no sacar más atención innecesaria hacia mí y nuestra cuestionable relación. Fallar apropósito a una cita con sus padres definitivamente está bajo esa categoría.

Dicho esto, incluso yo no estaba segura de si Carlisle y Esme, iban a venir. No era como si el progreso de Edward fuera necesario ser discutido: había pasado un sinnúmero de veces la escuela y tenía calificaciones perfectas. Estaba segura de que él no querría verme, no después de la clase del martes, pero lo que si era dudoso era si la familia Cullen siquiera aparecería. Me senté en la sala de la escuela, donde estaba acompañada por una docena de otros profesores, todos haciendo lo mismo. La noche avanzó lentamente por lo agonizante y frecuente de mis miradas a la puerta y el reloj., Los Cullen tenían asignado tiempo y espacio, finalmente sin registro alrededor ya que no había indicios de ellos. Me senté en el borde de mi mesa de trabajo, pretendiendo tomar una taza de café, pero en realidad busca por la habitación por una señal de Edward y sus padres. Entonces, mi mirada se recorrió hacia la puerta por lo que sería algo así como la centésima vez, y los vi.

Se veían exactamente igual como lo habían hecho hace seis años. Todavía hermosos, he imposiblemente jóvenes, me di cuenta con una sacudida de que ahora era un año mayor que Carlisle cuando había sido transformado. Estaban vacilantes en la puerta de la sala, sin saber a dónde ir. La mano de Carlisle se apoyaba ligeramente en la parte baja de la espalda de Esme y le murmuró algo al oído que la hizo inclinar la cabeza asintiendo mientras examinaba la sala, observando los pequeños grupos de maestros y padres en algunos puntos a su alrededor. Luego sus ojos se posaron en mí. Hubo una pausa en la que nos miramos la una a la otra, y luego una lenta y cálida sonrisa, se extendió en su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran ligeramente. Yo no estaba consciente de tomar la decisión de ir a ella, o incluso de comenzar a moverme, pero en el menor tiempo posible había cruzado la habitación en varios pasos rápidos, largos y arrojándome en sus brazos que me esperaban. Ella me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que vibro con cariño mientras yo apoyaba mi mejilla contra su hombro, respirando su aroma deliciosamente familiar. Me sentí segura y contenida por primera vez en años, era como volver a casa. "**Oh, mi niña**-susurró mientras me acariciaba el pelo con mucho cariño- **cómo te he echado de menos".**

**"Yo también he echado de menos",** le contesté en voz baja mientras me liberaba de sus brazos y daba un paso atrás, sonriendo, **"a los dos."**Miré a Carlisle, que estaba radiante genialmente hacia mí con una sonrisa que hizo que su rostro se viera más atractivo que nunca, yo no creí oír algunas de las mesas auxiliares de la enseñanza de distancia desmayo al ver muy.

**"Hola Bella**-murmuró, sacudiendo la mano amablemente- **es bueno verte. "**

"**A ti también**-le sonreí de nuevo a los dos. Es cierto, había extrañado a la familia de Edward casi tanto como a él. Carlisle y Esme eran como padres para mí, aunque mucho más jóvenes y con mejor aspecto de lo que las costumbres dictan. Mientras mis ojos se movían entre sus cara, vi a una tercera figura entrar por la puerta desde donde había estado observando. Edward. No se sorprendió al verlo, la noche era para los padres y los estudiantes después de todo, pero fue un momento incómodo. Sin embargo, Me aclaré la garganta, obligándome a mantener las apariencias para el beneficio de los seres humanos que podían estar observando. **"Buenas noches, Edward"**-le dije-formalmente, asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente hacia él antes de mirar a Carlisle y Esme de nuevo. Ellos nos miraban con expresiones idénticas de preocupación y cautela en sus rostros, algo que estaba determinada a cambiar. **"Entonces**-dije alegremente, poniendo una máscara de falsa jovialidad en mi cara, **supongo que es mejor volver al trabajo."  
><strong>  
>Carlisle miró rápidamente a Esme a mí antes de interponer apresuradamente en voz baja: <strong>"Eso no es necesario Bella, no tienes que hacer nada si…"<strong>

Negué con la cabeza firmemente. **"Sí debo hacerlo Carlisle, es mi trabajo, por aquí por favor."** Señalé hacia mi escritorio y camine hacia él con rapidez antes de que nadie pudiera oponerse de nuevo. Me senté y miré expectante como Carlisle y Esme intercambiaban miradas brevemente, antes de sentarse lentamente frente a mí, Edward seguía de cerca a sus pasos. Todavía no había hablado con excepción de un seco **"hola",**pero yo sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el ataque comenzara. Efectivamente, él abrió la boca justo cuando yo empezaba a hablar.

**"Bel"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Entonces<strong>-dije en voz alta, lo interrumpí antes de que en sus labios se formara mi nombre**," Yo estoy aquí con ustedes esta noche para discutir el progreso de Edward aquí en Sycamore Grove", ** mire inocentemente a Esme y Carlisle, ignorando por completo a Edward. **"Antes de empezar, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene algún asunto del que les gustaría hablar?"**Esme no respondió, pero me miro con una expresión de dolor mientras Carlisle sacudía la cabeza, una leve sonrisa luchaba por en mascarar los surcos de preocupación en la frente.

**"No, no ha habido ningún problema con sus clases, su profesora de Inglés es excelente."**

Sonreí brevemente a la broma, ya que soy débil, y me traslade rápidamente al siguiente punto, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Edward.

**"Esto se está poniendo completamente ridicul"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Entonces<strong>-dije en voz alta, **¿supongo** **que Edward no ha tenido problemas para adaptarse académicamente? Veo que él era un estudiante de honor en San Francisco. "  
><strong>  
>La sonrisa de Carlisle se desvaneció conforme fruncía el ceño. <strong>"No, él se ha adaptado bastante bien," <strong>dijo lentamente, mirando de reojo a Edward, que ahora su frustración iba en aumento.

**"¡Maldita sea Bella!"** Edward gruñía amenazadoramente **"Deja de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí,"  
><strong>  
><strong>"En términos de sus calificaciones, ha estado haciendo muy bien",<strong> continué haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de Edward, **"por lo general se espera una ligera caída en el rendimiento de nuestros nuevos estudiantes en el primer par de semanas debido a su necesidad de familiarizarse con el nuevo entorno, pero su hijo ha demostrado ser una notable excepción a la regla. Ha estado recibiendo constantemente altas calificaciones en todas sus clases ¿Quieren ver algunos de sus resultados "? **Esme se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, con expresión triste. Me dolió ser la causa de su dolor, pero yo aún no me atrevía a mirar a Edward, que había empezado a sisearme otra vez.

**"¿Has terminado ya? ¿Estás lista para actuar como una adulta maduro otra vez?"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Hemos tenido algunos problemas con Edward de disciplina"<strong>continué, mi voz cada vez más fuerte con cada palabra en un intento de ahogar las suyas.

**"¿Por qué ni siquiera puedes escucharme?"**Edward levantó su tono hasta que prácticamente nos estábamos gritando el uno al otro atraves de la mesa.

**"-. Pero él ha tenido conversaciones con el Sr. Delaney y espero que podamos solventar los asuntos sin demasiados problemas su parte. Mientras tanto"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Estás siendo absolutamente patética Bella, ¿te das cuenta de eso?"<br>**  
><strong>"-Espero que él se involucre en algunas de las muchas actividades extra-curriculares que nuestro programa de enriquecimiento educacional tiene en la oferta"<br>**  
><strong>"¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!"<strong>Edward explotó, pateando la silla hacia atrás y moviéndola hacia adelante, rápido como el rayo, hasta que su rostro quedo al nivel del mío. Sus ojos eran absolutamente atemorizantes, eran de color negro azabache y avivados con una furia apasionada**. "¿Ni siquiera te escuchas a ti misma? ¿Qué demonios cuál es tu problema?"**Me quede congelada de la sorpresa, mi mente apenas registro la escalonada de silencio en que había caído la sala mientras miraba con susto a Edward.

**"Edward". **Fui sacada de mi miedo poruna voz extraña que irrumpió en nuestra muy tensa burbuja. Era Carlisle, dio una mirada de acero amenazante mientras se dirigía a su hijo adoptivo**. "No voy a tolerar que te dirijas de esa manera a la Srta. Swan, por favor, sal y tranquilízate."**

Edward lo miró con incredulidad. "¿**Es esto una especie de broma, Carlisle? ¿Has oído la forma en que se dirige a"** él se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que la sala entera estaba ahora observaban dolo en estado de shock. Renuente la comprensión cruzó su rostro y de mala gana se enderezó. **"Sí, padre"**-dijo secamente, girándose para salir de la habitación. A medida que se fue, voltio sus ojos a los míos en una última mirada en la cual fue difícil de leer las emociones. Había resentimiento e ira, eso sin duda, pero había otra cosa que era más difícil de interpretar. ¿Era arrepentimiento? Antes de que pudiera decidir había salido de la habitación, dejando un halo de silencio a su paso. Sin Embargo, después de unos momentos, el nivel de ruido poco a poco empezó a recoger el testimonio de nuestro pequeño drama juntando las cabezas para chismear sin vergüenza.

De repente me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo temblaba como si hubiera sido golpeado y temblando puse mi cabeza entre mis manos, me estremecí respirando lentamente. Podía sentir los ojos de Esme y Carlisle en mí y me sentía mal al pensar en su piedad, yo no la merecía. Yo había pedido esa reacción, tenía buen grado responsabilidad, yo había provocado a Edward hasta el punto de ruptura. Él tenía razón, que debería estar avergonzada de mí misma, incluso como una chica de diecisiete años había estado por encima de incitar disputas públicas.

**"Perdona a mi hijo",** se filtraron las suaves palabras de Carlisle a través de mi desesperación, **"no siempre comprende los efectos de sus acciones."**La tristeza en su voz resonó en el espacio vacío alrededor de nosotros y yo sabía que él se estaba refiriendo a algo más que el comportamiento anterior de Edward. Me obligué a mirar a la cara de sus padres que una vez había estado tan cerca de tener. Había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero no pude encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

**-"Yo lo siento Carlisle", **susurré. Mi garganta se sentía constreñida y apretada, ya que al expulsar la declaración de culpabilidad podía sentir las lágrimas ardiendo de atrás de mis ojos.

Él negó con la cabeza. **"No, soy yo quien debería disculparse; nunca debí haber dejado que esto pasara, debería haber intervenido desde el principio, Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho nada de esto hubiera ocurrido..."**No veía la forma en que eso hubiera hecho la diferencia, Edward se habría aburrió de mí con el tiempo, no importa lo que Carlisle hiciera, pero yo no quería hablar más, era demasiado doloroso.

Carlisle suspiró, levantándose para irse. Miró a Esme, pero ella no se movió, en lugar de eso puso su mano en el brazo de él y le dijo en voz baja, **"Yo te alcanzo en un momento ve y encuentra a Edward, él probablemente necesite a alguien para calmarlo. Quiero hablar con Bella." **Carlisle asintió con la cabeza, acariciando con ternura la mano antes de salir con gracia de la habitación, provocando suspiros atontados de los que aún estaban viendo.

Me gire con recelo para ver a Esme. Por mucho que la amara y respetara su opinión, yo no tenía deseos de hablar acerca de Edward, especialmente después de los acontecimientos desastrosos de la noche. Ella me estudió con actitud materna, la preocupación grabada en su rostro impecable. **"¿Está realmente bien?"**Mi primer instinto era mentir, plenamente consciente de que Edward sería capaz de leer todo lo que dijera de sus pensamientos. Esme pareció entender mi reticencia a decir la verdad y ella hizo una mueca.

**"Escúchame, te lo prometo que no voy a dejar que Edward escuche lo que digas y que haré todo lo posible para bloquear mis pensamientos de él. Aunque tenga que recitar la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein en mi cabeza, así que si eso me ayuda lo haré". **Incluso en mi estado de llanto total, tuve que dar una débil sonrisa ante su fiereza, ella era como una leona cuidando uno de sus cachorros. Mi corazón ya que ella seguía siendo tan protectora conmigo, a pesar de cualquier obligación entre nosotras se había ido.

Decidí que le debía decir a ella la verdad o al menos, parte de ella. **-****No-**dije con tristeza:**" No estoy bien. ¿Cómo podría estarlo?"**

Esme entrecerró los ojos, confirmó sus sospechas. **"Lo sabía, me di cuenta por la forma en que reaccionaste a él, aunque por supuesto él** -su voz surgió molesta- **aunque él está siendo demasiado obstinado solo hay que verlo. Se lo dije tantas veces; todos le suplicamos que no abandonara Forks, ¿pero alguna vez nos escucha? "**Hizo una pausa para respirar mal humorada, sus rizos de caramelo rebotando sobre sus hombros. Yo la mire en confusión por un segundo, hasta que me di cuenta de que había entendido mal mis palabras.

**"No, espera,"** le dije a toda prisa, ansiosa por corregirla, **"cuando dije que no estaba bien, yo sólo quería decir, debido a la discusión con Edward. Eso es todo."**Todo era mentira, por supuesto, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. Yo no podía dejar creyeran que todavía estaba enamorada de Edward, a pesar de sus promesa de mantener mis palabras en secreto. Era demasiado arriesgado divulgar mis sentimientos con alguien, y menos a alguien con una mente tan vulnerable a la invasión.

Esme me miró sorprendida. **"¿Eso es... todo?"**–me preguntó, una mirada llena de angustiada y ansiedad progresaba de nuevo en sus ojos.

-**Sí**-dije con firmeza, con la esperanza contra toda esperanza de que ella no viera a través de mi testimonio. Sentí una punzada ante su expresión cada vez más afectada por la decepción y aparte mi mirada, me apresure a cambiar de tema. **"Mira, yo, eh, todavía tengo algunos padres más para ver esta noche, así que me temo que…"**Deje que mis palabras fueran la pista, ignorando el incómodo dolor de culpa que sentía mientras oraba porque ella entendiera el mensaje y se fuera. Por suerte para mí no era una completa mentira, había una pequeña fila de padres esperando pacientemente a una distancia cortés lejos de mi escritorio.

**"¡Oh! Por supuesto, siento mucho haberle retenido Srta. Swan",** dijo Esme, adoptando su voz más amable mientras observaba a los otros padres. **"Yo... Espero volver a verte****"**-dijo llanamente, volviéndose hacia mí. Deje que mis ojos se posaran en los suyos por una fracción de segundo, antes de que me girara de nuevo, avergonzada. Hizo una pausa por un segundo más y luego se volvió para irse, así como ella se fue pude detectar la expresión de descontento en su rostro. Miré mis papeles incómoda, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar hacia arriba, cuando un estudiante junto con sus padres vino a sentarse frente a mí. Conforme iba respondiendo a las preguntas estándar sobre el progreso, la única cosa que realmente registraba en mi mente era una de cuestión personal:

¿Que acabo de hacer?


	6. Miedo

**Chicas espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al traducirlo... **

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y sucesos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer así como los titulares de derechos de autor. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de DQRC, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Canciones del capítulo**: "Feel" de Robbie Williams y "Cable car" de The Fray

_I don't want to die,  
>But I ain't keen on living either.<br>Before I fall in love,  
>I'm preparing to leave her.<br>I scare myself to death,  
>That's why I keep on running.<em>

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
>I'm becoming the part that don't last<br>I'm losing you and its effortless_

**EPOV**

Salí través de las puertas dobles al final de la sala y corrí por el pasillo sin ver.

La ira me golpeó a través como fuego mientras atravesaba la escuela, devanándome los sesos. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder; que Bella, mi Bella, pudiera ser tan fría hacia mí era impensable. Visiones de su rostro me inubdaron, de su indiferencia de como ella me ignoró y se dirigió a Carlisle, de como ella me trataba como un niño estúpido.

Gruñí en la memoria y eche hacia atrás otra puerta con una fuerza casi ensordecedora. Detecte un ligero cambio en la temperatura y me di cuenta de que acababa de salir del edificio, llegando al patio central alrededor del cual se construyó la escuela.

Estaba oscuro y en silencio, desierta salvo por unas pocas mesas cubiertas de nieve y bancos. Di un paso lejos de la puerta y gire hacia un lado hasta que mi espalda hizo contacto con la pared sólida. Me deslicé hacia abajo, con la cabeza en mis manos. ¿Que acabo de hacer? estaba casi seguro que había sacrificado cualquier posibilidad de alguna vez volver con Bella, por no mencionar la no deseada gran cantidad de atención humana hacia mí. Ella acababa de hacerme enojar tanto. Ella me había estado evitando durante semanas, y luego ella me dio una detención cuando traté de hablar con ella y ahora estaba activamente negándose a escucharme una sola palabra. Maldije con ira, di con mis hombros contra la pared. Sabía que mi estancia en Rochester era una mala idea, que debería haberme ido de inmediato. Yo había sido un tonto al creer que tenia la más mínima esperanza de que Bella aún albergara sentimientos hacia mí, era claro que a ella le molestaba mi renovada presencia en su vida.

Pero en mi primer y último intento por "seducirla" después de clase, hace tres semanas, yo podía haber jurado que ella sentía diferente. Al principio había pensado sólo hablar con ella, pero cuando ella tropezó y cayó en mis brazos, decidí que tal vez, sólo tal vez, seguir los consejos de Emmett sería una buena idea. En efecto, por un corto y feliz momento espere que mi intento de besar a Bella fuera correspondido...

Sin embargo, parecía que había salido tremendamente mal. Pues con de la llegada de la estudiante que puso un abrupto final a mis avances, Bella parecía totalmente furiosa y ella no me había hablado desde entonces, a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos por comunicarme con ella. Mi familia se había ofrecido a ayudarme, sobre todo Alice, pero yo les había ordenado que se mantuvieran alejados, sobre todo porque yo era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que estaba fallando en mi intento de volver con Bella. Ahora estaba en el borde de la desesperación absoluta, me sentí rechazado y humillado. Pero aún es peor el nivel supremo de ira que sentía: hacia Bella por sus acciones, a mi familia por persuadir a que me quedara en Rochester, en primer lugar y sobre todo por creer en sus afirmaciones de que Bella aún me amaba. Dejé escapar un gruñido frustrado mientras mi mente se inundó de nuevo con los recuerdos de los ojos de Bella, inusualmente llenos de ira.

**"¿Edward?"**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver venir Emmett a través de la puerta, con una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos. **"¿Qué va mal?"** -preguntó**, "¿Por qué no estás con Carlisle y Esme? ¿No se supone que verías a Bella?"  
><strong>  
>Me limité a asentir, no me atreví a contestar. Estaba a punto de un colapso, lo último que necesitaba era el incesante cuestionamiento de Emmett. Emmett se acercó al banco más cercano, donde se sentó, todavía me miraba con curiosidad.<p>

**"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"**me preguntó.

**"Hice que me echaran",**le dije con los dientes apretados. Emmett alzó las cejas, sonriendo.

**"¿Qué hiciste qué?"**

**"Que hice que me echaran"**, repetí, con la irritación creciendo a través de mí. Me había oído perfectamente la primera vez, él sólo quería añadirse a mi humillación. Me puse en pie y comencé a caminar, tratando de despejar mi mente.

**"¿Quién te echo?"**-preguntó, mirándome, su sonrisa haciéndose aún más amplia.

**"Carlisle"**-dije secamente. Estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia con esta conversación.

**"¿Por qué lo hizo?"**

**"Porque yo le estaba gritando Bella"**- espete enfadado – **"ella no estaba escuchando lo que le decía, así que me frustre y comencé a gritarle, algunos humanos escucharon y Carlisle me dijo que me fuera."**

**"Que bien quedaste"**, rió Emmett, con sus ojos dorados brillando. En mi estado muy cargado, el comentario de una era más que suficiente para compensar. Yo se volvió hacia él, furioso.

**"Cállate",** gruñí, mirándolo. **"Esto es por tu culpa, aun sin tus comentarios joviales."**Emmett abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

**"¿Qué demonios?"** -gritó, saltando de su asiento, **"¿porque es mi culpa?"  
><strong>  
>Estrechó sus ojos. <strong>"¡Fue tu idea de permanecer aquí, en el primer lugar!"<strong> Cambie mi voz, imitándolo en un tono burlón, **"Solo tienes que seducirla Edward, Bella te ama Edward, seguro que ella regresa con un poco de persuasión ¿Qué estúpido consejo?" **Escupí amargamente en el suelo, expulsando el veneno inducido por la rabia que llenaba mi boca.

**"NO fue un consejo estúpido,"** dijo Emmett con vehemencia, **"¡apenas si lo intentaste!"**

Gruñí con ira. **"En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta a sido casi imposible para mí acercarme ella, y mucho menos…"  
><strong>  
><strong>"¡Oh, no me salgas con eso Edward!"<strong> Emmett se burló, **"¡eres un vampiro! tú podrías haberte encontrado a solas con ella si quisieras, admítelo; El plan no ha funcionado porque tienes tanta experiencia en la seducción como un niño de 10 años"  
><strong>  
><strong>"¡El plan no ha funcionado porque se trataba de una sugerencia estúpida e infantil!"<strong>Gruñí, interrumpiéndolo**, "lo que no es realmente de sorprender, teniendo en cuenta que a ti es a quien se le ocurrió."** Fue una respuesta patética y que se basaba en apenas algo de verdad; Emmett era cualquier cosa menos estúpido. Fue un malentendido ante extraños que Emmett era un tonto, causada por los músculos grandes y su actitud amistosa, pero en verdad que era tan inteligente como Jasper y Carlisle y el doble de práctico. Emmett ofendido y enojado frunció el entrecejo uniendo sus cejas.  
><strong>-"Es curioso-<strong>dijo lentamente, caminando hacia mí hasta que quedo insoportablemente cerca, con su mirada penetrante-**que a pesar de que soy tan estúpido no soy el que está demasiado asustado para hablar con la mujer que ama"  
><strong>  
><strong>"¡He hablado con ella, y mira a donde me ha llevado-a ninguna parte en lo absoluto!"<strong> -Grité, la ira se propagaba a través de mis venas heladas, nublando mi mente. Toda la rabia y la frustración que había sentido durante semanas cruzaba a través de mí, magnificada por cien en su intensidad por el enfrentamiento con Bella. La parte racional, mucho más pequeña, de mí sabía que nada de esto era realmente culpa de Emmett, pero eso estaba más allá de importarme. Necesitaba alguien a quien culpar de las emociones de auto-odio, corazón dolido y de rechazo que estaba sintiendo y que era mucho más fácil atacarlo a él que admitir que me había equivocado. Emmett no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando, una parte de mí siseó enfadada, toda esta conversación es ridículo. **"Yo estaba en lo correcto y nunca debi haberte escuchado ni a tus ideas inútiles," **dije,** "Nada de esto habría sucedido si me hubiera ido hace tres semanas. No voy a cometer el mismo error. Me voy", **gire para irme,mi cuerpo seguía temblando, pero Emmett me detuvo.**  
><strong>  
><strong>"¡Oh, CLARO que te vas!"<strong> Gritó, con ojos brillantes. **"Eso es lo que mejor que sabes hacer, ¿no es así Edward? En el momento que las cosas se ponen difíciles tú decides irte."**estreche los ojos y apreté los puños.

**"Basta, Emmett,"**dije en un susurro mortal. Sin embargo, el no me hizo caso, alzando la voz por encima de mis gruñidos.

**"Toda tu vida has estado huyendo de tus problemas, pretendiendo que no existen, prefiriendo entrometerte en asuntos ajenos y jugar a ser Dios en la vida de otras personas, sólo porque puedes estar en la cabeza de otras personas como un voyeur. Pero en el momento que encuentras una razón para existir, el momento en que encuentras a una chica y la experiencia del amor para ti mismo, te pones tan sumamente asustado que comienzas a correr. "  
><strong>  
><strong>"¡Basta YA!"<strong> -Grité, todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Podía sentir los últimos vestigios de mi autocontrol escapando con cada palabra pronunciada por Emmett. Yo quería que se detuviera, se fuera, se muriera, cualquier cosa con tal de que se callara. Sus acusaciones surgieron como veneno, en mi paralizado corazón y en mi alma ennegrecida. Era como si me hubiera desnudado, con mis secretos más profundos y mi suprimida inseguridad al descubierto para que todo el mundo se burlara. Lo peor fue que, en el fondo, podía sentir la verdad detrás de sus palabras, yo sabía que él tenía razón y eso me mató. **Tu no puedes hacerle esto a Bella de nuevo cobarde**, los pensamientos de Emmett me gritaban.

**"Estoy seguro de que piensas que eres tan noble, ¿no?"** Emmett dijo con un timbre de amargura en su voz**: "Es obvio que te has estado revolcado en la autocompasión todo este tiempo; Es obvio que te sientes autosuficiente de manera que consigues asi cierta emoción retorcida y enferma. ¿Sabes que Edward? No podremos ser capaces de leer tu mente, pero todos podemos ver a través de ti. Todos sabemos que estas equivocado y que no eres más que un grado A, primera clase, ganador-de-una-jodida-medalla olímpica, un IDIOTA arruinando la vida! "  
><strong>  
>No había forma de detenerlo. El minuto diatriba de Emmett terminó, sentí una barrera dentro de mi quebrarse, como si volar en pedazos y, antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, me abalance sobre él. La ira emanaba de cada espacio de mi cuerpo mientras volaba en una confusión de gruñidos salvajes y un ataque violento hacia él. Esperé por el impacto, con mis manos ya extendidas para envolver alrededor de su garganta, pero fue demasiado rápido, se movió con la velocidad del rayo a tres pies de distancia de donde acababa de estar. Comencé a girar para saltar a él de nuevo, vi un destello rubio de reojo. Jasper había llegado a la escena, su pelo volando detrás de él mientras corría tan rápido a través del patio hacia Emmett y yo. Traté de escapar, pero fue inútil; al instante sentí el destello de Jasper a mi lado, a la vez depositaba mis brazos a mis espaldas con suficiente fuerza como para aplastar los huesos humanos y bombardeándome con emociones de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, tal era mi enojo, que los intentos sólo me atravesaron sin efecto alguno.<p>

**"¿Por el amor de Dios Edward, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?"**Jasper susurró, luchando por contenerme mientras luchaba furiosamente contra su agarre. Me rechinaron los dientes en agravación y me retorcí en su agarre, gruñidos guturales salieron de mi garganta. Ya no era más yo, una incontrolable criatura de angustia e ira que había invadido mi alma era fiera, monstruosa, salvaje e indomable, la última cosa en la tierra de la cortesía, en posición vertical Edward Cullen. Mire a Emmett desde debajo de los brazos de Jasper, con los ojos ardiendo mientras él estaba en cuclillas, en una postura combativa, un reflejo de mi propia imagen. Él me lanzó una mirada desafiante que estaba llena de peligro.

**"¿Qué vas a hacer Edward?"** -gruñó, con un trasfondo amenazadoramente escalofriante a través de su voz baja, **"¿Matarme?, adelante pues, darme tu mejor tiro. Veamos quién queda todavía de pie al final, ¿vamos hermano?"**

La palabra envió una descarga a través de mí, y el pequeño fragmento de mi mente que era aún independiente del monstruo se rompió a través de la niebla por primera vez. Este es Emmett, que se declaró, no era un enemigo; familia. Piensa en los demás, pensar en Carlisle. Y luego, piensa en Esme. Visiones de mis padres conmocionados y devastados apoyando a una Rosalie sollozante inundaron mi mente y vacile. Mi momento de incertidumbre era lo que Jasper necesitaba para superar mi enojo, y sentí su poder chocar contra mí como una pared, enviándome tambaleante hacia atrás. Me detuve y mientras me balanceaba desorientado sobre el terreno, como si hubiera despertado de un trance. Entonces, debilitado, me hundí en el suelo cubierto de nieve, cayendo hacia delante sobre las rodillas y apretando mis sienes.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Me pregunté a mí mismo, horrorizado. La incredulidad y la vergüenza se apoderaron de mí como lo habían hecho cuando había amenazado a Alice tres semanas antes, pero peor cien veces. ¿En qué me he convertido? Tenía miedo de la respuesta. Esto fue más que la simple agresión, yo había intentado atacar a Emmett. ¿Qué pasaría si le hubiera hecho daño? o ¿matado? Incluso en la posibilidad de que no existiera ninguno de mi familia me habrían dejado impune después de ese acto, yo nunca hubiera podido vivir conmigo mismo. Habría establecido planes que nunca se habrían seguido en acción y me hubiera ido directamente a Volterra. La idea de las posibles repercusiones que mi momento de locura pudo haber tenido fue suficiente para sentirme enfermo.

Pude ver que se había acercado a Jasper Emmett, poniéndole una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro. Emmett lo recibió con gratitud, juntando con la suya, dejando que su respiración lenta y poco a poco antes de que finalmente deje ir."Gracias", dijo a Jasper, quien asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra. Luego, ambos se volvieron a mirarme cuando me senté, expresiones sacudido en sus rostros. Casi no me atrevía a cumplir con sus ojos. A lo largo de todo mi dolor de corazón el apoyo de mi familia siempre ha sido constante, ahora que ni siquiera merecía estar en su presencia.

La voz de Jasper rompió el silencio. **"Él está bien ahora"**, murmuró a Emmett, **"no parece estar sintiendo mas enojo, solamente culpa."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Pero él trató de matarme, Jasper!"<strong> Emmett dijo, con un repique de sorpresa a través de su voz, **"podría haberlo hecho, si no hubieras..." **quedo en silencio, aturdido.

Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Jasper me escudriño penetrante. -**No**-suspiró finalmente, **"no... no creo que lo hubiera hecho. Ya estaba repensando sus acciones cuando intervine;.. Ni un minuto más y hubiera visto el sentido"**Emmett hizo un sonido de incredulidad; claramente no encontraba esta noticia muy tranquilizadora.

**¿Está en lo cierto, Edward? **Pensaba,** ¿Te habrías detenido? ¿Por lo menos sientes remordimiento ahora?  
><strong>  
><strong>"S, sí,"<strong> respondí en tono áspero inmediatamente, luchando por ponerme de pie, **"Emmett estoy... No sé lo que pasó, no pude... Dios, te lo juro... lo siento mucho," **la última palabra apenas había salido de mi boca cuando sentí un sollozo roto tirando a través de mi cuerpo. Me tense, luchando por mantenerlo a raya. Estaba seguro de que nunca me había sentido tan culpable en toda mi existencia. Emmett me dio una mirada durante lo que pareció una eternidad, sus ojos, extrañamente carente de humor, de lo más serio que le había visto nunca.

"Claro que lo sientes ahora, pero ¿qué pasa cuando digo otra cosa no te guste? ¿me mataras, entonces?" dijo finalmente.

**"¡No!"**Lloré, rechazando la misma idea.

**"Sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte Edward, eso es lo que cualquiera de nosotros alguna vez ha tratado de hacer. Bella era como una hermana para mí. Yo la quiero de vuelta en nuestras vidas casi tanto como tú lo haces."** Sacudió el la cabeza con tristeza, decepcionado de mí. **"Tienes que tener un control sobre sus emociones; Jasper no siempre pueden estar aquí para calmarte Y si tu pierdes el control alrededor de Rose o Alice..." **Él no tenía necesidad de terminar la frase; el gruñido bajo de Jasper dijo lo suficiente.

**"Ya lo sé"**- dije quedamente, con voz adolorida **"Yo no las lastimaria... no me permitiría hacerle daño a ninguna de ellas."**Hubo otro largo silencio mientras Emmett me consideraba. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza lentamente y me di cuenta que estaba, en mayor parte, perdonado. No es que me lo merezco.

Hubo un largo silencio y luego**: "Necesito hablar con Carlisle." **Dije en voz baja, volviéndome hacia Jasper. **"¿Tiene tu alguna idea de dónde está?"**

**"Él está con Rosalie",** dijo Jasper, **"se reunió con nosotros después de salir de la sala y veníamos a buscarte, pero fue detenido por uno de los maestros de Rosalie. Carlisle me envió en su lugar, parece pensar que 'tenias la necesidad de tranquilizarte'."**

Me miro alzando la ceja, y yo aparte la mirada avergonzado.

Emmett entornó los ojos en mí. **"Espera un segundo, ¿por qué tienes que hablar con Carlisle?"**

Me detuve, no quieren responder. Yo no quería empezar otra pelea y yo no estaba seguro de confiar mí mismo para no perder el control si Emmett me desafiaba de nuevo. Al ver la expresión de Emmett, sin embargo, sabía que no tenía otra opción**."Quiero hablar con Carlisle porque... porque tengo que decirle que me voy."**

**"¡QUÉ!"** Emmett bramó. Se acercó a mí, con los ojos furiosos nuevo. **"¿No has oído nada de lo que te acabo de decir? ¿Cómo puedes pensar todavía que irte es una buena idea?" **Él me miró y dio un paso hacia adelante. Jasper rápidamente se colocó entre nosotros otra vez, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Emmett para calmarlo.

**"Sí Emmett,"** me dijo, **"He oído todo lo que me dijiste, y estas en lo cierto que nunca debería haber dejado a Bella en primer lugar; Me hizo más daño que bien y nunca me perdonaré por haberla perdido." **Me detuve de nuevo, endureciéndome en el interior contra el dolor que sentiría ante mis próximas palabras. **"Pero el hecho es que me fui, y no seré nunca capaz de deshacerlo. Esto sucedió, Bella siguió adelante y no tiene ningún sentido que me quede. No puedo" seducirla " y no puedo obligarla a que me quiera. Me tengo que ir, es demasiado duro para mi estar constantemente a su alrededor pero no poder estar con ella. "  
><strong>  
><strong>"Pero, ¿cómo sabes que no te quiere?"<br>**  
><strong>"¡Porque ella lo dijo!"<strong> gruñí, sintiendo que parte de mi ira retrocedía ante la amortiguada calma de Jasper. **"¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debo hacer?**" **¡Seducirla!** Replico en su pensamiento Emmett. Volví a gruñir. **"Si vuelves a pensar en la palabra" seducir "una vez mas Emmett, te lo juro que v-" **Fui interrumpido a mitad de la amenaza ya que Jasper envió una nueva ola de calma alrededor de la habitación. Emmett y yo inmediatamente nos relajamos donde estábamos, ambos teníamos inconscientemente la tención de nuevo como si nos preparáramos para otra pelea. Una vez satisfecho de que ambos teníamos suficiente compostura Jasper se dirigió a mí.

**"Lo que Emmett está tratando de decir, Edward, necesitas reconsiderar tus tácticas."**

Miré a Jasper con incredulidad. **"¿Tácticas? ¡Esto no es un juego!"**

**"¿No, no lo es? Pensé que querías ganártela de nuevo",**dijo Jasper, con las cejas levantadas.

**-"Sí, pero"-  
><strong>  
><strong>"Y está claro que tus métodos para hacerlo no han sido eficaces hasta ahora"<strong>, me interrumpió.

**"¡Ja! Tu puedes decir eso de nu-"**Emmett comenzó, pero fue silenciado por las miradas que Jasper y yo le dirigimos.

Me volví a Jasper con cautela. **"¿Qué quieres decir? Que he estado haciendo todo lo que he podido." **Es cierto, yo había tratado de hablar con Bella, le había llamado todas las noches, había tocado su canción de cuna para ella. Había intentado, aunque pobremente, "deslumbrarla" después de clase, pero todo absolutamente sin ningún resultado. No creí que hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer.

Sin embargo era evidente por la forma en Jasper estaba mirándome que no estaba de acuerdo**. "¿Seguirla? ¿Acosarla con llamadas telefónicas? ¿Interrumpir a propósito su clase y después atacarla verbalmente frente a sus colegas?"** Incline mi cabeza muy lentamente. Cuando lo puso de esa manera sonaba mal, pero todavía no podía comprender a donde quería llegar con esa cadena de pensamientos. Jasper sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. **"Honestamente Edward, basándose en la forma en que has estado comportándote recientemente me sorprende que Bella no te haya agredido, y mucho menos que te rechazara."  
><strong>  
>Me pase una mano por el pelo, distraído. <strong>"Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Ella me odia Jasper, estaba absolutamente furiosa después de la única vez que trate de "seducirla" y desde entonces ella me evito durante tres semanas completas. ¡Ella no quiere saber de mi!"<strong>

Jasper rodo los ojos**. "¿Es realmente una sorpresa? considera la situación desde su punto de vista; La abandonaste en Forks y no has hecho ningún intento de comunicarte con ella desde entonces."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Eso es porque"<strong>empecé acaloradamente, pero Jasper levantó una mano para hacerme callar.

**"Yo no estoy cuestionando tus acciones;. Entiendo por qué te fuiste, aunque no este de acuerdo con eso, pero ese no es el punto, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que Bella, sin duda, no sintió cordial tu partida para protegerla. Dios sabe que no tiene absolutamente ningún sentido de auto-preservación, ¿no te acuerdas la forma en que se fue tras de James? Bella te ama Edward; la intensidad de sus emociones a tu alrededor hacia que fuera abrumador, incluso estar en la misma habitación con ustedes dos cuando estaban juntos. Le hiciste daño cuando te fuiste y ella ha tenido seis años para vivir con el dolor. Tu no puede esperar que ella te dé la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. "  
><strong>  
>No le respondí, de repente me sentí incómodo. La verdad era que Jasper no sabía ni la mitad de ella.<p>

Él, al igual que el resto de mi familia, que se cree que yo le había dicho a Bella que simplemente nos íbamos por su propia seguridad. No tenían idea de lo que los detalles exactos de nuestra conversación, ni sospechaban que la versión a la que les di a ellos era otra cosa menos la verdad. En ese momento, yo nunca había creído que me mentir acerca de mis sentimientos hacia Bella fuera importante, era sólo ahora que estaba empezando a pensar de otra manera. Yo dudaba que hiciera una gran diferencia con respecto a ella, después de todo, una palabra no podría haber sido suficiente para negar el valor de los meses de declaraciones, pero yo todavía estaba reacio a divulgar a mi familia en medida lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Traté de componer mi rostro para que no me descubrieran Jasper y Emmett, pero no pude detener la progresiva sensación de culpa y el arrepentimiento alrededor de mi corazón. Jasper me miró con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño ante la sospecha.

**"¿Eso es todo lo que le dijiste?, ¿verdad? No le dijiste nada más, ¿nada que pueda explicar por qué está tan enfadada?"  
><strong>  
><strong>"No, por supuesto que no"<strong>-le dije rápidamente, pero era obvio que Jasper no estaba convencido.

**"Edward",**gruñó de advertencia.

**¿Por qué mientes?** Pensaba, **¿****qué le dijiste?**

Evadi su pregunta, tratando de soportar un tiempo. **"Cuando le dije que era demasiado peligroso, no era suficiente"**, le dije, tratando de justificarme, **"ella no me dejaba ir, y quería venir con nosotros..."**desvaneciéndose mi voz débilmente, y encogiéndome ligeramente bajo de la mirada inquebrantable de mis hermanos.

**"Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste?"**Emmett dijo lentamente, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

Cerré los ojos, puse una mueca por el dolor que sentí ante los recuerdos de aquella noche fatídica.

**"Bella, no quiero que vengas conmigo."**pronuncie las palabras lentamente y con precisión, disponiéndola para creer la mentira, haciendo caso omiso de la voz dentro de mi cabeza que estaba gritando la verdad. Esto era, que estaba cometiendo la más negra de las blasfemias y no había manera de que pudiera escapar del infierno ahora.

Su frunció el ceño mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras. **"¿Tú... no... me quieres?"**

Ignore a mi corazón, reforzando mi determinación y pronuncie la sílaba que destruiría mi vida: **"No"**

Me estremecí y arrastre de nuevo mi mente al presente. Jasper y Emmett estaban mirándome expectantes. No hubo forma de evitarlo, tenía que decirles.

**"Yo... yo le dije que no quería que viniera conmigo**-dije vacilante, mi voz apenas era más que un susurro, **"preguntó si yo no la quería... y le dije que no."**

Un silencio siguió a mis palabras, roto después de lo que parecía una eternidad por un atónito Emmett.

**"¿tu…mentiste?"** -preguntó, totalmente desconcertado, **"¿porque le dijiste que no la amabas?"  
><strong>  
>Incliné mi cabeza en señal de conformidad. Él me miró boquiabierto, estupefacto. Incluso sus pensamientos estaban asombrados. Entonces, finalmente, rompió en uno. <strong>¡Eres un completo Idiota! "¡Edward!" <strong>-gritó, **"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? No es de sorprender que Bella no quiera hablar contigo !ella todavía debe de cree que no la quieres!"**

Negué con la cabeza, aparte mis lagrimosos ojos de su furioso rostro. **"No, estás equivocado. ¿Cómo ella podría pensar eso todavía? Después de todas las veces que le dije que la amaba, ¿cómo es posible que ella permitiera que una palabra rompiera su fe en mí?"**podía entender por qué la mentira la tendría enojada conmigo, pero honestamente no creo que ella todavía lo crea, porque era demasiado transparente y falsa. Como si alguna vez pudiera dejar de quererla. Sin duda, seis años fue el tiempo suficiente para que Bella viera a través de esas tonterías? Levanté la mirada para ver a Emmett y Jasper que me observaban con miradas idénticas estupefactas y furiosas en sus rostros. Por último, Jasper dijo con voz ahogada "Alice estaba en lo cierto, realmente eres un descerebrado pedazo de"

¡Edward! El resto de la frase de Jasper se perdió, cuando escuche a alguien pensando mi nombre detrás de mí. Me di vuelta para ver a Carlisle llegar hacia nosotros tres de la misma dirección desde la que Jasper había llegado, su hermoso rostro estaba mortalmente serio. Oh-Oh. No parecía muy contento. Tan pronto como llegó a tres metros de mí, la diatriba comenzó.

**¿Qué diablos estabas pensando Edward?** Sus pensamientos me preguntó: **¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a Bella de esa manera? Y frente a una habitación llena de humanos? tu podría habernos expuesto a todos, eso fue tonto e imprudente.**

Bajé la cabeza por vergüenza. **"Lo sé Carlisle, lo siento. No sé qué me pasó."**Me miró con desagrado por unos momentos más, antes de suspirar, su ira iba disminuyendo hasta ser sustituida por una mirada preocupación y cansancio.

**"Honestamente Edward,"** exhaló, **"tienes que tener más cuidado."** Asentí con la cabeza obedientemente; estaba en lo cierto, mi comportamiento en la sala, aunque tal vez no fuera de lugar, fue extremadamente desconsiderado. **"Hijo",** continuó Carlisle, recuperando mi atención, **"solo un consejo general aquí, si quieres, **ejem**, "seducirla ", **él hizo un gesto hacia la sala con la palabra**, no es la manera de hacerlo "**Gemí. No otra vez.

**"Bueno, eso no importa de todos modos porque"**empecé, pero fui interrumpido por la llegada de la Esme.

**"Carlisle!"** -gritó mientras caminaba rápidamente a través la puerta por la cual yo había salido, su suave rostro iluminado con la preocupación. Cuando llegó a Carlisle se aferró a él, sus ojos color café contemplaban los de él de repente llenos de preocupación. **"Carlisle, algo terrible acaba de ocu-" **se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de la manera en que Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos escuchando con curiosidad. Para mi sorpresa, su expresión frenética se convirtió en una expresión de puro pánico. Inmediatamente se centro en sus pensamientos. Tal era su angustia que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo bloquearme. La imagen de Bella nadaba en mi cabeza. Vi mientras ella bien le decía a Esme que ella ya no me amaba. Las palabras no llegaron como de sorpresa, pero seguían siendo muy dolorosas escucharlas. Miré a Esme, cuya expresión de dolor casi reflejaba la mía. **Oh Edward. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.** **Pero ella podría haber estado mintiendo...**Yo negué con la cabeza bruscamente, rechazando sus palabras. Esta declaración, junto con el comportamiento reciente de Bella hacia mí, era todo lo que necesitaba para la confirmación de su disgusto. Me volví lentamente para hacer frente a Carlisle y los demás que nos miraban con expresiones de temor.

**"Bella acaba de decir a Esme que ella no me ama. ¿Eso es prueba suficiente de que es inútil quedarse aquí? ¿Ahora nos podemos ir?"  
><strong>  
><strong>"¡No!"<strong> Emmett dijo, **"¡No podemos irnos hasta que le digas a Bella que mentiste!"**

**"¿Mentido en qué?"**Esme preguntó a Emmett confusamente.

**"Cuando salimos de Forks Edward le dijo a Bella que no la amaba",**dijo Emmett, entrecerró los ojos fijos en mí. Esme y Carlisle hicieron sonidos tanto de sorpresa como de incredulidad. Y se volvieron a mirarme, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

**¡Oh Edward!**Esme pensó con desesperación.

**"¿Es esto cierto?"**Carlisle pidió en serio.

Suspiré, estresado. -**Sí**-dije por fin a regañadientes. Esto llevó a otra serie de suspiros y gemidos exasperados de mi familia. -**Miren**-dije, levantando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de ellos, **"nada de eso importa, está en el pasado. Independientemente de lo que le he dicho a Bella hace seis años, es obvio que en el aquí y el ahora ella no me ama. Mi acuerdo era estar en Rochester con la condición de que yo esperaría para determinar los sentimientos de Bella hacia mí. Esta dolorosamente claro que ella no me quiere, por lo tanto no hay absolutamente ningún sentido quedarse".  
><strong>  
><strong>"Ya te lo dije, ella probablemente sólo"<strong>Emmett comenzó, pero lo corté.

**"Esa es mi decisión final, no quiero discutir sobre ello más allá."** Miré a Carlisle. **"¿Supongo que podemos salir esta noche?"**

Hizo una pausa por un minuto, como si deliberara. **¿Qué puedo decirle?** -Pensó- Fruncí el ceño, tratando de entender su maraña de pensamientos. -**En realidad**-dijo vacilante, **"no podemos irnos, no por un tiempo, de todos modos."**

**"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"**

**"Lo siento Edward,"** dijo de manera llana, **"estaba tan seguro de que íbamos a estar aquí a largo plazo que ni siquiera he advertido al hospital de nuestra partida".**

**"¿Y qué?"** -Exclamé, "**tu no les diste ninguna advertencia en Forks! llama al hospital ahora, ¿qué importa?"**No podía creer que Carlisle estaba utilizando el hospital como excusa para quedarse, era obvio que su decisión no tenía nada que ver con eso.

**"No puedo hacer eso"**

**"¿Por qué no?"  
><strong>  
><strong>"-Porque no quiero",<strong> terminó, simplemente. Yo lo mire, y el siguió. **"Dejar Forks fue una terrible equivocación con consecuencias de largo alcance para todos nosotros. No tengo ningún deseo de cometer el mismo error otra vez"  
><strong>  
>Grite, agarrándome la cabeza en señal de frustración<strong>. "¡ELLA NO ME AMA!"<strong> **¿Cuándo aceptaran todos eso?"  
><strong>  
>Carlisle me miró desapasionadamente, con el rostro calmo un polo opuesto del mío. "<strong>A juzgar por lo que Emmett nos acaba de decir, no puedes estar seguro de eso hasta que tu y Bella estén en la misma página en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Sugiero que permanezcas en Rochester el tiempo suficiente para hablar con ella correctamente, preferiblemente en una conversación que no implique gritar."<strong> Quede boquiabierto ante él sin decir palabra. ¿Por qué estaban todos tan decididos a trabajar en mi contra? Yo estaba totalmente indefenso. Yo no podía irme por mi cuenta sin molestar a Esme y yo no podía obligar a mi familia que me acompañara. "**Y de todos modos**-continuó Carlisle, aparentemente ajeno a mi estado de asombro, **"****sería muy grosero irnos ahora estamos esperando a un visitante."**La palabra 'Visitante' me saco directamente de mi trance. ¿Estábamos esperando a un visitante? ¿A quien posiblemente le gustaría visitarnos? No teníamos ningún conocido que nos visite a excepción de... mi ojos se abrieron con horror como vislumbré pensamientos de Carlisle.

**"¡No!"** Di un grito ahogado, de incredulidad. De ninguna manera, no podría estar diciendo: **"¿Por qué Carlisle?"** Grite desesperadamente: **"¿Cómo es posible pensar que invitarla a que se quede es una buena idea?"  
><strong>  
>Carlisle me miró y yo sólo estaba un poco reconfortado por el hecho de que tenía la gracia de estar avergonzado. "No tuve mucho que ver en invitarla más bien ella misma se invitó a...", dijo con aire de culpabilidad. Era obvio por su expresión que Carlisle siempre había divulgado este tipo crucial de información a Esme, pero Emmett y Jasper nos miraban en la confusión.<p>

**"¿Quién viene de visita?"**Preguntó Jasper.

**"Tanya,"**Carlisle y yo le dijimos al unísono, su voz tranquila, la mía en un gemido horrorizado. Esto no sólo era malo, sino que era horrible, terrible, CATASTROFICO.

Emmett se echó a reír.

Me di vuelta, mirándolo fijamente con ojos que gritaban "caite muerto ahora". **"¿Cómo demonios es esta situación graciosa?"**Emmett alzó las cejas, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Sin embargo una vez que miro de mi expresión lívida a la desconcertada de los demás, parecía darse cuenta de que nadie más entendía la broma.

**"Oh, vamos, ¿no puede alguno de ustedes ver el lado gracioso de esto?"** les preguntó. Todos seguían mirándolo, perplejos. **"Es gracioso porque Tanya y Bella son tus exs-"**

**"Equivocado, pero sigue adelante"**, gruñí. Tania nunca fue mi "ex", nosotros difícilmente apenas si teníamos relación, sino que había más bien un embarazoso malentendido. Emmett me miró con una sonrisa.

**"¿Bueno, realmente no puedes ver la ironía en el hecho de que a tus112 nunca has follado, y aun así, tú tienes dos ex, y la que detestas es el que quiere entrar en tus pantalones?"  
><strong>  
>Emmett Cullen: rey de comentarios inapropiados. Le envié una mirada que podría partir una piedra, antes de volver para hacer frente a Carlisle. <strong>"¿Cuándo arriva Tanya?"<strong>Tal vez pueda hacer una desaparición inexplicable...

**"Mañana",** dijo Carlisle, deteniendo todos los planes de evacuación en el proceso. **"Y espero que cuides tus modales y recuerdes la forma en que fuiste criado, Edward. Y no quiero que muestres nada, más que extrema cortesía hacia nuestra invitada. Ahora ya en lo que a Bella se refiere..."** Gemí, esta tarde se estaba yendo de mal en peor. **"... Te recomiendo que hables con ella tan pronto como sea posible, aunque sólo sea para demostrar que eres capaz de ser un caballero. Olvídate de la "seducción", ¿qué hay que tratar con un poco de cortesía básica primero?"**Carlisle dijo, con una leve sonrisa inquietante sus rasgos.

Fruncí el ceño. **"Vamos, que no hemos establecido ya que eso es inuti-"**

**"y puedes comenzar de inmediato"**, dijo Carlisle, haciendo caso omiso de mis protestas. No me miraba a mí, sino que se centra en algo por encima de mi hombro. Me di la vuelta, para ver a Rosalíe dar vuelta en la esquina del patio por la vía pavimentada que bordeaba el pasto en el bloque M, seguida a distancia por Alice y Bella. Al principio me sentía enojado- le había advertido a Alice que no hablara con Bella, pero luego sentí que mi cuerpo se puso rígido, cuando mis ojos bebían en la apariencia de Bella. Ella estaba escuchando con calma a una animada Alice, sonriendo con gusto de vez en cuando. Ella era tan hermosa, incluso después de todo este tiempo su visión todavía me dejaba sin aliento. Se veía impresionante a la luz de la luna con su cabello castaño que caía en suaves ondas sobre los hombros, el color chocolate profundo un fuerte contraste con su piel pálida radiante. Me di cuenta de que todo esto de hablar de dejar a Bella no valía nada, no había manera de que jamás fuera capaz de alejarme de ella otra vez, yo todavía estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella. El aire cargado magnéticamente mientras sentía como mi cuerpo anhelaba cerrar la distancia entre nosotros, para tocarla, abrazarla y besarla sus labios perfectos ... mientras ella y Alice llegaron hacia nosotros, Bella alzó la vista y vio hacia nosotros, dejando salir un pequeño jadeo, sus labios formando una pequeña 'o'. Tomó todo mi autocontrol para no agarrarla entonces, tense mis manos haciendo las puño y me obligué a mirar el suelo, no tenía ningún deseo de captar la sonrisa de suficiencia de Jasper ante mi reacción.  
><strong>"Ve ahora con ella Edward,"<strong> dijo Esme en voz baja, demasiado bajo para que Bella pudiera escuchar, **"vamos a esperar por ti en el estacionamiento."**

**"No, esperen, que"** no estaba seguro de qué decir. No quería que me dejaran solo con Bella, de verdad, yo estaba aterrorizado de que ella me rechazara de nuevo. **"¿Qué le digo?"** Finalmente pregunte débilmente, de pronto me sentí extremadamente vulnerable.  
>Esme sonrió. <strong>"Sólo sé cortés, Edward. Tú puedes ser muy encantador y lo sabes, cuando tu no estás gritando, lo eres. Disculparse con ella y tratar de no perder la calma de nuevo."<strong>Ella me dio un abrazo de consuelo, antes de girar sobre sus talones para irse, los demás la siguieron. Traté de llamarlos después, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas ya se había fundido en las sombras y a través de la puerta trasera en la parte principal de la escuela.  
>De repente estaba hiper consciente de lo tranquilo del patio, que se quedó en silencio a excepción de la suave velocidad de los coches que pasaban en la calle y el susurro del viento ocasional. Poco a poco, me di la vuelta. Una parte de mí se sorprendió al ver a Bella en pie allí, había esperado que huyera de nuevo. Había empezado a nevar otra vez, unos pocos copos se habían recogido ya en sus pestañas y la finas de los rizos de su pelo. Me di cuenta con una leve sonrisa que ahora estaba celoso de los copos de nieve. Bella me miraba con incertidumbre y el rubor que ya conocía y amaba tanto comenzó a extenderse sobre su cuello, acariciando sus mejillas. La visión familiar causo a mi cuerpo un reaccionar y antes de que pudiera detenerme iba caminando hacia ella como atraído por un imán. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir, sólo que era de vital importancia que no lo arruinara de nuevo. Sin importar si ella me amaba o no, simplemente no podía darme el lujo de perder otra vez a Bella. Yo la quería con cada pulgada de mí ser, sin ella, yo estaba incompleto. Yo la necesitaba como los peces necesitan del agua; nuestra conexión era permanente, vinculante e irreversible. Yo tenía que ganármela de nuevo.<br>Estaba a unos metros de ella ahora y ella me miraba con sus ojos marrones. Esta era, tal vez la única oportunidad que tendría que hacer las cosas bien. **"Hola Bella,"** dije, y mi voz calma parecía sonar alrededor del patio vacío.  
>Ella me miró sin aliento por unos momentos, sus ojos ampliamente inseguros. Tentativamente, sus labios perfectos se curvaron en una sonrisa muy pequeña. <strong>"Hola Edward".<strong>


	7. Motocicletas

Antes que nada quiero disculparme con Ainhoa de Cullen por que le prometí subir el capitulo ayer y no lo hice, discúlpame preciosa pero te juro que no fue mi intención quedarte mal, fue una situación ajena a mi la que me hizo faltar a mi palabra, pero aquí esta ya así que espero que todas lo disfruten. besos

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y sucesos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer así como los titulares de derechos de autor. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de DQRC, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Canción para el capítulo**: "Drown 'de Three Days Grace

_It's hard to fly when you can't even run  
>Once I had the world, but now I've got no one<em>

BPOV

La noche continuó marcada por, cada cita que parecía alargarse aún más que la anterior. Traté de mantenerme enfocada, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos, mi atención comenzó a decaer y todo, los estudiantes, sus padres, las preguntas, todo era confuso, una neblina sin sentido. Para el momento en que el reloj marco las nueve en punto, había mal escrito los nombres de dos alumnos, mal pronunciado tres más e incluso llamado 'Katherine' a un chico corpulento de segundo año jugador de football*****. Era oficial, me estaba desmoronando.

Por lo tanto me sentí severamente aliviada cuando la campana por fin sonó a las 9:30 PM, lo que significaba el final de las citas. Dije un deseoso adiós a mi último estudiante y sus padres, que parecían sorprendidos por mi repentino entusiasmo, y los acompañe hacia la salida. Una vez que estuvieron con seguridad del otro lado de la puerta, volví a mi mesa y se deje caer exhausta en mi asiento.

¡Qué noche! Me había equivocado cuando había predicho que la noche sería desagradable, sino que había sido mucho, mucho peor. La palabra "desastre" no era lo suficientemente profunda para describirla. Mi comportamiento hacia Edward había sido terrible y me sentía enferma de la culpa por la forma en la que le había mentido a Esme. Mi único consuelo era que al menos yo no había perdido nada en realidad, no era como si Edward hubiera tenido muchos sentimientos de cariño hacia mí, en primer lugar, ahora el tendría considerablemente menos.

No, mi mayor problema no era Edward, ese asunto sería más bien con mis colegas. Al mirar alrededor me di cuenta de que casi todos ellos estaban viendo o hablando de mí. Esto después de mi decisión de tratar de mantener oculta mi discusión pública con Edward en el aula, en un par de momentos había conseguido hacer la situación en su conjunto diez veces peor. Las pocas personas que no habían tenido conocimiento de cualquier "problema" que me rodeaba a mí y al atractivo y nuevo estudiante ahora sin duda lo tenían. Yo podía sentir el aumento de pánico en la garganta, y de repente me hice híper consciente de la forma en que los ojos de todos estaban clavados en mí. Era como estar bajo una luz brillante extra.

Tengo que irme, me dije a mí misma.

Rápidamente comencé a recoger mis papeles sin interrupción, haciendo caso omiso de los rumores y las cabezas agitándose en mi dirección mientras lo hacía. Mis mejillas ardían cuando me puse de pie y empuje la silla debajo de mi escritorio. Justo cuando transitaba camino a la puerta, -¿desde cuándo tenía que estar tan lejos?- miraba decididamente al piso, cuando una sombra cayó sobre mi camino. Miré hacia arriba para ver una de las ayudantes del profesor, una mujer curvilínea y bajita, con el pelo rubio rizado y grandes ojos azules, su nombre era Leanne. Yo había trabajado con ella en mis clases de Junior el año pasado y que claramente pensaba que eso significaba que estábamos en condiciones de hablar. Ella me estaba mirando con una expresión audaz y cuando mire detrás de ella, vi que sus amigos nos estaban mirando sin aliento a un par de mesas de distancia. Sentí como si mi interior se calara en el hielo. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Va a hacer algo acerca de Edward? ¿Iba a hacer eso en frente de toda esta gente? Mi mente se fue a toda marcha y me preparé para el escenario de absoluta peor de los casos.

**"¿Quién era el chico?"**Leanne preguntó sin aliento. Sentí mi cuerpo ponerse rígido. ¿Qué podía decir? _"Oh, él es mi ex-novio vampiro de 112 años de edad, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?"_ Me encogí, toda esta situación podría haber sido totalmente evitable si no fuera por lo imprudente de mis acciones.

**"Él es un estudiante de aquí..."**dije con cautela, tratando de actuar como si su pregunta no significaba nada para mí.

Ella me miró confusamente por un segundo, antes de repentinamente dejar escapar una risa irritante, de tono alto. **"¡Oh Dios mío, no me refería al niño! ¡Me refería al chico con él!"**Al principio yo estaba distraída por el hecho de que ella había llamado niño a Edward, algo que era a la vez divertido cuando me imaginaba su reacción, y mortificante cuando me acordé de la diferencia de edad entre nosotros. Después de unos momentos, sin embargo, me las arreglé para procesar el resto de la oración.

**"¿Te refieres a Carlisle?"**-Pregunté, sorprendida. La mire con incredulidad cuando casi se desmaya ahí mismo delante de mí.

**"¿Es que su nombre?"** -preguntó con ansiedad: **"debía haber imaginado que será tan candente como él. Es hermoso ¿no?"  
><strong>  
>Yo la miraba con la boca abierta. ¿Carlisle? ¿Candente? Claro, que siempre había sabido que era extraordinariamente atractivo,- no era ciega, después de todo- pero yo nunca había pensado en él como "candente". Era demasiado extraño, había sido casi mi padre y, aunque yo sabía que él estaba solo en los veintes, siempre lo había encontrado como mucho más maduro. Se sentía muy extraño estar teniendo esta conversación y de repente me sentí un poco nauseabunda.<p>

**"Así que, ¿por qué estaba aquí, en una velada de padres? ¿Qué tiene el veintiséis?"**dijo Leanne, y eso me trajo de vuelta a la Tierra.

**"Um, sí, a esa edad," **le dije rápidamente, mirando con nostalgia hacia la puerta, **"Es el padre de Edward, el padre adoptivo, eso es. Él y Esme adoptaron Edward y sus hermanos hace un par de años,"** le expliqué. **"Ninguno de ellos está relacionados, bueno, los rubios si lo están, pero los otros no. sin embargo, ellos están algo así como juntos pero está bien, porque no son realmente hermanos y hermanas."**¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Era como si tuviera diarrea verbal. Me detuve y cerré la boca, al notar la expresión perpleja de Leanne.

Ella me miró extrañamente por un momento, antes de preguntar, en un tono decepcionado, **"¿Así que Carlisle y la castaña están casados?"**

**Uh-huh**,-dije-, no quieren dejarme salir en otra tangente nervioso**," muy felizmente casados, lo han sido durante años, la pareja perfecta ¿Me disculpas? "**. Sin esperar respuesta, camine apresuradamente hacia la salida, haciendo caso omiso del grito de Leanne de **"Espera, ¿tiene el algo así como un hermano?"**Lanzándome fuera de su vista, dejando las pesadas puertas dobles cerrarse detrás de mí de un golpe. El corredor estaba en silencio y vacío-una excelente mejora del ruido de la sala. La mayoría de los estudiantes y sus familias parecía ya han abandonado el edificio, sin lugar a dudas aún tenían esperanzas de salvar la noche del viernes. Miré por la ventana y vi que por lo menos una pulgada de nieve se había acumulado en el suelo durante las tres horas que había estado en la sala. Maldije malhumorada. iba a mi casa esta noche en moto; nieve extra era la última cosa que necesitaba. Casi nunca uso la moto en invierno, de todos modos, pero me había visto obligada esta noche de viernes por la errática e inútil programación de autobús nocturna de Rochester, mi elección había sido ya sea para ir en moto a casa o esperar una hora y media en la fría parada de autobús. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si la parada de autobús no había sido una idea mejor, a pesar de que tenia cadenas especiales en los neumáticos, estaban limitados en su eficacia, especialmente en la nieve profunda. Una cosa era segura: no sería un paseo agradable.

Fue con el corazón apesadumbrado que me aparté de la ventana y comencé a caminar por el pasillo de mi oficina que estaba al otro lado de la escuela. Cuando ya he doblado la esquina, me congele. Había alguien sentado en una silla al final del pasillo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para mí como ara identificarlo. Poco dispuesta a hablar con cualquiera de mis colegas de nuevo, empecé a girarme, con la intención de hacer una salida rápida, pero la figura se levantó y salió a la luz y me di cuenta con sorpresa de quien era.

**"¡Alice!"**-Exclamé involuntariamente. En el momento en que lo dije yo deseé no haberlo hecho. A diferencia de su hermano, Alice no había hecho ningún intento de ponerse en contacto conmigo desde su llegada a Rochester, apenas si la había visto, a excepción de raros vislumbres en el almuerzo o en mi camino a clase. Al principio había sido muy molesto por su silencio, pero poco a poco lo había aceptado. No podría mentir y decir que no le dolía, y si lo hacía, terriblemente, - pero decidí que era mucho mejor en el largo plazo si Alice no quería ser mi amiga. De esta forma, cuando los Cullen se fueran como yo sabía que inevitablemente sucedería, lo único que tendría que sufrir era el dolor de perder a Edward otra vez y no a Alice también. Todo esto me dio la certeza de que Alice no apreciaría que hablara con ella.

Pero me sorprendió. En lugar de simplemente saludarme con la cabeza y luego alejarse rápidamente, Alice dio unos pasos tentativos hacia mí, antes de detenerse dudosa a medio camino en el pasillo. Abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar entonces hizo una pausa dubitativa de nuevo, como si ella estuviera temerosa de cómo sería recibida. Finalmente habló: **"Hola."**

De repente se me ocurrió que tal vez la razón de la incertidumbre de Alice era que ella estaba preocupada por mi reacción ante ella. Era una idea ridícula, pero parecía lo más probable por lo que vi en su expresión ansiosa. Si eso era lo que ella estaba pensando tenía que corregirla de inmediato, independientemente de lo que esto me hiciera más tarde. Le sonreí con toda la fuerza que pude reunir. **"Hola Alice"**, dije en voz baja, **"¿Cómo has estado?"**Sin previo aviso se movió con gracia hacia mí, lanzando sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de mi cuello.

**"Oh, Bella,"** suspiró ella en mi hombro, su dulce aroma que me envolvió. **"Te he echado mucho de menos!"** Se interrumpió y dejó escapar un sollozo sin lágrimas, sosteniéndome apretadamente. Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda sin convicción, sin poder hacer nada más, se estaba convirtiendo extremadamente difícil para mí respirar, me había olvidado cómo eran los abrazos constrictor de los vampiros. Ella pareció darse cuenta de mi malestar, porque de repente aflojo su control sobre mí y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, examinando mi cara con ojos tristes. **"Lo siento Bella," **dijo con tristeza, **"por todo, por irme, por no decir adiós"**, sacudió la cabeza con tristeza **"nunca debí de estar de acuerdo con eso, pero él me obligo."**

Frustrada ante la mención de Edward inmediatamente trate de dirigir la conversación hacia temas más seguros. **"Um, Está bien Alice,"**dije, y, cuando las palabras salieron de mis labios, me di cuenta de que realmente las quería decir. Así como lo había estado con Carlisle y Esme, estaba muy emocionada de tener Alice de vuelta en mi vida. Ella seguía siendo la mejor amigo que he tenido alguna vez y sinceramente no podría decir que era cualquier cosa menos que placer volver a verla. Sin embargo, parecía que Alicia no sería disuadida y continuó pidiendo disculpas.

**"Quería venir a verte, para explicarte, pero Edward dijo que no podía, estaba tan ansioso por irse"**, hice ligeramente una mueca ante la confirmación involuntaria de la indiferencia de Edward hacia mí, pero Alice continuó inconscientemente, **"y luego cuando llegamos a Rochester, dijo que quería hablar contigo por su cuenta, por lo que "  
><strong>  
>Hice una mueca. Más platica de Edward. <strong>"Está bien",<strong> repetí: **"Te perdono por completo, incluso no hay casi nada, que perdonar."  
><strong>  
>Ella me miró con ansiedad antes de continuar, <strong>"¿Segura que no estás muy enojada, porque si lo estas, puedo totalmente ponerme de rodillas y suplicar por tu perdón? Lo tenía todo planeado y todo lo que fuera necesario, incluso me puse jeans desaliñados esta noche! "<strong>Me tuve que reír mientras yo miraba sin resquicios a Alice y su perfecta vestimenta, sus jeans bellamente diseñados, que parecía que había sido directamente sacados de una pasarela italiana. Sólo Alice podría llamar 'desaliñado' a vestimenta tan espectacular.

**"No",** le asegure: **"Yo no quiero que supliques. Acepto totalmente tus disculpas." **

Una expresión de mayor alivio cruzó su rostro. **"Gracias a Dios**-exhaló: **Yo estaba tan preocupada de que nunca quisieras hablar conmigo otra vez, lo cual tendría completamente merecido; Actué horrible."** Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí otra vez, **"gracias", **dijo, sus palabras amortiguadas por mi hombro.

-**De nada**-le respondí, abrazándola por unos momentos. Sin embargo, conforme la fui soltando, algo me llamó la atención. **"Espera un segundo"**, le pregunté perpleja, **"¿no viste venir mi aceptación? Quiero decir, ¿no podías ver que yo estaría bien con esto?"  
><strong>  
>Una expresión extraña, un poco avergonzada cruzó el rostro de Alice. <strong>"Bueno... no, no puedo"<strong>, respondió de mala gana, **"No he podido verte por... bueno de hace unos seis años, en realidad."**La miré, sorprendida. ¿Seis años? Así que, básicamente, desde que-

**"¿Desde qué te fuiste, entonces?"**-Le pregunté, en necesidad de una aclaración. Nunca en el año en que yo había conocido a los Cullen en Forks ninguno de ellos jamás había indicado que las visiones de Alice relativas a una determinada persona podrían sólo detenerse por completo. Me preguntaba con melancolía lo que eso decía sobre mi futuro en relación con ella y su familia.

**"No exactamente, pude verte durante unos pocos meses después de que nos fuimos..."** Alice se apagó y me di cuenta de que ella debía estar pensando en mi estado zombi el cual había abarcado la mayor parte del semestre de otoño de mi último año. Sentí que se me ruborizaba de vergüenza, nunca se me había ocurrido en el momento que Alice podría haber sido testigo de mi dolor**. "Pero en algún momento en febrero, todo que pudiera ver desapareció,"** Alice continuó. **"No pude ver nada, ni siquiera vislumbrar un poco, fue terrible para mí - nunca me sentí tan ciega en mi vida."** Se estremeció ligeramente, su expresión perturbada. **"Empecé a entrar en pánico; Yo no sabía que te había sucedido y empecé a preguntarme si tal vez habías muerto. Así que regresé a Forks…"  
><strong>  
>Al oír estas palabras, jadié, y me moví un poco hacia atrás para obtener una mejor visión de ella. <strong>"¿Tu hiciste qué?"<strong> -Pregunté, incrédula. **¿Volviste sin decírmelo?**

**"Volví"**, repitió avergonzada, "**fue durante el día, estabas en la escuela. Me detuve en el estacionamiento viéndote a través de la ventana, el tiempo suficiente para establecer que aún estabas viva..."  
><strong>  
><strong>"... Entonces te fuiste otra vez",<strong>le dije con voz hueca. Y pensar que había estado allí mirándome, y yo no sabía. ¿Qué habría hecho yo si la hubiera visto? ¿Llorar? ¿Echarme a reír? ¿Gritar? Tal vez lo mejor fue que no lo hiciera, en febrero apenas había comenzado a recuperarme de la deserción de Edward y estaba todavía muy frágil emocionalmente. ¿Quién sabe cómo habría reaccionado al ver a Alice, sólo para verla partir de nuevo?

**"¡Yo no quería!"** Alice me aseguró con urgencia, "**Bella Honestamente, si lo hubiera hecho a mi manera nunca nos habríamos ido, pero Edward me hizo prometer que no buscaría en tu futuro o que no te contactaría. Él me convenció de que era lo mejor, pero... "**Ella dudó un poco, antes de continuar con más cautela**," bueno, después de lo que vi en los primeros meses... no estoy tan segura de estar de acuerdo."** Hubo un largo silencio después de eso, en el que ambas revivíamos en el pensamiento mi catatonía prolongada. **"Lo siento"**, dijo por fin con una voz muy baja, **"Lo siento por todo lo que te hicimos pasar, estarías mejor si nunca me hubieras conocido."**Esta disculpa me sacó de mi ensueño y mire a Alice con fiereza.

**- "No Alice, no te atrevas a pedir disculpas por todas esas cosas. Nunca me arrepentiría de mi amistad contigo, ni una sola vez. El tiempo que pasé contigo y tu familia el verano después de mi primer año fue el mejor momento de mi vida y nunca nada podría cambiar eso... Yo no puedo decir lo feliz que estoy de que estés de vuelta y estoy decidida a aprovechar al máximo de esto."**Antes de que te vayas de nuevo. La última parte de la sentencia fue tácita, pero yo sabía que ella podía sentirla colgada en el aire. Hubo otro largo silencio en que sonreí provisionalmente a Alice, mientras que interiormente me preguntaba si había ido demasiado hacia adelante. Sin embargo, me tranquilicé cuando por fin ella rompió la incomodidad con una gran sonrisa, radiante.

**"realmente te he echado de menos", **dijo, mostrándome sus dientes perfectos, **"tenemos mucho que platicar. Quiero saber todo lo que te ha pasado desde que nos fimos."**Eso no va a tomar mucho tiempo, dije en mi mente con ironía, pero traté de darle en una sonrisa convincente.

**"Suena muy bien"**- dije con todo el entusiasmo que pude. En verdad, me preocupaba un poco el recorrido de cualquier tema de conversación con Alice que pudiera pasar a Edward. Si Alice notó mi reticencia, ella no mostró ningún signo externo de la misma.

**"¿Cuáles son tus planes para este fin de semana?"**-preguntó alegremente.

**"Um..."**De alguna manera, no creí que, esto a Alice le interesara, leer páginas de poesía deprimente y consumir la mitad del contenido de mi nevera contarían como 'planes'.

"Excelente", interrumpió ella-, "puedes venir de compras con Rosalie y conmigo. " Woah, detente ahí.

**"¿Rosalie?"** Pregunte a Alice con incredulidad: **"¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?"**Yo sabía que Rosalie siempre había tenido más dificultades para aceptarme en su familia, y yo apenas había incluso estado en condiciones de hablar con ella, incluso en absoluto mejor de los tiempos. Por lo general me trato como los atascos de tráfico en hora pico: irritante, pero inevitable. En secreto, pensaba que era porque ella resentía el hecho de que no había podido ni siquiera vagamente, estar a la altura de sus estándares de perfección. Yo nunca había expresado estas creencias, sin embargo, yo siempre había sabido que Alice amaba mucho a su hermana y no vería con buenos ojos los comentarios despectivos sobre ella. Yo no tenía ganas de romper mi propia regla ahora.

**"Oh, vamos,"** dijo Alice con alegría, **"¡tú y Rosalíe también fueron amigas!"** Hubo un silencio en el que cuestione a Alice con una mirada que decía ¿te has vuelto completamente loca?** "Bueno, está bien**-dijo por fin admitiendo de mala gana, **no es** **estrictamente cierto"**

**"¿No es estrictamente cierto?"** Le pregunté con asombro, **"¡Alice, es de mi y Rosalie que estamos hablando!"  
><strong>  
><strong>"¡Pero no hay razón por la que no puedan ser amigas ahora!"<strong> terminó, haciendo caso omiso de mi afirmación. **"Además, estoy casi seguro que también te extraño Por un lado, la vida ha sido mucho menos interesante sin ti."** solté un bufido, era bueno saber que ella contaba el que yo fuera acechada atraves de medio país por un psicótico vampiro como "interesante", **"- y por otro, ella piensa que tú tienes una buena influencia sobre Edward."** Sentí mi estómago una estocada, habíamos conseguido de alguna manera ir al tema de Edward de nuevo. ¿Hay alguna escapatoria? Tal era mi enojo que apenas note la pequeña sonrisa que cruzó el rostro de Alice ante sus palabras, como si estuviera recordando algo particularmente divertido. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera preguntar sobre ello, me había fijado con una mirada determinada otra vez. **"¿Así que va a venir mañana?"**Sus ojos se abrieron y me miró, con su rostro lleno de esperanza suplicante.

**"No lo sé..."**dije sin comprometerme. Yo quería ponerme al día con Alice de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos-y tal vez pudiera aguantar un día de compras y a Rosalie, pero yo todavía estaba reacia a someterme a innecesarias "platicas sobre Edward".

**"Por favooor"**, suplico sin vergüenza. Suspiré; en algún lugar había un cachorro que quería que sus ojos de nuevo. Negué con la cabeza ante mi propia debilidad.

-**Muy bien**-cedí.

**"Sí",** gritó ella, abrazándome rápidamente otra vez antes de aplaudir con alegría. **"no te arrepentirás de esto Bella, va a ser genial."  
><strong>  
>"<strong>Claro, claro<strong>-le dije-tolerante, **pero es ir sólo de compras contigo y Rosalie, ¿no? ¿No habrá nadie... nadie más ahí?" **Yo sabía que era ridículo, pero yo aún no me atrevía a decir su nombre sobre todo cuando podía evitarlo.

Alice inmediatamente supo sobre que estaba hablando, o más bien, de que yo no estaba hablando. Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco, pero trató de ocultarlo. **"No, sólo vamos a ser nosotras las chicas, haremos un día completo de esto, a demás no he tenido la oportunidad de visitar los centros comerciales aquí todavía, pero he oído que son bastante pasables. Por supuesto, podríamos tomar un día de viaje a Nueva York... "**

Suspiré con alivio y relajación, la mitad fuera de sintonía, como Alice se fue en un monólogo que parecía analizar cada centro comercial único que había visitado y le dio a cada uno de los diez puntos en cinco categorías diferentes. Mientras hablaba nos dirigimos a mi oficina, donde recogí una mochila abultada. Tuve que cambiar mi bolsa de costumbre por esta noche porque requería de espacio adicional para mi chaqueta de cuero y el casco. Tenía poco tiempo que había comenzado a usar equipo de seguridad-se trataba sobre todo por las interminables amenazas y suplicas de Charlie, culminando con la promesa de que me iba a sacar de su testamento si no lo hacía. Eso me había convencido, y hasta ahora no recordaba usarlo tan a menudo como debería. Alice no pregunto por qué mi bolsa era tan grande y yo no le dije, yo no tenía por qué ser psíquico para adivinar que iba a estar menos que impresionada con mis nuevas preferencias como medio de transporte. Conforme hicimos el camino de regreso a través del edificio para ir hacia el estacionamiento, nos encontramos con Rosalie.

"**Aquí estas**-dijo, muy rápido, a Alice, **¿dónde has estado?** **Carlisle me dijo que viniera a buscarte, los otros están**" se detuvo abruptamente cuando me vio de pie junto a Alice. **"Oh," **dijo brevemente, con una mirada irritada de entendimiento atravesando su expresión.

**"Bella y yo hemos tenido una pequeña charla", **dijo Alice rápidamente para llenar el repentino silencio incómodo que había descendido sobre nosotros.

**"¿En serio?"** preguntó Rosalie y le envió una penetrante mirada a Alice antes de decir algo a ella a una velocidad de vampiro. Yo sólo capte la **frase "te lo dije**" y **"no permite",** pero su significado era bastante claro. Aparté la vista, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo de nuevo. Fue bastante vergonzoso que Edward hubiera tenido la necesidad de establecer tales "normas", y mucho menos que todo el mundo tenía que seguir refiriéndose a ellas. Deprimida, ni siquiera me moleste en tratar de descifrar la respuesta corta de Alice, prefiriendo jugar abatida con las correas de mi bolsa. Un frustrado **"¡Bien!"**de Rosalie significó el final de su conversación y levante la vista para verla echarnos un vistazo un tanto molesto, antes de dar vuelta sobre sus talones y caminar por el pasillo. Mire sin poder hacer nada a Alice, que la estaba observando descontenta. Rodé los ojos, seguro, Rosalie y yo podríamos ser amigas.

"**Vamos**-dijo Alicia en voz baja, **es mejor que la sigamos**." Acabe asintiendo sin decir nada y empecé a caminar, vagamente escuchando a medias como Alicia reanudó su charla sobre las compras. Pasamos por la puerta y salió a una pared de aire helado. Me estremecí y al instante envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor, en las pocas horas desde que la escuela había terminado la temperatura se han reducido unos diez grados menos. Me obligué a prestarle más atención a Alice para conseguir distraerme de la temperatura. ¿Por qué demonios es que me decidí a trabajar en algún lugar tan frío? Alice estaba haciendo un comentario divertido acerca de los dependientes en un centro comercial en Connecticut, cuando doblamos la esquina en el patio central de la escuela. Me reí con libertad; me sentía más feliz de lo que me había sentido en meses. Por lo general sólo me sentía así cuando estaba con Jacob. Me di cuenta de repente que Alice había dejado de caminar. **"Oh mierda," **juró en voz baja, los ojos fijos en algo al otro extremo del patio.

Seguí su mirada, confundida, y jadié ruidosamente. Todos los Cullen estaban allí, de pie en un grupo muy unido entre las mesas cubiertas de nieve. Mi rubor volvió con toda su fuerza cuando sentí siete pares de ojos dorados caer sobre mí. Aparté la vista con vergüenza, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward miraba en dirección a Esme. Esto es malo, pensé, esto es realmente, realmente, realmente-

**"¿Bella?"** Alice susurró rápidamente, **"Bella, ¿estás bien?"**

**"Estoy bien",**dije, con mi respiración cerca de llegar a la hiperventilación.

"**No entres en pánico,"** dijo Alice con voz reconfortante, en voz tan baja que sólo yo podía oír, **"todo estará bien, simplemente relajarte."**

Algo en su sentencia no acababa de tener sentido. ¿Qué iba a estar bien? Al mirar de nuevo a donde los Cullen habían estado de pie, me di cuenta con horror que se habían ido todos, dejando solo... **"Alice!" **Susurre frenéticamente, volviéndome para encararla. Pero ella también había desaparecido. El patio estaba ahora completamente desierto, aparte de Edward y yo. ¡VAMPIROS! Mi mente gritaba con agravación. Ahora estaba completamente indefensa; huir no era una opción, sin duda mis amigos vampiro me traerían de inmediato. Mi corazón lleno de miedo, miraba a través de la nieve que había comenzado a caer en ráfagas lentas como Edward se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Yo estaba esperando un renovado conjunto de ataques de ira y me preparé para más gritos, pero no llegaron. Tomé la expresión de Edward con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, era prácticamente irreconocible de la criatura enfurecida que había visto esa misma tarde. ¿Qué está pasando? Me preguntaba con confusión. Yo estaba aún más sorprendida cuando le vi sonreír -en realidad una sonrisa- y caminar hacia mí. Yo estaba tan sorprendida que no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme allí, inmóvil como un limón, viendo como Edward se acercaba a mí. Ahora estaba a unos pasos de distancia de mí, y juró que me podía sentir el crujido del aire entre nosotros como si estuviera cargado con electricidad estática.

**"Hola Bella",**susurro, su voz suave hizo eco en el silencio. Mis ojos observaron cada centímetro de su expresión. Era tranquilo, arrepentido y tibio. ¿Qué demonios había llegado a él? Me pregunté, atónita. Era difícil ser hostil cuando se veía tan acogedor. Muy, muy insegura le medio devolví la sonrisa.

**"Hola Edward". **

**"¿Quieres caminar conmigo?"** -preguntó cortésmente. Pude ver en su cara que realmente era una petición, parecía pensar que yo estaba en todo el derecho a rechazarlo si quería. Todavía estaba tan conmocionada por el giro de los acontecimientos que no se me ocurría nada inteligente que decir, así que me limitó a asentir en silencio. Cambié de posición la mochila en mi espalda un poco, era pesada y todo esto de estar de pie había empezado a pasarme la factura. Edward se dio cuenta de mi malestar inmediatamente y al instante me tendió la mano. **"¿Puedo?"**me preguntó. Por un loco momento pensé que en realidad estaba pidiendo tomar mi mano, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba buscando deliberadamente mi bolsa.

**"Um, claro"**-dije dubitativa, tratando de encoger fuera los hombros de la mochila. En una muestra típica de mi torpeza rampante, me las arreglé para torcer las correas y conseguir capturar uno de ellos con la parte trasera de mi cinturón. **"Oh diablos", **dije en la frustración al estirar el cuello para mirar por encima de mi hombro y los agite sin poder hacer nada como una tortuga sobre su espalda, tratando en vano de separarla de mí. Mis mejillas estaban ahora rojas como un tomate, pensé que algo así le debía parecer a Edward. Entonces me quede inmóvil, mientras sentía la mano fría de Edward toca mi hombro.

**"Permíteme",**murmuró, con su voz suave como el terciopelo. Mi ritmo cardíaco al instante aumentó unos cien latidos por minuto cuando me di cuenta lo cerca que estaba, su respiración lenta hacia en realidad cosquillas en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, provocándome que la piel de gallina inmediatamente me aflorara. Contuve el aliento, sin atreverme a moverme, mientras sentía sus manos seguir a través de mis omóplatos, deteniéndose un poco en la base de mi cuello. Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío mis pensamientos alegremente incoherentes. ¿Estaba tratando de hacer que me desmayara? Si era así, estaba haciéndolo muy bien, dudé de que fuera capaz de mantenerme en pie durante más de un minuto si seguía tocándome así. Lentamente, movió las manos por las correas y comenzó a desenredarlas con cuidado, con el rostro todavía a solo pulgadas detrás de mí. Dejé escapar un jadeo involuntario mientras movía sus manos de nuevo, esta vez para cepillar hacia abajo a lo largo de mi columna vertebral, llegando justo debajo de mi cintura, donde se enredo la correa de la bolsa en mi cinturón.

**"Edward",**dije con voz ronca y estrangulada, y mi respiración entrecortada. Tenía que parar esto ahora, si no quería saltar sobre de el de nuevo. Si sólo él supiera el tipo de efecto que su toque estaba teniendo en mí.

**"¿Sí?"** -preguntó inocentemente, un indicio de una sonrisa se unía a su tono meloso. Se inclinó aún más y su olor se apoderó de mí, haciéndome olvidar lo que iba a decir. No estaba segura de que hubiera sido capaz de responder si me hubiera pedido mi nombre, estaba tan aturdida. Al desenredarse los clips las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el borde de mi blusa y por un breve segundo, sus manos entraron en contacto con mi piel desnuda. Todo mi cuerpo se convulsiono mientras sentía la electricidad surgiendo a través de mis venas. Las manos de Edward se congelaron ante mi reacción y yo cerré los ojos, mortificada, esperando a que él se enojara de nuevo ante la evidente exhibición de mi obsesión por él. Después de unos segundos, sin embargo, sin decir palabra alguna reanudo con la remoción de mi bolsa. Dejé escapar el aliento en un suspiro bajo, desconcertada al máximo. En serio, ¿qué está pasando? Para mi posible alivio, por fin me soltó de mi mochila y yo al instante puse una cantidad segura de distancia entre mí y esas manos maliciosas. Edward y yo nos miramos durante unos momentos, antes de que él rompiera el silencio. "**Voy a llevar esto hasta el estacionamiento para ti"**, dijo haciendo un gesto cortés hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido su familia. Me limité a asentir, aún demasiado aturdida para decir algo.

Su inexplicable comportamiento caballeroso continuó cuando llegamos a la puerta, con él sosteniéndola abierta para mí. Esto estaba empezando a asustarme, era como si hubiera vagado accidentalmente en un sueño muy extraño, pero no necesariamente desagradable. Caminamos a través de la escuela y todo el tiempo que estaba esperando el momento en que Edward de pronto se diera cuenta de que estaba caminando conmigo, Bella, -la misma Bella, que él había encontrado antes tan repulsiva- y volviera a su frustrado, auto enojo. Así que cuando repentinamente se detuvo en las grandes puertas delanteras en la estancia de la entrada, mentalmente me preparó para los gritos. Pero no llegaron. En su lugar, Edward dijo en un nivel de voz, **"Antes de salir, me gustaría pedir disculpas".  
><strong>  
>Le mire boquiabierta. ¿Qué? <strong>"¿Pedir disculpas por qué?"<strong>-Pregunté, perpleja.

**"Por la forma atroz que te he tratado a más de las últimas semanas",** dijo con seriedad: **"Yo he sido desagradable y abrasivos y estoy verdaderamente arrepentido si te hecho daño, te aseguro que no era mi intención. "**No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Si bien es cierto que me había hecho la vida difícil, sobre todo en el aula, no era como hubiera sido totalmente su culpa. Hasta cierto punto yo era tan culpable como él de los desastrosos acontecimientos de las últimas semanas y, tomando en cuenta el comportamiento de esta noche, mucho más. Me di cuenta de que Edward estaba mirándome con aprensión y me di cuenta que no había respondido a sus palabras.

**"Um,"** empecé a decir, antes de internamente arrastrarme a mí misma. Fue tan elocuente pero yo, que por lo general me parecía más bien como expresiva, quede completamente muda cuando me miró. **"Eso es, eh, bien. Acepto tus disculpas."**¿Qué más podía decir? ¿Cómo podía decirle que la cosa que más me duele es el hecho de que no me ama? Me podría poner con un millar de peleas mezquinas si eso significaba que las cosas podrían volver a ser como eran hace seis años, pero eso era imposible, Edward no se sentía de la misma manera, por lo que ni siquiera mencionar mi amor por él no tenía sentido. Era mucho más seguro para fingir, como lo había hecho con Esme, que había sido meramente ofendida por su interrupción y mala educación. Miré de nuevo a Edward que parecía estar mirándome con un cierto grado de insatisfacción en sus rasgos perfectos, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a preguntarle por qué, me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

**"Gracias",** dijo realmente, sus ojos en un fascinante topacio líquido **"¿me gustaría que me indicaras dónde estás estacionada?"**Levantó mi bolsa, mi sonrisa torcida favorita cruzo su cara. le miró aturdida durante unos segundos antes de parpadear rápidamente, tratando de obligarme a enfocarme.

-**"Sí, claro**, dije, un poco desorientado,** es, eh, por aquí"**, tire de la manija de la puerta, mis manos temblando ligeramente. No pasó nada. Continue tirando con una fuerza renovada, poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en ello.

**"¿Bella?"**

-**"¿Sí, Edward?" **le dije con los dientes apretados mientras miraba a la insubordinada manija de la puerta.

**"El letrero dice 'Empuje'."**

**"Oh. Gracias",**me encogí, empujándola para abrirla, mis mejillas en llamas de nuevo. Una vez más con la humillación, pensé, ¿Qué pasa contigo esta noche?

Estaba helando afuera. Al instante me encogí de hombros e incline la cabeza contra los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo. Sólo había un puñado de coches a la izquierda en el estacionamiento, entre ellos dos coches bastante rápidos que al instante imagine como pertenecientes a los Cullen, aunque toda la familia menos Edward estaba sentada en su interior. Vagamente reconoció el de la izquierda como Mercedes de Carlisle, pero estaba segura de que el segundo era nuevo**. "¿manejas ese a la escuela ahora?"**Le pregunté a Edward, mi voz apagada por el viento frío. Miró el coche repentinamente.

"**Sí, Carlisle y Rosalie lo eligieron."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Es bonito",<strong>le dije suavemente. Realmente, no tenía ni idea de si era o no-yo no sabía lo suficiente acerca de los coches, pero ciertamente era brillante.

Edward me miró con una ceja levantada y luego se rió entre dientes, el sonido hizo estremecer agradablemente mi espalda. **"Tú no tienes que fingir, Bella, sé que no te importan mucho de los coches."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Me gustaba el Volvo",<strong> le corregí, **"por lo menos, lo hacía cuando no lo estabas conduciendo a 500 millas por hora. ¿Todavía lo tienes?" **

Edward se quedó en silencio. Me miró con curiosidad y me sorprendió al ver que él me miraba con una expresión de dolor. Me devanaba los sesos por lo que posiblemente podría haber dicho que le molestara, pero no podía pensar en nada. **"Sí**,-dijo finalmente-, en voz muy baja**, todavía lo tengo. "**

**"¿Pero no lo conduces?"** Empecé, confusamente, **"¿Por qué no-" **

**"Entonces, ¿dónde dejo tu bolsa?"**Edward me interrumpió en voz alta. Lo mire con confusión, preguntándose por qué había cambiado de tema, antes de que se me ocurriera que tal vez solo estaba cansado de esta pequeña charla. Al instante me sentí avergonzado por la explotación de su simple disculpa en una participación de una conversación sin sentido. Yo no tenía intención de hacerlo, sólo era demasiado fácil de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido cuando estaba a su alrededor. Él era como un bálsamo para mis heridas, que era irónico ya que él había sido el causante en el primer lugar.

**"Estoy estacionada allí,"**dije, señalando a un lugar un par de espacios de distancia. Estacionado había un Mondeo plata, un maltratado Ford azul y una gran furgoneta color blanco sucia, más allá, oculta a la vista, estaba mi moto. Edward tomó un vistazo a la colección abigarrada de los vehículos antes de dirigirse directamente a la Ford.

"Veo que tu gusto en los coches sigue siendo igual de pobres", comentó, pasó una mano desdeñosa sobre capó abollado del coche y haciendo una pausa para mirar despectivamente a través de las ventanas el interior sucio. "¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que repetidamente busques el más lento de los medios de transporte disponibles para ti?"

Rodé los ojos. Los hombres y los coches, todos son exactamente iguales. Muéstreles algo con ruedas y un motor y al instante lo utilizan como una oportunidad para aburrir a todos con su conocimiento superiores. Quizás Jacob y Edward no se llevarían tan mal después de todo. Tome mi bolso de las manos de Edward, haciendo caso omiso de sus comentarios continuación sobre el coche, y pase junto a él a través de la brecha entre la Ford y la furgoneta, saliendo hacia el otro lado. Allí estaba mi moto. Roja y brillante, era casi irreconocible para la pila de óxido de las piezas que había salvado de la chatarra de la familia de Marks. Con los años que Jacob había ajustado y modificado el contenido del motor, y ahora es una pieza muy respetable de la maquinaria. Su motor y la velocidad máxima no pueden haber impresionado a alguien como Edward, pero me venía muy bien. Puse mi mochila en el suelo junto a la moto y comencé a abrir la cremallera. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward había salido desde el otro lado de la camioneta. Se quedó mirándome rebuscar en mi bolsa, con una mirada cautelosa de desconcierto en su rostro.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo Bella?"**–me preguntó, cuando yo saqué la chaqueta de cuero de las profundidades de mi mochila y me encogí de hombros.

**"Yendo a casa",**le contesté, sacando mi casco y recogiendo mi pelo fuera de mi cara antes de ponérmelo. Entonces cierre la cremallera de la bolsa y pase mis brazos a través de las correas, llave en mano.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron. **"¿Pero qué hay de tu coche?"**

**"No es mi coche",**le dije, pasando la pierna sobre la silla.

**"Pero…"**

**"No, no, tu acabas de asumir",**le respondí, metiendo la llave en la ignición. La moto inmediatamente rugió con vida. Le sonreí lentamente. Me encanta ese sonido. Me trajo recuerdos de veranos cálidos y otoños lluviosos, de horas pasadas en el garaje de Jacob, sin sonido, pero el silbido de las latas de refrescos al abrirlos y el tintineo de las herramientas, el calor rodando fuera de su pecho desnudo en olas mientras trabajaba sin descanso en el motor de su viejo Rabbit. Si me esforzaba lo suficiente, todavía podía oír la lluvia golpeando contra el techo de hierro, la risa contagiosa de Jacob y el lejano batir de las pisadas en el camino que siempre anunciaba la llegada de Quil o Embry. Echo tanto de menos todo. Pensé con melancolía. Tal vez fue una hora de un cambio, tal vez una vez que los Cullen se fueran debería empezar a buscar un nuevo trabajo en el Oeste.

Miré de nuevo a Edward se había movido inhumanamente rápido para estar delante de la moto, bloqueando mi camino. Sus ojos eran intermitentes como el fuego y estaba su boca curvada hacia abajo con un airado ceño fruncido, parecía casi tan amenazante como lo había hecho antes durante la tarde. Oh, mira, pensé con ironía, Edward está enojado de nuevo. **"Tu no vas a manejar esto",**gruñó en advertencia.

**"Creo que veras que si lo haré,"**le dije, acelerando el motor ruidosamente para probar mi punto.

**"¡NO!"**Edward gritó. Su hermosa voz era dichosamente furiosa y me di cuenta con un ligero escalofrío que sonaba igual como siempre lo había hecho en mis alucinaciones cuando había empezado a montar por primera vez la moto. Era difícil de fingir que no encontraba su ira un poco más que atractiva, pero también era más irritante. Tenía frío, era tarde y quería ir a casa. Y no tenía tiempo para esto.

**"Edward, estás haciendo el ridículo."**Suspiré.

**"Yo estoy siendo ridículo? Bella, apenas puedes caminar sobre una superficie plana sin tropezar y ahora me dices que has estado andando en motocicleta,****¿****MOTOCICLETAS? De todos las estúpidas, cosas irresponsables y locas que hacer"  
><strong>  
>¿Por qué te importa? Pensé con melancolía, ¿Qué es para ti, si me lesiono en esta moto? Yo deseaba tanto fingir que estaba preocupado por mí y que quería mantenerme a salvo, pero yo sabía que era delirante. Era más probable que él estuviera haciendo esto simplemente por costumbre, era sólo una irritante resaca de los días en que había sido mi protector.<p>

**"-¿sabes cuánta gente se mata en estas trampas mortales al año? ¿Es eso lo que quieres- convertirte en una estadística?" **Todavía estaba despotricando contra mí. Me di cuenta desde el rabillo del ojo que el resto de los Cullen había salido de sus autos y empezaron a caminar hacia nosotros, sin duda preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Gemí, cuantas "escenas" podría tolerar hoy.

-**Mira**-dije impaciente, **"si elijo andar en moto o no es mí decisión. Soy un adulto ahora, y soy totalmente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Bueno, claramente NO lo eres, si eliges hacer algo tan absurdo como montar en moto!"<strong>Edward me gritó, **"¡ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA! ¿Te has vuelto realmente loca?"**Eso era todo, estaba enojada de nuevo. Tanto para disculpas y treguas, ahora sólo quería discutir. ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme como a una idiota?

**"¡Basta Edward, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Claro que sí!"<strong>Gritó, apoplético de rabia.

**"¡No, no!"** Espete, irritada, **"No es asunto tuyo lo que haga con mi vida, lo dejaste bastante claro que cuando te fuiste. Ahora sal de mi camino por favor."** Sabía que Edward se negaría de nuevo, pero no espere por una respuesta. Confiando en que el elemento de sorpresa jugaría a mi favor, acelere el motor de nuevo y arranque el manillar, haciendo que la moto girara a su vez considerablemente, frente a la dirección opuesta a Edward. Entonces, haciendo caso omiso de su rugido indignado, golpie mi pie en el pedal de aceleración con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, por lo que la moto disparar hacia delante como la bala de un arma. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba a veinte metros de un asombrado Edward. Iba tan rápido que apenas tuve tiempo de alejarme de la familia Cullen, que estaban todos de pie, mirándome con la boca abierta, en medio del estacionamiento. **"Hasta mañana Alice!"** grite por encima del rugido de mi motor y el aullido de blasfemias de Edward. **"¡Me puedes recoger a las 11:00!**Y luego me marche hacia la carretera, sin ni siquiera molestarse en ocultar mi amplia sonrisa.

¿Quién dijo Bella Swan no podia ser cool?

if I needed someone to control me

If I needed someone to hold me down

I would change my direction

And save myself before I drown

* * *

><p><strong>*Football: no es el futbol que conocemos la mayoría en Hispano-América o Europa, se refiere al juego típico tradicional de Estados Unidos y tienen una liga profesional llamada NFL, pueden checar la página oficial para que se den una idea ya que ellos llaman al futbol = soccer, aunque para más fácil el chico es algo parecido físicamente a Emmett, bueno esta explicación es más que nada para las chicas que no sabemos nada de deportes o muy poco.<strong>

**LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO?, HA LES AVISO QUE EL PRÓXIMO ES UN EPOV. ;)**


	8. Insinuaciones

A qui tiene el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten. Quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que me dejan su rr y a las que no también solo por el echo de tomarse la molestia de leerme... **MIL GRACIAS CHICAS**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y sucesos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer así como los titulares de derechos de autor. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de **DQRC**, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Canción recomendada para el capítulo**: 'Trouble' de shampoo

Uh-oh, we're in trouble

Something's come along and it's burst our bubble

Yeah, yeah! Uh-oh, we're in trouble

**EPOV**

**"¡Basta Edward, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!"**dijo Bella con ira, sus ojos brillaban.

Sentí que me llene de ira. **"¡Claro que sí!"**

**"¡No, No. No es asunto tuyo lo que hago con mi vida! Lo dejaste bastante claro cuando te fuiste. Ahora sal de mi camino por favor."** Sus palabras me golpearon como un rayo. _Lo dejaste bastante claro cuando te fuiste_. ¿Qué significa esto... esto puede significar lo que yo pienso que hice? ¿Podría ser que tal vez Emmett y Jasper estén en lo cierto, que Bella aún crea en mis palabras de rechazo de despedida? ¡Pero eso es tan estúpido! Si ella me ama y yo la amo entonces la única cosa que nos separa es un enorme y terrible malentendido. Abrí la boca, pero antes de que pudiera formar alguna palabra Bella se había desviado con la motocicleta de forma inesperada y a un completo exceso de velocidad a través del estacionamiento.

**"¡BELLA VUELVE!"**Grité desesperadamente. Ella no se detuvo al instante y mis ojos se centraron en la motocicleta. Tal vez si me encuentre con esto desde el ángulo derecho, podría parar la maldita cosa y tire de Bella fuera de ella sin hacerle daño. Mis febriles planes fueron interrumpidos por los pensamientos de Esme.

_¡No te atrevas a tocar esa motocicleta Edward!_ me ordeno, _es demasiado peligroso, ¿que si equivocas y la envías volando hasta el suelo?  
><em>  
>Maldije ante la frustración. Sabía que Esme tenía razón, pero yo no podía soportar estar parado aquí y ver a Bella alejarse rápidamente de mí, creyendo todavía que yo no la amaba. Traté de gritarle otra vez, pero era obvio que ella no me estaba escuchando. Capte el final de lo que le estaba diciendo a Alice. <strong>"¡Me puedes recoger a las 11:00!"<strong>gritó, sus palabras casi se pierden con el sonido ensordecedor del motor de la motocicleta. Llegué junto a Alice interrumpiendo mi tartamudez, pues seguía rugiéndole a Bella que parara sin absolutamente ningún resultado. Ella nos dio a todos una brillante sonrisa ganadora, antes de pasar rápidamente junto a nosotros y saliendo disparada del estacionamiento a la carretera, donde se integro rápidamente al tráfico del viernes por la noche. Mi familia estaba en un silencio estupefacto, miraban con los ojos muy abiertos al espacio donde justo ella había estado.

Emmett silbó con admiración**. "¡Maldita sea!"** dijo, muy impresionado, **"¿Desde cuándo Bella se convirtió en una chica mala?"**Hubo un silencio por un segundo y luego mis hermanos estallaron en carcajadas. Carlisle y Esme, por el contrario, continuaron observando el lugar por donde Bella había desaparecido en el camino, sorprendidos.

Finalmente, Carlisle hablo. **"¿Que... qué ha pasado?" **-preguntó, confundido.

**"Bueno, parece que Edward logró arruinar otra oportunidad perfecta para hacer las paces con Bella, así que todos tendremos que soportar este drama un poco más"**, suspiró Rosalie mirándome con irritación, **"También parece que, a pesar de todas las probabilidades, a Bella Swan, finalmente le salió el carácter." **Rosalie levantó las cejas como si el concepto fuera increíble. Los demás se rieron de nuevo.

**"¿Pueden parar?"** les gruñí con ira a todos ellos, **"¿No pueden ver lo serio que es esto? ¿Bella está manejando una moto»"  
><strong>  
><strong>"-bastante bien, por lo que se ve"<strong>Alice agrego

**«- Y ninguno de ustedes puede ver lo peligroso que es eso?"**Yo los desafíe, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Alice.

**"Sí, claro** **es peligroso, ¿pero en serio me estás diciendo que no estás un poco excitado por eso? ¡Vestía una chamarra de cuero! Eso fue sexy, ¿no es así Jasper?", **dijo Emmett, Todos nos volvimos para mirar a Jasper, que parecía estar un poco desconcertado por lo pronto que se puso en el centro de atención.

**"No te atrevas a contestar eso"**comencé de advertencia.

**"Oh sí, lo era desde donde yo estaba parado",** dijo, provocando que Emmett se carcajeara otra vez. Le gruñí a los dos, pero Jasper se encogió de hombros tímidamente hacia mí. **¿****Bueno lo qué quería decir?** **es que.**

**"Bueno chicos, es suficiente de babear por sexy Bella,"**dijo Alice, pero todos pudimos ver que encontró la situación bastante divertida. Sus palabras de pronto me recordaron algo.

**"¿Qué quiso decir Bella con "me puede recoger a las 11:00"? **demande

"Rosalie y yo llevaremos de compras a Bella,"

dijo tranquilamente. Le mire boquiabierto.

**"¡Creo que te dije que te mantengas alejada de ella!"  
><strong>  
>Alice entrecerró los ojos y me miró de pronto realmente amenazante. <strong>¿Y desde cuándo tienes el control completo de lo que hago y que veo, Edward Cullen? "<br>**  
><strong>"¡Desde que se trataba de Bella!"<strong>le dije con enojo.

**"¡Oh sobreponte Edward, ella es mi amiga también!** **¡Y tú no tienes derechos exclusivos de propiedad sobre ella sabes! ¡Ella no es un objeto!"  
><strong>  
><strong>"¡Ya lo sé, tú eres la que siempre la trato como una especie de muñeca crecida!"<strong>

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y ambos miramos al frente. **"¿Qué?"**Preguntamos, irritados.

**"Niños por favor, dejen de pelear"**, suspiró Esme. Los dos volteamos ante el uso de la palabra "niños", pero Esme levantó la ceja, retándonos a corregirla. Los dos suspiramos.

**"Lo siento mamá,"**dijimos al unísono, colgando la cabeza como si tuviéramos siete años de edad.

**"Eso está mejor",** asintió, satisfecha. **"Ahora, a menos que alguno de ustedes tenga alguna objeción, sugiero que nos vayamos a casa, todavía tenemos que prepararnos para un invitado"** Gemí de nuevo, yo casi había olvidado sobre la visita inminente de Tanya. Tanto Carlisle como Esme me dieron miradas de reprimenda. **Te comprometiste a comportarte, Edward,**Esme me advirtió. Suspiré, frustrado.

**-"De acuerdo bien ",** dije de mala gana**," ¿pero puedo ir a ver a Bella en primero? Quiero asegurarme de que llegó a su casa sin chocar."**Aparté la vista, avergonzado, yo sabía que Emmett se burlaría de mi sentimentalismo y Esme brillaría con aire de suficiencia. Decidí Carlisle era la apuesta más segura en términos de mantener su expresión neutra, por lo que me centre en él.

_No te avergüences Edward_, pensó, me _alegro de que tú estés actuando responsablemente otra vez. Tal vez la próxima vez tú serás capaz de tener una conversación completa con Bella sin levantar la voz._Él agregó, un poco divertido. Hice una mueca, pero antes de que pudiera responder Carlisle habló en voz alta.

**"Eso está bien, pero tendrás que llevar a alguien en el coche contigo, sólo hay espacio para cinco en el Mercedes",** dijo, antes de girarse para observar a la familia. El claramente estaba decidiendo con quien mis hermanos era menos probable que iniciara una pelea. Él no tuvo en cuenta Esme porque como todos sabíamos que ella quería llegar a casa y prepararse para la llegada de Tanya, a pesar de que cómo se podría "preparar" para un huésped que no come ni duerme, no tenía ni idea. **"Jasper puede ir contigo,"**Carlisle dijo finalmente. Era la opción más sensata; Jasper era el hermano con el que difícilmente discutiría y si me enojo el podría directamente calmarme de nuevo. Jasper asintió obedientemente y se inclinó para besar Alice, antes de dirigirse hacia mi coche.

**"Hasta luego",** murmuré al resto de mi familia, siguiendo a Jasper. Cuando abrí la puerta y me senté en el asiento del conductor, las palabras de despedida de Bella se ejecutaban a través de mi cabeza nuevamente. _No es asunto tuyo lo que haga con mi vida, lo dejaste bastante claro cuando te fuiste._ ¿Era acertado suponer que ella todavía estaba bajo el engaño de que no la amaba? Sin duda, eso ayudaría a explicar su comportamiento errático hacia mí. ¿O era, como lo había hecho tantas veces en los últimos tiempos, sólo mal interpretando las señales de nuevo e imaginando cosas que no están allí? Gemí, golpeando mi pie en el pedal y dando marcha atrás en el espacio a toda velocidad. **"Esta noche,"** le dije a Jasper, girando y saliendo a la carretera, **"fue un desastre absoluto"**. Estaba siguiendo la ya familiar ruta al departamento de Bella la cual había recorrido ya muchas veces desde que había llegado a Rochester.

_Pues sí_, pensó Jasper, volviendo a nuestro medio habitual de conversación, ahora que estábamos solos, _no tan grande_. Pero no fue un fracaso total tampoco.

**"¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?"**-Pregunté, corriendo a través de las luces justo cuando se ponían en rojo y girando a la derecha en el cruce.

**Bueno, al menos podemos estar seguros de una cosa ahora**, Jasper respondió.

**"¿Y eso es?"**Le pregunté abatido cuando entre a la calle de Bella, llevando el coche a una velocidad mucho más lenta para poder mirar a través de su ventana.

**Lo que Bella siente por ti.**

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**Le pregunté, en realidad no escuchar cómo se esforzó por echar un vistazo a Bella. Que acababa de ver su andar por la ventana, aparentemente ilesa, cuando Jasper habló en voz alta, me distraje por completo.

**"Ella te ama a Edward," **dijo con sencillez, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**"¿Qué?" **Di un grito ahogado: **"¿Cómo puedes decirlo?"**Jasper puso los ojos en mí.

**"Sólo porque tú y los poderes de Alice no están trabajando en Bella no quiere decir que el mío no lo hace."  
><strong>  
><strong>¿Quieres decir?-<strong>le dije, sin atreverme a creer lo que estaba escuchando.

**"Sí,** sonrió, **su amor por ti venía en oleadas**; **Fue tan fuerte que incluso podía sentir desde el estacionamiento cuando todavía estaban en el patio Hablando de eso,¿ pensé que nos habías dicho que ibas a dejar de tratar de seducirla? "**me miró con una sonrisa.

**"¡Lo hice!"** le dije, sorprendido, mirando de nuevo a la ventana, **Yo solo estaba hablando con ella."  
><strong>  
>Jasper sacudió la cabeza, divertido. <strong>"Bueno lo que sea que estabas haciendo, lo hiciste bien, en algún momento ella casi no podía contenerse de tirarse encima ti."<strong>

**"¿En serio?"**Sentí una enorme sonrisa cruza mi cara. Eso debe haber sido por lo qué reaccionó tan violentamente cuando la libere de su mochila. De pronto me sentí extasiado y feliz, más de lo que sido en años. Si Jasper estaba en lo cierto, si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, entonces estaba sólo a una simple conversación lejos de estar con Bella otra vez.

**"Yo no estoy diciendo que tu no tendrás trabajo tratando de ganártela de nuevo",** dijo Jasper apresuradamente **"realmente la lastimaste bastante Edward y ella todavía está con una gran cantidad de dolor emocional. Además ella tiene un montón de rabia hacia ti, algo que no es ayuda es la forma en que sigues perdiendo la paciencia con ella." ** Asentí con la cabeza serio, pero era difícil sentirse muy abatido; ¡_Bella me ama_! **"Sin embargo, había algo más,"** dijo Jasper, interrumpiendo mis celebraciones internas, **"fue raro, yo casi no podía ni siquiera decir lo que era esa emoción al principio, nunca lo había detectado en ella antes. De hecho, la única persona que normalmente se siente de esa manera eres tú. "**

"¿Qué fue?"

-Pregunté, alarmado de repente. ¿Qué podría posiblemente ser esa sensación de Bella que era ajena a Jasper?

**"La culpa**, respondió Jasper, frunciendo el ceño-, **y odio hacia uno mismo ",** añadió, casi como en un pensamiento. **"Ella se odia absolutamente a sí misma Edward. Fue tan fuerte; Fue doloroso para mí estar cerca de ella. Pero lo más extraño era la naturaleza de la misma; Ella lo sentía todo el tiempo, sin embargo, no parece ser la causa de tanto dolor. Era casi como si ella estuviera tan acostumbrada a odiarse que la emoción esta en una especie de desvanecimiento en el fondo. Es normal para ella ahora. "**

Miré a Jasper, herido. **"¿Pero por qué?"**Le pregunté, con mi pecho agobiado; la idea de que mi ángel, tan perfecto en todos los sentidos, pudiera sentir tan horrible sentimiento hacia ella era insoportable. Yo era diferente, yo era un monstruo y había tomado vidas inocentes-mi odio era inevitable, ¿pero qué hacía a Bella sentirse de la misma manera? ¿Qué es de lo que tiene que sentirse culpable? Ella nunca había pecado en su vida. Era una locura.

Jasper se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, preocupado. **"No tengo ni idea, yo sólo puedo decirte lo que siente, no el por qué. ¿ Si tuviera que aventurar una respuesta, yo diría que se siente culpable por un solo evento; La emoción parecía demasiado concentrado para ser de varios, pero cualquiera que sea la razón, te puedo decir ahora que no es algo que vaya a cambiar rápidamente. La culpa es tan incrustada en ella ahora- que va a ser casi imposible de quitársela. Cuando finalmente vuelvan a estar juntos, todavía va a tardar meses - tal vez incluso años para curarla totalmente".  
><strong>  
><strong>"No me importa<strong>", le dije inmediatamente: **"Yo estaré aquí para ella por toda la eternidad, y lo que sea necesario para mejorar las cosas, lo haré."**

Jasper me miró con curiosidad. **"Para la eternidad?"** -preguntó, **"¿te das cuenta lo que eso significa Edward? ¿Qué tendrá que hacer?"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Sí,"<strong> dije, inclinando la cabeza. Bella tendría que convertirse en un vampiro. Había estado reflexionando sobre el concepto desde que habíamos regresado a Rochester y aunque mi mente todavía me dice que me equivocó al quitarle la vida a Bella, mi corazón me dice lo contrario. Yo ya había experimentado lo que sería perder Bella y estaba seguro de que no podría hacer frente a eso otra vez. Yo no quería robar su alma, pero se resignó al hecho de que yo no podía, y no quería dejarla ir otra vez. Quería estar a su lado para siempre... si ella me aceptaba. Miré de nuevo a la ventana de Bella, las persianas estaban abajo. Ella debió cerrarlas sin yo notarlo durante mi conversación con Jasper. Me pregunté si ella nos habría visto y, a continuación, con un corazón pesado, me pregunté si todavía estaría enojada conmigo por lo de la motocicleta. La felicidad que había sentido en la información inicial de Jasper se había desinflado para ser sustituido por un presentimiento de sentido ominoso. Di una última mirada a la ventana cubierta de Bella y suspire tristemente, antes de alejare de la acera y conducir de vuelta calle abajo. -** "Será mejor volver a la casa",** murmuré a Jasper,** "Esme nos va a matar si no estamos allí para saludar a Tanya. "  
><strong>  
>A pesar de que acelere sobre la nieve que cubrió el camino que conducía a nuestra mansión aislada en la orilla sur del lago Ontario, en las afueras de Rochester, sabía que era demasiado tarde. No sólo podía oír el resto de las voces de la familia, pero sus pensamientos estaban rebotando por el interior de mi cabeza como partículas de gas sobre-excitado, haciéndolo doloroso. Un rápido vistazo a la expresión de dolor de Jasper me mostró que sus emociones fueron igualmente hiperactivas. Conduje el coche a la parte delantera de la casa y apague el motor, causando que las luces se apagaran. Jasper y yo nos sentamos en silencio en la oscuridad durante unos momentos, ambos poco dispuestos a dejar el santuario del coche.<p>

_Será mejor entrar_, Jasper pensó, sin hacer ningún movimiento por moverse.

-_Sí_-asintió con la cabeza que, mirando sin ver hacia fuera del parabrisas. Hubo una pausa mientras los dos sólo nos quedábamos quietos, reacios a abandonar el santuario del vehículo.

_Vamos_, Jasper finalmente pensó con decisión, _no podemos postergarlo para siempre_. _Vamos a entrar antes de ella que salga a-_

La puerta del coche de repente se abrió con un zumbido fuerte. _Demasiado tarde_, pensé con ironía. De pie con las manos en las caderas, enmarcada por la luz que flotaba desde las puertas delanteras abiertas de la casa, era una figura delgada, con cabello largo y rubio fresa y los ojos traviesos. Tanya.

**"Hola chicos"**, dijo maliciosamente, una sonrisa pícara se extendía por sus labios pintados de rojo rubí. Jasper y yo salimos de nuestros asientos y de inmediato abandonamos el coche, que hasta hace dos segundos, había sido un refugio seguro. Tania levantó una ceja burlonamente hacia mí_. Oh Edward_, pensó tímidamente, _¿estás ansioso por saludarme? Debo pasar por aquí más a menudo._

**"Buenas noches, Tanya,"**le dije secamente. Mi paciencia con Tanya era aún más corta de lo habitual después de todos mis enfrentamientos con Bella y yo sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado si no quería decepcionar a Esme y Carlisle por ser "desagradable" con nuestro invitado.

Tanya soltó una risa baja y sensual. **"¿Te sientes un poco formal esta noche, Edward? Nunca temas; Estoy segura de que vamos a arreglar esto muy pronto La noche aún es joven ya sabes..."** dejó libre su frase con pistas sugerentes. Mis manos apretadas en puños y se echó a reír alegremente de nuevo, antes de volver su mirada a Jasper. -**"Veo que todavía tienes un trabajo ininterrumpido con este Jazz"**, dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia mí divertida**, "mantenerlo en calma debe ser un trabajo a tiempo completo."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Algo así"<strong>, dijo Jasper. Sus ojos ya estaban buscando por encima del hombro de Tanya frenéticamente a Alice, con la esperanza de que ella hubiera venido a salvarlo.

**"Vamos a entrar"**-le dije a Tania, lo mas educadamente que pude. Si me veía obligado a pasar tiempo con ella, entonces yo quería hacerlo delante de muchos testigos, que espero reduciría las posibilidades de que ocurra algo indeseable.

**"Como quieras",** ronroneó Tanya en mí, apoderándose de mi mano y tirando de mí por las escaleras tan rápido que apenas tuve tiempo para protestar. Entramos en la sala donde Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle y Esme estaban esperando por nosotros. Inmediatamente saque la mano de las garras de Tanya, pero no antes de que consiguiera una mirada de Emmett, que se doblo prácticamente en silencio de la risa. _¿Divirtiéndote, Edward?_Él sonrió. Lo fulmine con la mirada. Alice se levantó de donde había estado sentada en la amplia escalera y corrió para envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jasper.

**"Hola"**, ella sonrió, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle la mejilla. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y tocó su cabello negro corto con amor.

**"Te extrañe**- El murmuró, uniendo sus dedos con los de ella y llevándolos a sus labios, besándolos suavemente. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Tanya acercándose hacia mí y yo de inmediato puse más espacio entre nosotros. No te atrevas a tener alguna idea, pensé en vano hacia ella, ignorando el hecho de que no sería capaz de oír una palabra de esto.

**"¿Cómo estaba Bella?"**-Preguntó Alice a Jasper, ajena al hecho de que todo el mundo los miraba.

**"¿Bella?"**Tania intervino al instante, sus ojos de repente se encendida con curiosidad.

Gemí, mirando a Alice. **"Bien hecho",**le susurre con amargura.

Alice me miró apenada. **¡Lo siento Edward, no pensé!**

**"Bella",** dijo Tanya, haciendo rodar el nombre en su lengua como si perteneciera a algún tipo de comida extraña, **"¿no era el nombre de la humana de Edward?"**Nadie respondió en un primer momento, sino que todos ellos sólo me miraron con cierto recelo. No dije nada, estaba tratando demasiado duro para detenerme de atacar a Tanya por la manera casual en la que se había referido a Bella. Por último Carlisle habló por mí.

**"Sí,"** dijo a Tanya, **"Edward conoció a Bella en Forks hace seis años"**

**"Me acuerdo de..."** Tanya me miró con aire de suficiencia y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro. **¿Ella fue de la que huiste, no fue asi Edward? ¿Te acuerdas de la forma en que viniste corriendo a mí después de que se conocieron? ¡Qué interesante visita fue esa ...  
><strong>  
>gruñí involuntariamente a sus recuerdos de la época en que había tratado de seducirme y que llegaron intermitentes a su mente. "Detente". Le ordene secamente.<p>

Ella me miró, con los ojos ardientes, antes de pasar a la cara de Carlisle de nuevo**."¿Pero no es la historia de la chica? ¿Pensé que te fuiste Forks para escapar de ella?"** Ahora estaba tan tenso que me sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar; Jasper me dio una mirada alarmada y me envió una onda reforzada de calma. _Mantente cabal_, Edward, su pensamiento me advirtió.

Rosalie dio un paso adelante para hacer frente a Tanya. **"nosotros nos marchamos,"** dijo ella**, "pero ella se presentó aquí en Rochester. Ella es docente en la escuela que hemos estado asistiendo"**. La sonrisa de Tanya se hizo aún más amplia.

**"¿En serio?"** -preguntó ella, volviéndose a darme una entretenida mirada, **"¿ella es tu maestra?"** Incline mi cabeza bruscamente en reconocimiento, por dentro me preparaba para las insinuaciones de la mente de Tanya que se evocarían de ese pedazo de información, su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia ante mi reacción. _¿Y todavía tiene sentimientos por ella?_Ella pensó, su sonrisa se volvió diabólica. ¿Bueno, bueno, quien conocía que Edward Cullen podría ser tan pervertido? Me fue asaltado inmediatamente con imágenes mentales escandalosamente inadecuadas de de mi vestido en nada más que la corbata de la escuela y bóxers mientras Tanya me empuja contra la pared, y me besa apasionadamente... Sentí que mis manos convulsionar, ya que me impulse a apretar su garganta, pero me contuve justo a tiempo y me tambalee hacia atrás, llegando a ciegas para el tacto de calma de Jasper. Agarró mi brazo otra vez, enviando ondas sedantes a de través de mí.

**"¡Edward!"**Esme-exclamó, sorprendida.

**"Oh, es Esme bien",**dijo Tanya, la risa retumbando en su rica voz de baja. Me gusta cuando te enojas Edward, pensó seductora, sigue así, castígame si eso te da libertad.

Me encogí de nuevo y me agarre la cabeza entre las manos. _¡Has que se detenga! ¡Has que detengan sus insinuaciones!  
><em>  
><strong>"Así que Tania,"<strong> dijo Carlisle con ansiedad a toda prisa después de notar mi angustia, **"¿te gustaría ver el resto de la casa?"**Hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras y Esme, la comprensión de su propósito, de inmediato se dirigió hacia ellos. Tania miró a Carlisle para mí, ver claramente el motivo de su pregunta.

**-Claro, ¿por qué no?"** ella respondió: _Ya habrá mucho tiempo para jugar contigo más tarde,_pensó, y me guiñó un ojo antes de seguir sin vergüenza a Esme por las escaleras. Tan pronto como ella se perdió de vista deje escapar una respiración profunda, hundiéndome en el suelo. Podía sentir los ojos de mis hermanos en mí, medio divertidos, medio compasivos.

**"¿Estás bien?"**Alice me preguntó, con cautela. Acabe gimiendo y sacudí la cabeza. Todavía podía oír los pensamientos de Tanya desde el piso de arriba, ella seguía al azar enviándome imágenes nuevas de mí en varios estados de desnudez, cada una más creativo que la anterior. Sentí que había entrado en una película porno de bajo presupuesto.

**"Oh vamos Edward, no puede ser tan malo",**dijo Emmett, rodando los ojos. Yo ni siquiera podía gruñir en él; estaba demasiado ocupado concentrándose en no matar a Tanya.

**"Confía en mí, realmente lo es,"** dijo Jasper, haciendo una mueca mientras una nueva ola de la lujuria de Tanya que se mezclaba con mi repulsión lo golpeó. Los ojos de Emmett se agrandaron mientras miraba a Jasper y a mí, los dos de manera similar usando expresiones de náuseas.  
><strong><br>"Bueno, eso es todo",** dije sofocado, mientras una imagen de Tania azotándome con mi propia corbata flotaba en mi cabeza, **"me voy de aquí".**

**"Ella sólo lo hace para conseguir elevarse sobre ti Edward"** dijo Rosalie, claramente impresionada por mi debilidad. Me retorcía ante su elección de palabras, el valor de cinco minutos de los pensamientos de Tanya me había hecho insinuaciones para ver por todas partes. Jasper sintió mi vergüenza y no podía dejar de reír, lo que causó a Emmett gracia y comenzara a carcajearse en voz alta. **"¿Qué?" **Rosalie le preguntó, irritada: **"¿por qué se están riendo ustedes dos?"** hizo una pausa y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro, ya que había hecho clic. **"Oh."**

**"Me voy ahora",** le dije rápidamente, sin querer que esto continúe. **"¿Emmett Vienes?"**

Él sonrió, claramente esperando unirse a la "humillación de Edward**,"¿No lo sé, y tú?"**Esto hizo que todos ellos rompieran a reír de nuevo, incluyendo a Alice y Rosalie. Gemí de nuevo.

**"Hilarante Emmett, tu originalidad me sorprende"-**dije mordaz, mi voz chorreando sarcasmo.

**"Eso es lo que ella dijo,"**Emmett miraba de soslayo. Los otros estallaron de risa de nuevo y me encogí.

**"Me voy de caza, que disfruten"**, murmuré.

**"Oh, lo haremos",** dijo Emmett, meneando las cejas hacia mí. gruñí, frustrado, y salió corriendo por la puerta, porque no quería escuchar nada más de esto. **"Oh, no seas así que Edward, es sólo una broma!"** Emmett llamado en pos de mí sobre la risa de los demás.  
><strong><br>-"Será mejor que vayamos con él",** dijo Jasper, oí reír a Jasper, **"vamos Emmett".**En la distancia débilmente escuche mis dos hermanos despedirse de sus esposas, antes de correr tras de mí, soltando silbidos y comentarios provocativos todo el camino. Suspiré.

**"Esto va a ser una noche larga",**murmuré para mí mismo, bordeando el lago ya que me precipite hacia el bosque, donde por lo general cazábamos.

**"¡Eso no es lo único que es largo Edward!"**Emmett exclamó, riendo a carcajadas y me estremecí. La risa sonó en mis oídos mientras llegaba a la cubierta de los árboles.

_¿Por qué a mí?_

Era la madrugada del sábado por la noche antes de que finalmente me sintiera listo para regresar a la casa. En las horas de intervención de mis hermanos y yo había matado suficientes animales para crear un hueco considerable en las estadísticas de la fauna local y habíamos bebido tanta sangre que nuestros ojos eran lo más ligero que había sido en las últimas semanas. Nuestra única interrupción había sido cuando Alice había llamado para solicitar el uso del jeep de Emmett, incluso más nieve había caído durante la noche, causando que las condiciones de las carreteras que fueran menos propicias para un Porsche. Yo estaba agradecido por la oportunidad de calmarme, pero había llegado a un costo extremo sobre todo por las burlas incesantes de Emmett y Jasper cuando volví a la casa estaba seguro de que yo había escuchado suficientes chistes obscenos como para una eternidad.

Todo estaba en silencio mientras caminábamos a través de las puertas delanteras, no había ni rastro del resto de la familia.**"¿Dónde están todos?"**Jasper preguntó, perplejo. Miré atrás hacia la calzada, que estaba mayormente a las sombras por el sol poniente. La jeep de Emmett se había ido-y, presumiblemente, Rosalie y Alice con ella, pero los otros vehículos estaban todavía allí.

**"Bueno Rose y Alice todavía debe estar con Bella,"** dijo Emmett, paseando a través de la sala de estar y tirándose en el sofá, donde tomó dos controles de la consola de video juegos, lanzando uno a Jasper. **"¿Quieres jugar?" **me preguntó, pero me negué con la cabeza. Mi estómago se había cerrado con la sola mención de Bella, la llegada de Tanya había quemado casi todos los pensamientos de ella en mi mente. Al instante comencé a preguntarme si Bella había disfrutado de su día con mis hermanas y, a continuación, y más apremiante, si había dicho algo acerca de mí. Yo dudaba de que Alice le hubiera dicho mucho a ella, ella sabía que yo quería arreglar las cosas con Bella por mi cuenta, pero no estaba tan seguro de Rosalie. Empecé a sentirme muy incómodo; lo último que quería era que Bella obtuviera una versión distorsionada de segunda mano de mi disculpa de Rosalie. De repente, oí voces desde el patio trasero y voltee a ver a Carlisle y Esme caminando hacia nosotros de la mano, su piel ligeramente chispeante en los rayos del sol moribundo. Parecía que venían del lago, lo que era bastante bueno, pero aún quedaba desaparecida Tanya. Entonces sentí que algo se movía por encima de las tres plantas. Estreche los ojos, la única habitación en el cuarto piso era...

**"¡TANYA!"** Le grite, **"¡Sal de mi habitación!"**Salté los tres vuelos de las escaleras a la velocidad del rayo, irrumpiendo a través de la puerta de mi habitación para encontrarla sentada en mi cama, vestida con un vergonzoso top de corte bajo y un vestido cortó por lo que apenas si se parecía a una falda.

_Así es, obtén una imagen completa_. Ella sonrió maliciosamente. **"Encantada de que me acompañes querido"**, arrastró las palabras, con los ojos bailando. _Esto va a ser divertido..._pensó.

**"Salte. Ahora."**le gruñí amenazante. Ella arqueó las cejas desafiante, antes de que una sonrisa retorcida cruzara su rostro.

Obligame.

Apreté los dientes, el que ella supiera que acrecentaba mi ira, sólo sirvió para hacerme aún más furioso. **"Tania, demonios si tu no te sales fuera de mi habitación ahora mismo-"**. De repente, sonó el teléfono. Revisé el identificador de llamadas era Alice. Le tire Tanya una mirada de muerte "esto no a terminado", antes de abrir el celular. **"¿Hola?"**Le pregunté con brusquedad.

**"¿Edward?"**

**"¿Qué quieres Alice? Estoy un poco ocupado en este momento,"**asesinando a Tania, añadí en mi mente.

**"Estoy llamando para decirte que Rose y yo estamos en nuestro camino a casa... y estamos llevando Bella",**trinó Alice felizmente el teléfono.

Me quedé inmóvil, sorprendido. **"¿E-ella viene aquí?"**

**"¡Sí**, Alice prácticamente cantó, **dile a Esme no se preocupe, ya he comprado el alimento humano. Nos vemos en cinco!"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Esperar Alice,"<strong>le grite por el teléfono, pero ella ya había colgado. Me le quede mirando en mi mano, golpeado por un rayo. Yo no esperaba ver a Bella tan pronto después de nuestra discusión y de repente estaba dudoso, pese a las garantías de Jasper, la noche anterior de que me ama. ¿Qué pasa si se había equivocado? ¿Qué debo decirle? ¿Podría todavía estar muy enojada por el incidente de la motocicleta para incluso hablarme?

**"Entonces, Bella vendrá!"**una voz detrás de mí dijo y me di la vuelta para ver a Tania me observaba desde mi cama. Me sorprendí al ver que ella no estaba ofendida o irritada de ninguna manera, sólo un poco divertida. Tanya había encontrado siempre el hecho de que estaba "enamorado" con un ser humano como vagamente interesante, un motivo de curiosidad, pero no es exactamente un gran asunto. Estaba segura de que mis sentimientos hacia Bella no eran más que un extraño aplastamiento, derivado del hecho de que yo estaba fascinado por su humanidad. Definitivamente nunca había sido razón suficiente para que dejara de lado todos sus avances hacia mí.

**"Sí",** dije brevemente. Yo no tenía absolutamente ningún deseo de hablar con Tania sobre este tema, y mucho menos cuando yo estaba tan estresado. No esperé a que ella preguntara acerca de mis cuestiones, pero salí de la habitación y comencé a correr escaleras abajo. **"¿Carlisle? ¿Esme?"**Llamé, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar hacia atrás con Tanya. Los dos aparecieron casi al instante a mi lado. Brevemente les puse al corriente de la situación y el resultado de sus exclamaciones de deleite causó que Jasper y Emmett vinieran a curiosear fuera de la estancia.

**"¿Qué está pasando?"**Emmett pidió.

**"¡Bella viene!"** Esme sonrió ampliamente. Emmett grito de alegría y Jasper me envió una mirada significativa. _Esta es su oportunidad_, Edward, pensó para mí. Asentí con la cabeza muy brevemente con él, antes de volver a Esme, que ya se había lanzado de lleno en el "modo de mamá". **"Emmett, tu puedes ir a calentar el horno para los alimentos de Bella, Jasper y Carlisle pueden mover los coches en el garaje yo me voy a poner en orden la estancia."**Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento y se volvió hacia mí para mirarme de arriba abajo con crítica. "Edward, vete a cambiar".

**"¿Qué?"**Le pregunté distraído, mis pensamientos seguían en Bella.

"vete a cambiar esa ropa, te ves absolutamente espantoso", chasqueó la lengua Esme. Miré hacia abajo en los pantalones vaqueros desgastados y la camisa ligeramente rasgada resultados de un día duro de caza. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Esme y los demás habían ido ya de la sala a toda prisa por la preparación, dejándome sólo a mí y a Tania por sí solo en la sala. Ella seguía sonriendo levemente. _¡Todo esto por un ser humano! _Ella pensó curiosamente_, ¿me pregunto cómo es ella?_Entonces se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando, y su rostro estallo en una sonrisa coqueta.

**"Así que Edward,"** ronroneó ella, **"¿te gustaría obtener ayuda para salir de esa ropa sucia?"  
><strong>  
>Me frunció el ceño en ella. <strong>"no me voy a poner ropa nueva",<strong>dije con petulancia-que podía pensar en la ropa en un momento como este.

**"¿Quién dijo algo acerca de ponerse otra nueva?"** Tanya provocativamente: **"Me estaba preguntando si querías sacarte estas."** le gruñí y ella sonrió inocentemente: **"¿Qué? ¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar!"**

**"Claro, muy útil,"**murmuré con ira, alejándose.

**"Oh, no seas así",**dijo, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y arrastrándose así misma hacia mí. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba planeando algo, me di cuenta por la forma en que a propósito bloqueo sus pensamientos.

**"Tania, ¿qué estás haciendo?,"**comencé, pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase la sentí engancharse en el material de mi camisa y rasgarla lejos de mí con toda su fuerza. Las costuras se reventaron y la prenda se rompió por completo, dejándome de pie con el torso desnudo en medio de la sala.

**"Tanya!"** siseé, lívido, **"¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?"**

**"¿Te gustaría tener ayuda para eliminar el resto también?"**dijo, apoyándose, su voz era baja y sensual.

Me llene de rabia y estaba a punto de rugirle, pero antes de que pudiera formar palabras, hubo un rápido jadeo al otro lado de la habitación. Los dos nos dimos la vuelta, yo medio desnudo y Tanya sosteniendo los restos destrozados de mi camisa, su mano aún en reposo comprometedoramente en mi pecho desnudo. Sin que ninguno de nosotros se diera cuenta, la puerta principal se abrió para revelar...

Oh, mierda.


	9. Manos ensangrentadas

Les voy a robar unos minutoso para disculparme por la tardanza y para avisarles que por algunos compromisos en los que me veo obligada a cumplir no podre subir los capítulos tan seguido como quisiera y asi sera hasta mediados de Julio que me libre de ellos, discúlpenme chicas, pero prometo que hare todo lo posible por subir alguno en este mes y medio y les juro que no voy a dejar la historia.

Ahora quiero agradecerles los 97 reviews que me han dejado, las alertas y favoritos, a demás de también agradecerles a las silenciosas por leerme...

MIL GRACIAS A TODAS MIS HERMOSAS LECTORAS...BESOS

Ahora si disfruten del capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y sucesos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer así como los titulares de derechos de autor. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de DQRC, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Canción del capítulo**: "Torniquet" de Evanescence.

I tried to kill the pain

But more only brought more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

**BVOP**

Me desperté el sábado por la mañana en un apartamento frio y muy silencioso. Fueron necesarios cinco minutos, tres capas de ropa en la parte superior de mi pijama y zapatillas muy mullidas para convencerme de dejar el relativo calor de mi edredón para ir a investigar la razón de por qué yo estaba viviendo en temperaturas bajo cero. En mi camino a la cocina, miré por la ventana y me detuve.

La calle estaba absolutamente desierta , estaba completamente desprovista del usual cuerpo a cuerpo habitual de los coches, autobuses y peatones que hacen el tráfico los sábados por la mañana en Rochester. Todo a la vista estaba cubierto de nieve, desde los tejados hasta las calzadas y las farolas. Gemí, parecía que por lo menos dos pies de nieve recién habían caído durante la noche. Eso explicaba el silencio, pero no me dio ninguna pista de por qué mi apartamento se había convertido de repente en algo parecido a un frigorífico. Temblando, entré en la cocina y abrí el armario que albergaba mi caldera. Mi corazón se hundió, y vi que claramente no estaba funcionando y la luz roja "buscar asistencia" parpadeaba constante. No había manera de que yo saliera con en este tipo de clima para conseguir a un técnico, por el aspecto de que las carreteras ni siquiera había sido arado todavía.

Llamé a la compañía de la caldera, sólo para que mis peores temores se confirmaran cuando me dijeron que no podría enviar a alguien hasta el martes como fecha más próxima. Indignada, recogí más mantas de mi dormitorio y cree un capullo improvisado en mi sofá, mire ceñuda al reloj. Eran las 9:30 AM, tenía alrededor de una hora y media hasta que Alice y Rosalie se presentaran. Si es que todavía venían, pensé dubitativa para mí misma. Incluso si el terrible clima no apagó el fervor de Alice por ir de compras, no me sorprendería en absoluto que mi truco con la moto tampoco le causaría cambiar de opinión. Ayer por la noche me había parecido como una cosa inteligente a hacer, pero una vez que llegue a casa y me tranquilice por la ansiedad que había sentido al engañar a Edward, empecé a sentirme inquieta. Sabía por experiencia que la ira de Edward tenía consecuencias de gran alcance dentro de su familia. ¿Qué tal si lo hubiera hecho enfurecer tanto mi conducta que por ello obligara a la familia a salir de Rochester? Tuve que admitir que ese escenario, aunque fue deseable para mí hace un par de semanas, se había convertido ahora en más que desagradable.

Me gustara o no, ahora dependía de Edward cada día. Él era una droga, y yo era una adicta que no había tenido una solución desde hace años, mi deseo por él era inevitable. Si los Cullen se iban ahora... Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que sería para mí. Jacob había tenido razón, esta vez estaba sola. Sin nadie que me pusiera de nuevo unida, ¿cómo podría sobrevivir al dolor de Edward se fuera? Me estremecí de nuevo, pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el frío. Encendí el televisor en un intento de distraerme y después de unos minutos me encontré con la previsión del tiempo.

_"Las temperaturas al parecer continuaran siendo muy bajas en el estado de Nueva York pero espero que los vientos inicien el próximo martes y soplen las nubes en una dirección más al norte. En Rochester habrá más tormentas de nieve esta noche y se les recuerda los automovilistas tener cuidado con las "_

Apague la pantalla de forma abrupta, no quería escuchar más de lo mismo. Genial, me dije a mí misma, va a hacer frío en todas partes. ¿De nuevo, por qué elegí vivir aquí? Yo no sabía la respuesta, pero la reubicación fuera de Rochester se estaba convirtiendo más y más atractiva por la hora. Durante mucho tiempo me quedé sentada en silencio, mirando sin ver hacia el espacio. Resulta irónico que, a pesar de que inicialmente había detestado la idea de trasladarme a Forks, fue allí que había experimentado la época más feliz de mi vida. Tuve tantos recuerdos en la pequeña ciudad, tanto buenos como malos, mientras que aquí no tenía ninguno, a menos que se cuenten los que conciernen a Edward. El tenía en Rochester menos de un mes y ya todos los recuerdos que tenía del lugar tenían de alguna manera relación con él. Era una locura-le amaba tanto que me dolía el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo, todavía sentía tanta ira hacia él. En un nivel que parecía pensar en mi amor por Edward era una traición de la peor especie-a mí, a Jacob y... a Brady.

Hice una mueca cuando el nombre vino corriendo al frente de mi mente, y sentí mis emociones siempre presentes de culpa y auto-odio multiplicarse por un centenar de veces. Sin embargo, otra razón para volver a Forks. Yo no lo había visto por años, no desde que había salido de casa hace seis años, siempre había habido una razón o una excusa para evitar visitarlo, pero en realidad era porque yo era demasiado cobarde para ir. Suspiré. Jacob tenía razón: yo no podía seguir funcionando a partir del pasado para siempre.

Me distraje de mis pensamientos por el pitido de un reloj y me sorprendí al ver que había pasado una hora ya. Muy a regañadientes, me arrastre fuera del sofá y fui a mi habitación a cambiarme. En el caso de que Rosalie y Alice se presentaran, yo sabía que estarían menos que impresionadas si me encontraran en pijama. Me he cambiado tan rápidamente como me fue posible en una ropa similar a la usada por los primeros exploradores del Ártico. Me olvide de la moda, hoy mi principal objetivo sería no congelarme hasta la muerte. Estaba cerrando la cremallera de mi chaqueta de lana enorme cuando oí el sonido inconfundible de un vehículo que venia por la calle exterior. El ruido se hizo más fuerte hasta que quedo afuera de mi ventana y luego se corto. Llegue contoneándome a la ventana de mi dormitorio-mi movimiento se vio afectado por todas las capas que llevaba, y al instante me eche a reír por lo que vi.

Estacionado en la acera justo debajo de mi ventana estaba el jeep de Emmett, pero como nunca antes lo había visto. Sus neumáticos masivos de talle alto-estaban contenidos dentro de cadenas para la nieve más espesas que mi muñeca y había más focos unidos a la barra de protección, todos los cuales estaban ardiendo brillantemente, las luces eléctricas resplandecía en la nieve como la piel de un vampiro. Pero la mejor parte, o peor, dependiendo del punto de vista-fue el arado de nieve tamaño industrial que se encontraba instalado en la parte delantera del jeep. Era por lo menos de cuatro pies de ancho y pintado de un rojo brillante, que igualaron con el techo del coche perfectamente. Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad, yo había sido una idiota al pensar que Alice dejaría una pequeña cosa como una tormenta de nieve se interpusiera en el camino de un viaje de compras. El pequeño vampiro ya mencionado saltó del jeep y agitaba su mano frenéticamente hacia mí. **"¡VAMOS BELLA!"** ella dijo hacia mí, sonriendo. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, antes de retirarme al piso y recoger mis cosas. A los cinco minutos ya estaba afuera en la acera con Alice.  
><strong><br>"¡Bella Hola!"** dijo con descaro, con una sonrisa ganadora hacia mí. **"Que piensas del jeep?"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Es ... muy inventivo",<strong> le sonreí, deteniéndome ante el monstruoso vehículo, **"¿de dónde sacaste el arado?"  
><strong>  
><strong>"¡Oh, esa cosita?"<strong> Alice me sonrió, sus ojos chispearon alegremente, "**era algo que Emmett tenía por ahí."  
><strong>  
>Rodé los ojos. <strong>"Si claro." <strong>Era obvio que el jeep se había modificado para mi beneficio. En los viejos tiempos me habría irritado que Alice se hubiera tomado tantas molestias por mí, pero ahora yo estaba agradecida de que le importara. Es curioso cómo mi punto de vista de las cosas fue cambiado a medida que fui creciendo, la experiencia que tal vez había tomado de la vida sin que los Cullen estuvieran para enseñarme que yo había sido una tonta, y un poco grosera, al rechazar constantemente sus esfuerzos por agradarme. Acepté la ayuda de Alice mientras abría una de las puertas traseras y me alzó sin esfuerzo hacia arriba al asiento trasero, donde fui alcanzada inmediatamente por un muro de invitante calor de la calefacción. Rosalie estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor, con los ojos fijos resueltamente en el camino cubierto de nieve delante de ella. Como estaba peleando abrochado los muchos cinturones de seguridad parpadeó brevemente giro su mirada hacia mí, antes de volverla hacia atrás a la carretera. Sacudí la cabeza con tristeza; claramente era el único de saludo que iba a conseguir. Alice saltó al asiento en el frente junto a Rosalie.

**"Entonces",** dijo feliz, girándose hacia mí, **"¿a dónde quieres ir?"**

**"Um",** dije yo, distraída por el rugido del motor cuando Rosalie giró la llave en el contacto y se integro a la calle. Incluso a pesar del arado y toda la nieve que estaba recogiendo, se las arregló para mantener una velocidad superior a la media. ¿Qué hay con los vampiros y los coches? **"No sé Alice, a cualquier lugar que incluso abra con este clima"  
><strong>  
>Alice rodo los ojos.<strong> "tonta Bella, cualquier lugar está abierto si tienes una de estas."<strong>Y me mostró su tarjeta de crédito, sonriendo.

Negué con la cabeza. La misma Alice de siempre**. "Bueno, no he ido precisamente mucho de compras en la ciudad, estoy segura de que tienes una mejor idea de a dónde ir."**Eso era decir poco. Además de las visitas a la escuela, la biblioteca y la tienda de abarrotes, era más o menos una reclusa.

**"¡Está bien!"**dijo Alice encantada y se giro a Rosalie antes de lanzarse darle a una serie de direcciones. Era obvio que ella ya había anticipado mi respuesta y prevista en consecuencia. Me acomode en mi asiento y deje que sus palabras pasaran sobre mí, como me gustaba la sensación de estar bien calientita por primera vez en horas.

Para mi sorpresa, he disfrutado de nuestro viaje de compras. Nos dirigimos a uno de los más 'lujosos' centros comerciales al sur de la ciudad (decisión de Alice) y aunque no exactamente me gusto la forma en que me vi obligada a probarme constantemente ropa tan cara, pero fue muy divertido ver a Alice y Rosalie probarse ropa. Eran tan hermosa, era difícil no estar fascinada por ellas y estaba claro que los dependientes de las tiendas sentían lo mismo ya que todos las miraban con asombro mientras ellas se reían y a la vez se cambiaban de un conjunto a otro, todo de diseñador, por supuesto. Brillaban como flamas danzantes, y nosotros los simples mortales sólo estamos desesperados por tomar su brillo como polillas.

Pero los humanos que juegan con fuego siempre se queman, una voz me susurró en el fondo de mi mente y mire a ambas con ojos diferentes. Yo de todos los seres humanos presentes sabía la pena que estaba siempre presente detrás de esa muestra exterior de felicidad y el precio que vino con su belleza y juventud. ¿Quería ser parte de eso? La respuesta obvia era SI, pero cuando lo pensé más en serio, ya no estaba tan segura. Mi deseo de convertirme en un vampiro había colgado siempre en el hecho de que iba a estar con Edward eternamente, pero ahora que ya no era una opción, había comenzado a prestar más atención a los inconvenientes de la inmortalidad. El estar atrapado en un cuerpo en el que no podía envejecer o desarrollarme, de ser incapaz de mantenerme en contacto con cualquiera de mis amigos o familiares y de beber sangre... me estremecí por dentro. Quizás Edward tenía razón: era estúpido desear lo opuesto a algo tan precioso como la humanidad.

Continuamos de compras, revoloteando de boutique en boutique, recolectando más bolsas de compras a medida que avanzábamos. A pesar de mi renuencia a probarme la ropa, Alice parecía empeñada en abastecerme con un completo y nuevo guarda ropa para el momento en que nos detuvimos a almorzar a eso de las 2:00 de la tarde, ya estaba cargando nueve bolsas de compras llenas de una gran variedad de prendas. Una vez que nos sentamos a comer, sin embargo, empecé a desear que pudiéramos seguir comprando. Decidimos que iba a comer, obviamente, las otras dos no tenía ningún deseo de consumir alimentos humanos en el pequeño restaurante italiano que estaba situado en medio del centro comercial y una vez que había terminado de ordenar Alice me fijo con una mirada determinada y me di cuenta de repente de qué tema se iba a hablar. Edward. Había logrado hasta ahora felizmente zafarme de tratar ese tema, pero tenía la sensación de que mi suerte estaba a punto de agotarse.

Desesperada por retrasar su interrogatorio el mayor tiempo posible, fingía estar fascinada por el menú e insistí en que el camarero tradujera cada platillo del italiano al inglés. El con obligada inquietud, pero sospechaba que era todo para poder echarle un ojo a Rosalie en el proceso. Sin embargo, si hubiera estado esperando tener éxito, se fue muy decepcionado- _ella pasó toda la representación mirando melancólicamente hacia el espacio y el tiempo restante con una expresión de descontento en su rostro_. Tan pronto como su oído estuvo fuera de alcance, Alice empezó a hablar.

"**Así que Bella**-empezó ella, su voz de forma casual, **parecía que Edward y tu se estaban llevando mejor anoche.**" Yo la miraba en silencio. ¿En serio? Quiero decir ¿de verdad? Era esto en la vida real, o ¿era en el mundo imaginario de Alice en el que todo es brillante, esponjoso y perfecto? Alice parecía detectar mi escepticismo, porque inmediatamente detallo sobre sus palabras. **"Bueno, tu tuviste esa cosa con la moto, que fue totalmente increíble, por cierto."**

Eso me sorprendió. "**Espera, ¿pensaste que fui impresionante?"**

**"¡Claro!"** ella sonrió, **"Era hora de que tomaras el control de tu relación con Edward."**

**"Yo difícilmente la llamaría una relación",** murmuré oscura, de mala gana tome mi chocolate caliente de la bandeja de las bebidas al camarero acababa de entregar. -**Más bien una disputa prolongada. "  
><strong>  
>Alice rodo los ojos. -<strong>Sí, claro<strong> ", dijo sarcásticamente**," no hay absolutamente nada entre tú y Edward aunque-el sólo pretende estar locamente "  
><strong>  
><strong>"Alice",<strong> corto Rosalie en señal de advertencia. La mire con sorpresa, casi había olvidado que estaba allí-había estado tan enfocada en Alice. Alice parecía haberse olvidado de ella también, porque de repente miró avergonzada como si hubiera sido sorprendida haciendo algo prohibido. Ella cambió de tema a la velocidad de la luz. **"Eh, ¿dónde cree que este camarero con la comida?"  
><strong>  
>Pero yo no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. <strong>"¿Qué ibas a decir?"<strong>

**"¿Quién, yo? Nada,"**Alice fingida inocencia.

**"No juegues ese juego conmigo Alice, ¿qué ibas a decir de Edward?"**

"**Yo**" que se apagó. Seguí su reloj con los ojos entrecerrados.

**"¿Sí?" **

Rosalie suspiró. **"Bien hecho Alice, Edward va a estar encantado." **

Le lance una mirada de confusión. **"¿Encantado?"** ¿Qué significa eso? De pronto algo hizo clic y amplié mis ojos. **"Espera, ¿Edward le dijo Alice que no le permitía hablarme?"**Al instante sentí una oleada de ira hacia él-ni siquiera estaba aquí y él todavía estaba tratando de controlar mi vida.

**"Sólo alrededor de ciertos temas"**, aclaró Alice apresuradamente.

**"¿Cómo qué?"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Como, eh..."<strong> ella se debatió durante unos momentos, claramente vacilante entre su lealtad con Edward y yo. **"Me dijo que no podía... que no me permitía hablar sobre... cómo..."**Alice se apagó de nuevo, mirando a Rosalie sin poder hacer nada .

La vampira rubia levantó la vista del menú que había estado examinando con disgusto y rodo los ojos con impaciencia. **"Oh, vamos Bella, no es tan difícil de entender"**, me dijo al instante. le mire boquiabierta, no podía recordar a Rosalíe que nunca me abordara por mi nombre antes. ¿Qué quería decir? Rosalie vio mi confusión y suspiró. **"Creí que ella era más inteligente..."** murmuró oscuramente a Alice, antes de fijarse en mí con los ojos entrecerrados. **"Edward no quiere que hablemos contigo acerca de ciertos temas que prefería discutir contigo el mismo. ¿Tu realmente no tienes ni idea de lo que esos temas podrían ser?"  
><strong>  
>Miré a Rosalie, desconcertada. ¿Algunos temas? Pero Edward y yo habíamos hablado ya todo-lo que habíamos hecho desde Forks, lo que estábamos haciendo ahora y me encogí ante el recuerdo de mi gusto-nuevo por las motocicletas. No había nada de qué hablar, a menos que... De repente pensé en lo que Alice había dicho: "... sobre el tiempo de tomar el control de mi relación con Edward. Si yo no hubiera sabido mejor hubiera pensado en lo que la palabra "relación" implica... pero no, era ridículo. Sabía que Edward no me amaba y nada que dijera Alice podría anular mi certeza. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Yo era evidentemente, patética, aburrida y poco atractiva e incluso en la pequeña posibilidad de que Edward viera más allá de todos los defectos, ya había dejado muy claro que ya no se preocupaba por mí. Y si lo hiciera, ya me lo hubiera dicho a estas alturas, me hubiera dejado darle un beso en el aula. Y el nunca me habría dejado en primer lugar.<p>

Y, sin embargo, yo no podría decir con veracidad que la noticia de que Alice y Rosalie creyeran lo contrario era poco alentadora. Si ellas, que conocía tan bien Edward, realmente pensaban que él todavía sentía algo por mí, entonces tal vez hubo algo de verdad en las palabras de Alice. Edward y yo no estábamos nada cerca de ser amantes, pero tal vez podríamos llegar a ser amigos. De pronto sentí la confianza fluir a través de mí, dando calor a mi corazón y hacer que mis mejillas se sonrojaran. Era una sensación agradable, pero poco familiar.

No seguí la mayor parte de la conversación después de eso. Alice y Rosalie parecía pensar que habían empujado a su suerte a límites insospechados, porque ninguna de ellas menciono Edward otra vez. En cambio, Rosalie sacó al cabo de un rato una revista de su bolso y comenzó a leer, mientras que Alice se centró en un tema mucho más seguro el de la ropa. Desafortunadamente para mí, no estaba satisfecha con mi parte del botín de esta mañana, que consistía principalmente en una muy bonita, pero muy conservadora ropa que también podría usar para trabajar. Me había negado categóricamente en probar incluso algo más extravagante, pero Alice había logrado aún así echar un par de artículos cuestionables en mis bolsas. Una vez que los platos había sido retirados descubrí una prenda por primera vez-se trataba de una pieza rectangular de tela vaquera tan minúscula que parecía un trapo de cocina, sin embargo, los fabricantes han tenido la audacia de la etiqueta como una falda.

**"Yo no voy a usar esto"**, farfulle mientras sacaba el pedazo de material infractor de una de las bolsas.

**"¿Por qué no?"** -Preguntó Alice, una mirada de sorpresa cruzar sus rasgos perfectos, **"es de tu talla."**

**"¡Es pequeña!"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Ese es el estilo"<strong>, sostuvo con calma, volviendo a mirar críticamente a través de la ropa que había elegido.

Me quede boquiabierta frente a ella, y mis ojos parpadearon de la parodia que se hacía pasar por una falda stonewashed a la duendecillo y vampiro frente a mí. Por último, le dije, **"Alice, yo no uso este tipo de cosas." **

Ella frunció el entrecejo, ella por otra parte suavizo la arruga momentáneamente mientras me miraba de nuevo **"¿Pero por qué, Bella?"**

¿Debido a que parezco una idiota? **"¡Porque no me queda!"**

**"Tonterias",** se burló de Alice, volviendo a mis bolsas. **"Eres hermosa Bella, ¿cuándo va a empezar a verlo?"  
><strong>  
>Huh. Yo, hermosa. Sí, claro. Miré de nuevo a la falda y una voz me susurró en el fondo de mi mente, <em>No usas ropa como esta porque no tienes a nadie para quien usarla<em>. Es cierto, yo no podía recordar la última vez que se había vestido para impresionar a un chico. Ciertamente, no había estado en una cita en años, de hecho, yo no podía recordar la última vez que había hablado correctamente incluso con un tipo que no fuera un estudiante o un colega fuera del ambiente de trabajo. Y en cuanto a nada más... bueno digamos que mi experiencia de sexo había comenzado y terminado con Jacob en una sola noche terriblemente incómoda en el verano después de mi último año."Desastre" La palabra se queda corta, entre otras cosas porque me puse a llorar a medio camino cuando me di cuenta de que la piel caliente que tocaba no podía estar más lejos de la piel fría que yo anhelaba. Jake había sido bastante compresivo como lo puede ser un adolescente en esta situación, es decir, mucho más de lo que merecía. Se había detenido de inmediato, no lo había intentado otra vez y él nunca me había presionado a hacerlo, pero era la penúltima prueba en una serie de muchos eventos que nos obligó a romper. El colmo habia sido varios meses después del "accidente" de Brady…

**"¿Bella?"**De repente me di cuenta de que Alice estaba hablándome y me arrastré fuera de mis pensamientos.

**"¿Sí?"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Lo digo en serio, te vistes como una mujer vieja,"<strong> dijo Alice con desesperación, mientras sacaba un par de mocasines desde el fondo de una de las bolsas. Me había escabullido cuando ella no había estado observando, adivinando que no iba a aprobar de mi elección en el calzado. Era obvio por su expresión de asco que había predicho correctamente. **"¿Qué es esto? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué insistes en la compra de ropa que se parecen más acorde a un hospicio para ancianos?"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Bueno, yo soy más vieja ahora Alice"<strong>Empecé sin comprometerme. La verdad era que me gustaba esa ropa, porque me permite ocultarme; Si me hacia tan indeseable a los hombres como me fuera posible, entonces yo no tenía que sufrir sus avances y que me recuerden a Edward.

Alice soltó un bufido, un sonido que era como el de un no-vampiro, y que era poco posible obtener. **"Veinte y cuatro años no es ser vieja."**  
><strong><br>"Pero soy mayor que tú y Rosalie-soy aún mayor que Carlisle!"**y casi siete años mayor que Edward, mi subconsciente completo.

**"Sí Bella, en años humanos. Pero ¡somos vampiros! Para nosotros, cualquiera por debajo de treinta es prácticamente pre-pubescente. Y de todos modos, apenas aparentas más de veinte años."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Me veo mayor que tú."<strong>

Alice rodo los ojos. **"Todo el mundo parece mayor que yo, ¡mido 1.47metros!**"

Yo me reí, a pesar de mí misma. **"Bueno, el punto está tomado"**, dije con resignación. Alice se le iluminaron los ojos.

**"¿En serio?"** -preguntó ella con entusiasmo, **"¿Significa eso que me dejas elegir lo que compraras a partir de ahora?"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Um...<strong> Lamentare esto? Lo más probable, pero la experiencia me había enseñado que era mucho más fácil llegar a un acuerdo justo que discutir con los regímenes de Alice. -**Claro, supongo "**, terminé sin convicción. Esto dio lugar a una gran cantidad de chillidos excitados de Alice, tanto así que en realidad Rosalie se dignó mirar hacia arriba de su revista. Alice decidió que era hora de salir del restaurante, por lo que pagamos la cuenta al descontento camarero que había quedado impresionado por la forma en que dos de nosotras habíamos ignorado por completo los platos de comida, ella tomó las bolsas y regresó al centro comercial.

**"¡Diez tiendas menos, quedan sólo doce por cubrir!" **Alice gritó alegremente por encima del hombro. Gemí y, si lo hubiera sabido mejor, podría haber jurado que Rosalie también lo había hecho.

Cuatro horas, doce bolsas y varios miles de dólares más tarde, salimos del centro comercial. Los caminos habían sido salados desde la mañana y estaban efectivamente libres de nieve, lo que hace el arado del jeep aún más ridículo que antes. Cuando llegamos a mi calle estaba incómodamente consciente de la forma en que los transeúntes nos miraban. De repente me di cuenta de cómo se vería esto desde otra perspectiva; Bella Swan la ermitaña se había ido de compras con dos de sus alumnas de la escuela, dos estudiantes que resultaban ser las hermanas del que ella aparentemente odiaba. Me hundí en mi asiento más bajo para ocultar mi cara de la gente en la calle. Claro porque tenía un don para atraer a los chismes.

Tan pronto como el jeep se detuvo, salté de la puerta del pasajero, agarre mis cosas, mientras salía. **"¡Bueno chicas esto fue divertido** Dije rápidamente, mis ojos como dardos alrededor ansiosamente en busca de espías, **y definitivamente debemos volver a hacerlo alguna vez. Tengo que irme, ¡bien adiós!"**Traté de dar la vuelta y correr por las escaleras a mi apartamento, pero, agobiada como estaba por las bolsas de compras, me las arreglé para perder el paso sobre el hielo y patine cómicamente. Sin embargo, antes de que caer de cara, Alice me atrapo sin esfuerzo y me puso de pie de nuevo.

**"Bella",** dijo mientras tomaba algunos de mis bolsas y las llevó por las escaleras para mí, "**Rosalie y yo nos hemos estado preguntando si deseas... ir a nuestra casa esta noche. Vamos a comprar un montón de alimentos humanos, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Carlisle, Esme y los chicos realmente te han extrañado, ninguno de ellos puede esperar para verte de nuevo así que pensamos que tal vez..."**guardo silencio esperanzada.

La miré fijamente. ¿Qué podía decir? Aunque mi día con sus hermanas había elevado mi confianza en lo que a Edward concernia, no estaba segura de estar dispuesta a pasar una tarde entera con él. Yo todavía estaba enojada con él por la forma en que había respondido a mi moto y yo no quería darle la oportunidad de empezar otra discusión. Pero yo no podía negar que pasar el Sábado por la noche con mi familia favorita en el mundo-los Cullen- era más atractiva que temblar sola en mi congelado apartamento. **"Bueno, yo-"**empecé, todavía no está segura sobre qué respuesta le daría.

**"¿Por favor, Bella?"**Alice dijo suplicante.

Mientras la miraba a los ojos, la solución de repente vino a mí. Me gustaría ir con los Cullen, pero sólo si se permiten montar mi moto allí. De esta forma, habría un medio rápido y fácil de escape si las cosas se pusieran muy difíciles. Edward probablemente se enojara de nuevo, pero decidí que incitar su ira era una oportunidad que tendría que tomar, y de todos modos, estaba cansada de que me diga qué hacer. Yo nunca por lo general voluntariamente monto mi motocicleta al aire libre en un día tan frío, especialmente en las carreteras en tan malas condiciones, pero tendría que sacrificar mi comodidad por conveniencia. Rápidamente compartí mi plan con Alice. Al principio ella no estaba en absoluto interesada en la idea, pero después de rogar un poco, parecía aceptar. »- **"Y de todos modos,"** añadí, **"hay tantas bolsas en el jeep que apenas puedo caber ahí dentro así y una vez que nos paramos a comprar alimentos que va a ser aún peor..."**Yo esperaba con cierto recelo por su respuesta.

**"Bueno, está bien", **dijo Alice finalmente de mal humor, **"pero si Edward pregunta, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?"  
><strong>  
><strong>"¡Por supuesto!"<strong> -Exclamé con alegría, abrazándola. Juntas llevamos las bolsas de las compras hasta mi apartamento donde las cambie por mi chaqueta de cuero, casco, y las llaves. Luego volvimos a la calle para encontrar una Rosalie molesta esperando fuera del jeep. Alice le puso al corriente de la situación y después de un **"Edward se va a ENOJAR"**accedió a conducir más despacio de lo habitual para que yo pudiera seguirlas a su casa.

Partimos, Rosalie y Alice en el jeep conmigo siguiéndolas en la moto. El viento helado azotó contra mí, enfriando algunas secciones descubiertas de mi piel hasta el hueso y estaba agradecida por la protección del casco. El manejar ha sido fácil, pero el estado de las carreteras hizo que se llevó más tiempo del que esperaba y una vez que se habían detenido para comprar alimentos, ya eran las 7:30 pm cuando por fin llegamos a la mansión Cullen. Fui golpeada por una irresistible sensación de déjà vu a medida que subía el largo camino que conducía desde la carretera. Bordeado por árboles altos, era muy similar a la que habían tenido en Forks. Las similitudes continuaron una vez que apareció a la vista la casa, que era muy grande y rodeado de árboles coronados de nieve. Sin embargo, esta casa era de un hermoso ladrillo rojo en vez de blanco y mis conocimientos de la geografía local me decía que debía llegar al lago, en lugar de a un río. Llegué a una parada lenta en el borde del camino frente a la casa y apague los motores de la motocicleta. Salté sobre la nieve compactada con un golpe suave y salude a Alice, que estaba saliendo del jeep.

**"Esta casa es hermosa",** le dije con admiración, mientras caminaba hacia ella. **"Pensé que la que tenían en Forks era increíble, pero esta es sólo... wow."** Alice sostuvo la puerta del jeep abierta, mientras que Rosalie descargaba las bolsas de la compra. Una vez que todo estaba fuera, cerró la puerta y me sonrió maliciosamente.  
><strong><br>"¿Sabes qué más es asombroso, Bella?"**-preguntó inocentemente.

**"¿Qué?"  
><strong>  
><strong>"¡La nieve!"<strong>ella se rió, y antes de que pudiera formar una respuesta, me había lanzado un puñado de ella. La bola de nieve se estrelló en el lado de mi cara, enviando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. Grite en señal de protesta y de inmediato comencé a formar bolas de nieve para mí. En poco tiempo, Alice y yo estábamos participando en una guerra de bolas de nieve por completo, riendo y gritando mientras nos arrojábamos una a la otra y utilizando los coches para ocultarnos. Rosalie se refugió en el garaje al minuto en que vio la nieve volar- obviamente no quería que su pelo sea arruinara-dejándonos solas a Alice y a mí. La velocidad y la fuerza vampírica de Alice estaban demostrando ser una gran ventaja y en pocos minutos quedó claro que yo sería incapaz de luchar contra ella por mucho más tiempo. Dándome por vencida, me encontré riendo hacia la casa en un intento por encontrar una cobertura. Yo estaba tropezando por los escalones del porche cuando oí a Alice de detrás de mí, su voz repentinamente seria.

**-¡No Bella, espera! No abras la puerta "**

**"¿Que, para que puedas arrojarme más nieve? ¡Te niego la oportunidad!"**dije bromeando. Claro, como si fuera caer en esa trampa pensé Sonriendo, empuje la puerta y se abrió sin esfuerzo a mi tacto.

De pie en la sala de entrada, justo enfrente de las puertas, estaban dos figuras. Reconocí inmediatamente a la primera- era Edward. Por una fracción de segundo, no registre nada más que su bello rostro, pero luego sentí que mi corazón detenerse cuando vi toda la escena Edward estaba de pie, medio desnudo, en el centro de la habitación con una mujer increíblemente hermosa abrazándolo. Oh, Dios mío, ella en realidad está SOSTENIENDO su camisa, mi mente se tiño de rojo. No pude evitarlo-jadee ruidosamente por la sorpresa.

Ambos se volvieron hacia mí la cara, las expresiones similares de sorpresa en sus rostros. Dentro de un par de segundos, los labios pintados de rubí de la mujer se habían extendido en una sonrisa divertida. Ella era realmente impresionante, poseía el tipo de rasgos que sólo podrían ser igualados por Rosalie. sentí mis entrañas desaparecer a medida que observe sus rizos rubios fresa, sus ojos del color de la miel más pura y su figura de proporciones perfectas. Así que esto es lo que Edward entiende por "distracciones". Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder en la mortificación, ¿cómo podía haber soñado siquiera por un momento en que Edward todavía me amaba? Como si alguna vez pudiera estar en la misma liga que él o de la mujer rubia fresa. Por supuesto el elegiría su perfección por encima de mi mediocridad.  
><strong><br>"¡Bella!"**dijo Edward ahogado, con sus ojos topacio abiertos por la sorpresa. Él se sacudió la mano de su acompañante y dio un paso hacia mí. Traté de concentrarme en su rostro, pero el pequeño detalle de su musculoso pecho, que, en mi defensa, nunca había visto completamente descubierto antes me estaba distrayendo. Luego, mientras mis ojos examinaban más de sus abdominales perfectamente definidos, oí a la mujer rubia reír en voz baja. El calor subió en mis mejillas cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Le di miradas lascivas a un estudiante. Dios, mátame ahora. Todo esto es demasiado.

**"Y-Yo Estoy t- tan apenada por interrumpir-tartamudeé",**evitando los ojos de la pareja por la vergüenza.

**"¡No, espera, ¡Bella!"**

Me di la vuelta y me tambalee hacia atrás a través de la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Edward detrás de mí. Yo no quería oír sus disculpas o explicaciones - no significaban nada para mí. Yo sabía lo que había visto con mis ojos, Edward había estado claramente muy "ocupado" con su visitante rubia y yo no tenía ningún deseo de invadir. Pero me caí en el porche, justo a los pies de Alice, que había corrido por las escaleras en un borrón. Ella me miró, horrorizada. Pase junto a ella y camine tan rápido como pude para bajar las escaleras.

**"¡Bella!"** Alice llamo en pos de mí, zumbando frente a mí para bloquear mi camino, **"no es lo que piensas, que"**trató de explicar, a toda prisa.

**"¿Has visto que esto sucedia?"**-Susurré lo más silenciosamente que pude, hiper-consciente del hecho de que Edward sería capaz de oír cada palabra.

**"Sí, pero"**Alice continuó. De repente todo tenía sentido, que debe haber sido por eso que me había advertido que no fuera de la casa. Ella había tenido una visión de mí encontrándome con Edward y su 'acompañante' y había querido evitar que ocurriera, pero ¿por qué? ¿Para que pudiera continuar diciéndome que me amaba? sentí un destello de ira hacia ella. ¿Cómo se atreve ella a manipularme de esa manera?

-**Escucha**-dije interrumpiéndola, -**"no me importa. No, en serio, Edward tiene todo el derecho a pasar su tiempo con quien le guste. Ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir."**di un paso a un lado-y de nuevo comencé a caminar hacia mi moto.

**"¡Pero Bella!"** ella apareció de nuevo a mi lado, con una expresión herida en su rostro, **"¡dijiste que te quedarías esta noche, tu dijiste que quería ver a los demás!"**Sentí una punzada de culpa por debajo de mi vergüenza y la ira.

**"Sé que lo hice, pero... bueno, yo no creo que sea la mejor idea. Yo no puedo..."**me calle, incapaz de poner mi dolor en palabras. Fue tan duro para mi estar cerca de Edward y saber que él era feliz sin mí, me dolía tanto ver que había sido capaz de seguir adelante mientras que yo seguía siendo tan adicta a él como lo había sido a los dieciocho años. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera expresar cualquier de estas, escuché una voz masculina llamarme desde atrás.

**"¡Bella!"** Alice y yo dimos la vuelta para ver a Carlisle saliendo desde el garaje a través del camino cubierto de nieve hacia nosotras. Varios pasos detrás de él estaba Jasper, quien estaba mirando fijamente a Alice en su forma habitual de comunicación silenciosa. Aún más atrás de Jasper pude ver a un ahora totalmente vestido Edward haciendo una mueca en el porche mientras era castigado por una sumamente enojada Esme. Oh Dios, me encogí, ¡ella lo regaño! ¡Por mi bien! ¿Podría ser más mortificante? Mi rubor se oscureció mientras me daba la vuelta para hacer frente a Carlisle, que, a juzgar por su expresión serena, no tenía idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Abrió las manos en un gesto de bienvenida, pero yo sentía su mirada confusa en mi cara nerviosa. **"Es maravilloso verte Bella," **dijo amablemente, **"estamos encantados de que hayas podido venir esta noche."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Uh, gracias Carlisle,"<strong>dije incómoda.

**"Tengo entendido que te quedas a cenar?"**

**"Ah",** dije apresuradamente: **"¡Oh, no importa, es probablemente demasiado inconveniente para ti. Debo ir a casa."** Yo esperaba que él estuviera de acuerdo, de repente quería estar tan lejos de la familia Cullen como me fuera posible.  
><strong><br>"En absoluto",** dijo Carlisle gentilmente, **"es un placer tenerte aquí. ¿te gustaría entrar y calentarte? Hace mucho frío aquí afuera."**Yo sabía que él sólo lo estaba diciendo para mi beneficio, como vampiro la temperatura era irrelevante para él. Yo no sabía qué decir. Yo no quería ser grosera, pero tampoco quería entrar y ser testigo de más muestras públicas de afecto entre Edward y su rubia.

-**Bueno**-dije, todavía deliberando. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Alice disparaba una mirada apuntando a Jasper y al instante me sentí dominada por una ola de confianza y calma. Yo le fruncí el ceño, pero él sólo me sonrió en tono de disculpa, antes de reforzar la emoción con una dosis aún más fuerte. Me esforcé por luchar contra eso por un par de segundos, con absolutamente ningún efecto. Por último exhale, siendo lo suficientemente inteligente como para reconocer la derrota. -**De acuerdo**-dije en voz baja a Carlisle, **"supongo que un par de copas no hacen daño..."**

**"Excelente",** dijo sonriente. **"Si te gustaría tam"**pero fue interrumpido por un grito de júbilo. Todos miramos a su alrededor para ver a Emmett lanzándose de una de las puertas secundarias de la mansión.

**"¡YEAH! Bella está aquí!"**-gritó con alegría, y aparecio a mi lado en un segundo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí en un abrazo de oso enorme.

**"Gracias Emmett**, dije con voz entrecortada me, mi pecho constreñido por su control, **es muy bueno verte." **Él me soltó y sonrió enormemente.

**"lo mismo digo, ¿quieres ver el interior de la casa?"**

"Um, claro

-le respondí, tratando de sonar tan entusiasta como pude. **"Enséñame el camino."**Lo seguí hacia el interior, los ojos fijos resueltamente en un punto de varios pies de ancho de distancia de la figura de pelo bronce en el porche. El hecho de que yo estuviera pasando el tiempo con la familia de Edward, no significaba que tenía que saludarlo. Sentí que dio un paso hacia mí y murmuro mi nombre al pasar, pero me pase por delante con la cabeza bien alta. Tal vez si yo actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido en ese momento ninguno del resto de la familia tendría que enterarse de mi descubrimiento vergonzoso. Una vez que había entrado en el interior fui recibida calurosamente por Esme, que parecía muy interesado en hacerme sentir lo más cómoda posible. Por desgracia, mi plan para fingir indiferencia se arruinó cuando la desconocida rubia desfiló de nuevo en la habitación.

**"Oh,"** dijo Emmett, mirándola a ella,** "Bella, esta es Tania, ella es una buena amiga nuestra, ¿no es asi Edward?" **Se volvió de buen humor a su hermano, obviamente queriéndolo incluir en la conversación. Edward acababa de entrar en silencio a través de las puertas, pero mientras Emmett hablaba se detuvo en seco y le envió lo que sólo podría describirse como una mirada de muerte. Emmett lo miró asombrado. **"¿Qué?"** -preguntó con incredulidad, **"todo lo que dije fue"**

**"Emmett, detente."**Alice ordenó rápidamente, con los ojos como dardos de mí a Edward. Luego dijo algo demasiado rápido para que mis oídos humanos entendieran, pero era evidente por su tono que ella le explicaba lo que había sucedido. Conscientemente la evadí y luego sentí que mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando todo el mundo me miró y la atmósfera en la sala de pronto se había vuelto muy tensa. Nadie hablaba, prefiriendo observarme con atención. No los mire a los ojos, no quería ver sus expresiones de compasión. Gracias Alice, pensé con amargura, como si necesitara que más personas sientan pena por mí. No había más que silencio durante unos segundos, mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de cambiar de tema. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba abriendo la boca para hablar, sentí vibrar algo en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta. Era mi teléfono celular. Lo mire sorprendida por un par de segundos, me había olvidado que lo traía conmigo.

-**Disculpen**-le dije a la sala en general, **"será mejor que atienda esto".** Aliviada de tener una razón legítima para escapar del silencio terriblemente incomodo del pasillo, rápidamente abrí la puerta, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocar a Edward en mi salida. Una vez fuera, abrí la tapa de mi teléfono para ver que había un total de cinco llamadas perdidas. Miré el identificador de llamadas y sentí que mi estómago caía cuando vi escrito el nombre de Jacob en letras mayúsculas. ¿Por qué me ha llamado cinco veces? ¿Era posible que él supiera que yo estaba en casa de los Cullen? Pero no, eso era ridículo, ¿cómo podría saberlo? Él estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia en Forks, y aunque tenía muchos talentos extraordinarios, ser psíquico no era uno de ellos. Cuando ya había limpiado la pantalla, me di cuenta de que Jake también me había dejado un mensaje de correo de voz. Marqué el número a mi bandeja de entrada, una sensación inexplicable de un presentimiento arrastrándose a través de mí. Esperé con impaciencia que el mensaje de bienvenida automatizado me informó de la hora y la fecha de mi mensaje, Jacob había llamado mientras estaba conduciendo, no me extraña que no lo hubiera oído. A continuación, el mensaje llegó a su fin y hubo un fuerte pitido, seguido por la voz profunda de Jacob.  
><strong><br>"¡Bella!"** Inmediatamente supe que algo andaba muy mal. Jacob parecía frenético y al borde, su voz estaba tensa y había un montón de ruido de fondo a su llamada lo que significaba que tenía que concentrarme para entender sus siguientes palabras. **"Bella te he estado llamando una y otra vez, ¿dónde diablos está? He tratado en el teléfono de la casa también, incluso trató de llamarte a la escuela "por Dios santo" antes de recordar que es sábado",** dijo Jake acaloradamente por la teléfono. **"¿Por qué no estás en casa? Nunca sales en fin de semana, ¿por qué jodidos tenias que elegir éste?" **Mis ojos se abrieron al oír lo enojado que estaba. ¿Qué está pasando? No podía pensar en lo que podría haber puesto a Jacob tan estresado que estaba desquitando su enojo conmigo. Caminé hasta el borde del porche y me apoye contra la valla, instándome a mi misma para mantener la calma. **"Bella, tengo que decirte algo malo**-_**¿Qué, Sam? **_De pronto, Jacob rompió y su voz se hizo más débil como si estuviera sosteniendo el auricular lejos de su cara mientras hablaba con otra persona. Esforcé mis oídos aún más pues era difícil de escuchar lo que decía. _**"Sí lo sé, sólo estoy dejando un mensaje en su... bueno les digo que eso no es lo suficientemente bueno mierda ¿Tengo que ... no ... Sí, claro... está bien, voy a estar allí en un par de minutos. "  
><strong>_  
>Hubo una pausa, antes de que la voz de Jake volviera mucho más clara y fuerte<strong>."Oye, Bella soy yo otra vez, lo siento por eso, tuve que hablar con Sam, Mira como te decía, algo malo ha sucedido y tenía que hablarte para decirte. Yo... bueno, es... no es bueno."<strong> Se interrumpió de nuevo y todo lo que pude escuchar era su respiración pesada. Era más irregular que de costumbre, como solo la tenía cuando él estaba muy, muy preocupado. **"Sí, así que no es bueno, espero que no te alteres porque eso no ayuda nada. ¿Me entiendes Bella? No entres en pánico, ¿de acuerdo?" **Parecía como si estuviera tratando de calmarse a el tanto como a mí. Mis manos se apoderaron de la barandilla de madera con tanta fuerza que empecé a sentir astillas de madera en cavar mi piel. ¿Qué había sucedido?¿Alguien fue herido? ¿Billy? ¿Carole? ¿Charlie? **"Y... ah, mierda, yo no quería decir esto en un mensaje de voz,"** dijo Jacob tembloroso, antes de tomar una respiración temblorosa y profunda, **"Pero yo sabía que te gustaría saber. Es... Es Brady, Bell's".  
><strong>  
><em>No<em>

El mundo desapareció para ser sustituido por un espacio vacío, di un grito silencioso.

No. Dios, por favor, no.

Sentí que mi cuerpo entra en bloqueo.

No de nuevo. Por favor, no dejes que nada más le pase.

Yo apenas era consciente del frío o más del dolor que se disparó a través de mis manos cuando las astillas excavar en mi piel.

No Brady, pensé desesperadamente, por favor, rogué, el ha pasado suficiente.

Y luego: He pasado por suficiente.

A través de mi conmoción y angustia oi las palabras de Jacob continuar, como si estuviera hablando desde lejos, muy lejos. **"Bella, Brady esta enfermo"**, dijo con voz ronca, **"él está muy, muy enfermo. Tuvo un ataque al corazón esta mañana en su habitación en el hospital y ahora... a-ahora está en coma y los médicos no saben... ellos no saben si él va a despertar. Estoy en el hospital ahora con el resto de la manada y los padres de Brady."** Se detuvo otra vez cuando en el fondo oí a una mujer comenzar a llorar, me di cuenta de mis propios ojos estaban calientes por las lágrimas. **"D-Dios"**, dijo Jacob con voz temblorosa, "**S- siento mucho tener que llamarte así, sé que es tan injusto, no hay nada que puedas hacer, estás en la Maldita Rochester por el amor de Dios, pero yo pensé que tenías que saber, yo sé que me gustaría saber si se tratara de mí. No es como si esto fuera de alguna manera tu culpa Bella, sabes que no lo es. Él podría haber tenido este ataque al corazón, independientemente de lo que sucedió ese verano, por lo que no te c-culpes a ti misma por esto, porque sé que l-lo vas a hacer."**Lo estaba realmente perdiendo ahora. Me di cuenta por la forma en que su voz estaba temblando, a partir de las inflexiones vocales y de los suspiros, sacando su respiracion. Jacob, mi Jacob, se caía a pedazos. Rompiéndose desde el interior por lo que le había sucedido a Brady, como resultado de una monstruosidad que yo había causado hace seis años, algo que, independientemente de lo Jacob dijo, habría sido evitable si no hubiera sido tan condenadamente estúpida. Brady nunca habría enfermado, si no hubiera... si no hubiera...

**"Esto no es lo que yo quería en absoluto, que tu puedas culparte a tí misma",** continuó Jacob dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, ** "es sólo que"** se apagó de nuevo, antes de obligarse a ahogar las palabras, **"es s-sólo que estoy tan... Estoy muy asustado, Bell's. Yo no... quiero... que muera."** Las lágrimas salían de espesor y rápido ahora, y yo las sentía rodar por mis mejillas y gotear acaloradamente por mi cuello. **"Tengo que volver a entrar y hablar con los médicos; No se me permite usar el teléfono dentro del hospital lo siento Bella, Te amo Lo siento Adiós..."**El mensaje llegó a su fin. De inmediato trate de llamar a Jacob de nuevo pero no hubo respuesta, su teléfono estaba apagado. Me quedé paralizada por el dolor cuando el horror de su noticia me embargo. Espontáneamente, sin desearlo, y con una intensidad terrible, las visiones de la noche catastrófica hace seis años empezaron a llegar de nuevo a mi mente. Yo corriendo ciegamente hasta el borde de los bosques de Forks y tropezando dolorosamente con el tronco de un árbol; Brady en su forma de lobo, sus extremidades temblando con temeraria expectación mientras saltaba protector frente a mí, creando una barrera viviente entre yo y mi atacante; un destello de un vivo color rojo unos dientes brillantes y blancos, el hedor de la muerte y la venganza y el miedo en el viento como gritos de triunfo y los aullidos de dolor atravesaron el silencio, charcos de sangre, enervantemente roja, a pesar de la traidora luna nueva, una mala noche negra desvaneciéndose a la oscuridad absoluta cuando finalmente me desmaye ...

Dejé caer el teléfono, que aterrizó con un ruido sordo en la nieve mientras yo caía de rodillas, agarrándome el pecho. Él va a morir, mi mente gritaba, Brady se va a morir y es por tu culpa. De pronto sentí un dolor agudo y, mientras miraba desesperadamente a mis manos, me di cuenta de que había logrado cortarme a mi misma en la barandilla de madera mientras caía. Me los traje al suelo y en mi mente febril, desconsolada, no era mi sangre la que manchaba la nieve blanca y pura, sino la de Brady, caía libremente en mi alma condenada como un signo de mis pecados. Un sollozo era arrancado de mi garganta mientras una palabra se gravaba con fuego en mi mente.

_Asesina._


	10. Lobos

Nota: ya estoy de vuelta y espero que los compromisos hayan terminado, así que a qui les dejo otro capitulo el cual espero sea de su agrado y nos leemos la próxima semana si no sucede nada...

Besos a todas

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y sucesos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer así como los titulares de derechos de autor. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de **DQRC**, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Canción del capítulo**: "Foolish Games" de Jewel. Esta canción le robó el alma a mi querida **DQRC **cuando la escucho por primera vez.

_Well in case you failed to notice,  
>In case you failed to see,<br>This is my heart bleeding before you,  
>This is me down on my knees, and...<br>These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
>And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.<em>

Pasó el tiempo. Este se movió y se trenzo a sí mismo, retorciéndose en formas cada vez más confusas y enrollándose y los segundos parecían distorsionarse en horas y minutos hasta en años. Me quedé congelada en mi posición sobre la nieve, completamente ajena a mí alrededor con un nombre ardiendo en mi mente como un mantra envenenado. _**Brady.**_

Debe haber sido solo unos momentos más tarde, pero podría haber sido fácilmente un siglo, cuando sentí que alguien se arrodillaba a mi lado. Brazos fuertes reclinaron mis manos lejos de la nieve enrojecida y suavemente me apoyaron de nuevo en la posición de sentado. Accedí lentamente, como si estuviera drogada, pero no hice ningún intento real de avanzar por mi cuenta. A través de los gritos en mi mente podía oír voces, pero las palabras no tenían sentido para mí, era como si las frases hubieran sido cortadas y reorganizado, perdiendo todo su significado. Sentí gente que se movía alrededor de mí, creí oír a alguien argumentando, a continuación, el golpe de una puerta al ser cerrada...

_**"Está bien Bella, vas a estar bien",**_ dijo la persona a mi lado en un ambiente tranquilo, relajante voz y que fueron las primeras palabras que realmente consiguieron pasar a través de mí. Sentí a mi acompañante tomar cuidadosamente mis manos con la suya, dándoles la vuelta para examinar los daños.  
><em><strong><br>"He traído tu maletín, Carlisle,"**_una voz más suave, más femenina hablaba detrás de mí y yo supuse que otra persona se nos había unido. Mantuve los ojos cerrados. Tal vez si pretendía que desaparecía entonces el mundo haría lo mismo.

**"Gracias. Es sólo un corte superficial,"** oí a la primera voz decir: _**"voy a ponerle un vendaje solo para estar seguros."  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>"¿Lo harás aquí?"<br>**_  
><em><strong>"Sí, no tiene sentido que la sangre se derrame dentro de la casa sin necesidad. En ese sentido,¿ Jasper se ha ido?"<br>**_  
><em><strong>"Sí, él y Alice se fueron casi de inmediato. No creo... no creo que él hubiera hecho algo para herir a Bella. Todavía se siente muy mal por lo que pasó en su décimo octavo..."<strong>_

_**-Lo sé, Esme, lo sé. Estoy muy orgulloso de él; Su control ha mejorado mucho en los últimos seis años, pero sabemos que no podemos correr ningún riesgo cuando se trata de la seguridad de Bella. Voy a Asegurarme de que Jasper sepa que mi petición de que se fuera fue solo una medida de precaución**_. El dueño de la voz masculina era Carlisle, lo decidí a través de la niebla de mi mente, entonces me acunó en sus brazos, recogiéndome en un movimiento fluido y sin esfuerzo me llevo lejos de donde yo había estado acurrucada. Vi aturdida como la nieve cubría las tablas de madera que se escabullían por debajo de mí, para ser reemplazados por unas secas en una zona más protegida del porche. Sentí que Carlisle me soltó mientras suavemente me bajó para ponerme sobre un banco, antes de darme la espalda otra vez. A pesar de que seguía mirando ciegamente en el espacio, pude sentir otra figura junto a la puerta, inspeccionando a los dos. Esme. _**"Hablando de precauciones"**_, le dijo Carlisle a ella, _**"por favor, recuérdale a Edward que no debe venir aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia. Puede quedarse en la casa con los demás, a menos que yo lo llame."**_A estas palabras, me pareció oír un gruñido, frustrado desde el interior de la casa, pero antes de que yo pudiera estar segura el sonido provoco otra ronda de recuerdos vívidos en mi mente.

cuidando de mi pierna lesionada en donde había caído en el borde de los árboles, vi horrorizada como Brady en su forma de lobo enorme temblaba delante de mí, casi el bloqueo el atacante de mi vista ... pero todavía me permitía tener una visión de su piel blanca y del color rojo sangre los ojos, el sonido de mis gritos asfixiados mientras las dos criaturas giraban y se lanzaban el uno hacia el otro, vampiro y lobo reuniéndose en medio en el aire con sangre cuajada, gruñidos cacofónicos, rugidos y, lo más escalofriante, la risa maníaca ...

**"Bella?"**la voz de Carlisle actuó como un imán, arrastrándome inmediatamente de mis recuerdos. Abrí los ojos, un poco desorientada, hice un balance completo de mi entorno, por primera vez desde que el mensaje de correo de voz de Jacob había terminado. Ya había oscurecido afuera y el sol se había puesto por completo, la única fuente de luz eran las lámparas eléctricas que estaban situadas en las esquinas de la terraza. A partir de esta luz amarilla artificiales que apenas podía distinguir los copos blancos que caían suavemente sobre el camino de la entrada, sino que había empezado a nevar otra vez. Aparté la vista de la nieve y dirigí mi atención a Carlisle. Él se había sentado a mi lado en el banco, su maletín negro estaba descansando en el suelo a sus pies. En cuanto lo vi me acordé de mi mano y mire hacia abajo para encontrar que él se había encargado. Me quedé mirando el corte ahora vendado con sorpresa, yo ni siquiera había notado que había trabajando en él, había estado tan preocupada por mis visiones.

**"Gr-gracias-**dije, todavía topografía mi mano como me lo entregó. **"Yo- yo lo hice una vez más-, ¿eh? Lo siento Carlisle, te juro que p-puedo venir a visitarlos sin dejar sangre por todo el lugar..."** Me calle, consciente de que Carlisle no se había reído de mi tonto comentario o incluso ni hablaba en absoluto. Miré hacia arriba, a ver sus ojos color ocre aburridos sobre mí con una intensidad casi aterradora. No había sombra de risa, no, sólo una gran preocupación e inquietud. Esto me desconcertó y trate de llenar el silencio. **"Um, así que gracias por atenderme, lo siento mucho por, eh, la nieve... ahora es de color rosa y todo..."** ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿Estaba realmente hablando con Carlisle sobre la nieve? Él debe estar preguntándose si mi cerebro había sufrido también graves daños. Yo esperaba que él no insistiera en enviarme al hospital, tenía una larga lista de cosas que tenía que hacer, y pasar una noche en la sala de emergencias no era uno de ellos. De hecho, era ridículo para mí estar aquí sentada todavía en absoluto, cada segundo que desperdició aquí en este porche era otro momento de la vida de Brady podría estarse perdiendo... yo necesitaba ir a Forks, rápido. Tenía que llamar al aeropuerto y tratar de conseguir en el próximo vuelo a Washington, de preferencia esta noche. No hay duda de que sería terriblemente caro y consumiría casi la totalidad de mis escasos ahorros, pero no había otra manera. Bueno, pensé con tristeza, ¿quién necesita de todos modos la comida? Después de reservar un vuelo iba a necesitar contactar con la escuela acerca de mi ausencia... era una llamada telefónica que temía. Yo no sabía qué excusa iba a dar, sólo que no había manera de que pudiera decir la verdad. También tuve la sensación de que mi desaparición el día después de que había tenido una discusión pública con mi alumno menos favorito no pasaría sin comentar el... que tal vez me habrían despedido. Si lo hicieran, entonces no era más de lo que merecía. Después de lo que había hecho hace seis años, después de las consecuencias de mis acciones habían tenido sobre Brady, casi anhelaba ser castigada. En lo que a mí respecta, mi constante dolor y odio a mi misma-no era suficiente justicia para mis acciones. Estaba a punto de decirle que Carlisle me tenía que ir, cuando me di cuenta de que seguía mirándome. Yo estaba empezando a estar muy consciente de mí misma**."¿Qué?"**-Pregunté, confundida.

Por un momento, Carlisle me miró como si estuviera decidiendo sí o no a hablar. Después de unos segundos, sin embargo, había decidido con claridad en su mente, porque una expresión determinada cruzó su rostro. _**"Bella",**_ comenzó muy en serio en ningún momento, desvió su mirada, _**"nada de esto es su culpa."**_le mire boquiabierta, estupefacta. ¿Cómo sabe él de Brady? ¿Era un lector de mentes ahora también? Sentí el calor de la pena y la vergüenza en mis mejillas y Me ruborice profundamente.

**"Estás equivocado, es todo culpa mía, si yo no hubiera"**

"No, no lo es",

dijo para consolarme, su tono de voz era suave y lento, como si estuviera persuadiendo a una persona suicida bajar de un edificio alto. **"Puedo ver que te culpas por el deterioro de tu relación con Edward, pero tú tienes que saber que no son en absoluto responsables de los problemas que están experimentando."** Me le quede mirando, sin comprender del todo sus palabras. ¿Él estaba hablando de mí y Edward? ¿Cómo era esto relevante? Por supuesto, yo me culpo por la ruptura con Edward, si no hubiera sido tan simple y aburrida tal vez nunca me habría dejado, pero lo que todavía no me explicó es porqué Carlisle estaba sacando esto a colación ahora. O yo me estaba perdiendo de algo, o no había entendido seriamente la situación.  
><strong><br>"Um, no crees que"**empecé, pero Carlisle ya había seguido hablando.

_**"Y no importa lo que estás sintiendo Bella, debes darte cuenta de que hacerte daño a ti misma es extremadamente imprudente y fuera de lugar ¿Qué pensarían de tus padres? Tienes que cuidarte a ti misma; significas tanto para tanta gente, pero no más que para nuestra familia. Todos te queremos Bella, eres una mujer fuerte, inteligente, hermosa y es hora de que empieces a reconocer ese hecho, en lugar de ejecutarte a ti misma todo el tiempo. Si tienes problemas debes hablar con alguien, pero hacerte daño esa no es la respuesta. "  
><strong>_  
>¿Qué? ¿Auto-daño? ¿De qué diablos estaba Carlisle hablando? ¿Ha perdido la razón? Le mire con un desconcierto total, sus palabras corrían por mi cabeza. Entonces, de golpe, la comprensión vino a mí, por lo que mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Ahora todo tenía sentido: la voz baja de Carlisle y sus miradas de cautela, la forma en que me trato como si estuviera muy alterada, la forma en que le había ordenado a Edward que permaneciera en el interior. Él pensó que yo me había cortado mi mano deliberadamente porque estaba muy molesta por Edward y Tania. Estaba tan absurdamente fuera de lugar, de hecho, teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido a Brady, era casi irónico-que me eche a reír, a pesar de mí misma, pero me detuve una vez que vi Carlisle tenso. Oh, bien, me dije a mí misma, ahora piensa que estoy demasiado histérica también. -<strong>No<strong>-dije apresuradamente, tratando de sonar positiva **"Yo no estoy loca,"** **"tu no entiendes, no lo hice yo misma, bueno si lo hice, pero no a propósito."** Excelente trabajo Bella, ahora estás discutiendo contigo mismo. Vaya manera de demostrar que no tienes problemas. **"Fue un accidente por completo",** seguí con seriedad: **"Yo estaba escuchando un mensaje en el teléfono y... y oí una mala noticia,"** me falló al recordar el horror que había sentido en las palabras de Jacob. Entonces me negué con la cabeza bruscamente, rompiendo mí fuera de él. Yo tenía un montón de tiempo para pensar sobre la situación de Brady en el avión, ahora tenía que centrarse en convencer a Carlisle que no había nada malo en mi salud mental. **"A-así que mientras yo estaba en el teléfono me aferraba a la barandilla demasiado fuerte," **continué,** "y, a continuación, con lo torpe que soy, me tropecé y me astille y me corte. Fue puramente accidental, lo juro."** Un silencio siguió a mis palabras, mientras Carlisle me miraba con escepticismo. Incluso tuve que admitir que mi discurso había sido enteramente convincente. **"Realmente, estoy diciendo la verdad**", le dije suplicante, **"créeme Carlisle, nunca lo haría a propósito, y no me lo hice a propósito. Te lo juro."**

Esperé con cierto recelo la respuesta de Carlisle. Me miró inquisitivamente por unos instantes, claramente tratando de encontrar la mentira en mis ojos. Luego, después de unos segundos, suspiró, al parecer aceptando que yo estaba diciendo la verdad_**."Bueno, eso es sin duda un alivio. Lo siento, no quise insultarte, pero Esme y yo estábamos preocupados, sobre todo después de lo que Edward dijo-"**_  
><strong><br>"Espera, ¿les dijo Edward que es lo que pasó?"**-Exclamé con incredulidad.

_**"Bueno, él sólo lo supone. Después de la forma en que huiste antes de la sala, y cuando oyó que llorabas, salió a la puerta para ver que estabas sangrando en el suelo... el solo pensó que después de lo que habías visto con Tanya antes..."**_se quedo callado, un poco alarmado por mi expresión, que yo estaba segura de que de repente han convertido en asesinos. En realidad estaba muda de rabia. _¿Quién jodido se cree que es Edward? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle a su familia que yo estaba tan deprimida por su partida que me estaba cortando? De todos los egocéntricos, arrogantes, auto-obsesionado bastardos__** -"y cuando Edward añadió que por encima de eso estaban tus sentimientos de odio hacia ti misma, parecía tener sentido",**_continuó Carlisle, con su rostro de nuevo afligido.

**"Huh?"**Le pregunté distraídamente, todavía preocupada por la forma en que mi mente estaba gruñendo insultos a Edward.

Carlisle me miró con cautela. _**"Jasper le dijo a Edward que estás perpetuamente en un estado de auto-odio y que te sientes muy culpable por algo**_", explicó, su rostro lleno de preocupación paternal _**", que, independientemente de cómo te has dañado la mano, es una forma muy poco saludable para vivir. Sea lo que sea que te este preocupando, estoy seguro de que estás sacando todo fuera de proporción. Tu sabes que siempre puede hablar con Esme y conmigo acerca de tus preocupaciones, y si no te sientes lo suficientemente cómoda para eso, teniendo en cuenta la cercanía a, **_uh-hizo una pausa y los dos sabíamos que él acababa de evitar decir el nombre de Edward,_** entonces hay un montón de otros lugares para buscar ayuda." **_No le respondí, me sorprendió demasiado por lo que había dicho. No me había dado alguna vez por pensar en el hecho de que Jasper sabía exactamente cómo me sentía, y mucho menos que iba a ser capaz de detectar mis emociones sobre Brady. Esta toma de conciencia también me llevó a una mucho más preocupante, si Jasper sabía lo que sentía por Brady, ¿entonces seguramente había detectado mis sentimientos hacia Edward? En este caso, mis intentos de persuadir a Esme y Alice de que ya no lo amaba habían sido completamente inútiles. Edward debe haber sabido todo el tiempo que yo estaba mintiendo. Mis mejillas enrojecidas por la humillación como yo pensaba de todos los tiempos Edward debía haber estado riéndose con sus hermanos, a mis espaldas, burlándose de la manera patética en que la pequeña humana se colgaba de sus sueños tontos de ser correspondida. Me obligué a parpadear para contener las lágrimas mientras miraba de nuevo a Carlisle, que seguía hablando. _**"Si quieres, puedo concertar una cita con uno de los psiquiatras en el trabajo, ellos son verdaderamente excelentes."**_Incluso a través de mi vergüenza y dolor, no era insensible al hecho de él que me decía que debía ver a un psiquiatra era un vampiro patriarca vegetariano casado de casi cuatrocientos años con una mujer casi trescientos años más joven que él, con cuatro hijos incestuosos adoptados. ¿Qué es lo que eso dice de mí?

Yo le respondí lo mas cortésmente que pude, tratando lo mejor posible de no sentirme ofendida por su sugerencia. **"No, gracias, que en realidad no será necesario."** Yo ya tenía mi propio sistema de apoyo personal, su nombre era Jacob Black. Y de todos modos, yo no podría ser una experta en psicoanálisis, pero estaba bastante segura de que el paciente tenía que ser por lo bastante honesto con su médico, que, en mi caso, sería completamente imposible. Incluso si no se percibe como una locura desde el principio, definitivamente lo sería una vez que las palabras 'hombre lobo' y "vampiro" salieran de mis labios. No tenía tiempo para esto, Brady estaba en Forks, muriendo, posiblemente ya esté muerto y yo estoy perdiendo el tiempo en este porche frío. Era el momento de llevar esta conversación a su fin. "**Lo siento Carlisle, pero realmente necesito irme. El mensaje en mi teléfono, el que yo estaba escuchando antes de caerme, era de un amigo que está en Forks. Él..."** Hice una pausa, no queriendo divulgar los detalles de lo que había sucedido, pero sabiendo que a Carlisle le debía una explicación, empecé de nuevo, cuidado de no entrar en detalles. **"Me dijo que uno de nuestros amigos le había... tuvo un ataque al corazón. Ha estado en el hospital desde hace años con... problemas, pero en general está estable. Hasta esta noche..."** eche a bajo los ojos, sin querer que Carlisle me viera llorar. **"Tengo que llegar a Washington tan pronto como sea posible. Tengo que estar allí, ves... es casi culpa mía que este en el hospital en el primer lugar..."**No hubo "una especie de 'al respecto, por supuesto , pero yo no quería entrar en demasiado fuerte por temor a preocuparse Carlisle de nuevo. Yo sabía que había sido muy vago y me preparé para un aluvión de preguntas, pero no vino. En cambio, Carlisle tomó mi mano reconfortante y me miró directamente a los ojos.

_**"¿Hay que conseguirte un vuelo de regreso a Forks?"**_

**"Sí, tan pronto como sea posible."  
><strong>_**  
>"Luego de un vuelo como el que vas a tener. Deja me todo a mí, Bella. Llamaré al aeropuerto de inmediato."<br>**_  
><strong>"Espera, ¡no!"<strong> Protesté a toda prisa. Yo no quería ser más una carga para él, yo ya había sido suficiente molestia esta noche. **"Tu no necesitas hacer eso, puedo llamar yo. Ya te he causado bastantes problemas."** Carlisle sólo hizo un gesto con la mano para silenciarme.  
><em><strong><br>"No seas ridícula Bella, eres como mi hija. Es justo que me preocupe de ti."**_ Su voz estaba llena de afecto sincero tanto que volví a tener dificultad para parpadear las lágrimas. Carlisle pareció darse cuenta de esto y se puso de pie, con suavidad me ayudo a hacer lo mismo. _**"Vamos a entrar,**_ dijo amablemente-, _**hace demasiado frío para quedarse aquí. Voy a hacer los arreglos para tu vuelo y tú puedes sentarte en el salón y calentarte."**_Se detuvo de repente y supuse que estaba pensando en cómo iba a reaccionar al ver a los demás. _**"¿A menos que tu prefieras esperar en otra parte?"**_Me miró expectante.

Yo quería aceptar su oferta, pero no me gustaba la idea de ser sometida a más humillación al ver Edward otra vez, especialmente cuando yo todavía estaba tan enojada con él. Por otra parte, sabía que si lo evitaba entonces todo el mundo inmediatamente asumiría que no lo he superado e incluso que me sería difícil estar en la misma habitación que él y Tanya. Por mucho que me doliera, tendría que poner buena cara y enfrentarme a ellos. Por lo menos mis emociones estaban privadas de Edward ahora que Jasper había dejado la casa. **"No, está bien",** dije con la suficiente convicción que pude reunir, **"Voy a reunirme con los demás."**Carlisle asintió en silencio y yo lo seguí hacia la puerta principal, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Esme. Ella llevaba una pala y me sonrió en tono de disculpa, mientras iba al punto donde estaba la nieve con sangre y la recogió en una bolsa y luego se volvió, probablemente para ir a volcarla en el lago. Suspiré. De todos los lugares en que yo he derramado sangre, tenía que escoger el único en el que prácticamente es una sustancia prohibida.

Carlisle y yo entramos a la sala grande. Rosalie y Emmett estaban hablando en voz baja entre sí por la chimenea, mientras que Tanya y Edward se encontraban en extremos opuestos de la sala, observando en diferentes direcciones con los brazos cruzados. Me pregunté si habían enojado por mí, entonces decidí que no me importaba. Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, todo el mundo miró hacia arriba. Miré a cada uno de ellos. Emmett parecía preocupado y molesto; Rosalie estaba, como era previsible, molesta, pero me concentré en su expresión y me di cuenta de que ella no parecía estar enojada conmigo-mantuvo sus ojos parpadeando acusadoramente hacia Edward. Tanya me miraba de una manera diferente de cómo lo había hecho antes, era como si me sopesara, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en mis ojos. Me reserve a Edward para el último, y como yo lo mire me sentí desfallecer. Había tantas emociones en sus ojos: preocupación, frustración, miedo, ira y tristeza. Yo quería creer que había algo más fuerte que sólo la culpa detrás de sus emociones, pero mi lado realista me impidió fantasear. No te hagas ilusiones Bella, que se siente culpable porque él cree que fue la razón que te hicieras daño. Me di cuenta de que Carlisle estaba mirando a Edward, y reconocí de inmediato los signos de una conversación en silencio entre ellos. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron, y yo sabía que Carlisle debía de haberle transmitido mi plática con él. Bueno. Pensé que con saña, es hora de que se dé cuenta que no era el centro del universo. En el fondo, yo sabía que me estaba mintiendo a mí misma. Edward era el centro de mi universo, pero no quería reconocer este hecho, ya era demasiado patética. Carlisle se volvió hacia mí: _**"Voy a ir a hacer esa llamada,"**_dijo, antes de barrer de la habitación. Todo el mundo me miraba con curiosidad, preguntándose qué había querido decir Carlisle.

**"Un amigo mío está enfermo, tengo que volver a Forks para visitarlo,"** dije débilmente, tratando de producir una explicación aceptable, **"Carlisle me reservara un vuelo."**Me preguntaba si me iban a creer, o si sería atribuido a que trataba de alejarme de Edward. Nadie dijo nada, sólo me miraban. Hubo un largo silencio, torpe como yo miraba a mis pies. Entonces, Emmett habló.

_**"Así que Bella"**_, dijo vacilante, caminando muy despacio y con cuidado hacia mí, _**"¿cómo estás, eh, como te sientes?"**_ Él me miraba como si yo fuera una bomba que estaba a punto de estallar._**"¿Puedo conseguirte cualquier cosa? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres ver la televisión? ¿O bien sentarte aquí? Debido a que es totalmente aceptable también, tu solo pide"**_

**"Fue un accidente".**Dije rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo. Yo no quería que estuvieran pisando cáscaras de huevo alrededor de mí por el resto de la noche.

Emmett me miró sorprendido. _**"¿Qué fue?"**_

**"Mi mano. Fue un accidente, ¿no fue por Edward?"**Me volví hacia él, mis ojos se estrecharon en una mirada fría y desafiante. Él me miró durante unos segundos, con una expresión indescifrable, antes de que poco a poco inclinara la cabeza.

-**Sí**-dijo él en voz muy baja, **"fue un accidente".**La habitación parecía relajarse ante su confirmación. Rosalie sacudió la cabeza exasperada y se dejó caer en el sofá, y encendió la televisión. La expresión de cálculo de Tanya fue reemplazada inmediatamente por una de satisfacción divertida y Emmett dejó escapar un largo silbido de alivio. Él me miró y me pegó-muy ligeramente-en el hombro.

_**"Me habías preocupado realmente por un momento, hermanita" **_ dijo de buenhumor. Traté de sonreír, pero era difícil teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ya había pasado esta noche. _**"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? Tengo un juego realmente impresionante nueva consola si te interesa..."**_ sonrió maliciosamente, _**"podríamos ver si sigues tan mala en los juegos de vídeo como siempre."**_

**"No era mala",**protesté a medias. Emmett se echó a reír y empezó la lista de las muchas veces que había perdido contra él, pero yo no le estaba escuchando realmente. Estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo caso omiso de Edward. Me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de hacerme que lo mirara, pero no lo haría, no quería. Yo estaba tan cansada de todos estos juegos entre nosotros. Cada vez que creía que estábamos cerca de hacer las paces, algo ocurriría que hacia las cosas peor que nunca. Era como un juego de mesa perverso; cada vez que doy un paso adelante de inmediato tomó cuatro hacia atrás de nuevo. Bueno, yo ya había tenido suficiente. Yo no iba a dejarme lastimar de nuevo, por fin iba a aceptar que no podíamos ser amigos y por supuesto no podíamos ser amantes. Tenia que parar, incluso tratar de hablar con él, era sólo hacer todo peor. No tenía sentido ni siquiera fingir que él sentía algo por mí, ahora que yo sabía que él sabía que todavía estaba enamorada de él. Por lo tanto, yo seguía mirando con determinación hacia el espacio, incluso cuando dijo mi nombre en voz baja. Podía sentir a todos en la sala esperar por mi respuesta, pero no lo hice. Por último, oí gruñir a Edward en frustración y rabia junto a mí, paso a través del arco de ancho que llevan a la habitación contigua, haciendo que mi pelo volara ligeramente con la brisa. Me volví, curiosa por saber a dónde había ido. Lo vi sentado muy lejos en el otro extremo de la habitación, después de haber tomado su lugar en el banco en lo que reconocí al instante como su piano de cola. Mientras lo observaba, él levantó la mirada y me atrapo en una larga y penetrante mirada llena de emociones que no pude leer. Luego, poco a poco comenzó a tocar. Una oscura, inquietante melodía comenzó a inundar la habitación. Fue fascinante y angustiosa, era como si Edward hubiera derramado todas las penas del mundo en su música. Entonces, justo cuando pensaba que iba a gritar por todo el dolor, la música había cambiado, estallando en un furioso intercambio de notas de punta y un trasfondo de fuertes acordes enojados. Sentí que la música afecta a mis propias emociones y me di la vuelta lentamente, los puños apretados. No lo voy a dejar que me venza, me dije con firmeza, no puedo soportar esto. Mire a los otros. La única respuesta de Rosalie a la música había sido subir el volumen de la televisión, mientras que Emmett estaba mirando a Edward con descontento. Luego se volvió a mirarme, claramente tratando de actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

_**"Entonces, ¿qué quieres jugar? Tengo 'Mega mutantes zombis IV" o "**_

_**"Oh, no seas tonto Emmett,"**_ una voz desconocida le interrumpió: _**"Estoy segura de que Bella no quiere jugar a tus juegos de niño."**_ A todos nos miró a su alrededor, sorprendido, para ver a Tanya a mi lado, con los labios estirados en una sonrisa deslumbrante. _**"Ella preferiría tener una charla conmigo, ¿no es así Bella?"**_ Pensé que se abría en su incredulidad. Ella hizo un mohín con la inocencia daño. _**"Bueno, yo casi ni se presentó a usted! He estado muriendo para saber más sobre la famosa Bella Swan. ¿Qué nos sentamos aquí y me dices un poco sobre ti?"  
><strong>_  
><strong>"Um, claro"<strong>-dije yo, aturdida. ¿Qué más podía decir? Yo apenas podía responder de la manera que quería, yo sabía por experiencia con Jacob que golpear a inmortales no era una buena idea ya que por lo general como resultado se obtenían varios huesos rotos.  
><em><strong><br>"¡Excelente!"**_ Tanya arrulló, sus ojos se iluminaron mientras ella me agarraba de la muñeca y se sentó, tirando de mí con ella, en un sofá. Me di cuenta de la forma en que fue el intercambio de miradas entre Emmett y Rosalie estaban tan asombrados como yo. Incluso oía la tranquila forma de tocar de Edward en la habitación de al lado mientras veía a Tanya con los ojos entrecerrados. _**"Así que, ¿por dónde empiezo?"**_ Tanya pregunto alegremente, moviendo su pelo sedoso descuidadamente detrás de su hombro. Cayó en ondas, brillante como un arco iris en la niebla, cada línea de cabello caía perfectamente en su lugar. A juzgar sólo por su aspecto, ella y Edward eran la pareja perfecta, ambos eran injustamente hermosos. _**"Yo sé todo acerca de cómo conociste a Edward por supuesto, he oído esa historia muchas veces."**_ Ella le guiñó un ojo triunfante y tuve que apretar los puños, esta vez para detenerme para no arrancarle los ojos de su linda cabeza. _**Eso es todo, aludiendo en el hecho de que Edward todavía habla contigo. "Lo que no sé bien**_-continuó-inocentemente_**," es cualquier cosa sobre su vida después de los Cullen. ¿Qué has estado haciendo con usted estos últimos años?"**_No podía creer esto. Yo había ido apenas en profundidad en mis años de después de Edward con cualquiera de ellos, y sin embargo esperaba ella que dejara al descubierto todo a una completa desconocida-la misma desconocida que yo acababa de encontrar encima de mi ex-novio. Perra.

**"No hay nada que contar,"** dije pasivamente. No había manera de que me iba a dar sus datos. **"Yo vivía en Forks hasta que me gradué de la preparatoria, luego me fui a la universidad en Arizona y finalmente conseguí un trabajo aquí en Rochester. He estado enseñando aquí desde entonces. Eso es todo."**Ella levantó la ceja y era obvio que ella no me creyó.

_**"¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay una pequeña historia acerca de graduarse? ¿Ni incluso una anécdota de esas locas fiestas universitarias?"**_ Negué con la cabeza, los dientes apretados. _**"Bueno, ¿cómo sobre la enseñanza, entonces?"**_ Tania le preguntó: _**"Seguro que debe haber tenido los estudiantes traviesos largo de los años..."**_miró a través del arco a Edward y le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa, que hizo caso omiso de nuevo por aumentar el volumen y la complejidad de su forma de tocar. Yo podía sentir que Tanya estaba tratando de participar en la memoria de algún tipo de broma personal, pero decidí que no quería saber.

**"No,"** dije, **"son generalmente muy bien educados."**Me resistí la tentación de mirar también a Edward ante estas palabras, sólo porque ella estaba siendo infantil no significaba que tenía que rebajarse a su nivel. Parecía decepcionada, tanto por la reacción de Edward y mi negativa a cumplir con su juego. Ella se quedó callada por unos momentos, al parecer trasiego su cerebro para otra forma de involucrar a Edward en nuestra conversación, cuando de repente sus ojos se iluminaron en señal de triunfo.

_**"¿Y que hay sobre tu vida amorosa?"**_

**"¿Q-qué?"** Me atraganté, golpeada por un rayo. ¡Oh, no ella no! Yo no podía creer que ella me había preguntado eso, ¿sin duda ella debía darse cuenta de que todas las preguntas que hacía eran para recordarles a todos la forma en que había sido botada sin contemplaciones por Edward? Y yo que había pensado que Lauren Mallory era malvada. El sonido del piano de Edward de pronto se multiplicó por diez, llegando a ser aún más fuerte y más furioso, como si estuviera tratando de bloquear nuestra conversación. Probablemente sólo vergüenza, pensé con amargura. Pude sentir a Emmett y Rosalie que me miraban con aprensión**. "Um",**dude, sin saber cómo iba evitar de responder a esta pregunta.

_**"Oh, vamos",**_ dijo Tanya, acariciando mi brazo con condescendencia, "_**no hay necesidad de avergonzarse Bell ¿-me permites llamarte Bell -? Todos estamos realmente desesperados por saber"**_Yo la miraba, completamente pérdida en qué decir. ¿Por qué estaba jugando este juego conmigo? Ella ya había ganado, tenía Edward, ¿por qué esta farsa intrincada? ¿Cuál era su motivo? Si se trata de recordarme que Edward la había elegido, no era necesario, todos sabíamos que él no me amaba. Si, por el contrario, ella estaba tratando de humillarme hasta la muerte definitivamente lo estaba consiguiendo; mis mejillas estaban absolutamente ardiendo de vergüenza. Tanya seguía esperando una respuesta. Oh, bueno, de repente me dije a mí misma, no es que no hay mucho que contar de todas formas. Tal vez sea mejor así, tal vez así pensará Edward que Jasper está equivocado y que realmente lo supere.

**"Bueno, hubo un chico",**dije lentamente, tratando de sonar tan informal como me fuera posible. Rosalie y Emmett se tensaron y al ver cómo me miraba me di cuenta de Esme estaba de pie en la puerta. Ella estaba parpadeando de la sorpresa como si yo la hubiera bofeteado. La miré fijamente en la confusión. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Habían en serio esperado que yo me disociara de la sociedad para el resto de mi vida, simplemente porque Edward no me hubiera querido? Wow, tengo serias necesidad de dejar de actuar como una presa fácil, pensé. Yo estaba aún más sorprendida por la reacción de Edward, su piano se había convertido ya casi en un sonido ensordecedor, las notas sombrías, desgarradoras derramar de su instrumento en una estampida de emoción y haciéndose eco de las tablas del piso de madera en la habitación de al lado. Me pregunté qué estaba pasando por su mente, pero yo estaba distraída por la risa sensual de Tanya.

_**"¡Yo sabía que estabas ocultándonos algo!"**_ -Exclamó con deleite. _**"Entonces, ¿quién era este hombre misterioso? ¿O debería estar hablando en el tiempo presente? ¿Todavía es parte de tu vida?" **_Ella ahora ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su curiosidad desenfrenada.

**"No, nosotros... bueno, seguimos siendo amigos, pero no estamos..."** Yo tenía la intención de explicar que se trataba de una relación que en realidad nunca llegó a despegar, pero un repentino impulso me detuvo. ¿Por qué debería decir la verdad? Estaba claro que Edward, toda su familia e incluso Tania estaban convencidos de que había sido una ruina emocional durante los últimos seis años y que todavía estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Para ser justa conmigo misma, esta impresión fue cierta sólo en parte, porque, aunque yo no había tenido mucha vida desde que Edward me dejó, pero era una vida. Yo había hecho amigos para toda la vida en la manada de lobos, había destacado en la escuela y era buena en mi trabajo. Me había movido atraves del país a una ciudad completamente nueva y vivía mi propia independencia. Es cierto que yo había sido principalmente infeliz, pero había tenido momentos brillantes. Había sobrevivido y había sanado, aunque de forma errática. La parte rebelde de mí quería mostrarle a Tanya y los Cullen que no era sólo la sombra de Edward. Que podía pensar por mí misma, hablar por mí misma y defenderme. Estaba cansada de ser constantemente vista como la frágil doncella en peligro, esperando que el príncipe la despertara de su sueño. Por una vez, quería demostrar a la gente que yo era perfectamente capaz de despertar por mi cuenta. Cuando miré las caras de los Cullen y tome nota de sus miradas de compasión, tome la decisión. **"Bueno",** dije en una fuerte, y más segura voz, **"Jacob y yo tuvimos nuestras diferencias, por lo que técnicamente no estamos« juntos », pero seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos."** Pongo énfasis en el _"muy"_con la esperanza de que no vieran a través de la mentira en la primera mitad de mi oración. Yo no tenía absolutamente ningún sentimiento romántico hacia Jake, yo ni siquiera estaba segura si había realmente alguna vez los había tenido para empezar, pero no tenían por qué saberlo.

Tania estaba muy emocionada con la dirección que la conversación estaba tomando _**"¿Es bien parecido?"**_ella me pregunto. Tuvo que levantar la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la interpretación de Edward, que estaba cada vez más fuerte y más enojado cada segundo.

-**Sí**-dije-, disfrutando en secreto el hecho de que yo estaba haciendo Edward enojar. En mi mente podía fingir que se trataba de celos que le llevó a tocar las teclas del piano con ira, no la irritación por la forma en que lo había desairado anteriormente. O tal vez no era más que enojado porque él estaba saliendo con Tania. Yo lo estaría-la mujer era imposible. **"Sí Jacob es extremadamente...ardiente"**Me reí de mí misma a pesar de su reacción. Si sólo ella supiera lo que quería decir, probablemente no sería una sonrisa así. Tania parecía lista para hacer más preguntas, pero Carlisle entró, poniendo fin a nuestra pequeña fiesta. Sentí que mi sonrisa desaparecía al recordar dónde había estado, y lo que significó su regreso.

_**"Bella, te reserve un vuelo a Seattle a primera hora mañana por la mañana cosa. He reservado un coche para que te recoja del aeropuerto y te lleve al hospital. Hubiera podido ser más pronto, pero las tormentas de nieve han puesto a tierra todos los aeronaves de Rochester esta noche."**_¿Las tormentas de nieve? Me dije a mí misma, perpleja. Efectivamente, cuando miré por la ventana vi lo que habían sido unos pocos copos suaves antes había aumentado ya a una tormenta de nieve soplada completa. Genial, pensé, iré montada en eso a casa.

**"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Carlisle."** Me puse en pie, agradecida por una razón, la de alejarme de las preguntas de Tanya. Ha sido divertido jugar con ella, pero el lado sensible de mí sabía que era hora de parar, yo dudaba que el piano de Edward fuera a durar mucho más tiempo. Si hubiera pensado que dejaría de tocar, estaba equivocada, la música siguió derramándose del piano, en calidad de fondo a mis palabras. **"Voy a pagar el billete de avión, por supuesto"**, le asegure a Carlisle, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza, diciéndome que no era necesario, que estaba encantado de ayudarme. Le di las gracias efusivamente, yo no tenía ganas de estar sin comida durante dos meses para pagar el alquiler. -**"Será mejor que trate de contactar a Jacob de nuevo"**suspiré, mirando el reloj.

_**"¿Jacob?"**_Carlisle preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

_**"¡Oooh!, ¿todavía estás en contacto?"**_Tanya intervino, con la voz en un arrullo dulce y enfermizo.

**"Sí, él fue quien me dijo que Brady estaba enfermo"**, dije distraídamente, mientras yo me palmeaba los bolsillos en busca de mi teléfono celular. **"Él y sus hermanos se supone que deben estar en el hospital ahora, pero tal vez ya haya encendido de nuevo su teléfono..."**Tal vez había dejado la maldita cosa a fuera en el porche... sí, eso debía ser.

_**"¿Él tiene hermanos?"**_Tanya cacaraqueo, en el momento mismo que Carlisle preguntó:

_**"Jacob como Jacob Black?"**_

Me detuve en mi búsqueda del esquivo teléfono, mirando a Carlisle con sorpresa. **"Sí, ¿lo conoces?"**

Sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. _**"Nunca me reuní con él-sabía que su bisabuelo sin embargo."**_Me sorprendió; ¿Carlisle conocía al tatarabuelo de Jacob? Entonces, cuando yo iba a hacerle una pregunta, algo se agito en el fondo de mi mente las cepas de un recuerdo de una conversación que tuvo con Jacob, hace mucho tiempo...

_**"¿Dices que Jacob esta con sus 'hermanos'?"**_Preguntó Carlisle, su voz nítida, me distrajo.

**"Bueno en realidad no son sus... sus..."**me interrumpió, por el rabillo de mi ojo me había dado cuenta de las llamas vacilantes de la chimenea. Como si alguien hubiera accionado un interruptor en mi mente, todo lo se vino corriendo hacia mí. La hoguera. Había sido la primera vez que había hablado con Jacob, cuando había intentado coquetear con él con el fin de obtener información sobre los Cullen.

_"Hay historias de los fríos tan antigua como las leyendas de lobos, y algunas mucho más recientes. Según la leyenda, mi propio bisabuelo conocía a algunos de ellos. Él fue el que hizo el tratado que los mantiene fuera de nuestra tierra... En el tiempo de mi bisabuelo ya sabían del líder, Carlisle. "  
><em>  
>Di un grito ahogado cuando la comprensión inundo a través de mí. Por supuesto, Carlisle conocía a los antepasados de Jacob, ya que había sido él quien había firmado el tratado con el bisabuelo de Jacob Black Ephraim en primer lugar, el tratado mismo que ha permitido a los Cullen y la tribu a coexistir pacíficamente durante todos esos años. Carlisle tiene que saber todo sobre el funcionamiento de la manada y las líneas de sangre de la tribu de los hombres lobo. Me di cuenta con un escalofrío de ansiedad que por mí que cita de los 'hermanos' de Jacob, Carlisle debía haber conjeturado lo que eran. Y si Carlisle sabía, entonces no pasaría mucho tiempo antes-<p>

**"¿Hombres lobo?"**


	11. La verdad

Hola hermosas lamento no poder subir los capítulos como quisiera pero quiero que sepan que no dejare la historia hasta terminarla... gracias por todos los review's, alertas y favoritos, no les detengo mas y espero que disfruten del capitulo.

besos

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y sucesos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer así como los titulares de derechos de autor. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de **DQRC**, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Canción capítulo:** Glass to the Arson de Anberlin Las palabras no pueden describir todo lo mucho que DQCR ama esta banda. No sé si la gente realmente escuchar las canciones de las letras que recomienda, pero realmente deben escuchar ésta. Anberlin son increíbles.

Calm me with your lies your simple tragedy

It's all I wish to hear tonight

And you are all I wish to be

And this is how we all fall

Tonight my heart is cold

Lost in your lies, shallow replies

Tonight I'll just let go

Lost in your eyes, transparent cries

**"¿Hombres lobo?"** Hubo un choque atronador de los acordes discordantes cuando la música de Edward ceso y cerró la tapa del piano con fuerza haciendo que la madera se astillara. Antes de que tuviera tiempo parpadear, había vuelto a entrar en la sala y me agarro de los hombros, su cara centímetros de la mía, sus rasgos retorcidos por la ira. **"¿TU SALISTE CON UN HOMBRE LOBO? ¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO? ¿PRIMERO MOTOS, ¡AHORA HOMBRES LOBO! INTENTAS QUE TE MATEN?"  
><strong>  
>Yo estaba tan sorprendida por la ferocidad de su arrebato que di un par de pasos atrás, cayendo a la derecha en Carlisle. <em><strong>"Edward"<strong>_, dijo tratando de aplacar a su hijo, y ayudando me a ponerme de pie.

**"NO Carlisle"**, Edward rugió, "¿**no ESCUCHASTE lo que ella acaba de decir? ¡HOMBRES LOBO!"**escupió la palabra como si fuera algo profano, con los ojos en llamas. Miré con alarma como todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira. Esto era peor que la noche de padres y alumnos, peor aún que su reacción a la motocicleta. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso, ni siquiera con James.

**"E-Edward"-**tartamudee un poco yo, asustada, **"¿por qué estás poniendo te tan molesto? Está bien-"  
><strong>  
><strong>"No, Bella, no está bien. Pensé que el que anduvieras en moto estaba más allá de lo imprudente, pero eso no es nada, nada en comparación con esto-"<br>**  
>Rodé los ojos. No esta vez, yo había tenido suficiente del "control de Edward anoche<strong>."Mira, no tengo tiempo para escuchar esto de nuevo, tengo que decirle a Jacob de mi vuelo:"<strong>Le di la espalda a Edward y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero él se lanzó delante de mí y me cerró el camino todavía con intenciones de despotricar.

**"- de todas las sucias, peligrosas, volátiles, y viles criaturas para que tu pongas tu fe elijes hombres lobo ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando"**

Me molestó con el comentario. **"¡ son mis amigos de los que estamos hablando!"**Le dije acaloradamente, mirando hacia él.

**"¿AMIGOS? ¡Vaya amigos**!" -gritó, **"Me pone enfermo pensar incluso en asociarte con criaturas tan viles. Tú no tienes idea de la clase de peligro en que te pones" **

**"¿Ah, y supongo que tu si?" **estalle, gritando hacia él, y dando un paso hacia él. **"Tu sabes, porque estabas allí conmigo, cada paso del camino, ¿no? Tú estabas allí cuando me di cuenta de que Jake era un hombre lobo, tú estabas allí cuando yo tuve mi primera cita con él, y tú estabas allí cuando... cuando..."** cuando Brady sufrió un destino peor que la muerte en el intento de protegerme. Yo estaba en silencio por un momento y ferozmente parpadee mis lágrimas, antes de mirar a Edward otra vez."**Así que tú estabas allí todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Oh, no, supongo que no. Tú estabas demasiado ocupado con sus distracciones."** Hubo un silencio ante mis palabras. Observe cómo ni siquiera lo negaba, pensé con amargura. Alcé los ojos para unirlos con los de Edward y la esperanza de que él pudiera ver todo el alcance de la traición, la ira y el dolor que sentía hacia él. No dijo nada, al parecer demasiado sorprendido por mis palabras. **"Me voy",** murmure en voz baja, agachándome bajo su brazo y pasando través de la puerta del salón al pasillo. **"Gracias por todo Carlisle, Esme."**Entonces, ante la sospecha de que Edward me siguiera, me encontré con la puerta principal, vacile un poco cuando la abrí y salí a la noche glacial. La nieve estaba cayendo ahora realmente en serio, casi tres pulgadas ya se habían acumulado. puse mis ojos en mi moto, yo no tenía idea de cómo iba a llegar a casa con este tiempo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Solo llegue hasta el segundo escalón del porche, cuando oí la voz de Edward detrás de mí.

**"Bella, no te vayas, no lo quise decir así. Sé que no estaba allí y estoy eternamente arrepentido, lo siento, pero no puedes ser tan descuidada con tu seguridad" **

Sólo tenía realmente prestado atención hasta el final de sus palabras y me di vuelta, en plena ebullición. **"Vamos a poner las cosas claras de una vez por todas, Edward, yo decido cómo me comporto. No eres mi dueño, tu no me controlas, no desempeñas ningún papel en mi vida; Así es como lo querías, así que no te atrevas a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer."** Empecé a correr de nuevo, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no resbalar por la escalera congelada al salir de la cubierta del porche y entrando a las capas de nieve. A pesar de que traté de correr, sabía que era inútil, lo podía sentir detrás de mí. Él se apoderó de mi hombro y me giro para enfrentarme a él, hasta encontrarnos casi juntos, nuestros pies casi tocándose en la nieve profunda. Detrás de él, yo podía distinguir las figuras de personas de pie en el porche y me di cuenta de que su familia debía de haber venido a ver el espectáculo. Vengan, Vengan, asientos de primera fila para ver como rompen el corazón de Bella Swan. Yo ya estaba temblando hacía tanto frío, y sentí la nieve que se había recogido alrededor del cuello de mi blusa, comenzaba a derretirse en contra de mi piel, y se escurría por mi espalda. Miré a Edward y una vez más me llamó la atención lo perfecto que era. ¿Cómo puede ser que a pesar de que cada palabra que le decía y que salían directamente del corazón, yo todavía estaba perdidamente enamorada de él? Mi pecho me dolía por el deseo y la pérdida y que me aparte de él. Yo no quería prolongar la agonía más allá. **"Esta conversación se acabo Edward, no tengo nada más que decirte," **susurre, tratando de darle la espalda.

**"¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el bosque?" **Edward de pronto dijo mientras me giraba de nuevo, sus ojos implorantes y llenos de emoción. **"¿No recuerdas la promesa que hiciste? ¡Tu comprometiste mantenerte a salvo! tu prometiste no hacer nada peligroso o imprudente"**

jadee y todo mi cuerpo se tensó. ¿Cómo podía utilizar esa noche en mi contra? ¿Cómo podía el girar todo como si yo fuera la que había hecho mal? "¿Y qué hay acerca de sus promesas hacia mí?" Yo le respondí, con lágrimas rebosante en mis párpados y que comenzaban a caer de mis pestañas. **"¡tu me dijiste que me amabas, me dijiste" para siempre!" ¡Tú prometiste no dejarme, ¿te acuerdas de eso? ¡Tu revocaste tus derechos en mí cuando rompiste esos votos!"** Me sequé las lágrimas con rabia de mis mejillas, mi voz no dispuestos a romper, **"¿Cuándo lo vas a entender finalmente, Edward? No puedes tener todo en ambos sentidos"**

"Pero"

**"¡Pero NADA!"** Le grite**: "Tú no puedes dejarme y luego decirme qué hacer, no funciona de esa manera!"**

"Bella, escúchame!"

**"NO Edward, tu escúchame!"** Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando ahora, yo podría sentirme desentrañar delante de él. Las piernas de mis pantalones estaban empapadas por la nieve derretida y el pelo enmarañado y goteando, había líneas de las lágrimas por mis mejillas y me di cuenta de que debía parecer medio loco, pero de repente no me importaba. Los recuerdos de todas las veces que había llorado por Edward, todas las horas que había pasado anhelándolo y todos los años que había perdido a la espera de que regresara se fueron apoderando de mi mente, causando que todos los pensamientos amargos que tuve hacia el salieran fuera de mi boca. **"¡Tú no eres parte de mi vida ya! ¡No tienes nada que ver contigo, si me paseo en motos, salto acantilados o lo hago con los hombres lobo!"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Pero podrías ser asesinada",<strong>

**"¿Por qué te importa?"** explote ante él, gritando en la cima de mi voz**, "¿POR QUÉ MIERDAS TE IMPORTA? me dejaste, me rechazaste; dijiste que no me querías, me abandonaste en el bosque!"** Me volví para hacer frente a la casa y a través de la pared de la violenta caída de nieve, sólo podía distinguir la silueta de la familia de Edward**. "¡Él me dejó!"** Le grité a la noche, sabiendo que me iban a escuchar, incluso a través del viento helado que aullaba**: "¡Después de todas las veces que él me dijo que me amaba, me dejó, dijo que estaba aburrido de mí!" **

**"¡MENTI!"** Edward rugió, **"¡BELLA, MENTI! ¡TE AMO!"**

Mi corazón se detuvo.

NO

¿Cómo podía?

¿Cómo podía jugar conmigo así, cuando él sabía lo que sentía por él? **"N-no",** dije con voz ronca que, arrancando los ojos de su cara y tratando de aparentar con mi mano, **"no me mientas así, ¡no es justo!"** Mi voz se quebró con más lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas. Yo lo amaba tanto y sin embargo allí estaba, jugando conmigo para su propio deleite. Sentí que se me rompía el corazón y el agujero en mi pecho expenderse de par en par, tuve que luchar para no gritar de dolor o caer. **"¡Esto puede ser una b-broma para ti Edward, pero n-no lo es para mí!"** Me ahogaba en él, **"¿Cómo p-puedes ser tan c-cruel? **Yo me tambalee hacia atrás, agitando los brazos ciegamente detrás de mí buscando la moto, mi única oportunidad de escapar.

**-"No Bella, no estoy mintiendo!"** Él me siguió, una mirada de desesperación en su cara mientras hablaba. **"Te amo con todo mi corazón, eres mi vida, mi alma, mi razón de existir"  
><strong>  
><strong>"B-¡Basta!"<strong> Grité, juntando las manos sobre mis oídos, **"¡PARA d-deja de d-decir eso! ¿N-no me h-has lastimado lo suficiente?"** Traté de huir de él, pero yo no podía moverme en la nieve y me caí duro en el suelo. Me quedé allí, temblando y sollozando, y me acurruque a mi cuerpo en una bola de protección. El dolor se ejecutaba a través de mí, electrocutando mis venas y haciendo doler mi cabeza, mientras me mecía de un lado a otro, tratando inútilmente de mantenerme unida. Me sentí hundir un poco en la nieve, cuando Edward se arrodilló junto a mí. Poco a poco, tímidamente, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. **"Me dejaste"**, susurre débilmente, una y otra vez, me aferre a él con todas mis fuerzas **"me dejaste sola, tu dijiste que no me amabas." **

**"Ya lo sé"**-murmuró en mi oído, acariciando mi pelo**, "Dios, lo sé, Bella, lo siento. Deseo con todo mi corazón poder deshacer lo que hice. Me he pasado cada segundo lamentándolo, desde que pronuncie esas mentiras, desde que te deje ese bosque."** ¿Podía sentir su cuerpo tembloroso-o era el mío? De cualquier manera, los dos nos estábamos moviendo juntos como los árboles en un monzón, tratando desesperadamente de mantenernos juntos el uno del otro. El mundo podría terminar, el universo podría explotar y nada de eso importaba, porque al menos yo estaba con él, tocándolo. Edward me dio la vuelta para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. . **"Bella Swan, Te quiero más que nada en el mundo, sin ti la vida no tiene sentido, es como un lienzo en blanco en un mar blanco. todos los días desde que me fui he estado deseando que poder volver, deseaba verte, tocarte, besarte."**Aparté la vista de él, incapaz de comprender sus palabras. Él debe estar mintiendo... y, sin embargo, ¿era él? Se veía tan sincero, yo no podría detectar el fantasma de una mentira en sus ojos, pero sus palabras no tenían sentido. Si él me amaba, entonces ¿por qué me abandono? ¿Por qué no volvió de inmediato?

**"¿Tú... me amas?"**Le pregunté incrédula, poniendo a prueba las palabras en un orden que se había vuelto tan poco familiar en los últimos años.

-**Sí**-dijo-, agarrándome como si nunca me quisiera liberar.

Está mintiendo, mi mente gritaba, no escuches, ¡sólo quiere hacerte daño otra vez! No podía ser cierto. Simplemente no podía**. "Si me amas, entonces ¿por qué... ¿por qué te fuiste?"**Susurré, con los ojos bastos y llenos de lágrimas.

**"Yo quería que tu estuvieras segura",** murmuró, **"Yo quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de una vida normal, feliz, humana. Pude ver que estaba arriesgando tu vida cada momento que estuve contigo, que yo estaba constantemente poniéndote en peligro y que te impedía vivir en el mundo al que pertenecías. Después de lo que había sucedido con James sabía que tenía que hacer algo para protegerte del horror de mi especie... aun asi yo era demasiado egoístas, demasiado débil para dejarte."** Hizo una pausa, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. Yo estaba demasiado absorta en sus palabras para reaccionar, incluso. **"Pero después de lo sucedido en tu cumpleaños, después de que tu sangre fue derramada una vez más a mi cuenta... Yo sabía que no tenía otra opción. Dejarte era la única manera de tenerte a salvo-la única manera para que tu pudieras vivir la vida que se suponía debías tener, que nunca debías haberte cruzado con los de mi especie. "  
><strong>  
>Me quedé sin palabras. ¿Me dejó para mantener mi seguridad? <strong>"¿Tu mentiste?" <strong>-Pregunté, todavía no podia registrar sus palabras.

**"Sí, mi amor. Pensé que sería mejor así-una ruptura limpia para ti. Pensé que tal vez sería más fácil para que tu pudieras seguir adelante, para sanar..."  
><strong>  
><strong>"¿Qué?"<strong> Le pregunté, de repente me retorcí en sus brazos mientras lo miraba a él en la incredulidad. ¡No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando! ¿Estaba loco? **"¿Tienes tu alguna idea de lo que tu mentira que me hizo?"**Le pregunté, mi voz inconscientemente se puso ligeramente más fuerte. De repente me di cuenta de que seguía sentada en la nieve y me puse de pie, con los ojos fijos en Edward.

Parecía sorprendido, como si no hubiera del todo previsto esta respuesta. **"Yo..."**

**"¡Se me rompió el corazón, Edward!"**-Grité. Podía sentir la rabia de antes bullir dentro de mí otra vez. Yo había perdido seis años de mi vida, ¿y para qué? Para que asi Edward pudiera mantenerme "¿segura, feliz y normal"?

Parecía afligido por mi acusación**. "¡Bella lo siento!"** -gritó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia mí. **"Yo estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor para ti"  
><strong>  
><strong>"¿Oh, así que no podía tener algo que opinar en eso?"<strong>le conteste, mirando lo. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Alguna vez dejara de tratarme como a una niña?

**"Quería protegerte, yo quería que tu estuvieras segura",** repitió otra vez, su voz se debilitaba, era obvio que sabía que su excusa ahora sonaba más débil cada segundo. Parecía decidir sobre un cambio de tacto y dio un paso hacia mí, bajando la voz a un murmullo, sus ojos como el oro líquido. **"Bella",** cantó con voz aterciopelada con la que había logrado siempre volverme loca de lujuria,** "Te amo"**. Él me miraba, esperando. Por un momento, yo era como una serpiente atrapada por su encantador, paralizada por su belleza. Entonces, me di cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que se encrespa en las comisuras de sus labios. Era como si algo se hubiera roto en mi mente, ajustando mi perspectiva. Yo amaba a Edward, por supuesto que sí, pero yo no le iba a permitir salirse de esta situación con su encanto. Ninguna cantidad de "deslumbramiento" por su parte me harán olvidar lo que había hecho, o el dolor que me había causado. Yo no iba a ser tan indulgente como lo hubiera sido a los dieciocho años, de hecho, cuanto más pensaba de sus razones para abandonar, más enojada me sentía.

**"Tú querías que yo fuera feliz, Edward?"** Le grité, dando pasos hacia atrás a través de la nieve, **"¿querías que fuera normal? ¡Bueno, aquí estoy!"** Yo estaba ahora llorando otra vez, un gran temblor sollozos fueron acumulándose en mi pecho, amenazando consumirme. **"Aquí estoy jodida, viviendo mi vida normal, sana y feliz. ¿No es genial? ¿No parece perfecto?"** La nieve seguía cayendo espesa y rápida, congelándome casi hasta la muerte. Yo estaba empapada por todo el cuerpo en donde había caído al suelo y podía sentir como mi pelo se pegaba a mi espalda y el agua correr por mi rostro, donde su fundían los restos de la nieve y se mezclaban con la calidez salada de mis lágrimas. La nevada era tan pesada que ya no podía ver a los Cullen en el porche, pero yo sabía que serían capaces de verme. Me podía imaginar el aspecto de la piedad de sus rostros hermosos y yo sabía que parecía ridícula, patética y débil, pero no me importa. No importaba, nada de eso importaba ya. **"¿Es esto lo que querías Edward?"** Le grite de nuevo: **"Porque aún siento el dolor mucho después de seis años? ¿Estás contento ahora? Realmente espero que sí, porque uno de nosotros debe estar contento por como las cosas han salido y demonios estoy segura de que no soy yo"**. Negué con la que yo miraba frenéticamente a los ojos, mi emoción estaba un nivel tal que ni siquiera podía ser consolada por la angustia que vi allí.

**"Nunca quise hacerte daño, todo lo que quería era para que fueras feliz"**que medio se atragantó en mí, con el rostro desesperado.

**"¡Yo era feliz antes!" **Lloré, mis hombros jadeantes, **"yo era feliz contigo, con mi vida en la forma en que fue. ¿Por qué tuviste que arruinarla? Te llevaste todo de mí. No puedo vivir, sin que me acuerde de ti. Te veo que en todas partes, en mis sueños, mis recuerdos y mis pesadillas. Me quedo dormida y yo todo lo que pienso, todo lo que sueño, eres tú. ¡No puedo ni mirar a los ojos de otro hombre, sin sentir que te estoy traicionando! "**Dejé escapar una risa amarga, triste, **"¿qué ridículo es eso? Me siento como si te traicionara, ¡cuando todos sabemos que era al revés! ¿Eso te hace sentir orgulloso? ¿Te gusta el hecho de que no he estado con un chico en años? ¿que a la edad de veinticuatro años que he tenido sexo una vez, y que lloré todo el tiempo que duro?** Edward hizo una mueca y me abalance sobre la reacción de inmediato**. "Oh, lo siento, ¿Te molesta pensar en mí con Jacob? De nuestro calor, sudor, en nuestros cuerpos retorciéndose mientras trataba de darme lo que tú siempre"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Basta, Bella"<strong>, Edward me rogó. Pude ver que realmente le dolía, pero estaba demasiado lejos de sentir otra cosa que una especie de satisfacción enferma.

**"¿POR QUÉ?"** Grité. **"¿Por qué diablos debo para? Es sólo sexo, ¿por qué el tema te disgusta tanto? Evidentemente que tú tienes mucho con tu perra rubia, entonces ¿por qué te molesta hablar de él? ¿O sólo soy yo quien te repulsa? " **

**"¡No! No es así, Tanya y yo no estamos"**

**"¿Sabes qué? Yo no quiero saber. No me importa lo que tu digas ya Edward, me importa un bledo. De cualquier manera, me mentiste. No sé si alguna vez me amaste para empezar, pero estoy malditamente segura que no lo haces mas, porque si lo hicieras hubieras vuelto antes de ahora. Tú me desgarras, arruinaste mi vida y efectivamente me dejaste muerta, y ahora tu vuelves después de seis años - ¿seis años y tratas de actuar como si todo fuera a estar bien? Bueno pues no es así. Tu no puede curar este tipo de dolor, e incluso si pudieras, ¿nunca, nunca serias capaz de reparar lo que pasó con...? Lo que pasó c-con... Br-rady." **Yo estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de ser reclamada por una colosal marea de dolor que me amenazaba con hundirme. Yo nunca había hablado de esa noche con nadie solo con Jacob, e incluso con él lo evitaba tanto como me era posible. Era como si hubiera estado caminando a lo largo de un precipicio en los últimos seis años, sabiendo todo el tiempo que si yo perdía el equilibrio y caía finalmente tendría que enfrentarme plenamente lo que había sucedido esa noche.

**"¿Qué? No lo entiendo"  
><strong>  
><strong>"No, claro que tu no entiendes, porque no estabas allí. Si hubieras estado, tal vez nada de esto habría pasado".<strong> Eso es lo que Jacob pensaba, y había mantenido desde el principio que todo era culpa de Edward. Que eran los Cullen quienes me habían puesto en peligro en el primer lugar. Nunca había concordado con él, pero en este momento y la hora en que estaba tan enfadada con Edward, era simplemente mucho más fácil echarle la culpa. Hacerlo, no podía hacerme más una persona terrible de lo que ya era. Negué con la cabeza, las lágrimas seguían cayendo. **"¿Sabes qué es lo más irónico de todo esto? Que tu plan fracasó por completo."**

"¿Qué quieres decir, con mi plan?"

Él me miró con angustia y la confusión se arrastro a sus ojos ante mis palabras.

**"Tu plan para mantener a salvo y feliz y "normal'-debiste de haber dejado que James terminar conmigo." **Edward se estremeció como recibierauna bofetada y todo su cuerpo se tenso.

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**-preguntó, y me di cuenta de que parecía un poco asustado por primera vez.

Cerré los ojos, dispuesta a tener la fuerza para decir su nombre-el nombre que había atormentado mis pesadillas durante los últimos seis años. Incluso decirlo en voz alta todavía tenía el poder para aterrorizarme. **"Victoria",**finalmente logre pronunciar, en voz tan baja que las palabras fueron inmediatamente arrebatadas de mí por el aullido del viento. Todo el cuerpo de Edward convulsiono con el nombre, apretando los puños y él me miró con horror.

**"Victoria?"**-siseó incrédulo.

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de ignorar la forma en que mi garganta estaba estrechándose con el pánico**. "Ella volvió por mí"**, susurre, recordando el primer día que había visto el pelo de la llama roja de Victoria rozando las olas en La Push. **"El verano después de que te fueras. Ella quería venganza por la muerte de James y pensó que la mejor manera de hacerlo era matándome a mí y hacerte daño como le habías hecho daño a ella,.. pareja por pareja"** hice una mueca con recuerdos de la noche aun tratando de dominarme, pero los obligue a regresar. Tenia que decirle a Edward lo que había pasado, yo tenía que hacerle entender las consecuencias de su partida. **"Ella se unió a Laurent-resultó que ni siquiera se fue a Denali- y me acecharon durante semanas, haciendo todo lo posible para matarme, no parecía importarle a Victoria el que me hubieras dejado; Eso sólo sirvió para hacerla aún más furiosa. No podía soportar que habías destruido James para protegerme, sólo para dejarme de lado meses más tarde."** Edward trató de interrumpir, pero me negué con la cabeza fuertemente. **"¡No, No digas que lo sientes!.. No quiero escucharlo. No importa cuántas veces te disculpas, nunca podrás deshacer lo sucedido. Así que no"**Abrió la boca de nuevo, pero la cerró con firmeza, su expresión era de tortura.

**"Victoria y Laurent me siguieron durante varias semanas. No importaba dónde estuviera, si era la escuela, el trabajo o la casa, siempre estaba allí, un mechón de pelo de llama de color rojo y la piel blanca pálida que me acechaba entre los árboles. Pero no me ataco, no podía atacar porque a donde quiera que iba, yo estaba custodiada por los hombres lobo."** Estrechó Edward sus ojos. **"¿Cómo que te hace sentir que Mientras estabas disfrutando de tu distracción y manteniéndote alejado "por mi propio bien" la manada de lobos estaban arriesgando sus vidas para proteger a la mía? Lo mismos "sucios, peligrosos y volátiles" hombres lobo que tanto odias."** No espere una respuesta, deteniéndome sólo para tomar un respiro antes de terminar mi historia. **"Así se continuó durante casi un mes, hombres lobo y vampiros en un juego mortal del gato y el ratón, siempre conmigo en el centro no podía salir más; Yo estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para visitar a alguien en caso de que los pusiera en peligro. Yo no dejaba a Charlie fuera de mi vista; Estaba tan asustada que Laurent y Victoria le hicieran daño como una forma de llegar a mí. Pero luego todo se detuvo, Victoria y Laurent desaparecieron. No lo podíamos creer al principio, todos estábamos tan seguros de que era sólo un truco, que volvería a aparecer a los pocos días, pero pasó un mes sin ningún rastro de ellos tuve la certeza de que esta vez se había ido para siempre, que yo era finalmente libre.. Traté de convencer a los lobos que no había necesidad de que me custodiaran y me vigilaran mas yo me sentía culpable porque estaban pasando tanto tiempo protegiéndome,… todos estaban agotados y Jacob había ido apenas a casa durante meses. Se negaron primero, ya que no compartían mi creencia de que el peligro había pasado. "  
><strong>  
><strong>"Pero entonces... uno de los ancianos de la manada murió. Por supuesto, los lobos quería ir al funeral, pero tenían miedo de dejarme le rogué Sam-el alfa-para que los chicos fueran,.. Yo les dije que no estaba en peligro más, que iba a estar bien por una noche "<strong> Sacudí la cabeza con auto-odio. **"Yo era una tonta"**, susurre. Edward seguía mirándome, con el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos. **"Después de horas de persuadir, Sam se comprometió a reducir mi guardia por una noche. Me dejó con uno de los más jóvenes de los hombres lobo... Brady."** Hice una mueca. "**Tenía sólo 13 años en ese tiempo, no se espera que asistiera al funeral de todos modos. Así que se quedó conmigo."** Dejé escapar el aliento en un largo silbido, echando mis ojos hacia el cielo nocturno lleno de nieve. El destino de Brady había sido totalmente culpa mía, si yo nunca hubiera hecho que Sam lo dejara conmigo, nada de esto habría pasado. **"Al principio todo estaba bien; Brady esperaba en el borde de los bosques fuera de mi casa mientras que yo fui a la cama sin ni siquiera un signo de peligro por lo que me quedé dormida, yo estaba convencida de que yo había estado en lo cierto al pensar que Victoria y Laurent se habían ido hace mucho tiempo."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Pero me desperté a media noche y al instante supe que algo andaba mal. Todo estaba tan tranquilo... alguien como había asustado al mundo en silencio. Miré hacia arriba y ella estaba allí, en mi habitación."<strong> Edward dejó escapar un gruñido de rabia y me estremecí al recordarlo. Los ojos rojos-Victoria y la piel blanca mortal espumosos en la luz de la luna mientras miraba de soslayo a mí desde mi ventana rota, su risa divertida cuando yo grite y caí de la cama, corriendo por mi puerta y casi cayendo por las escaleras... **"Parecía disfrutar viéndome tratando de correr, como si supiera que no había manera de que yo lograra la fuga al final. Corrí afuera y desde algún lugar en el bosque oí los sonidos de Brady luchando con Laurent, sus gruñidos me dejaron sorda mientras trataba de huir de Victoria. Yo estaba gritando todo el tiempo, aterrorizada de que nadie me escuchara, pero aún más miedo de que iban a venir corriendo y ponerse en peligro también. Tropecé y caí y sabía que era el final que el juego había terminado. Que me iba a morir."** Hice una pausa, absorbida por los recuerdos. **"Entonces Brady salió de la nada para salvarme, había logrado matar a Laurent y la victoria de su primer asesinato lo había hecho sentirse invencible Se puso en marcha contra Victoria y se puso a luchar, pero subestima su habilidad."** Me acordé de la forma en que se había torcido y vuelto incontrolable como el fuego, con las manos como garras y brillantes, dientes muy afilados. Brady parecía pequeño en comparación, a pesar de su tamaño colosal. Me estremecí. No había tanta sangre. **"Era obvio que Brady iba a perder; ya que resultó gravemente herido y yo sabía que le quedaban sólo unos minutos hasta que Victoria lo matara y se volviera hacia mí. Trate de levantarme y hacer algo, cualquier cosa, que la distrajera de hacerle daño, pero el momento en que di un paso hacia ellos Brady gruñó, advirtiendo que me quede lejos, pero era como si mi movimiento le hubiera recordado a Victoria que estaba allí; se dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia mí, me tambalee hacia atrás y caí al suelo, duro, rompiendo mi cabeza contra una roca. Lo siguiente que supe, todo se volvió negro."**Cerré los ojos, recordando cómo había sido despertada, minutos más tarde por Jacob con gritos de pánico.

_**"¿Bella? ¡BELLA!"**_ la voz aterrada de Jake destrozaba la noche, tirando de mí bruscamente desde el fondo de mi inconsciencia. Sus manos increíblemente cálidas se apoderó de mis hombros, me sacudía bruscamente mientras despertaba el seguía a sollozar quebrando en la noche de modo terrible el silencio. **"BELLA! ¡Oh Dios, por favor, Bella despierta!"  
><strong>  
>Sentí que mi llave de los ojos abiertos para ver lo flotando pulgadas por encima de mí<strong>."Jake..."<strong>Yo con voz áspera.

_**"¡Bella!"**_

**"Jake, Victoria vino por mí, ella estaba en mi habitación! Ella me atacó mientras estaba durmiendo, yo no podía,"**

"lo sé mi amor, lo sé"

**"Lo siento, no debí de haberle dicho a Sam que era seguro, no debería haber puesto en peligro Brady"**, me detuve, horrorizado. **"B-brady! Jake, ¿dónde está?"**Empecé a llorar histéricamente, mis ojos buscaban alrededor violentamente. Cayeron en un grupo de figuras de pie en la oscuridad entre los árboles. Algunos estaban de rodillas, algunos de pie, y todas parecían idénticas con el dolor en los rostros sombríos. Traté de ver atraves de los que estaban de pie alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Jake, sin embargo, tenía una visión perfecta.

**"Oh, Dios..."**se ahogó, lanzando hacia adelante y golpear el suelo corriendo mientras corría hacia el grupo. Me miró detrás de él mientras corría y se reunía con él el resto de la manada, abriéndose paso entre los demás. A medida que avanzaban por fin logré obtener una visión de los que estaban de pie alrededor, un montón de errores deformes de piel desigual y rezumando sangre. Grité cuando me di cuenta de quién era y no me detuvo, incluso cuando Charlie salió corriendo de nuestra casa.

Brady.

Abrí los ojos otra vez y me sorprendí casi de encontrarme a mí misma escalofríos en la nieve Rochester en lugar de por el bosque en Forks. Traté de explicar lo que acababa de recordar. **"El resto de los lobos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y vinieron corriendo. Una vez que la manada se entero de que estaba allí, Victoria no tenía ninguna posibilidad; la mataron en cuestión de segundos... Pero Brady."**Dejé escapar un doloroso sollozo y alzó la vista para ver a Edward me miraba, horrorizado.

**"¿Lo mataron?"**

Negué con la cabeza, las lágrimas de la vergüenza corría por mis mejillas. **"No, fue mucho peor."  
><strong>  
><strong>"¿Pero que es peor?"<br>**  
>Asentí con la cabeza, la garganta casi seca para hablar. <strong>"Al principio parecía que estaría bien, los hombres lobo se curan rápidamente y una vez que sus lesiones se habían curado fue capaz de volver de nuevo a su forma humana. La manada estaba tan orgullosa de él. Por una semana, lo trataron como un héroe, sorprendidos de que se las había arreglado para matar a Laurent y defenderse de Victoria hasta que llegaron. Trataron de ignorar el hecho de que algo había cambiado en Brady, seguro de que sólo se vio sacudida por todo y que iba a mejorar. Pero pronto se hizo evidente que algunas heridas son demasiado profundas para sanar. "<br>**  
>Edward frunció la frente. "<strong>No entiendo".<strong>

**"Él perdió su mente, Edward,"** le respondí, mordiéndome los labios para dejar de sollozar de nuevo. **"Era demasiado joven e inexperto, no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con el horror del ataque de Victoria. Ella casi lo tortura, tanto mental como físicamente y era demasiado para que él lo soportara. Él dejó de responder y no lo haría, tampoco hablaría con nadie, ni siquiera con la manada; era como si no los reconociera ya. Él no volvió transformarse, ni siquiera se movía la mayoría de los días, Jacob y los otros salían en la mañana y regresaban doce horas más tarde lo encontraban sentado en el mismo lugar, sólo con la mirada perdida en el aire estaba catatónico;.. No hablaba, no comía"** Me estremecí de nuevo, **"la manada estaba angustiada. Ellos no sabían qué hacer ni qué decirle a sus padres, que estaban fuera de sí con la sorpresa y el dolor. Se trató de obtener ayuda médica, pero nada funcionó. Y entonces, en el aniversario de tres meses del ataque de Victoria, bajaron en la mañana para encontrar que se había ido Toda la tribu se volvio a buscarlo;.. Buscaron durante horas, pero sin suerte Era casi de noche cuando finalmente lo encontraron-en la parte superior de uno de los acantilados más altos de La Push, de pie justo en el borde, sólo mirando a las olas. "**

**"Por supuesto, no había manera de que pudiera quedarse en casa después de eso. Sus padres no podían cuidarlo 24-7, por lo que no tenía más remedio que internarlo en la sala de psiquiatría en el hospital. Ha estado allí desde entonces."**Me había dado cuenta de que Edward apenas había cerrado la distancia entre nosotros durante mi último discurso. Tenía el pelo salpicado de nieve, había copos en los extremos de las pestañas, enmarcando sus ojos dorados. Era como una estatua en un jardín cubierto de nieve, tan hermoso que duele mirarlo pero con un aire frío, lo irreal de su apariencia. Miré hacia él, mi corazón dolorido.

**"Bella, lo siento, yo no sabía..."**se inclinó hacia abajo para que me llevara en sus brazos, pero lo rechazó, ferozmente tratando de abrir y cerrar mis lágrimas.

**"¡No, Edward tu no me puedes tocar y hacer que todo esté bien otra vez! Que tal vez podría haber funcionado cuando tenía dieciocho años, pero no ahora, no después de todo lo que sucedió. No después de Victoria, después de Brady. Estaba tan enamorada de ti..." **mis hombros caídos, y yo sabía que era inútil pretender**, "y todavía lo estoy. Te odio porque te fuiste y ya no volviste; Te odio porque tus razones para dejarme fueron tan estúpidas, porque he pasado los últimos seis años de mi vida llorando por ti y porque rompí el corazón de Jacob cuando no pude sobreponerme de ti. Por encima de todo, te odio por no darse cuenta de Victoria quería venir tras de m-mí y porque Brady casi m -muere y por no estar allí para salvarme como yo siempre dijiste que lo harías,"** una vez más, que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra las lágrimas, **"Pero, a pesar de todo eso, aún te quiero tanto que me duele. Yo aún daría lo que fuera para estar contigo, para que sea como si nunca me hubieras dejado, para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo. Y me odio por ser de esa manera, por ser tan débil y dependiente y "**

Sin palabras o advertencia, antes de que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo, Edward me llevó a su pecho, me aplastaba contra él y estrello sus labios contra los míos. Yo estaba tan sorprendida por su acción, pero lo que en realidad me sorprendió al tocarlo de esta manera después de todas las veces que había deseado hacerlo, que al principio no podía hacer nada más que responderle. Y profundice el beso y envolví los brazos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándome a él como si nunca lo fuera a soltar. Su beso no era cuidadoso en absoluto como los que recordaba, sino que era desesperado e intenso, poniendo mis entrañas en el fuego y me hacía sentir más viva de lo que había hecho en años. Pero después de unos segundos, una vez que la sorpresa había pasado, comencé a tomar nota de la forma en que la parte racional de mi mente estaba gritando en protesta. ¡NO! Esto no está bien, esto no es como debe ser. Todo lo relacionado con este beso estaba mal, el tiempo, el lugar, todo él. Yo no había decidido aún si quería perdonar a Edward, sin embargo, por no hablar de besarlo. Tuve que poner mis sentimientos a un lado y poner fin a esto, antes de perder los nervios. Ejerciendo toda la fuerza que pude reunir, empujé mis manos con fuerza contra su pecho de hierro. Él me soltó casi de inmediato, sus ojos iluminados con las emociones en conflicto. Lo miré, mis mejillas rojas y la respiración pesada, sin duda, parecía un espectáculo. Yo no sabía qué decir, yo no tengo palabras para expresar la manera en que mi corazón latía con fuerza y todo mi cuerpo temblaba como si fuera electrocutado. ¡Me besó, me besó, él me quiere a pesar de todo lo que dije! Mi mente embotada incomprensiblemente mientras estaba de pie, congelada. **"Yo..."** Me detuve, incapaz de expresar cómo me sentía. No estoy preparada para esto. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo para procesar la totalidad de las revelaciones de la noche. De repente me sentí como si el mundo se condensara, atrapándome a mí. **"Me tengo que ir"**, exclame, evitando mirar su cara, **"yo-lo siento... yo...- **No termine la frase, yo no sabía cómo. Sin una palabra o una mirada hacia atrás me volví y cubiertos los últimos pasos hasta donde estaba mi moto esperando por mí, cubierta de nieve. Apenas hice una pausa para sacudirla, sólo raspar el manillar antes de que me girara en el asiento y puse en marcha el motor. Si Edward me estaba llamando, a continuación, sus palabras se perdieron de inmediato bajo el ruido de la moto y el llanto del viento. No mire hacia atrás a la casa como yo me aparte, ni vi a Edward cuando me desvié hacia la carretera de forma errática. Gracias a los altos árboles que se alineaban a ambos lados del camino, mi camino estaba relativamente libre de nieve y fui capaz de conducir a toda velocidad, dejando la casa y Edward muy atrás. Los recuerdos de todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche pasó por mi mente: llamar a Jacob teléfono, las noticias acerca de Brady, cortándome la mano, hablando con Carlisle, siendo interrogada por Tanya, furiosa manera de Edward de tocar el piano; dejar salir sobre los hombres lobo, discutiendo con Edward; corriendo hacia fuera, gritándome que me amaba, mis dudas y, a continuación mis lágrimas y acusaciones; contar la historia de Brady y, finalmente, ese beso ...

Todo era como una alucinación , una mezcla de la peor pesadilla y el más perfecto sueño. Traté de ignorarlo y centrarse en la carretera, pero no pude desterrar el recuerdo de la cara de Edward cuando me dijo que me amaba, o el tacto de sus labios sobre los míos... distraída, sin pensar, me desvié bruscamente del camino hacia la autopista principal. Por una fracción de segundo, parecía vacío, había unos cuantos coches en el otro lado de la carretera, pero nada delante de mí. Entonces, todo empezó a suceder a la vez. El chillido de un claxon hendido a través de la nieve cubrió el aire y cuando me volví vi a un camión de carga monstruoso arrastrándose hacia mí con una ferocidad terrible. Mi corazón se detuvo mientras yo trataba de desviar la moto fuera de la trayectoria del vehículo, pero fue en vano; desapercibido para mí la carretera se había convertido bruscamente en un trozo de hielo negro y espeso, agravado por la capa de nieve fresca sin sal. La moto chilló en mis manos y una de las ruedas se reventó, apoyándose pesadamente hacia un lado y volcándose conmigo dolorosamente atrapada debajo. Cuando me golpee la cabeza contra la superficie fría y dura del camino, sabía que estaba perdida. Cegada por la luz artificial brillante de la camioneta pude sentir mi conciencia escapar. Desde lejos, como si a través de una densa nube, oí una cacofonía de sonidos: el chillido de la bocina del camión, un coro de gritos y gritos, el chirrido de los neumáticos, un rugido desesperado, un ensordecedor, crisis de gritos... y ya no supe más.


	12. Carrera contra el tiempo

Quiero agradecerle a todas las hermosas chicas que me dejas review,alertas y favoritos así como también a las silenciosas lectoras. Me disculpo de antemano si se encuentran con alguna falta de ortografía pero es que no es fácil traducir y escribir cuando te están jodiendo que quieren la compu. Pero no me quejo mas y tampoco las entretengo, espero que les guste y disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y sucesos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer así como los titulares de derechos de autor. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de **DQRC**, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Cancion para el capitulo****: "**Here I stand" by Madina Lake

My hands shake 'cause today

I know you're gonna break my heart and

My life without you in it

Is a life that's not worth living.

I'll be strong but me tonight

**EPOV**

Desde el momento en que renací como un vampiro, había luchado con mi conciencia. Como ser humano nunca había hecho daño conscientemente a otra persona en mi vida y siempre me había apreciado en mi inquebrantable sentido de la moralidad y la ética. Pero entonces, dos meses antes de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, me desperté en un hospital lleno de muerte para encontrarme a mí mismo mirando a un par de ansiosos ojos amarillos y yo sabía que mi vida nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Al enterarme de la identidad de Carlisle y, a su vez, descubrir en lo que me había convertido, creo que mi reacción sería sólo comparable a la de un hombre que despierta para encontrarse en el círculo más profundo del infierno. Durante el paso de los años he luchado con mis instintos, acribillado por la vergüenza y la repugnancia a lo que era y lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Me perseguía sin cesar por un paralizante sentimiento omnipresente de auto-odio, un veneno que pronto me di cuenta de que podía expulsar sólo cuando dirigí mi enojo hacia la persona que por lo menos se lo merecía: Carlisle. Él siempre me decía que la fuerza de mi culpabilidad fue subjetiva de mi personalidad junto con la compasión y él siempre ha sostenido que es un símbolo de la pureza de mi alma.

Nuestros debates-en donde yo grito y el permanece en total calma, sólo sirven para aumentar mi ira-barrería en lo literal a la meta-física en cuestión de segundos, siempre terminan en el punto de mi alma, o la falta de ella. Habíamos tenido discusiones interminables sobre el tema en el que, en cierta moda adolecente, tuerzo cada palabra que dice y lo bombardeo con una mezcla de insultos y acusaciones, todas esas palabras sólo me causan detestarme más a mí mismo.

Y sin embargo... por mucho que aborrezca mis acciones, de entonces, y a pesar de los sentimientos desgarradores de la vergüenza y el asco que me han atormentado cada vez que veo mi reflejo en el espejo, habían sido nada, nada, en comparación a cómo me siento esta noche. Aquí estaba yo, de pie en este camino cubierto de nieve, mientras veía la razón de mi existencia derrumbarse frente mí.

Bella estaba hundida en la nieve profunda, con la ropa mojada y harapienta y los hombros agitados por los sollozos desconsolados. Ella había dejado de tratar de luchar contra las lágrimas y caían en serio ahora, no a diferencia de los copos de nieve que nos rodeaban, ya que caían de los párpados y dejaban rayas brillantes en su piel, estropeando de otro modo su perfecta piel, con respiraciones temblorosas, se obligó a sí misma para contar el resto de su devastadora historia.

Brady. Yo nunca había visto al niño, sin embargo, escuchar su nombre me trajo casi tanta culpa como el ver a esta angustiada, y rota Bella. Él la salvó. Hombre lobo o no, había hecho lo que yo no, había protegido a Bella de-me frustraba el siquiera pensar en el nombre-Victoria.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Me regañe conforme escuché más y más de la historia de Bella. ¿Cómo pude haber pensado, siquiera por un segundo, que estaría a salvo? ¿Desde cuándo había Bella estado a salvo? Pero no, yo no podía ni siquiera pensar en culparla de este terrible giro de los acontecimientos. Fue enteramente mi culpa. Nada de esto habría sucedido si no hubiera sido tan arrogante y testarudo. Yo podría haber salvado a Bella de tanto corazón-roto, si sólo hubiera escuchado las protestas de mi familia cuando trataron de retenerme.

En las palabras de la mayor heroína favorita de Bella _"¡Qué despreciable he actuado! ¡Yo, que me he enorgullecido de mi discernimiento!"_Nunca había tenido un significado esas palabras para mí tanto como lo hicieron ahora. Todo el tiempo que había estado seguro de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, pero resultó que no sólo había puesto con mis acciones a Bella en más peligro que nunca, si no que había roto por completo su corazón en el proceso.

**"-Por supuesto, no había manera de que pudiera quedarse en casa después de eso. Sus padres no podían cuidarlo 24-7, por lo que no tenían más remedio que internarlo en la sala de psiquiatría en el hospital. Ha estado ahí vez desde entonces."**Bella me miró, con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas. Me di cuenta que había caminado hacia ella, pero no recuerdo haber hecho la decisión consciente de moverme. Podía sentir el calor humano que irradia de su cuerpo, aún más evidente por la frialdad de nuestro entorno y eso me atrajo como un imán, cada nervio de mi cuerpo gritando por el contacto con el suyo. Ella me miró, sus ojos marrones grandes inundados de tristeza y dolor que yo provoque, y sentía mi resistencia disolverse.

**"Bella, lo siento, yo no sabía..."**murmuré, acercándome para envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella. Era, por supuesto, extremadamente presuntuoso de mi parte, después de todas las cosas que ella me había dicho esa noche, todas las acusaciones que había tirado en mi contra, debí haber sabido que iba a rechazar mis avances.

**"¡No, Edward!"** su voz era fuerte contra el silencio mientras levantaba sus brazos, protegiéndose a sí misma de mi abrazo. Si la situación fuera tan devastadora, su acción habría sido casi cómica en su inutilidad. Como si ella, con toda su fragilidad y debilidad, nunca podría plenamente protegerse de uno de mi especie. Vi a Bella, el dolor de sus palabras penetrando en mi corazón como alambre de púas. **"No me puedes tocar y hacer que todo esté bien de nuevo, tal vez podría haber funcionado cuando tenía dieciocho años, pero no ahora, no después de todo lo que sucedió No después de Victoria, después de Brady estaba tan enamorada de ti...".  
><strong>  
>El uso del tiempo pasado casi me hizo doblarme del dolor. <em><span>Estaba tan enamorada de ti...<span>_Si tan sólo pudiera escapar de ella tan fácilmente. Yo ya le había dicho lo que sentía-gritó hacia fuera en la noche, incluso- hasta ahora no ha respondido directamente a mi declaración, en lugar de centrarse en reproches mí en la forma en que lo merecía. ¿Era éste el momento en el que ella aplastaría mis inútiles esperanzas en nuestra reconciliación para siempre?

La vi, mi cuerpo se tensó listo para bloquear esas palabras de infinito rechazo inevitable... **"Yo todavía lo estoy."** La sorpresa, la incredulidad y la alegría se extendieron atraves de mí. Todavía me quería, ¿a pesar de todo lo que había hecho con ella? ¿A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, todo el dolor que le cause? Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me di cuenta de que Bella no había terminado todavía. **"Te odio"**, susurró y retrocedió en las palabras. **"Porque te fuiste y ya no volviste, te odio porque tus razones para dejarme fueron tan estúpidas, porque he pasado los últimos seis años de mi vida llorando por ti y porque rompí el corazón de Jacob cuando no pude sobreponerme a ti."**Yo quería interrumpirla, pero no pude, todo lo que podía hacer era estar de pie, impotente, mientras Bella enlistaba la manera en que la desgarre, rompiendo nuestros corazones en el proceso. Sus palabras y las lágrimas caían como cuchillos, cortándome y me haciendo temblar mi cuerpo de vergüenza.

**"Sobre todo,"** Bella continuó, con los ojos fijos en mí a través de sus lágrimas, **"Te ****odio por no darte cuenta de Victoria quería venir tras de m-mí y porque Brady casi m -muere y por no estar allí para salvarme como tú siempre dijiste que lo harías." **Yo nunca, nunca podría perdonarme por lo que había hecho a ella. Yo nunca podría expiar el dolor que le había causado a esta criatura maravillosa, no importa cuántas eternidades soporté.

**"Pero, a pesar de todo eso",** ella tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de mantener el equilibrio**, "aún te amo tanto que me duele. ****Yo aún daría lo que fuera para estar contigo, para que sea como si nunca me hubieras dejado, para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo. Y me odio por ser de esa manera, por ser tan débil y dependiente y "**Y fue entonces, al oír los sentimientos que se hicieron eco de los míos, que he perdido todo vestigio de auto de control.

Sin pensar, sin detenerme siquiera un momento para considerar las consecuencias de mis acciones, envolví mis brazos alrededor de Bella y tire de ella hacia mí, casi aplastando su cuerpo suave cuando la besé con pasión febril. Era una locura, escandaloso, vergonzoso mi comportamiento-en contra de todo lo que había sido enseñado, pero de repente nada me importo. Todo lo que importaba era Bella-el calor de su beso, el tacto de sus manos, ya que se aferró a mi cuello y la hermosa marcha, de los latidos de su corazón. Yo apenas si tuve tiempo para controlarme a mí mismo contra la fiebre inevitable de la sed de sangre, pero cuando llegó me encontré con que era fácil, casi ridículamente, de resistir. Si tan solo pudiera decir lo mismo de otros tipos de lujuria... Sentí a Bella profundizar el beso, instintivamente, presionando sus caderas contra mí y yo gemía, mis manos se movían con fluidez a través de las curvas de su cintura. Yo había pensado que mi memoria era impecable, pero esto era mejor de lo que podía haber recordado, Bella estaba mejor de lo que recordaba.

Pero entonces, apenas segundos después de haber comenzado, mi momento celestial se truncó. Sentí las manos de Bella presionando contra mi pecho, en un intento de alejarme. Pude haber arrojado mayoría de las reglas de etiqueta a los vientos en los últimos segundos, pero incluso yo no era tan ruin como para imponerme la fuerza a una mujer contra su voluntad. La solté de inmediato y di un paso atrás, preguntándome si mis abruptas acciones incitarían a otra ronda de gritos. Bella me miraba con las mejillas encendidas, los ojos brillantes, los labios hinchados y parecía tan absolutamente hermosa que he tenido dificultades para no tirarme encima de ella de nuevo. ¿Qué me ha pasado? Pensé con incredulidad. He vivido una vida de abstinencia de más de un siglo y un beso después de seis años separado de Bella y pierdo todo el sentido de la decencia.

Bella me miraba con una expresión similar al de alguien que había sido golpeado en la cabeza. **"Yo..."** ella tartamudeó, con voz temblorosa. ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Mi pensamiento me acusó, ella no quería eso Edward, ¡pero te impusiste ante ella! Sentí que la vergüenza aumentaba nuevamente dentro de mí, esta vez teñida de mortificación. Mis padres se habrían avergonzado de mí. **"Tengo que irme**-susurró Bella, bajando los ojos de mi rostro, claramente molesta para encontrarse con mi mirada.-**Yo lo siento... yo..." **ni siquiera trato de terminar la disculpa, se limito a girar sobre sus talones y de alejarse de mí a través de la nieve hacia su moto que estaba esperando. Yo estaba tan preocupado con castigarme por mis acciones reprobables que ni siquiera creo que le impedí subir a la moto hasta que ella había acelerado los motores.

-"No, Bella, espera," grité. No podía dejar que se manejara a casa con este tiempo, sobre todo después de lo que acababa de suceder. "Lo siento, no quise decir que" De nada servía. Incluso si hubiera sido capaz de oír por encima de los motores de la moto, estaba seguro de que ella no respondería. Observe, impotente, mientras ella se alejaba de mí, a exceso de velocidad de la entrada de mi casa y de mi vida, tal vez para siempre. Mi vida ahora perdería todo el sentido de lo poco que había ganado en las últimas semanas -el sol que llenaba temporalmente mi cielo se volvería de nuevo en una eterna noche negra. El perder a Bella otra vez, después de haber tenido la oportunidad de recuperar su confianza, era insoportable. Me quedé en la nieve, incapaz de moverme cuando la magnitud de lo que había pasado me invadió.

_¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ve tras ella!  
><em>  
>Escuché los pensamientos y los gritos de mi familia mientras corrían hacia mí, pero sus palabras fueron tan ineficaces para moverme como gotas de agua sobre la piedra. Me quede mirando con ojos ciegos ante la nieve que cae, los singulares copos de repente fueron un borrón blanco sin sentido. Unas paredes blancas, piel blanca, nieve blanca...<p>

_-Edward, sé que estás dolido, pero realmente creo que debes - ¡Por el amor de Dios, deja de ser un tonto y ve tras ella - Ella esta angustiada, no puedes dejar-__**  
><strong>_  
>Los seguí ignorando, sus pensamientos zumbaban a través de mi cerebro como palabrería sin valor. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba impotente. Bella se había ido; no se alejaba de mí por la muerte o actos heroicos, sino como resultado de mi propia idiotez. Yo no podría existir sin ella ahora de eso estaba seguro. Eso me dejó con una, terrible alternativa, la misma alternativa con la que había coqueteado tantos años atrás, cuando parecía que estaban luchando una batalla perdida contra el tiempo para salvar a Bella de James...<p>

Pero entonces, al igual que mis pensamientos empezaron a hundirse en lo más oscuro, olvidando los regímenes de auto-destrucción, un grito de terror perforado a través del silencio, arrancado de mi ensoñación.

_**"¡EDWARD!"  
><strong>_  
>Era Alice-la voz aterrorizada que atravesaba en la noche como una daga, sumiendo a los demás en un silencio sorpresivo. Yo no podía oír sus pensamientos, una señal segura de que ella estaba a kilómetros de distancia, pero todos podemos escuchar el sonido de ella y Jasper corriendo hacia nosotros, sus pasos golpeando contra el suelo cubierto de nieve, como tambores de funeral en una ejecución. <em>"¡Edward, Edward!"<em>Los pensamientos de mi familia se hicieron eco de míos; ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Entonces, cuando Alice se acercó, sus pensamientos de repente entraron en rango y me golpearon con fuerza dando me una visión muy detallada, muy reciente.

_Bella montada en su moto, sin prestar atención a la carretera mientras aceleraba a través de los árboles; acelerando al entrar a la carretera, sus ojos humanos no observan a través de espesor de la nieve que cae el camión de carga que se aproxima; se desvía de forma errática hacia ella, el chillido de la moto mientras trataba de escapar, el choque del metal contra el hielo al caer encima de ella, Bella, atrapada, clavada en el suelo y la pérdida de la conciencia a solo unos metros de la muerte ...  
><em>  
>Fue a una decima de segundo antes de que me diera cuenta de que había empezado a correr.<p>

Otra décima y había cubierto casi diez metros.

No había tiempo para las palabras-no hay tiempo para escuchar las palabras de Alice o tomar en cuenta a mi familia, y sus gritos de confusión. Alice podía lidiar con ellos. Sólo una cosa registraba mi mente mientras la nieve cubría la tierra voló bajo mis pies.

Bella

Mi Bella

Oh Dios, Bella.

Podía oír a mi familia siguiéndome, pero no tenían ninguna oportunidad en todo el infierno, el cielo o la tierra de igualar mi velocidad. Yo estaba corriendo más rápido de lo que he ido antes, mi furia interior como fuego, los pies apenas tocando el suelo mientras corría hacia... ¿hacia dónde estaba corriendo? ¿La condena, la catástrofe, el desastre? ¿O la salvación, el perdón, una oportunidad para arrepentirme?

Yo no sabía la respuesta.

_Corre, Edward, por el amor de Dios, corre.__**  
><strong>_  
>Estaba tan cerca de la carretera ahora. Las visiones de Alice me mantienen parpadeando y cambiando de dirección dentro y fuera de la claridad con cada paso que daba:<p>

_-Bella se salva; Bella siendo maltratada por el camión; Bella con la sangre corriendo por su rostro, la moto en llamas con Bella debajo de ella-  
><em>  
><strong>"¡NO!"<strong>

No sentí la palabra rugida dejar mis labios, sino que sólo escuchaba el estallar del aire, mientras lo atravesaba, sonando ensordecedor a través de los árboles, incluso el sonido de la camioneta chirriando en la distancia. Yo estaba aturdido temporalmente por otra visión de Alice, esta vez un primer plano de la cara del conductor del camión, lo que confirma lo que yo había adivinado ya-que contaba con cara y ojos ebrios, su mente inducida en el alcohol apenas procesaba la destrucción que estaba a punto de desarrollarse ante él. Bueno, pensé salvajemente, no me sentiré tan culpable de matarlo.

_MÁS RÁPIDO._

Puse todo lo que tenía en los últimos 15 metros, mis músculos helados gritaron en protesta cuando me obligue más de lo que he hecho antes, aumentando de manera dramática el deslizamiento del camino a la carretera en las alas de algún vestigio que antes estaba oculto de frenesí inducido por la fuerza.

Allí, a mi derecha, estaba el camión colosal, con ruedas grandes de arrastre y deslizándose sobre el hielo a una velocidad tremenda y allí, en el suelo a tres metros de sus ruedas, estaba Bella. Ella quedó atrapada bajo la moto, con la cabeza inmóvil en donde yo la había visto golpear en el hielo y su cara cubierta por su pelo largo.

El camino afortunadamente carecía de cualquier otro tipo de tráfico, me lancé hacia adelante del vehículo. En la fracción de segundo que me había detenido a mirar en el camión, mi familia me había alcanzado y por sus pensamientos Yo sabía que Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett estaban imitando mis acciones.

Nuestros cuerpos golpearon el camión con la fuerza colectiva de un tren de carga, provocando que se sacudiera y volcara.

"Emmett, Jasper, ¡VAYAN AL OTRO LADO Y ATRAPENLO!" En el momento en que grite la orden, ya era demasiado tarde. El camión se había estrellado sobre la barandilla intermedia que separaba a los dos lados de la carretera, causando fragmentos torcidos de metal, cemento y ladrillo salieran volando en todas direcciones. Mi instinto inmediato fue saltar hacia Bella, pero antes de que pudiera moverme más de un metro el camión arrugado exploto en llamas.

Oí Emmett maldecir profusamente. Fuego. Es a lo único que le tiene miedo los vampiros a excepción, claro, de otros vampiros. En teoría, las llamas por sí solas no puede penetrar la piel pero eso no impide que sea doloroso, y a veces agonizante. Y era suficiente para que cualquier vampiro normal evitara los incendios como de la peste.

Pero yo no era cualquier vampiro normal, y no era un secreto que yo era un masoquista.

Antes de que nadie me pudiera parar, me lancé hacia el infierno, con el objetivo de ir por Bella. Ella yacía en el suelo peligrosamente cerca de los ardientes restos del camión, su cuerpo inmóvil y sin vida. Corrí hacia adelante para levantarla en mis brazos, pero a medida que me acercaba a ella, algo dentro de los restos del camión explotó, disparando a una masa retorcida de metal ardiente que cayó justo entre Bella y yo. Apreté los puños. Ahora no había realmente ninguna otra forma.

_**"¡NO EDWARD!"  
><strong>_  
>Oí gritar a Alice un segundo antes de moverme, pero la ignore-no había tiempo para la racionar ahora. Sin detenerme un segundo, me lancé a través de las llamas.<p>

Incluso a la velocidad increíble que viajaba, sentí el dolor cuando el fuego entró en contacto con mi piel. Mi ropa inmediatamente se encendió mientras las llamas lamían a través de mi cuerpo como la lengua bífida, dejando un rastro de destrucción a su paso. Fue apenas un segundo cuando yo atravesé por el fuego al otro lado donde Bella yacía, maltratada en el suelo. Mi ropa estaba todavía ardiendo y el dolor iba en aumento con cada segundo, pero no le preste atención y lanzaba la moto lejos de Bella. Era apenas reconocible ya, era sólo un trozo retorcido de metal, en parte, derretido por el calor de la explosión. Lo levante con una mano y la arroje lejos, dio vueltas por el aire y cayó a unos 100 metros en medio de la carretera. Entonces caí de rodillas en frente de Bella, arrancando la camisa aún humeante y arrojándola lejos también, para no quemarla a ella. Tembloroso acerque la mano y le retire el pelo de su cara tan suavemente como pude. Su casco se había torcido tras el impacto de su caída, dejando a su mejilla derecha descubierta.

Los ojos de Bella estaban cerrados y su rostro estaba pálido. Ella estaba casi completamente inmóvil, pero todavía podía detectar el aumento muy débil y la caída de su pecho que me mostró que estaba respirando y, por debajo del ruido de la camioneta en llamas y los gritos de mi familia, pude escuchar el pulso. Dejé escapar una maldición por el alivio, sólo para dejar a medias la palabra, cuando tome un respiro y me di cuenta de algo.

Podía oler la sangre. La sangre de Bella.

Sentí pánico dentro de mí cuando buscaba el origen del olor ya casi irresistible de fresias. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? La respuesta era simple: había estado demasiado ocupado comprobando que estaba viva para respirar siquiera. Mis sentidos me dijo que estaba sangrando en su lado derecho, pero yo no podía ver ningún signo obvio de las heridas... hasta que me di cuenta de algo en el brazo que casi me ahogo en la consternación. Sus capas de ropa habían sido arrancadas hasta su piel, a través de las lágrimas que pude ver un corte largo que iba desde el antebrazo hasta el codo de la cual la sangre fluía a un ritmo alarmante. Lo más grave, era que había un trozo de metal, de varios centímetros de espesor, enterrado profundamente en la herida, justo donde mi experiencia médica me dijo que se estaría seriamente cerca de una de las arterias principales.

Dejé escapar un grito ahogado de angustia mientras mis manos se acercaban violentamente a Bella, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla sentí un apretón de una mano en mi muñeca, lo que me detiene de hacer contacto.

_**"¡No, Edward tu no debes tocar su brazo, tenemos que llevarla al hospital!" Era**_Carlisle. Estaba arrodillado junto a mí, me firmemente me alejo y tratando de acercarse a Bella. ¿Cuando llegó hasta aquí?

Levante mi mirada, aturdido, tomando en cuenta mi entorno por completo por primera vez en cuestión de minutos. El muro de fuego a través del cual había atravesado para llegar a Bella se había ido, desde el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Alice guiando a Emmett en su jeep mientras arrastraba los trozos de metal ardiendo lejos de Bella y de mí, hacia el centro de la carretera. Varios cientos de metros detrás de él, corriendo en el lado opuesto de la carretera, una flota de camiones de bomberos, coches de policía y ambulancias, con todas sus sirenas a todo volumen. Esme y Rosalie estaban de pie en medio de la carretera, listas para recibir a los vehículos de emergencia, la primera de las cuales ya habían comenzado parar.

Miré hacia atrás a Carlisle, que estaba arrodillado al lado de Bella, metódicamente sintiendo la extensión de sus lesiones. Junto a él, con una expresión inusitadamente grave en el rostro, estaba Tania. Al principio me sorprendió, pero luego me di cuenta de lo mucho que tenía sentido la elección de Carlisle de un asistente de hecho. Tanya, a más de mil años de edad, tenía más experiencia que cualquiera de nosotros para resistir la sangre humana y esta experiencia, junto con sus innumerables grados en todas las disciplinas bajo el sol, la hizo más capaz en el tratamiento de lesiones humanas. Tania me sorprendió mirándola y su frente se frunció, todo rastro de burla se había ido.

_**Edward, lo siento, esto es mi culpa...**_

sacudí la cabeza bruscamente. No. No hay excusas, no hay palabras de simpatía. Ellas no eran necesarias, no eran para mis oídos. Sostuvieron connotaciones de muerte y pérdida y Bella no iba a morir.

_Por favor, Dios, no dejes que se muera._

Crucé hacia donde Bella estaba, Tanya se movió rápidamente para hacer espacio para mí, cuando tome la mano de Bella, y la lleve a mis labios. _Te amo, Te amo, para siempre, para siempre_. Repetí cual mantra una y otra vez en mi mente, como si la repetición de las palabras nos ganara tiempo. Desde el borde de mi visión me podía ver a los humanos en uniforme a prisa, extinguiendo los incendios, ladrando órdenes, gritando preguntas a Carlisle cuando trataban de aparecer en control de la situación. Pero para todo lo que me importaba, ellos no existían. Todo lo que era importante en el mundo era Bella y sus dedos en lo0s míos y los débiles, pero todavía presentes con determinación, los latidos de su corazón y el hecho de que ella no iba a morir. No aquí, no ahora, no cuando acabábamos de encontrarnos otra vez. No en mi guardia. No antes de que yo haya tenido la oportunidad de expiar lo que he hecho mal.

Entonces, algo corto través de la confusa escena y hasta mi burbuja con Bella-el rugido de un motor. Miré hacia arriba para ver una ambulancia a toda velocidad atravesar la multitud de seres humanos.

Casi tan pronto como el vehículo se detuvo, me encontré rodeado por los seres humanos vestidos en overol*. Levantaron a Bella en una camilla y le pusieron una máscara de oxígeno, todo el tiempo el intercambiaron palabras apresuradas con Carlisle, mientras él los ponía al corriente de la situación.

_**"Varias costillas rotas-, conmoción cerebral con posible trauma en el cráneo, algunas laceraciones graves en su brazo derecho que contiene un objeto extraño"  
><strong>_  
>Un joven trabajador de emergencia trataron de moverme fuera del camino en el intento de acercarse a la acción y me llevó todo mi auto-control para no derribarlo, donde se puso de pie. En cambio, sólo le lance una mirada tan amenazante que casi cayó en estado de shock. Me volví hacia Bella. Ella estaba ahora firmemente en su lugar en la camilla y era cargada en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, Carlisle emitía más órdenes a un médico que se aferraba ansiosamente a sus palabras.<p>

A medida que salte detrás de Bella y algunos paramédicos, Carlisle me habló desde sus pensamientos. Ella va a estar bien Edward, no te preocupes. Voy a ir con los demás en el Mercedes, nos vemos en el hospital. Asentí con la cabeza. Ah, y ponte esto, agregó Carlisle, quitándose la chaqueta, la gente está mirando. Tomé la chaqueta en la confusión, antes de mirar hacia abajo a mi pecho desnudo, me había olvidado que había "perdido" la camisa. Murmuré palabras de agradecimiento y me puse la chaqueta sobre los hombros, antes de golpear las puertas dobles de la ambulancia que se cerraron detrás de mí. Una mirada sobre las cabezas de los humanos a través de la división clara en la parte delantera del vehículo me dijo lo que había adivinado ya, Alice estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor. Vestida de pies a cabeza con un overol* verde robado, ella se confundía con el paramédico que a su lado que, estaba claro, no tenía idea de que su compañero no era quien parecía.

Está bien Edward, Alice pensaba, su mirada se unía a la mía en el espejo mientras manipulaba el motor, vamos a estar allí pronto. Entonces, en un pensamiento tardío, _Bella va a estar bien_. A continuación, fijó sus ojos en la carretera, encendió las sirenas y puso su pie en el acelerador.

Vi como el velocímetro marcó constantemente hasta más de 80 kilómetros por hora. Traté de creer en las palabras de Alice.

Tenia que hacerlo.

Por los próximos diez minutos, eran todo lo que tenía.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_yo los conozco como overall y en Word me corrigió con la palabra overol pero en el diccionario viene como mono y lo describe como traje de faena._


	13. Suerte

Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero les juro que no he tenido casi acceso a la computadora como quisiera pero en los pequeños ratos que tuve aproveche para avanzar un poco en la traducción y por fin he completado el capitulo, así que aquí lo tienen. Como siempre quiero agradecerles niñas hermosas sus reviews, alertas y favoritos... y también agradezco a esas lectoras silenciosas por pasarse por aquí. No las entretengo mas y las dejo leer y espero les guste el capitulo... Un beso

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y sucesos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer así como los titulares de derechos de autor. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de **DQRC**, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

* * *

><p><strong>Canción Del Capítulo:<strong>"Whatever it takes" de Lifehouse

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this a round

I know what's at stakes; I know that I've let you down

And if you give me a chance

I'll keep us together, whatever it takes

**EPOV  
><strong>  
>Alice conducía como un demonio, que por mucho es cierto. Los veinte minutos que debían tomarle para llegar a el Hospital Strong Memorial, en un cálculo mental sobre la velocidad de conducción habitual de Alice los había reducido a ocho minutos y medio, y de pronto se redujo de nuevo a apenas siete minutos y tres cuartos mientras Alice forzaba la vieja ambulancia a límites que nunca hubiera creído posible. Los paramédicos todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que ella no era uno de ellos ya que estaba vestida de pies a cabeza con un overol como ellos-y di gracias a Dios por ello, nadie podría igualar su velocidad al volante.<p>

Más adelante pude ver el camino intermitente pasando a través del parabrisas mientras los árboles cubiertos de nieve iban desapareciendo para ser reemplazado por edificios, más y más densamente lleno de edificios, y el silencio relativo de los suburbios a la de la concentración a todo volumen de los sonidos discordantes de la ciudad.

Pero todo lo que realmente importaba era lo que estaba pasando dentro de la ambulancia. Todo lo que realmente importaba era Bella.

Yo estaba en cuclillas ante su camilla con mi mano estrechando con fuerza la suya, mientras los paramédicos se movían a nuestro alrededor, inspeccionando y volviendo a inspeccionar la máscara de oxígeno de Bella y la administración de analgésicos. Todos sabíamos que no eran más que encontrar cosas que hacer, tratando de parecer útil y laborando, mientras que realmente esperaban con ansiedad llegar al hospital para que el verdadero trabajo pudiera comenzar.

También se les concedió su deseo de pronto, como la ambulancia se salió de la esquina en el complejo hospitalario y de repente todo se fue a toda marcha.

Alice pego sus pies en el freno, causando que la ambulancia pegara un ensordecedor chirrido al detenerse fuera de la Unidad de Trauma, el chirrido de las ruedas contra el hielo ahogaron incluso el estruendo de las sirenas. En el tiempo que tardé en abrir las puertas de la ambulancia, el Mercedes se detuvo junto a nosotros, sus puertas fueron abiertas abruptamente cuando la familia saltó del coche.

Los paramédicos y yo cuidadosamente descargamos la camilla de Bella cuando Alice, aún vestida de pies a cabeza con el overol, corrió al interior del hospital para dar la alarma. Mientras tanto, Carlisle tomó su lugar principal en la camilla y comenzó a gritar, empujándola a toda prisa, continuando en donde lo había dejado atrás en el lugar del accidente, tomando el control total de la situación, ordenó al personal del hospital para la acción. Algunos de los colegas de Carlisle fueron tomados aparentemente sorprendidos por la forma en que el Dr. Cullen había llegado al hospital empujando a una joven en una camilla con toda su familia a cuestas a las ocho y media de la noche en su día libre, pero pronto se recuperaron de la sorpresa y entraron en acción, en torno a la Camilla de Bella como Carlisle y la empujaron por el pasillo lo más rápido que las limitaciones humanas permitían. Flanqueado por los cirujanos, enfermeras y asistentes en general, todos íbamos de prisa a través del hospital a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

Entrando en la sala de operaciones era como estar sumergido en otro mundo, uno poblado de extrañas criaturas, vestidas de verde y máquinas voluminosas, aterradoras que sonaban y zumbaban siniestramente de sus puestos de acero inoxidable.

Al segundo de atravesar las puertas, la camilla de Bella fue arrancada de debajo de mis manos y me empujaron fuera de una manera que varios cirujanos y sus asistentes se precipitaron hacia delante, encogiéndose de hombros en friega a su paso. De repente me di cuenta de lo que pasaría si alguien se fijaba en mí. El pánico y la confusión que rodea el estado de la llegada de Bella en shock y degeneración física había impedido hasta ahora que cualquier ser humano se diera cuenta de que yo había tenido acceso a la sala, un área que está estrictamente fuera de los límites para el público, pero seguramente sólo podía pasar algo de tiempo antes de que me vieran y me ordenaran que saliera. El hecho de que yo fuera el hijo de Carlisle Cullen era irrelevante, no tenía autorización para estar en esta parte del hospital.

Tuve que pensar rápido.

Con el nivel general de distracción que había en la habitación era para mí una ventaja, y me lanzó a la velocidad de vampiro hacia la esquina, tomó un conjunto quirúrgico de la pared y los pase por encima de mi cabeza. En cuestión de segundos, me había hecho identificable para nadie, excepto para Carlisle. Mi intención era, por supuesto, hacerme pasar por uno de los médicos y así poder permanecer en la habitación y asegurarse de que a Bella se le diera la atención adecuada, tal vez incluso realizar algunas de sus me cirugía. Yo no me atreví a irme, dejándola con estos extraños tocándola, cortándola, causándole dolor...

Estaba frustrado con esa idea y me apresuró hacia adelante, desesperado por participar. Se ha producido un impulso instintivo ejecutado a través de mí, una necesidad de ayudar, no sólo de ofrecer apoyo emocional, sino a hacer algo físicamente. No podía soportar ver esto.

Yo había llegado apenas a Bella, sin embargo cuando una figura en overol me cerraba el paso. Yo no tenía necesidad de mirarlo a los ojos para saber quién era.

_**"¡Fuera de mi camino!"**_Traté de moverme a la izquierda, pero de nuevo me encontraba obstruido.

_"Edward"._ El tono de Carlisle se mantuvo firme, y yo al instante sabía lo que venía.  
><strong><br>"Déjame pasar,"** le ordene, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. Por encima del hombro de Carlisle podía ver a los seres humanos se prepara para pasar a Bella de la camilla a la mesa de operaciones. Instintivamente trate de avanzar hacia ellos, pero Carlisle me agarró del hombro, y me sostiene de nuevo con una fuerza sorprendente. Me insultó. **"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!"**

_No, Edward._Los pensamientos de Carlisle estaban tranquilos y relajados. Parecía imperturbable en su totalidad por mi hostilidad.

**"¿Qué quieres decir con "no"? Quiero ayudar-"**

_**No seas ridículo**__._

**"¿Ridículo? ¿Quién va a hacer el ridículo?"** Me miró boquiabierto. **¿Ridículo?** **"¡Es de Bella de quien estamos hablando!"  
><strong>  
><em>Exactamente<em>, pensó. _No esperaras que te permita realizar una cirugía en ella-no te encuentras en un estado apropiado para tratar a nadie, y menos aún a tu propia compañera. Va a haber sangre, y mucha. Tenemos que eliminar el metal de su brazo, y el área alrededor de la herida deberá ser abierto, los vasos sanguíneos de verán sujetarse y, a continuación suturar las venas y las arterias jun-  
><em>  
><strong>"He estado en la escuela de medicina padre,"<strong>gruñí, un poco fuerte. Un par de cabezas parpadearon en nuestra dirección, antes de hacer frente de nuevo a Bella mientras una máquina dejó escapar una serie de fuertes y urgente pitido. Miedo, traté de acercarme a la camilla de nuevo, pero Carlisle me llevó aún más lejos del grupo, murmurando en voz alta para enfatizar sus palabras.

_**"¡Sé que has estado en la escuela de medicina, pero eso no cambia nada. Tu conocimiento práctico está limitado en el mejor caso y, ya que nunca completaste tu residencia, tienes muy poca experiencia en cirugía de emergencia. Ahora no es el momento para poner a prueba tus habilidades o autocontrol sometiéndote a la sangre de Bella! "**_

**"¡Ella estaba sangrando en la ambulancia!"**protesté, ignorando lo que había dicho acerca de mi experiencia. Era cierto, pero no quería admitirlo.

_**"Sí, pero eso fue durante un corto periodo de tiempo y de un número fijo de heridas", **_razonó Carlisle. _**"Con el fin de tratar a Bella vamos a tener que hacer varias incisiones más y darle una transfusión de sangre."**_

vacile, tratando de encontrar una falla en el argumento.

_**"Por favor, Edward",**_ Carlisle me imploró: _**"Cuanto más tiempo argumentemos acerca de esto, peor son sus posibilidades. Amo tanto a Bella como a ti, demasiado como para permitirte ponerte al trauma de intentar tratarla. Por favor, sólo haz lo que digo y ve a unirte con los demás en la sala de espera."  
><strong>_  
><strong>"Pero..."<strong>Mis ojos se posaron en Bella, tirada en la fría mesa de operaciones, rodeada por humanos mientras le daban una transfusión de sangre. En el fondo, sabía que Carlisle estaba en lo cierto, pero yo apenas podía soportar el dejar a Bella. Dicho esto, cada momento que he estado aquí argumentando estaba evitando que Carlisle la tratara, y él es, obviamente, la persona más indicada para el trabajo. Confió en Carlisle la vida de Bella, por supuesto que lo hago.

-**Está bien**-murmure por fin, exhalando en un largo "hito" de aliento.

_Gracias a Dios_, Carlisle pensó y pude ver el alivio pasar a través de él. Él me dio una palmada en el hombro brevemente, antes de decir en voz no más alta que el volumen habitual de hablar: _**" Alice."**_

Las puertas se abrieron, y Alice estaba a mi lado. Ella debía haber estado flotando justo a las puertas de la sala. _**"llévate a Edward, por favor."**_ Carlisle ordenó, mirándome a los ojos en un intento de contemplarme una vez más. _Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo_. Entonces, claramente dispuesto a no pasar más tiempo lejos de Bella, se volvió sobre sus talones y se trasladó rápidamente a su lado, los humanos se separaron como el Mar Rojo para darle paso.

Me quedé quieto, mirando por unos momentos, hasta que sentí que algo me tocaba la muñeca. Era Alice. _Vamos, Edward_, pensó se apoderó de mi mano y me llevó hacia la puerta. Después de una última mirada afligida a Bella-estaba casi bloqueada a mi vista, me volví y seguí a regañadientes Alice hacia las puertas, salí de la habitación y atravesamos el pasillo.

Había andado apenas tres metros cuando empecé a tener remordimientos, pero Alice me persuadió, todo el camino hablándome con los tonos suaves, tranquilizantes que uno podría adoptar cuando se trata de convencer a un suicida de bajar de la azotea de un edificio de veinticuatro pisos.

Para el momento en que llegamos a la sala de espera, había amenazado con volver tres veces, le grite a Alice dos veces y me detuve completamente sin explicación con más frecuencia de las que me importo contar. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me detuve de nuevo. **"Bella",** fue todo lo que dije, estúpidamente. Dirán que es una reacción tardía, pero la enormidad de todo lo que había sucedido estaba empezando a hundirme. Y me sentía girando ciegas en el torno. **"No puedo dejarla",**murmuré a Alice con voz ronca, irreconocible hasta para mí.

_**"Edward",**_ dijo Alice firmemente, tirando de mi brazo con fuerza renovada. _**"Ya hemos pasado por esto." **__Bella esta con Carlisle, ella está en manos de alguien más que capas. No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora. Por favor, ven al interior._

Cerré los ojos, como tratando de bloquear la racionalidad de sus pensamientos. Como era de esperar, no funcionó.

_Es necesario dar un paso atrás, reduce la velocidad y cálmate._ Ella continuó. _Tú caminaste a través del fuego hace un rato, ¿recuerdas eso? ¡Fuego! Y no has parado desde entonces. Así que por favor, ven para que puedas calmarte..._

Alice no esperó la respuesta, abrió la puerta de la sala de espera y me empujó por delante de ella. Cumplí con sus movimientos, sólo porque me sentía muy agotado mentalmente para hacer frente a cualquier argumento más.

En el interior estaba el resto de mi familia y Tanya. Incluso sin el poder de Jasper era fácil detectar su malestar; las sillas del hospital estaban olvidadas ya que estaban en varios grupos alrededor de la habitación, hablando con rapidez en un tono preocupado y silencioso. Cuando Alice y yo entramos todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, dirigiéndose a nosotros con miradas que estaban llenas de temor.

_**"¿Qué está pasan-"**_Emmett comenzó, pero fue interrumpido de forma abrupta cuando recibió un codazo en las costillas fuertemente por Rosalie. Ella estaba inspeccionando mi expresión con un aire deliberado y claro que pensaba que no estaba para responder a las preguntas. Por una vez, no podía haber estado más agradecido. Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo; y camine lentamente a la ventana, sin hablar con nadie. Contemplando hacia la oscuridad, sus pensamientos curiosos y ansiosos se arremolinaron alrededor de mi mente, reflejando la nieve del exterior.

Pobre Edward-Oh Dios, se está desmoronando de nuevo, me siento tan impotente-Por favor, deja que Bella se ponga bien...

Me incliné hacia delante, cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba la mejilla contra el cristal de la ventana fría. Traté de concentrarme en los recuerdos de Bella en tiempos más felices con el fin de bloquear el zumbido de los pensamientos de otras personas. Imágenes al azar avanzaron hacia adelante.

... Bella envuelta en suntuosa satén cuando la ayude a salir del coche en la noche de graduación, el feo yeso en la pierna en una yuxtaposición total a su belleza, nosotros sentados en la banca del piano en la casa en Forks, lágrimas en la comisuras de sus ojos mientras tocaba su canción de cuna; corriendo por el bosque con Bella en la espalda...

Algún tiempo después, oí susurrar Emmett, al parecer a nadie en particular: _**"¿deberíamos de tratar de hablar con él?"**_Nadie respondió. Me alegré, la conversación acaba de atravesarse en el camino de mis sueños.

... Bella riendo en la cafetería de una de las bromas de Emmett, totalmente inconsciente de su exquisitez propia mientras la observaba, fascinado, besándola por primera vez, acostado en su cama, ella mirándome arrancar de raíz los árboles, brillando a la luz del sol y corriendo alrededor de nuestro prado cuando he tratado de demostrarle la clase de monstruo que era...

_**"Voy a ver si hay alguna noticia",**_murmuró Esme, mucho más tarde en la noche. Yo podía oír sus pensamientos centrados en mí, como si estuviera esperando a que yo le pidiera que lo hiciera también. Sabía que era inútil, si había noticias entonces Carlisle vendría a buscarnos. Me entierro de nuevo en mis recuerdos, donde me encontré con que los oscuros recuerdos empezaban a arrastrarse a mi mente, manchando los pensamientos que me hacían feliz.

... La primera lección en biología, donde yo estaba convencido de que Bella era a la vez demonio y ángel enviada para burlarse de mí, la segunda lección, cuando me encontré electrocutado por su simple contacto, y todos los que siguieron, cuando traté de hacer caso omiso de ella, pero sólo me hice más y más miserable, la rabia, los celos incontrolables que sentía cada vez que Newton siquiera la miraba; jugar al béisbol, Bella en la nieve; la camioneta de Tyler girando imparable hacia ella a través del congelado...

Más horas han pasado, porque el cielo empezaba a aclarar, apenas podía detectar un toque de color rosa muy lejos en el horizonte. ¿Por qué la cirugía de Bella está tomando tanto tiempo? La única respuesta que podía producir para esta pregunta era demasiado horrible para contemplar, entonces en una verdadera forma delirante le ignore, empujándola de nuevo a las regiones inferiores de mi mente y me centre en la seguridad de los sueños una vez más.

... La forma en que Bella olía bajo la lluvia, la manera en que ella veía el crepúsculo, la primera vez que la vi en la cafetería; velando su sueño, cautivado por el sonido de su corazón latente, cargándola a la enfermería después de la prueba de tipo sanguíneo, su introducción a mi familia por primera vez; poniéndole los cinturones en el jeep de Emmett la noche que huimos de James, la traición y la devastación en sus ojos cuando le dije que no la amaba; Bella en mi casa Bella en el bosque, Bella en su jardín, Bella, Bella, Bella ...

Era temprano por la mañana para el momento en que lo note. El amanecer acababa de romper y pálidos rayos de luz del sol se filtraban a través de la ventana, haciendo brillar débilmente mi piel rebotando el reflejo en las paredes circundantes.

La composición de la gente en la habitación había cambiado desde antes. Tanya se había ido, me di cuenta después de unos momentos, lo sabía Esme. Rosalie estaba sentada junto a la puerta, con los ojos mirando sin ver en un punto más cercano de la pared. Emmett estaba sentado a su lado, ligeramente encorvado mientras trataba de encajar su cuerpo de gran tamaño en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico azul que se podían encontrar en cualquier sala de espera en el mundo entero. Su expresión era la de la distancia pasiva, y una mirada a su mente me dijo que se estaba concentrando con todo su esfuerzo en contar las baldosas. Sólo podía suponer que la mundanidad de la actividad servía como un tipo de escape a las frustraciones y el estrés de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Alice y Jasper estaban sentados juntos en un sofá bajo y maltratado más cerca de mí y la ventana. Los ojos Alice estaban cerrados, su cabeza estaba recostada en el regazo de Jasper. El cuerpo de Jasper estaba rígido, pero aparte de eso no había ninguna indicación visible de que estaba estresado o preocupado. Él estaba jugando suavemente con el pelo de Alice, su mano acariciaba los mechones negros lenta y deliberadamente. Tengo que admitir que el hecho de que fuera capaz de mantener su sed de sangre bajo control total en un hospital fue impactante para mí, si no hubiera estado tan distraído en las últimas horas le habría comentado sobre ella.

Por desgracia, yo no estaba en un estado propicio para felicitar a mi hermano que se encontraba en un nuevo dominio de sí mismo. Ahora que había "despertado" de mi trance contemplativo (que, ahora que he pensado en ello, casi con toda seguridad puedo decir que había sido la creación de Jasper) estaba en estado de agitación emocional total.

Me puse de pie y deje escapar una exclamación baja que estaba a medio camino entre una maldición y un grito. Casi vuelo a la puerta, sólo para descubrir que estaba cerrada con llave. Realmente maldije a continuación. Sobresaltado, fulmine con la mirada a mis hermanos.

**"¿Qué demonios?"** Gruñí, causando que Jasper enviara una onda apresurada de calma alrededor de la sala, pero lo combatí. **"¿Por qué esta la puerta cerrada?"**Exigí, arrancándola. Oí la hebilla de metal crujir ligeramente a medida que la puerta empezó a ceder bajo mis fuerzas. Era inflamable y por lo tanto reforzada, de lo contrario hubiera cedido en cuestión de segundos. No fui ajeno al hecho de que nadie había respondido a mi pregunta en palabras, pero no era necesario, estaba claro en sus mentes. Habían cerrado la puerta para detenerme de salir corriendo a buscar a Bella cuando ella aún estaba en cirugía. Enfurecido, maldije a todos de nuevo y maltrate de nuevo la puerta, provocando que se escapara un ensordecedor crujido.

_**"Um",**_ dijo Jasper, mirando a la puerta con aprensión, _**" probablemente no deberías hacer eso."  
><strong>_  
>El lenguaje que utilicé con él, habría hecho que mi madre, se retorciera en su tumba. Incluso Emmett parecía un poco sorprendido. Con un último golpe a la puerta, mi puño perforo un agujero limpio a través de ella, antes de hacer que se estrellarse contra el suelo.<br>_**  
>"¡Edward!"<strong>_Rosalie y Alice gritaron al unísono en amonestación, en un tono un poco escandalizado.

_**"Buena"**_, murmuró Emmett con sarcasmo. "_**Ahora tenemos que inventar una historia para la puerta también."**_No le hice caso, y me lance por el pasillo... hasta que me detuve frente a Carlisle.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y las miradas chocaron mientras estábamos a menos de medio metro de distancia los pensamientos de Carlisle se transmitieron en mi en una serie de imágenes y palabras a la velocidad del rayo.

Bella acostada en la mesa de operaciones, recibiendo una transfusión de sangre-tuve que luchar contra el veneno que aumentaba en mi garganta al ver sus venas abiertas, a pesar del hecho de que lo estaba viendo a través de los recuerdos de Carlisle. Había tenido toda la razón de antemano, incluso de segunda mano era difícil hacer frente a su sangre. Los recuerdos continuaron. Carlisle estaba rodeado por el personal médico, los cuales estaban mirando sin aliento mientras se inclinaba sobre el brazo dañado de Bella. El fragmento de metal se presentó en un tajo largo, que estaba bombeando la sangre hacia fuera a toda velocidad. Carlisle movió su mano con mucho cuidado, haciendo una nueva incisión cerca de modo que con seguridad podría extraer el metal.

Negué con la cabeza de repente, desterrando los recuerdos. Podría detenerme en los detalles de la cirugía de Bella más tarde, todos los que me importaba en el aquí y ahora era si estaba bien.

**"Sólo dime cómo está",**le ordene, incapaz de hacer frente a la incertidumbre por más tiempo. Vi su cara sin aliento, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Y luego, la cara de Carlisle esbozo en una sonrisa cansada, pero feliz.  
><em><strong><br>"Ella va a estar bien."**_ Ante sus palabras, mis hermanos dejaron escapar exclamaciones de alivio, pero no podía aceptar su declaración tan fácilmente.  
><strong><br>"¿H-honestamente?"** Seguí, con voz ronca. Casi no lo podía creer, tenía que estar absolutamente seguro. **"¿Ella no va a morir?"**

-_**No**_-Carlisle sonrió, _**"no se va a morir."**_

Un alivio se apoderó de mí como una ola y mis piernas temblaron un poco cuando me sentí casi vencido por la emoción. Cerré los ojos y tome un par de respiraciones profundas para tratar de no perder el equilibrio. Sentí que a mi familia converger a mí alrededor, con sus pensamientos alegres, pero yo levanté las manos para evitarlos. Yo no podía procesar su felicidad y apoyo cuando tenía apenas registró lo que había sucedido.

_Bella no se va a morir, _pensé_, va a estar bien._

Ella no se va a morir.

A menos que se convierta en un vampiro

.

El último pensamiento me vino a la mente completamente espontáneo, me asusto. Si yo no hubiera sabido mejor, habría pensado que Alice lo había puesto ahí. Me sorprendí de que estuviera pensando de esa manera.

Y sin embargo... no debería hacerlo. Yo ya había tomado una decisión sobre el tema del cambio de Bella, incluso le había dicho a Jasper mis intenciones hace dos noches después de la noche de Padres de Familia, cuando había seguido a Bella de regreso a su casa. Yo había pensado que era el mejor plan de acción, el más lógico.

Pero entonces ¿por qué ahora yo estaba tan seguro? Que había cambiado, ¿qué me hacía perder todas mis convicciones? ¿Será el que ahora entiendo completamente cómo le había roto el corazón a Bella? Tal vez fue porque ahora sabía que en el fondo, que el convertirse en un vampiro no la haría feliz. Ambos teníamos un largo camino por recorrer antes de que pudiera pasar y transformarla no haría más corto o más fácil. Tenía que sanar su corazón antes de que pudiera quitarle los latidos.

De repente me di cuenta de que todavía no habían respondido a la afirmación de Carlisle. Abrí los ojos. Podría detenerme en el futuro más adelante, todo lo que era importante en este momento era el que Bella estaba sanando.

**"Quiero verla"**, le dije a Carlisle en voz baja.  
><em>"Por supuesto",<em>asintió con la cabeza, pero detecte que la alegría de sus ojos escapaba ante mi expresión sombría. Traté de contenerme para su beneficio, y esboce una sonrisa aguada.

**"Gracias, Carlisle. Gracias por cuidar de ella." **Él inclinó la cabeza en señal de conformidad en silencio, antes de darme un fuerte abrazo. De repente me sentí mucho más joven que mis 112 años, como cuando un hijo adolescente recibe consuelo de su padre, en contraposición un vampiro por su creador.

Después de que Carlisle me soltara, se volvió en silencio a la puerta y lo seguí, se detuvo brevemente para lanzar una mirada de agradecimiento sin palabras a los demás.

Poco tiempo después, me encontré siguiendo a Carlisle por un largo pasillo del hospital y luego siguiendo su ejemplo me detuve frente a una puerta azul.

_Estamos aquí_, pensó, volviendo sus ojos ámbares vigilantes sobre mí. Me quedé muy quieto, congelado en el sitio, con los ojos mirando el azul de la madera de la puerta. ¿Cuál era la sensación que estaba experimentando? Parecía tan fuera de lugar, por lo inusual. Entonces me di cuenta: era miedo. Tenía miedo de la habitación y lo que podría tener.

Eso fue una sorpresa para mí mismo porque, a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, en general no le temo a los hospitales. Cuando yo era estudiante de medicina siempre resultaba difícil entender por qué muchos de los pacientes y sus familiares que trataba tenían miedo. Para mí, no son más que edificios como cualquier otro, paredes, pisos, puertas y techo. Supongo que tengo más motivos para temer a los hospitales que la mayoría, después de todo, han sido escenario de algunos de los peores momentos de mi vida, pero me resulta difícil fijar el odio a los largos corredores y a un equipo de personas cuya única motivación es salvar vidas.

A pesar de todo esto, sin embargo, de repente me encontré a mí mismo sin poder entrar en la habitación de Bella. A pesar de que Carlisle había dicho que todo iba a estar bien, yo no podía creerlo.

Carlisle tiene que haber detectado esto, cuando abrió la puerta para mí, antes de poner una mano sobre mi hombro y suavemente guiarme a la habitación.

Y ahí estaba Bella. Ella estaba tendida en una cama de hospital en el centro de la habitación, su cuerpo conectado a un surtido de máquinas y monitores por medio de cables y tubos que se cruzaban y en espiral a través de cada uno algo como salido de una mala película de ciencia ficción.

Crucé a lado de Bella en cuestión de segundos, arrodillándome y juntando sus manos con la mía. **"Bella",**susurre su nombre, antes de llevar mi mano libre hasta cepillar un mechón de cabello lejos de los ojos cerrados. Tenía la piel fría y húmeda al tacto y cuando me puse en contacto con su cara se volvió inquieta en su sueño, su respiración se volvió laboriosa y acelerada. La solté de inmediato, asustado por la forma en que emitía un pitido la máquina que monitoreaba el corazón de Bella-su ritmo se aceleró de repente. Estaba bastante seguro de que se tranquilizaría una vez que retirara retire mi mano.

La miré por un momento o dos, antes de enderezarme y girar hacia Carlisle. Ahora yo estaba listo para más detalles.

**"Cuéntame todo", **le dije, volviéndome a mirar a Bella. **"¿Qué más se le duele?"  
><strong>  
>Carlisle asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia delante, llegando a mi lado junto a la cama de Bella.<p>

_**"Tres costillas de Bella están rotas y el hombro izquierdo dislocado, esto paso cuando la moto cayó encima de ella"**_, dijo en voz baja. _**"Sufrió algunas laceraciones profundas en el brazo cuando el camión explotó, lo que significaba que había perdido una cantidad excesiva de sangre, hemos tenido que darle varias transfusiones Ella también tiene un quemaduras algunas de segundo grado y hay algunos moretones en su cuerpo…"  
><strong>_  
>Hice una mueca ante la gravedad de las lesiones de Bella. Cuando Carlisle había dicho que iba a estar bien, yo no esperaba que fuera con tantas excepciones.<p>

**"¿Ella ha estado inconsciente durante todo este tiempo?"**Le pregunté.

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza, _**"recuperó la conciencia, una vez que - unos veinte minutos después de llegar a la sala de operaciones, pero fue puesta bajo anestesia general, casi inmediatamente, para que pudiéramos comenzar la cirugía."  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>"¿Y ella no ha abierto los ojos desde entonces?"<strong>_Le pregunté, con una nota de alarma arrastrándose en mi voz.

_**"No, Edward, pero eso no es nada de lo cual preocuparse, es de esperarse. Bella ha pasado por mucho. Su cuerpo necesita descansar después de eso, ella debe tener una recuperación completa…"**_ Hizo una pausa, y luego continuó. _**"Sé que no lo parece ahora, pero Bella corrió increíblemente con mucha suerte".  
><strong>_  
>Me volví para hacer frente a Carlisle, indignado. <strong>"¿Suerte? ¿Llamas a esto suerte?"<strong> Le señale a Bella en estado de coma en la cama. **"¿Las costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado, un brazo parcialmente destruido, quemaduras y contusiones en su cuerpo y tú piensas que tuvo suerte Bella?"**

_**"Sí lo hago, porque podría haber sido mucho peor"**_, dijo Carlisle. Y luego, tácito: _**ella podría haber muerto.**_

Hice una mueca y moví la cabeza bruscamente. Carlisle tenía razón: se me olvidaba. Bella estaba viva. Ella estaba viva.

_**E incluso si ella no hubiera muerto**_, Carlisle continuó, _**las cosas podrían haber sido mucho más graves para Bella.  
><strong>_  
>Miré hacia arriba considerablemente. <strong>"¿Qué quieres decir?"<br>**  
>Carlisle hizo un gesto hacia el brazo derecho de Bella, ahora cubierto de vendas. <em><strong>"El trozo de metal de la camioneta se incrustó apenas centímetros del plexo braquial derecho de Bella."<br>**_  
>Di un grito ahogado al oír las palabras de Carlisle. Los años en la escuela de medicina significaba que reconocía la palabra "plexo braquial" como el término técnico para un grupo de cinco nervios que controlan el movimiento y la sensibilidad en el brazo. Si estos nervios fueran dañados de alguna manera, los resultados podrían ser desastrosos. Me concentré de nuevo en lo que Carlisle estaba diciendo.<p>

_**"Estoy seguro de que no es necesario que te lo diga,"**_ dijo seriamente, _**"que si se hubiera movido el metal aunque sea ligeramente, los nervios hubieran sufrido una ruptura total. Nunca habrían funcionado correctamente de nuevo, y el brazo derecho de Bella podría estar completamente paralizado. "**_

Me tomó unos minutos para darme cuenta de que yo había dejado de respirar. Carlisle me estaba mirando, esperando una respuesta. Cuando finalmente hable, fue con una voz extraña que no sonaba nada como la mía. **"¿Paralizados?"**era todo lo que atine a decir.

_**"Sí".**_

Me sentía como si algo oscuro y terrible se acercara a mí, clavándome en el lugar donde estaba. _Bella pudo haber quedado paralizada. Su vida podría haberse arruinado.  
><em>  
>Todo por mi culpa<p>

Yo podía sentir que Carlisle estaba mirándome y, a juzgar por sus siguientes palabras, podría haber jurado que podía leer la mente también.

_**"Edward, dejar de culparte a ti mismo".**_

**"¿Qué?"**

_**"No hay nada que hubieras podido hacer para detener esto. De hecho, es una prueba de rapidez de tus acciones y tu valor que Bella no murió Si no hubieras estado allí para salvarla, ciertamente ella con toda seguridad habría muerto". **_

**"Si yo no hubiera estado allí, ella nunca hubiera tenido el accidente en primer lugar"**, le corregí. **"Ella nunca habría estado conduciendo una moto por una carretera congelada en la oscuridad, en una tormenta de nieve. Si ella no hubiera estado en nuestra casa en primer lugar, ella habría estado en su casa, seca, cálido y segura." **Feliz.

Si tan sólo ella nunca me hubiera conocido.

Estaba claro por los pensamientos de Carlisle que ni siquiera empezaba a estar de acuerdo conmigo, pero yo no quería oír sus protestas, yo sabía en mi corazón que el desorden en el que estaba Bella ahora era totalmente de mi propia creación, y el saberlo me mataba.

**"¿Por favor, puedo estar a solas con Bella por un tiempo?"**Le pregunté rápidamente, cortando las palabras de Carlisle. Él arrugó la frente, como si tratara de leer mi expresión, antes de suspirar pesadamente e inclinando la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

_**"Está bien",**_ dijo. _**"Si necesitas cualquier cosa..."**_

**" Sé a quién llamar"**, complete. **"Gracias." **Y con una última mirada preocupada, Carlisle salió, dejándome solo con nada más que mi culpable conciencia y un montón de tiempo para analizar, examinar y enumerar todas las muchas formas en que yo le había fallado a Bella.

Las palabras de Carlisle sonaron en mi mente. _**"No hay nada que hubieras podido hacer para detener esto... si tu no hubieras estado allí para salvarla, con toda seguridad habría muerto".**_En cierta medida, tenía razón. Incluso yo podría reconocer que, esta vez al menos, el accidente de Bella había sido sólo eso. Este no era igual a la vez que había sido atacada por James. Ayer por la noche, ella había conocido a su igual en un conductor ebrio y carreteras heladas, no a un vampiro asesino en la búsqueda de su sangre. Su adversario había sido normal, alguien que podría haber conocido en cualquier momento de su vida. El accidente había sido inevitable, fuera de mi control. No era mi culpa.

Sólo que supuesto eso no era cierto. Yo tenía la culpa de todas las maneras. No importa cuánto trate de explicarme el caso a distancia, lo cierto es que, una vez más, la sangre de Bella se había derramado a mi cuenta. Ella se alejaba de mi casa cuando fue alcanzada cuando estaba tratando de escapar de mí, de nadie más. Ella había estado a punto de quedar paralizada a causa de algo que yo había hecho, o mejor dicho, que no había hecho. Una vez más, había sufrido el dolor como resultado de mi abandono y una vez más no había hecho lo suficiente para salvarla.

Suspiré y me pasé las manos desesperadamente a través de mi pelo. ¿Qué sería de nosotros ahora? Bella ya había tenido motivos más que suficientes para detestarme y ahora con este nuevo desarrollo, no me sorprendería si ella se rehúsa a dejarme estar cerca de ella nunca más. ¿Entonces, cómo podría yo arreglar las cosas con ella?

Mientras estaba perdido en estas reflexiones, los párpados de Bella se agitaron un poco, el pequeño movimiento alerto mi atención de inmediato. Me le quedé mirando fijamente por unos segundos, preguntándome si ella estaba a punto de despertar. A pesar de que quería ver sus ojos abiertos más que nada, tuve que admitir que yo estaba aterrado de cómo iba a reaccionar al verme. Después de unos momentos, sin embargo, deje escapar un suspiro débil y me acomode en la silla, sabiendo que todavía estaba dormida.

Me hundí de nuevo a mi silla y cerré los ojos, dejando que el tiempo me pasara de largo. Por las próximas horas, parecía variar entre corriendo hacia adelante en grandes franjas a un avance lento en el segundo que se extendía interminablemente. Mi pensamiento se deriva de nuevo a las palabras de Bella fuera de mi casa, con sus lágrimas, sus acusaciones, su amor, el odio y la angustia, el calor de su beso...

Dejé de respirar durante unos segundos, perdió en la sensación, antes de escuchar el sonido de la abertura de la puerta. Supe al instante que era Esme.

Me senté, con los ojos abiertos de golpe. Casi me había olvidado que mi familia estaba en el hospital conmigo. Ellos habían estado hasta ahora dando a la habitación de Bella un espacio de gran respeto, sin duda, a petición de Carlisle.

Miré el reloj en una de las pantallas de la máquina junto a la cama de Bella. Eran las nueve con diez minutos. La sala ya estaba casi completamente lavada en la luz del sol invernal, dando a la piel pálida de Bella una aparición sobrenatural, casi transparente... Los sentimientos de odio hacia sí mismo y de culpa que se habían resguardado mientras que había soñado despierto en el último par de horas se precipitó de vuelta con fuerzas renovadas mientras la veía dormir. Yacía inerte, viéndose destrozada, frágil, rota...

Oí el ligero toque de los pasos en el linóleo cuando Esme vino a sentarse a mi lado.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_Sus pensamientos eran amables y suaves, lo que me molestó, yo no merecía su lastima.

Actué como si no hubiera oído su pregunta, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el patrón regular de la línea en el monitor de frecuencia cardíaca de Bella. Pero mis manos delataron mis emociones; se cavaron con fuerza en los brazos de la silla, causando que mis dedos se hundieran en el plástico. Pero antes de que pudiera causar demasiado daño en los muebles, sin embargo, sentí que algo me tocaba la muñeca. Sacudí la cabeza y mire alrededor para ver a Esme, sus manos sobre las mías. Sus ojos se turbaron, con un sentido de verdadera tristeza arraigada en el iris de oro. _No Edward_.

**"¿Qué?"**-Pregunté, aunque por supuesto que ya sabía lo que su respuesta sería. Era extraño hablar, me sorprendió lo amortiguado y plana que mi voz sonaba. Se sentía como años desde mi conversación con Carlisle, aunque yo sabía que habían sido apenas un par de horas.

**Deja de torturarte,** _**Esme respondió, esto no es tu culpa. **_

Me sacudí sus manos de inmediato ante sus palabras y me puse en pie, caminando hacia la ventana. Me quedé allí en la luz, mirando el brillo mate espumoso que le dio a mi piel.

**-Te equivocas, Esme. No tienes ni idea. "**

_**Entonces di me.**_Ella todavía estaba sentada en la silla, mirándome con ojos de dolor. Podía sentir la desesperación en sus pensamientos y sentí otra punzada de remordimiento al reflexionar sobre lo mucho que esta situación le estaba afectando. Sin embargo, algo más que añadir a mi lista de lamentos, pensé.

-**No**-dije en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, **"no lo entenderías, porque eres demasiado buena persona. Nunca podrías sentir esta culpa, porque nunca le harías daño a nadie, tan grave."**Incluso hasta a mis propios oídos, mis palabras sonaban como los de un malcriado, adolescente hormonal-Nadie puede entender mi dolor, nadie sabe cómo me siento; el lamentable cliché angustiado de los adolescentes a través del tiempo. Sin embargo, en este caso, era lo más cercano a la verdad en lo posible. Esme era tan amable compasiva y amorosa... es sorprendente que no se vea empañada por mi sola presencia.

Tenía tanto de que avergonzarme por lo que a Bella se refiere. Yo la había devastado emocionalmente hace seis años, y yo había conseguido casi destruirla físicamente la noche anterior.

Hubo una larga pausa, en la que seguía mirando por la ventana con ojos ciegos. Podía sentir la mirada de Esme aburrida en mí, pero yo fingía ignorarla. Yo sabía que ella me estaba esperando para hablar, pero no pude. Finalmente, ella rompió el silencio.

_**Pero tú no te vas a ir otra vez**_. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Yo sabía que no había manera de que pudiera evitar compartir mis pensamientos con Esme. Una pequeña parte de mí, incluso disfrutó de la oportunidad, tal vez me ayudaría a expulsar así un poco de mi dolor.

**"No,"** suspiré, volviéndome hacia Esme, mirando la forma de dormir de Bella mientras lo hacía. Ella seguía siendo tan hermosa, a pesar de la masa fea de máquinas y las sondas que confinaban su frágil cuerpo. **"Yo no podía dejar a Bella de nuevo, yo no puedo creer lo que alguna vez lo he hecho."** Mis ojos se encontraron con Esme. **"Yo la amo"**, dije simplemente. **"Yo la amo con todo mi corazón, más ahora que nunca, aunque yo no lo habría creído posible. Ella es todo para mí. Ella me tiene sin tocarme, sin palabras o cadenas... Una mirada, un suspiro es todo que necesita. No puedo existir sin ella... Ahora lo sé."**Hice una pausa y mire hacia otro lado, consciente de que mis manos estaban temblando visiblemente. Me sentía como si las paredes se cerraran, atrapándome y esclavizándome. Cuando finalmente continúe, apenas podía dejar de temblar mi voz.

**"¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ella?"** dije, más para mí que para cualquier otra persona. Hubo un largo silencio, en los que Esme sólo me miraba. **"Dime cómo alejarme de ella, Esme,"** Finalmente susurre. **"Dime cómo puedo salvarla",** mi voz se elevó ligeramente, con una nota de desesperación... antes de desaparecer de nuevo en casi nada: **"Por favor..." **

Ella no respondió, y yo no lo esperaba.

**"No puedo existir sin ella."** Suspiré, después de una pausa de casi interminable. . **"Y sin embargo, no sé...** **no sé cómo he podido puede reparar el daño que le he hecho a ella. Le he fallado de muchas maneras; la he lastimado físicamente y emocionalmente hasta un punto que estoy apenas empezando a comprender. Quiero quedarme con Bella para siempre, pero no puedo ver cómo... c-como las cosas pueden volver a ser iguales entre nosotros después de lo que he hecho. "  
><strong>  
>Mi voz temblaba y contuve un sollozo, levantando los ojos al techo como si tratara de evitar la acumulación de lágrimas en el subconsciente y con un convincente movimiento humano, uno de los pocos hábitos que conserva de mi vida anterior. Se ha hablado mucho sobre el joven que había sido, el que había anhelado por la aprobación de su padre y el reconocimiento en un mundo donde la calma, la fuerza y la valentía eran las cualidades apreciadas por encima de todos los demás, el adolescente que había soñado con uniformes almidonados, brillantes medallas y fanfarrias. Ese muchacho no habría derramado lágrimas, si podía evitarlo y, a pesar de que ya no tenía que temer tales exhibiciones de debilidad, al no poder llorar del todo- había adquirido el impulso para prevenirlo a toda costa.<p>

_**"Oh, Edward..."**_ Esme suspiró, y en un movimiento fluido se había movido hacia mí y me encerró en un apretado y compasivo abrazo. Me apoyé en sus brazos y trate de regresar el abrazo, pero casi se sentía demasiado entumecido para corresponder realmente su abrazo. _**"Tú no tienes que dejarla",**_ murmuró Esme en mi hombro, _**"Bella no quiere que la dejes. Ella te quiere y te necesita; ¿No estabas escuchando lo que ella dijo anoche?"  
><strong>_  
>-<em><strong>"<strong>_**Sí, y me dijo que me odiaba ",**me ahogaba, me retire de los brazos de Esme ligeramente.

_**"Sí, pero ella todavía te ama",**_ respondió Esme dulcemente. _**"Ella se siente traicionada, Edward. Traicionada y dolida y no me sorprende en absoluto, más que un poco de vergüenza. Ella pasó seis años creyendo que no la amabas, que la habías superado. ¿Te imaginas lo doloroso que debe haber sido?"  
><strong>_  
>Abrí la boca para responder, por supuesto, yo sabía por lo que ella había pasado-yo también lo había sentido, pero Esme se me adelantó.<p>

_**"Oh, por supuesto que no estoy devaluando tu sufrimiento",**_ continuó rápidamente: _**"Yo sé que... que apenas sobreviviste sin Bella."**_Sus ojos apretados y en su mente el recuerdo de que vi yo en la mayoría de mi desolado y no responde. Esme sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, las manos rigidez en el antebrazo en la memoria y por milésima vez, me encontré de nuevo hacia el interior servil de lo mucho que la había lastimado.

Después de unos segundos el agarre de Esme aflojó y siguió lentamente. _**"Yo... yo te vi luchar a través de cada hora... y se me rompió el corazón al ver tal agonía... Pero-y este es un gran "pero ", Edward, al menos, tienes la ventaja de saber que Bella todavía te ama. Nunca tendrás que pasar por la miseria de escuchar que te rechace, o de creer que te ha dejado atrás.**_

"Pero Bella hizo. Lo vimos anoche, ella realmente cree tus mentiras; nunca supo que eran sólo para protegerla; Ella nunca dejó de creer en ellas. Y sin embargo, y a pesar de todo eso, ella nunca ha dejado de amarte. Es por eso que ella está enojada, Edward, no porque ella te odie o quiera que te vayas."

Yo no podía responder, no sabía cómo. Las palabras de Esme tenían mucho sentido que sería grosero oponerse a ellas, pero al mismo tiempo apenas podía atreverme a dejarme creer que no había echado todo a perder con Bella. Quería saber que Bella aún me amaba, yo quería creer que iba a seguir haciéndolo, incluso a pesar de este accidente, pero era tan difícil después de todo lo que había sucedido.

_**"No puedo prometer que las cosas van a ser fáciles de ahora en adelante," **_Esme continuó en voz baja, frotándome el brazo para consolarme, _**"especialmente después del accidente. Pienso que no va a ser totalmente fácil; El amor no es amor si no sufren de impedimentos o dificultades. Pueden pasar meses o incluso años para que su relación vuelva a ser como era... pero va a llegar a ese punto con el tiempo, te lo prometo. Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez tu y Bella aún sean más fuerte para ello."**_Ella llegó al final de su discurso en voz baja, sin florecer o un gran final, sólo la honestidad sin pretensiones y una gentil simpatía.

**"Gracias"**, murmuré, besándola en la mejilla, yo no tenía que decir por qué. Esme lo sabía, como siempre, exactamente lo que necesitaba oír. Lo llaman instinto maternal, o bien simplemente años de práctica y observación de mis estados de ánimo, sea cual sea la causa, había demostrado una y otra vez que ella era mi fortaleza.

Esme se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa que decía: _'ni lo menciones'._Ella me apretó la mano una vez más, antes de soltarme y mirar hacia la puerta.

**"Ve",** le dije, agitando mi mano alentador, yo podía ver que quería volver a Carlisle. Ella vaciló, pero se limitó a asentir. **"Voy a estar bien", **le asegure: **"Nos vemos en un rato."**Ella me dio las gracias en silencio, antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación, dejándome para evaluar todo lo que había dicho.

Tenía miedo aún y el sentimiento de culpa, todavía lamenta mis acciones y me culpaba a mi mismo por casi todo lo que había sucedido entre Bella y yo. Yo sabía que en muchos aspectos nuestro futuro era un lugar más oscuro e indeciso.

Sin embargo, hablando con Esme me había asegurado de una cosa, y era esto: que yo no me dejaría perder a Bella nunca más. Que necesitaba y ansiaba más de ella de lo que yo había deseado algo alguna vez en mi vida, más que la guerra, la humanidad o incluso la sangre. Un futuro sin ella era impensable y la vida sin ella es invivible.  
>Esto me deja con una sola opción.<p>

Pasaría el resto de mi existencia tratando de expiar lo que había hecho. Yo haría lo que fuera necesario para persuadir a Bella que podía confiar y amarme otra vez. Había estado tan equivocado antes, mi objetivo no debería haber sido a cambiar a Bella, "ganarla" de nuevo o seducirla, sino para hacerme digno de ella. Nunca más la vere como un objeto a ganar, yo debería haber escuchado mis propias palabras cuando le dije a Emmett que Bella no era un juego.

Todavía había muchas cosas que Bella y yo tendríamos que arreglar, pero al menos ahora sabía que había un rayo de esperanza, un destello de luz en lo que había sido la más negra oscuridad.

Me levanté de mi silla y camine hacia la ventana, dando la bienvenida al calor de la luz tenue del sol de invierno en mi piel fría. Por primera vez desde el accidente me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo me dolía un poco y, efectivamente, había marcas débiles en las partes descubiertas de mi piel de cuando había corrido atraves del fuego para llegar a Bella. Nada serio, por supuesto, probablemente se habrán ido para mañana.

Y entonces, sucedió algo fuera que atrapo mi atención.

Por la ventana vi a un vehículo gris sucio girar la esquina en el estacionamiento del hospital. Incluso desde mi posición en el tercer piso, pude leer la escritura azul en la señal circular en el costado del coche: Rochester Airport Taxi-Limo 247-7678.

Eso me pareció extraño. ¿Que hacia un taxi que transportaba pasajeros de los vuelos desde y hacia el aeropuerto en el estacionamiento del hospital? Por otra parte, ¿por qué había entrado por la puerta trasera, reservado especialmente para los vehículos de emergencia?

Se me ocurrieron sólo tres soluciones, el conductor se había perdido, que llevaba una persona lesionada, o era tanta la prisa que simplemente no se preocupo por las reglas. Intrigado, seguí mirando, con la intención de ver quién salía de la puerta de pasajeros del taxi. Pero antes de que el coche pudiera llegar a una parada completa vi a un miembro del personal del hospital acercarse a la puerta del conductor y empezar a gritar y gesticular hacia un letrero cercano "SOLO EMERGENCIAS. Vi al conductor sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla del taxi y protestar, sólo para ser golpeado por el médico. Disgustado, volvió a meter su cabeza en el interior de la cabina y revirtió a toda velocidad. A penas pude ver sus pensamientos refunfuñando mientras lo hacía.

Como si fuera yo el que quería venir por aquí... no tengo problema en entrar por la puerta principal, pero él quería venir por aquí... me hizo ir a 80 todo el camino desde el aeropuerto... no vale la pena el dinero extra... si la empresa se entera de esto van a quitarme la licencia...

Me retiré de su mente, completamente confundido. Al parecer, al conductor le había pagado el doble su pasajero para llevarlo al hospital lo más rápido posible, sin importar el peligro o riesgo. Traté de buscar la "voz" del pasajero, ya me había concentrado en el pequeño drama que se desplegaba ante mí y estaba interesado en obtener más información.  
>Era difícil de localizar sus pensamientos, en parte porque era un total desconocido para mí, pero también porque él estaba ya fuera del alcance de la vista. Me di cuenta de que estaba muy angustiado, que sin duda contribuyó a mis dificultades. Frustrado, concentré todos mis esfuerzos en penetrar en la esquiva mente, pero cuando estaba cerca de tener éxito, la puerta de la habitación de Bella se abrió detrás de mí.<p>

Me di media vuelta, alejando mi mente de la búsqueda del extraño. Alice estaba de pie en la puerta, su expresión marcada con ansiedad. Había estado tan absorto en mis travesuras que no había oído sus pasos o sus pensamientos mientras corría hacia la habitación de Bella.

**"¿Qué ocur**-" empecé a decir, pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi pregunta me conecte con la mente de Alice, consumido por una despiadada red de pensamientos, recuerdos y visiones. Esto era algo que nunca había experimentado nunca, era como si los poderes de Alice se habían lanzado a toda marcha. Su mente trabajaba tan rápido que apenas podía mantenerme al corriente con lo que estaba tratando de decirme. Era casi como si su cerebro estaba tratando de transmitir cada pensamiento y la visión lo más rápido posible, como si supiera que había sólo un corto periodo de tiempo restante para hacerlo. Pero, ¿cómo puede ser?

_Pasado: nosotros llegando al hospital; Presente: "Edward, tenemos un gran problema"; futuro: el sonido de gritos de una persona sin rostro subiendo corriendo las escaleras a nuestro corredor; pasado: yo sentado inmóvil, esperando a Carlisle para volver a cirugía; actual: "Hay que mantener la calma"; futuro: alguien que viene hacia mí, la oscuridad desciende a nuestro alrededor con cada paso, como si el mundo estuviera siendo desmantelado pieza por pieza ...  
><em>  
>Mi mente se estaba retrocediendo por la presión que ejercía sobre él, trató de detener el flujo de imágenes atacándome en un intento de entender lo que estaba diciendo. <strong>"Alice, yo no..."<strong>

_Pasado: Una enfermera sentada frente a un equipo ejecutando a través de la base de datos los detalles, hacer clic en "Bella Swan", el sonido de un teléfono que suena; futuro: gritos de indignación, gruñidos, los sonidos de discusiones, y ENTONCES ..._

Más rápido que un latido del corazón, todo se detuvo. Era como si alguien hubiera tirado del enchufe en las visiones de Alice. Me agarró del alféizar de la ventana, jadeando un poco mientras trataba de recuperarme de la embestida. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Alice cayendo de rodillas, agarrándose el costado de su cabeza. Todavía podía oír sus pensamientos, pero todos los indicios del futuro habían desaparecido, sustituida por un vacío sin fin en la nada.

Podía sentir pánico creciente en la garganta. **"¿Q-qué ha pasado?"**-Pregunté, todavía temblando.

Alice no levantó su mirada de donde estaba hincada, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera teniendo un ataque. _**"Yo n-no-sé-dijo irritada; Yo nunca he sentido... ... algo así." **_Ella tosió con violencia y sentí la necesidad de consolarla, pero primero era fundamental que entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

**"¿Qué quisiste decir antes con,' tenemos un gran problema'?"** -Pregunté, **"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué me muestran los recuerdos?"  
><strong>Los ojos de Alice se encontraron con los míos en una frenética mirada de desesperación_**."Una de las enfermeras llamo al padre de Bella,"**_dijo ella con voz ronca.

Si hubiera sido humano, mi corazón se hubiera saltado un latido.

**"¿Llamó a Charlie?"**-Pregunté, horrorizado.

Alicia asintió con la cabeza, los hombros agitados. _**"Nadie pensó en cambiar la información de Bella, y a Charlie como su familiar más cercano. Fue llamado casi inmediatamente después de que Bella fue admitida, pero Carlisle lo acaba de descubrir."  
><strong>_  
>Ahora era mi turno de pensar sobre forzado. Si Charlie había sido llamado a continuación, él sabría que Bella estaba herida, también le habría dicho a su madre y... y...<p>

**"Oh, Dios,"**le dije, cuando la comprensión me invadió.

_**Exactamente**_, Alice respondió.

El taxi desde el aeropuerto. El extraño ilegible. La figura sin rostro cuya sola presencia causaba que las visiones de Alice estuvieran punto de estallar en el olvido.

Sólo podía significar una cosa.

Estábamos a punto de tener recibir la visita de Jacob Black.


	14. Piel

**Chicas quiero disculparme por la tardanza pues me es muy difícil tener acceso al ordenador y solo cuento con breves momentos en los cuales no puedo avanzar con la traducción como quisiera, pero quiero que sepan que no la dejare hasta no terminarla toda por respeto a ustedes mis hermosas lectoras, quiero agradecerles la paciencia de esperar por los capítulos, este es super corto y sé que no vale tanto la espera, pero aun cuento con un par de horas frente al ordenador y tratare de avanzar en el siguiente capítulo lo más posible para tenerlo listo en un par de semanas aunque no les aseguro nada pues depende del tiempo que mis actividades y mis hijos me dejen libre.**

**Quiero agradecerle a todas por sus review's, alertas y favoritos, pues son mi motor para no desesperarme y hacer el esfuerzo para darles otro capítulo, no las entretengo mas espero lo disfruten a y también les aviso que este y el siguiente son Jake pov…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y sucesos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer así como los titulares de derechos de autor. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de **DQRC**, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Canción para el capítulo:** 'Whisper' de A Fine Frenzy. Aunque **DQCR**también recomienda 'Everlasting friend' de Blue October y '4AM forever' de Lostprophets

Eager to please,

Trying to be what they need

But I'm so very tired

I've stopped trying to find

Any peace in my mind

Because it tangles the wires

****_**Muy pocos lo saben pero son hechos totalmente ciertos Acerca de mí, Jacob Black.**_

**Uno**. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, no soy un destructor de vida. No salí de la matriz con la intención de romper _'La más grande historia de amor jamás contada'_, también conocida como _"La más grande jodida y retorcida historia conocida por el hombre"_ o _"Relaciones condenadas: Las crónicas de Bella y Cullen"._Claro, si hubiera sido por mí, nunca hubiera conocido Bella a la sanguijuela, y mucho menos se hubiera enamorado de él, para que su corazón fuera destrozado y marcado en menos de un año -demonios, si yo pudiera controlar ese tipo de cosas y desde luego los vampiros ni siquiera existirían, pero eso no quiere decir que estuviera deseando que su relación fracasara desde el principio. Yo quería que Bella fuera feliz, y devastada, congelada, en estado zombie en el que cayó después de que el la abandonar definitivamente se convirtió en alguien 'no feliz'. Yo sabía que ella lo amaba, pero también sabía que él no la merecía y que era peligroso, cruel y un desertor.

**Dos**. Cuando Bella se presentó en mi garaje aquel fatídico día de enero con un aspecto como si la muerte se la hubiera tragado, succionado su alma y escupió fuera, sinceramente, no creo que nunca creí ser capaz de volver a unirla de nuevo. A decir verdad, no tenía idea de por dónde empezar siquiera. Había demasiadas cosas que estaban mal con ella, muchas partes que se habían roto. Zurcir Bella no era como armar un coche, no había ningún manual, guía o instrucciones fáciles paso a paso –cada día era un reto, otro ejercicio de prudencia. Aprendí a reconocer todos los signos y señales que me decían cómo se sentía, si estaba de alguna manera más cerca de escapar del oscuro túnel en que había sido atrapada

**Tres**. Quiero a Carole más que a nada en el mundo entero. Bueno, sé que no es un hecho conocido, pero es verdad. Cada vez que la veo, siento como si fuera la primera vez y es como si fuera electrocutado, o atacado por algún desastre natural grave, la rotura de una presa, un terremoto, un ciclón, intervención divina. Suena cursi y estereotipado y Dios sabe que nunca fui bueno con las metáforas, pero es la única descripción que puede llegar a describir lo que hace en mí. La amo. Y es tan diferente a como quería a Bella, más fuerte, más puro, menos doloroso, menos jodido. No tengo que luchar para estar con Carole, que simplemente estamos.

No voy a mentir y decir que yo no amaba a Bella. Yo lo hice. Ella era todo para mí, mi vida adolecente fue definida por ella, saturada por su presencia. No tengo un solo recuerdo de la edad de los quince- a los diecisiete que no se relacionen de alguna manera con ella, ella era mi enamorada, primer baile, mi primer beso. Pero eso no quiere decir que éramos el uno para el otro. Eso no significa que ella también me quisiera. No sé lo que vi en ella románticamente. Supongo que estaba buscando algo que no estaba allí, imaginando algo que no existía. Paul me dijo una vez que la única razón por la que me gustaba era porque ella estaba aún más jodida que yo, que me hacía sentir mejor conmigo mismo. No es necesario decir, que él no camino en línea recta por un largo tiempo después de eso.

**Cuatro**. Yo no soy una persona fácil de asustar. Las arañas, las películas de terror, payasos, la oscuridad, no podrían importarme menos. He visto algo de sería y extraña mierda en mi tiempo-después de todo, ¿quién necesita una película de terror cuando uno vives en una? Por lo que en realidad es muy difícil que me conmuevan. Dicho esto, ha habido momentos en mi vida que realmente me han aterrorizado. Como la primera vez que vi llorar a mi padre, el día que mi madre murió, cuando yo era un niño y Rachel tuvo que pasar una semana en el hospital porque tenía apendicitis. Pero, por supuesto, todo eso era estrictamente de ligas menores en comparación a cómo me sentí la noche que Bella y Brady fueron atacados. Nunca he estado más aterrorizado como aquella noche. Incluso ahora, el recuerdo de ella es suficiente para provocarme un sudor frío que, teniendo en cuenta el que corro uno-a-uno 24-7, eso es decir algo.

**Cinco**. Esa noche también fue la más cercana en la que he estado esperando morir. Ahora, yo no suelo ser una persona suicida en absoluto. En general soy un hombre bastante optimista; yo dejo las quejas y protestas a las niñas como Embry. (Es broma. Pero no realmente.) Pero tengo mis momentos oscuros. Y ninguno ha sido tan oscuro como la noche del funeral de Harry Clearwater, cuando la vampiro fue tras de Bella, la noche en que la vida de Brady se destruyo.

Es difícil poner las cosas que sucedieron en palabras, en parte porque he hecho desde entonces un intento activo de borrar muchos de ellos de mi mente. Pero hay algunas cosas que no he olvidado... cosas que no creo nunca poder olvidar.

Los sonidos, más que nada. Los sonidos de las canciones fúnebres y la brisa entre los árboles que de alguna manera logró mutar y convertirse en gritos de miedo y dolor, mezclándose con la risa maníaca de la sanguijuela hembra. El sonido de las patas en el suelo cuando yo y los otros hombre lobos tratábamos de correr al rescate, toda la manada que volaban entre los árboles como la espuma en el viento. Los gritos de Brady, llegando rápidamente a mi cerebro mientras su tortura se proyectaba fuera de mi cabeza, era como si fuera yo el que estaba siendo atacado, al igual que su dolor era mi dolor. La visión doble era nauseabunda- en un momento era Jacob corriendo para salvar a Brady, al siguiente era Brady y estaba sangrando en el suelo, poco a poco volviéndome loco y se preguntan por qué mis hermanos me había dejado solo. Es desgarrador, y terrible la aceptación de que simplemente no iba a ser lo suficientemente rápido para salvarle...

... Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa para cambiar de lugar con él. Después de todo, es mucho más fácil tener el papel principal en una tragedia que ser uno de los personajes de la izquierda en torno para más tarde recoger los pedazos. ¿Quién crees que sufre más cuando un grupo de niños está involucrado en un accidente de coche? ¿Los que mueren en el impacto en el asiento trasero, o el conductor que sobrevive porque llevaba el cinturón de seguridad? El infierno no es morir, es ver a la gente que amas ser destruido.

Hay una razón por la que la gente dice que el suicidio es una salida fácil.

Seis. La parte más difícil de-

_**"¿Jacob?"  
><strong>_  
>Una voz me hizo chocar de vuelta al presente, llevando a mi cadena de pensamientos a un abrupto fin. Me acordé de dónde estaba, en un pasillo frío y vacío en el hospital de Forks, escondiéndome de todos y haciendo listas estúpidas en mi cabeza para pasar el tiempo.<p>

Hacía apenas cuatro horas desde que Brady tuvo su ataque al corazón, pero en ese momento yo había estado tratando con los médicos, trabajadores de hospitales, miembros de la tribu, miembros de la manada y, lo más difícil de todos, la familia Brady. Como alfa, es mi deber de resolverlo todos, responder a sus preguntas y entregar los pañuelos. Había sido también la realización de llamadas frenéticas por teléfono a Bella, que todavía no contestaba el teléfono maldito. Las cosas se habían complicado demasiado en media hora y tuve que alejarme para tratar de encontrar un lugar donde pudiera dejar de ser el 'alfa con todas las respuestas y sólo ser Jacob el "sorprendido y cagado de miedo'.

Así que cuando me enteré de que mi nombre era pronunciado, no he abierto mis ojos. No quiero tener que hacer frente a nada más. Cuando yo era un niño muy pequeño, mi hermana Rebeca me dijo que el tener los ojos cerrados me haría invisible. Yo tenía cuatro años, ella tenía ocho años y la única niña que sabía que había leído todos los libros de El Hobbit y, en lo que a mí respecta, eso la hizo la experta mundial en todo. Me tomó mucho tiempo saber que había inventado todo, e incluso entonces, en los tiempos en que yo realmente deseaba poder desaparecer, todavía pretendía que Rebeca había estado diciendo la verdad. Así que seguí los ojos cerrados, esperando que quien me estuviera hablando simplemente desapareciera, o, mejor aún, que acabara desvaneciéndome en la nada.

_**"Jacob",**_ oí de nuevo. Sentí el movimiento y escuche el sonido de las zapatillas de deporte chirrían en el linóleo cuando alguien dio un paso hacia mí. Era obvio que mantener los ojos cerrados no estaba funcionando, pero me aferré a ello en vano durante unos segundos más, antes de que la voz empezara a hablarme de nuevo."_**Vamos Jake"**_

Me di por vencido**. "¿Qué?"**Le corte, abrir los ojos para ver a Quil allí. Se le veía cansado y de alguna manera más pequeño de lo habitual, como si el agotamiento hubiera causado que sus hombros normalmente fornidos decayeran y su gran cuerpo se redujera. Él me miraba con un drenaje, mirada cautelosa en su rostro. Una mirada me dijo que no tenía ninguna noticia. Acababa de venir a ver cómo estaba.

Pero eso no me impidió preguntarle, ya que se hundió en el banco de plástico, junto a mí, _**"¿Escuchaste algo nuevo?"  
><strong>_  
>Él negó con la cabeza. <em><strong>"Sólo más de lo mismo",<strong>_ dijo, apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas y poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos. _**"El no está respondiendo a ninguno de los intentos de los médicos por despertarlo **_

Exhale un suspiro largo y lento. Las palabras Quil no llegaron a sorprenderme, yo no había esperado que me dijera que en el poco tiempo que había estado sentado aquí Brady había tenido una recuperación milagrosa. Pero no me había detenido a tener un poco de ilusión (¿o era esperanza? Yo no estaba seguro de si había la más minina diferencia) de mi parte.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un tiempo, las cosas que ninguno de nosotros quería decir flotaban en el aire, como minas terrestres sin detonar. Yo sabía lo que debía de decir, decirle a Quil que todo iba a estar bien, que Brady no iba a morir. Debí de tomar el control de la situación, actuar como un verdadero alfa y darle confort al resto de la manada, que probablemente se sentían perdidos, confundidos y asustados, y preguntándose ¿por qué demonios su líder los había abandonado en su momento de necesidad?

Es lo que Sam habría hecho.

Sabía exactamente lo que debería haber estado haciendo. Pero yo seguía sentado aquí en este corredor desierto, pretendiendo no existir.

Fracasa, Jacob. Supremo jodido fracaso.

Quil que finalmente se dio cuenta de que yo no iba continuar adelante con la conversación, porque habló de nuevo.

_**"No están seguros de cuánto tiempo más el cuerpo de Brady seguirá luchando",**_dijo. Era casi doloroso, el escucharlo hablar así del asunto, pero Quil siempre había sido muy franco. A mi resulta difícil siquiera pensar el nombre de Brady.

_**"Bien".**_Era todo lo que atine a decir en respuesta. Esta era la última conversación en el mundo que quería tener. Me hubiera gustado estar en cualquier lugar, que aquí en este hospital, atrapado por las paredes blancas y la sombra de la muerte.

_**"Ellos le han dicho a sus padres que hay que esperar lo peor",**_agregó Quil. Él me miraba ahora, midiendo mi reacción. Encontré mi mirada con la suya.

_**"¿Los médicos saben...Quiero decir, tienen alguna idea de...cuándo?"**_ ¡Demonios, sólo escúpelo! Me dije a mí mismo. Pero no podía, no podía dar voz a las palabras como _'muerte' y 'morir'_. Sentí que tenía ocho años de nuevo y me decían que mi mamá había ido a dormir para siempre, porque mi papá no se atrevía a explicarme que había muerto en un accidente de coche y no iba a volver.

-_**No**_-Quil respondió: "_**no lo hacen. Ellos dijeron que podría ser la próxima semana, o podría ser en un par de años-no hay manera de saber cuánto tiempo va a durar un estado de coma o cómo va a terminar."**_ Quil estaba evitando demasiado, usar la palabra _"muerte"._¿Era porque él tenía demasiado miedo, o sólo lo hacía por mi bien? Recordaba vagamente el haber aprendido el nombre de las palabras que se usan en lugar de otras más dolorosas en la escuela, pero no podía recordar cual era. Bella lo sabría.

-_**Muy bien**_-repetí. No sé lo que significaba nada siquiera era vagamente "correcto" de esta situación, las palabra era más que un espacio de relleno, algo a salir con todas las alternativas y eran muy repugnantes y terribles que pensar, y mucho menos de decir. Me sentí como si yo pudiera haber escrito el libro sobre _"cómo no responder a una crisis"._

Preparándome, me puse de pie. Tenía que hacer algo productivo, tenía por lo menos pretender que yo todavía estaba en control. _**"Yo voy a ir a hablar con los médicos",**_ le dije, con toda la autoridad que yo sentía. _**"Tal vez yo pueda..."  
><strong>_  
>Pero nunca termine mi frase, porque en ese momento se oyó un grito.<p>

Quil y yo nos dimos la vuelta, sorprendidos, al ver a Charlie Swan medio caminando, medio corriendo por el pasillo estrecho hacia nosotros. Su rostro estaba rojo mientras su respiración llegaba en pesados jadeos. Parecía como si hubiera corrido una maratón, o por lo menos un par de tramos de escaleras.

Tal vez fue el instinto, tal vez se trataba de una conjetura afortunada, o tal vez era sólo porque conocía a Charlie como conocía a mi propio padre, pero al instante supe que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

_**"Charlie"**_le dije, dando un paso hacia él. Charlie se tambaleó hacia delante y me agarró del brazo para sostenerse. Yo podía sentir como temblaba contra mi, pero yo no podía decir si era por la falta de aliento o la emoción. Esperé con ansiedad para que el se explicara y, finalmente, logró pronunciar algunas palabras.

_**"Es... Bella..."**_jadeaba.

Mi sangre se congeló.

_**¿Bella?  
><strong>_  
>Sentí el nombre salir de Charlie como si me hubiera arrojado un cuchillo. Haciendo caso omiso de del jadeo sorprendió de Quil, agarre las muñecas de Charlie con fuerza y dije frenéticamente: <em><strong>"¿Qué le pasa a Bella? ¿Está herida? ¿Qué le ha pasado?"<br>**_  
><em><strong>"Ella ha sufrido un accidente de motocicleta",<strong>_ dijo Charlie. Su respiración estaba empezando a volver a la normalidad. _**"Ella se ha roto algunas costillas y se lastimó el hombro, o algo así. Recibí una llamada de teléfono. Al parecer, ella ha sufrido quemaduras en algunos lugares también, pero la enfermera me dijo que ella va a estar bien, que está viva..."**_

No es de extrañar el porqué no ha devuelto a mis llamadas.

Charlie continuó hablando, pero yo no lo escuchaba, yo estaba mentalmente procesando lo que me acababa de decir y produciendo conclusiones a la velocidad del rayo.

Bella en algún tipo de problema. Bella en Rochester. Las sanguijuelas están en Rochester.

Después de unos momentos, había trabajado suficiente material para darle sentido a cómo yo entendía las cosas: Bella resultó gravemente herida y en el hospital, en el mismo mes que el mismo aquelarre de vampiros que había sido responsable de arruinar su vida seis años antes habían acudió hasta en su puerta.

No hizo falta ser un genio para averiguar lo qué estaba pasando. Uno de ellos le había hecho algo casi definitivamente a ella, y mi dinero estaba en Edward.

Furioso, aterrorizado, sorprendido, y cada uno de los jodidos adjetivos negativos que tú puedas pensar, los deje salir con una sarta de maldiciones frenéticas y patee el tramo de pared más cercana. Quil no me detuvo en esta ocasión, sus pensamientos estaban siguiendo una dirección similar a la mía.

_**"¿La sanguijuela?"**_Él dijo en voz baja, con tono sorprendido. Asentí con la cabeza, colocando mi mano hacia arriba y presionando contra la pared.

Mi mente seguía corriendo.

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando.

Mi respiración era superficial.

Sabía que sólo tenía dos opciones. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Quedarme o correr? ¿Qué papel era el más importante? ¿Alfa o amigo? ¿Dónde necesito estar? ¿Washington o Nueva York?

¿Brady o Bella?

La pregunta me hizo recuperar el aliento. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esa elección?

Ya lo hiciste, una voz dentro de mi cabeza respondió. Tú la hiciste la noche en que fueron atacados.

Y dentro de dos latidos del corazón, uno para Brady, uno para Bella- tomé mi decisión. Yo no podía dejar a Bella sola y posiblemente muriendo en el otro lado del país. Ella era vulnerable, ella me necesitaba, estaba a merced de un grupo de vampiros sedientos de sangre.

No hay más esperanza para Brady, pero si para Bella.

Así que en realidad, no había nada más que pudiera hacer. No tenía alternativa, tenía que ir.

Empecé a correr. Oí a Charlie gritar sorprendido, y después llamarme, pero yo no mire hacia atrás. Quil tendría que inventar alguna explicación, ya no era mi preocupación.

Doble en una esquina, voló alrededor de otra, corrió atraves de los guardias, médicos, enfermeras, pacientes, empujado a través de grupos de visitantes y, por último, lo hice dentro de la distancia de visibilidad de las puertas. Y entonces, cuando yo corría hacia delante, vi a la única persona en todo el mundo que podría hacerme parar.

Una mujer con el pelo corto, ondulado de color rojo se encontraba en mostrador de facturación del hospital, conversando con una enfermera. Era alta y delgada, principalmente, pero con una redondez sutil en su estómago de forma que mostraba estar embarazada. La llamé por su nombre, y ella inmediatamente se dio la vuelta.

Carole me vio, y una mirada de sorpresa cruzó su rostro mientras observaba mi expresión enloquecida. _**"Jacob..."**_ dijo, dando un paso lejos del mostrador y avanzando hacia mí. Hice una parada inesperada, a pocos metros de ella. Estaba respirando con dificultad, y estaba temblando, pero no tuve tiempo para calmarme. Agarre las manos de Carole entre las mías, cepillado con mi pulgar su anillo de boda mientras me tranquilizaba. Su expresión de sorpresa se transformó rápidamente en uno de alarma ante mi comportamiento. _**"Jake, ¿qué va mal?"**_

_**"Es Bella",**_ le explicó rápidamente, inconscientemente haciendo eco del inicio de las palabras de Charlie. _**"Charlie dice que ha estado en algún tipo de accidente de moto y que ella está en un hospital en Rochester."**_Los ojos azules de Carole se abrieron ante el shock. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero negué con la cabeza. No había tiempo.

_**"Sé que tiene algo que ver con que los Cullen estén ahí, y Quil está de acuerdo conmigo, tengo que ir, tengo que Carole; Bella podría estar a punto de morir o-o incluso peor, no sé, yo…"**_me quede sin aliento, y Carole se quedó mirando sin poder hacer nada., por supuesto, entendía de lo que estaba hablando. Como mi alma gemela, ella tenía derecho a conocer los secretos de la manada, y por tanto conocía la totalidad de mi historia con Bella y chupasangres. Vi como ella trató de dar sentido a lo que acababa de contarle.

_**"¿Está seguro de que los vampiros están involucrados?"**_ finalmente preguntó, su voz tranquila y preocupada. A Carole le gustaba mucho Bella y las pocas veces que se había quedado con nosotros, se habían llevado muy bien.  
><em><strong><br>"Sí, seguro. Tengo que estar allí."**_

**"****¿****Pero por tu cuenta? ¿Seguramente puedes llevarte a algunos de los demás contigo?"** Carole estaba empezando a mirarse estresada. _**"**_¡_**No puedes luchar contra un aquelarre de vampiros por tu solo!"**_Pude ver que estaba preocupada por mí, así que le tome de ambos hombros y la mire fijamente a los ojos.

_**"No hay mucho que puedan hacerme en un hospital rodeado de gente, además, puedo cuidar de mí mismo es Bella de quien estoy más preocupado. Ya está herida, y no sería difícil para ellos hacerle más daño, o incluso tratar de morderla..."**_me silencie, la conclusión de la sentencia era demasiado horrible para verbalizar.

Carole me mantuvo en una intensa mirada durante unos segundos, antes de relajarse un poco. -_**Está bien**_-dijo en voz baja, "_**está bien, creo en ti. Es mejor que salgas tan pronto como sea posible."  
><strong>_  
>Sentí una oleada de alivio pues ella estaba de mi lado, pero tenía que asegurarme de que ella estaba segura. Necesitaba reivindicación, pura y simple. Yo sabía cómo se miraba desde afuera lo que estaba haciendo. Era tan estúpido, tan irresponsable. ¿Qué derecho tenía yo para ir corriendo al otro lado del país, dejando a uno de mis hermanos al borde de la muerte en el hospital, a mi esposa embarazada sola y agotar todos nuestros ahorros en el proceso? Casi me sentí como si necesitara que alguien me bofeteara haciendo entrar en mi la sensatez.<br>_**"¿Está segura?"  
><strong>_  
>Ella asintió con la cabeza. <em><strong>"Sí, es de Bella de quien estamos hablando y ella es tu mejor amiga y está en peligro; Por supuesto que tienes que ir."<strong>_

"¿Y la manada? Brady..."

Carole parecía entender lo que estaba pensando_**. "No te preocupes por ellos. Voy a seguir en contacto y te hare saber si algo nuevo pasa. ¡Ve!"**_

__Me quede por unos momentos más. _**"¿Y qué hay de ti?"**_ Le pregunté. _**"¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Tú y los gemelos?"  
><strong>_  
>Carole medio sonrió. <em><strong>"No llegaran hasta julio, Jake, voy a estar bien."<strong>_

La credibilidad de esta mujer nunca deja de sorprenderme. Abrumado, le di en un abrazo tan feroz como su estómago permitió y la bese con fuerza, antes de soltarla.

_**"Te amo",**_le dije.

_**"Oh no, no lo hagas; no-te despidas",**_ sacudió la cabeza, moviendo un dedo, mientras se burlaba-y me regañaba. Era evidente que estaba tratando de mantenerse alegre, pero yo podía ver la preocupación escrita en sus ojos. Se hizo más pronunciada cuando su sonrisa se desvaneció y me dijo en seria, _**"Sólo prométeme que volverás a mí en una sola pieza."  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>"Te lo prometo."<strong>_

Y con una rápida mirada por última vez, me di vuelta y comencé a correr de nuevo, a través de las puertas y en la noche.

La próxima vez que me detuve, me encontraba en un avión con destino a Rochester.


	15. Guerra en un cuarto de espera

**Hola chicas hermosas aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas, me he tardado por las mismas razones desde hace unos meses atras (el no tener acceso al ordenador) pero hace un par de días les pedí a mis hijos como regalo de cumple adelantado unas horas ante el ordenador y me valió, asi que trabaje a marcha forzada y aquí esta listo, bueno eso creo, disculpen las faltas de ortografía y si alguna frase o palabra no se entiende háganme saber para corregir por fis ;) Bueno no las entre tengo mas y las dejo leer. Besos **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de **DQRC**, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Canción del capítulo:** "She falls asleep (Part 2)" de McFly. **DQRC** no es fan de esta banda pero reconoce que su música es ideal para el capitulo y yo estoy de acuerdo.

_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you__  
>She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you<em>_  
>When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you<em>_  
>You're why she wants to live<em>_  
>She's not got that much more to give<em>_  
>But it's too late to realize you've made mistakes<em>

**JPOV**

Uno pensaría que un vuelo de ocho horas me daría tiempo suficiente para llegar a algún tipo de plan de acción para salvar a Bella. Demonios, ocho horas de no hacer nada más que estar sentado, estar más molesto y furioso mientras añado una forma más en la que Cullen ha jodido la vida de Bella a lo que ya parecía una interminable lista, debería haber sido capaz de formular una plan detallado para entrar al hospital, tomar a Bella, ponerla en un lugar seguro y volver para patear el real trasero de Cullen.

El problema era, sin embargo, que no tenía idea realmente de que tan grande era el daño que sufrió Bella. Además, estaba el asunto no tan pequeño del hecho de que el hospital notaria si uno de sus pacientes simplemente desaparecía de su cama. Además, yo no podía quitarme la idea terrible de si Cullen la había mordido... a ella… entonces, Bella no deseaba ser salvada. De hecho, si ese era el caso, entonces probablemente sería yo el que necesitaría ser salvado. Entonces yo no tenía nada.

En otras palabras, yo estaba completa y totalmente jodido. Excelente.

Y así como he llegado al hospital y saltado del taxi que me había traído desde el aeropuerto de Rochester, yo todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo en realidad iba a enfrentarme a los vampiros. Podía sentir la adrenalina fluyendo por mis venas y mi corazón latía con fuerza, en otras palabras, mi cuerpo estaba con muchas ganas de luchar. Pero yo sabía que no podía correr allí y exponer la vida diurna de Edward. Claro, eso es lo que quería hacer; Claro, yo venía más o menos soñando con el día en que finalmente tuviera algún tipo de acceso a Cullen con algún tipo de venganza por todo el daño que había causado durante años, pero tuve que dejarlo de lado. Yo no era un molesto, angustiado y celosos adolescente. Era el alfa de la manada y un marido, que pronto será padre.

Yo tenía responsabilidades, maldita sea.

Pero ahora yo estaba aquí. No había vuelta atrás, sin más tiempo para pensar. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Por segunda vez en menos de diez horas me encontré corriendo a través de un hospital. Fue una experiencia surrealista, a pesar de que había cruzado dos mil millas me sentía como si estuviera todavía en el punto de partida, en una especie de rueda para hámster en un hospital de locos.

Me enteré cual era la habitación de Bella por la recepcionista en la mesa de ayuda, y me eche a correr antes de que pudiera terminar de darme las instrucciones. Un par de escaleras más tarde, Doble en una esquina a un pasillo ancho y vacío.

Yo sabía que había encontrado el lugar adecuado de inmediato. Un hedor repulsivo venía de una habitación en el fondo del pasillo. Olía como una mezcla de caramelo y flores podridas y me dieron ganas de vomitar. Eso tenía que ser un vampiro. Mi instinto de hombre lobo se hizo presente y de repente tuve la imperiosa necesidad de matar al enemigo, neutralizar la amenaza. Mis piernas de repente comenzaron a moverse más rápido y me di cuenta unos segundos demasiado tarde de que iba a hacia la puerta azul a una velocidad vertiginosa. En algún lugar del interior de mi cabeza una voz me decía que esta era una idea muy tonta, pero la ignore. Yo era un depredador, el vampiro era mi presa y la iba a matar.

Cruce a través de la puerta a una habitación del hospital no muy diferente a la de Brady en Forks. Sólo por supuesto, que ésta viene con un vampiro como bonificación.

Me gustaría poder decir que en el momento que puse los ojos en Cullen me lancé a él en una tacleada tritura huesos y haciéndole frente al vampiro niño bonito en una experiencia encarnizada digna de Underworld: Evolution. Pero eso, por desgracia, no es la verdad, porque el momento en que entre en la habitación y vi a Bella. En el momento en que la vi, sentí que contuve el aliento y mi cuerpo desinflarse, mi enojo por Cullen se evaporo, quedo olvidado.

Se veía tan rota. No sólo porque estaba conectada a un montón de máquinas de hospital dando pitidos, o porque una cantidad significativa de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendas y yesos, aunque eso evidentemente no ayuda, pero debido a que su rostro se veía destrozado y demacrado. Fue impactante. Incluso en el sueño, parecía una persona completamente diferente al que había llegado para quedarse en La Push hace tan sólo unos pocos meses. La Bella que había sido capaz de reír y producir sonrisas, aunque débiles; esta Bella parecía que nunca sería capaz de reír de nuevo. Era como si alguien hubiera tomado en su alma con un estropajo, tallando lejos su fuerza y su espíritu hasta que no quedó nada, solo esto, una sombra hueca de una persona sin vida, La tristeza parecía filtrarse de ella; llenaba la habitación como el smog espeso y sofocante cualquier otra emoción. Bella nunca ha sido la más feliz de las personas por razones obvias, pero nunca había sido así antes, no desde los oscuros meses después de su decimoctavo cumpleaños.

Y fueron estos pensamientos que me llevaron a poner finalmente atención sobre la otra persona en la habitación. Estaba de pie a los pies de la cama de Bella, apenas a unos pasos de donde yo estaba en la puerta. El olor era horrible.

Me había olvidado casi de que estaba allí, yo estaba tan sorprendido por la apariencia de Bella. Mientras lo enfrentaba, sentí la rabia que había construido poco a poco en el largo viaje a Nueva York venia corriendo de nuevo, más fuerte que nunca. A pesar de que podía ver con una mirada que Bella seguía siendo humana y que mis peores temores habían sido infundados, yo estaba seguro de que Cullen estaba involucrado de alguna manera. En la hospitalización de Bella, su apariencia de zombi. Era simplemente demasiada coincidencia que después de más de cinco años de paz ininterrumpida relativamente, todo estuviera saliendo mal de repente en la vida de Bella, desde el momento en que Edward estaba de nuevo en escena.

El vampiro se veía exactamente como yo lo recordaba y con eso, quiero decir exactamente igual. Fue extraño. Mientras que yo había crecido más de un pie de altura y ha desarrollado un cuerpo todavía estaba tratando de recuperar totalmente para arriba en, Cullen era idéntico a la última vez que lo había visto, bastante alto (pero, obviamente, nada comparado a mí), delgado, pálido, pelo bronce, círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos... Es cierto que la belleza sobrehumana y el físico significaban que parecía mayor que sus supuestos diecisiete años, pero no había forma de saber por su aspecto que más de la mitad de una década ha pasado desde que se habían reunido por última vez. Él me miraba, su rígido cuerpo entero y en el borde. La tensión en la sala era casi sofocante.  
><em><strong>"¿Qué hiciste con ella?"<strong>_-Pregunté, cada sílaba me cuesta un gran esfuerzo mientras trataba de no perder mi mierda por completo. Traté de ir al lado de Bella, pero no había un destello de movimiento y encontré mi camino bloqueado por Cullen.

**"No te acerques más,"**dijo, sus palabras mezcladas con aprensión. El sonido de su voz era como de terciopelo debajo de las uñas y me hizo estremecer con náuseas.

_**"¡Fuera de mi camino¡"**_, le ordene, dando un paso más. Tuve que contener la respiración para evitar las nauseas por su hedor. Mis manos se encrespan en puños y yo podía sentir mis hombros temblando de rabia.

El vampiro negó con la cabeza. **"Si piensas que te voy a dejar estar cerca de Bella en este estado-"  
><strong>  
>Casi rugí de ira indignado. ¿Cómo demonios se atreve? Como si alguna vez yo hubiera sido un peligro para Bella.<p>

**"Por supuesto que es un peligro para ella, es el riesgo ocupacional de ser un hombre lobo, perro."  
><strong>  
>Me quedé helado. ¡Cómo! ¿Cómo lo hizo... y luego de repente me llego, algo que Bella me había dicho hace mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo.<p>

Edward puede leer la mente.

Me quedé allí, en un resquicio de horror absoluto.

_**No**_

**"Sí",**añadió Cullen en un siseo de triunfo.

¡No me jodas! Pensé salvajemente. Edward Cullen, la sanguijuela y extraordinario destructor vida tenía el poder de leer mis pensamientos. ¿Podría esta situación posiblemente empeorar?

¡Fuera del camino!, repetí, esta vez en mi mente. Yo no estaba seguro de cómo trabajaba su extraña capacidad de leer la mente, pero en mi cabeza me imaginé a mí mismo agarrando a Cullen por el cuello y tirándolo con toda mi fuerza por la ventana, con la esperanza de que recibiría el mensaje. Yo podría haber sido culpable de la inserción de un par de estacas de madera al estilo Buffy hundidos en su pecho en mi imagen mental para un mayor impacto, pero eso no viene al caso. Lo único que sé es que lo que Cullen vio, le hizo enojar.

Dio un paso hacia mí de una manera que se suponía claramente a ser intimidante. Sabía que debía probablemente tener miedo, pero todo lo que se podría centrarse en que ahora había menos de tres pulgadas de espacio no-vampiro-habitado antes que yo, y un extraño mal en serio y la pata-que podría haberse visto como si estuviéramos a punto de abrazar o algo así. BRUTA, BRUTA mi interior de doce años de edad, gritó y se inclinó lo más lejos de lo que pude sin tener que alejarse. Un músculo de la cara de Edward temblaban, y yo sabía que él había oído mis pensamientos. Parecía optar por ignorar si (que era una cosa muy buena), prefiriendo sólo para mirar a mí. Decidí reafirmar mi macho-dad por arrojándole una nueva ronda de inventiva asesinatos Cullen.

Justo cuando estaba imaginando Edward se metió en la basura del hospital-compactador y luego arrojados al río Genesee, que fue interrumpido por un gruñido**."¿Me estás amenazando, Black?"**

Bueno, duh. _**"Eso depende**_", le gruñí de nuevo con una voz rebosante de machismo alfa.

**"¿De qué?"**

_**"De cuáles sean tus próximas palabras para librar del hedor a sanguijuela a Rochester"**_

Tan pronto como lo dije, yo sabía que era un comentario inteligente-y que había ido demasiado lejos. Cullen gruñó con ira y sus manos salió volando para agarrar mi garganta, pero antes lo adelante, con l mis antebrazos hacia arriba y golpeando con ellos hacia afuera, alejando sus manos, en una maniobra básica de autodefensa. Sorprendentemente, no lo vio venir. Al parecer, su habilidad tiene limitaciones en lo que a mi concierne. Eso me tranquilizó.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de probar que tan grandes son sus "puntos ciegos" atestándole por fin un puñetazo a su cara bonita, oí el sonido de gente en la habitación detrás de mí. Lo siguiente que supe, alguien había puesto mis brazos por detrás y me hizo girar, golpeando me contra la pared para que mi cara quedara aplastada incómodamente contra el yeso.

_**"¿Qué demonios?"**_ Jure, _**"¡maldición suéltame!**_" Incluso sin el mal olor agrediendo a mi nariz yo hubiera sabido que las manos frías y los brazos que mi atacante eran de un vampiro. Luché contra su control, tratando de dar la vuelta y ver cuántas sanguijuelas estaban en contra, pero él no se movió.  
><em><strong><br>"Oh no, no",**_dijo en advertencia, apretando sus manos. Por el rabillo de mi ojo yo podía distinguir a Cullen discutiendo con chupasangre alto, rubio, que parecía que estaba tratando de calmar a Edward.

Y entonces algo muy extraño sucedió. Era como si un balde de agua tibia vertiera sobre mí, sentí un barrido de un entumecimiento difuso a través de mi cuerpo y pronto me di cuenta que me sentía extrañamente tranquilo. Toda la rabia que había que cursaba a través de mí sólo segundos antes se había esfumado misteriosamente, dejando me desorientado y confundido, como si me hubiera sido sedado. Deje de luchar en contra de mi captor y se sentía mis piernas tambalearse ligeramente. La habitación estaba empezando a parecerme muy extraña, las paredes se expandían y contraían ante mis propios ojos. Me imaginaba que esto era lo que se sentía en un viaje de ácido, aunque nunca lo he probado. Mientras me preguntaba si Cullen había logrado de alguna manera darme algo, oí una voz flotando en algún lugar por encima de mi cabeza.

**"Bien Jasper, eso es suficiente. Él se va a desmayar si no tienes cuidado."** Casi tan pronto como el orador terminó, sentí que la niebla comenzó a disiparse de mi mente. Me quedé allí con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo me todavía aturdido y confuso. Por encima de mi cabeza, otra voz se unió a la primera.  
><em><strong>"No tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de suceder,"<strong>_ dijo, en la confusión sorprendido, _**"nunca he visto a nadie reaccionar de esa manera."**_

_**"Debe ser la fisiología hombre lobo"**__,_ respondió el primero. **"**_**Su sistema inmunológico está naturalmente diseñada para producir las barreras de protección en contra de nuestra especie, que es la razón por la que Alice no puede verlo."**_ ¿De quién están hablando? Me pregunté. ¿Es invisible_**? "Sólo puedo suponer, Jasper, que cuando tu utilizas tu poder sobre él las defensas de su cuerpo trabajaron a toda marcha tratando de bloquearte, haciendo que ciertas partes de su cerebro se apaguen. Los escudos naturales que tiene contra nosotros, sin duda, se fortalecerán mientras más expuesto este a nuestra presencia, así que es de esperar que tanto tu como Edward tendrá un efecto cada vez menor en Jacob con el tiempo. "  
><strong>_  
>Era como si mi nombre fuera un gancho, tirando de mí desde la oscuridad. En el sonido de lo que se habla en voz alta, los restos de la niebla en mi mente se lleva el viento. Y, como me sentí agudizar mis sentidos, de repente me di cuenta de que estaba acostado boca abajo en el suelo, con un cuarto lleno de vampiros mirando hacia mí.<p>

Me puse de pie, alarmado y enojado conmigo mismo. ¿Qué estás haciendo, dejando la guardia baja frente a un aquelarre de vampiros? Cuando me paré, las sanguijuelas instintivamente retrocedieron y quedo en un grupo más unido. Algunos de ellos asumieron una posición defensiva, que refleja, al mismo tiempo calcular mentalmente lo que estaba en contra.

Había cinco de ellos ahora. El que me había clavado en la pared estaba en el frente. Era enorme, sus músculos tensos contra su ropa como cantos rodados, no es de extrañar que no hubiera sido capaz de dominarlo. De pie ligeramente detrás de él a su derecha era una niña pequeña de pelo negro y el hombre alto rubio que había visto hablando con Cullen. Cullen se estaba de pie en el centro con otro, un hombre con el pelo rubio y amable, ojos inteligentes que llevaba una bata blanca. Al verlo, fue inmediatamente claro que él era el líder indiscutible del grupo y, al mirar más de cerca, me di cuenta de que yo lo recordaba como el Dr. Cullen, mucho se perdió por los habitantes de Forks y ampliamente reconocido como el mejor GP en hospital de la ciudad había tenido nunca. Parecía sorprendentemente... normal. Yo lo había estado esperando a ser más... así, como un vampiro-.

Vi a Edward sonreír y fruncí el ceño. ¡Fuera de mi mente, chupasangre!

Él entornó los ojos en ese pensamiento y que siseo ligeramente. Respondí ceñudo amenazadoramente hacia él. Tres palabras, Cullen. Trae. .  
>Antes de que las cosas pudieran escalar más allá de la amenaza, el doctor McVampy habló, cortando a través de la tensión.<p>

_**"Hola Jacob, mi nombre es Carlisle."**_ ¿Qué, ahora nos tuteamos? Oh, doctor, yo no sabía que le importaba. Yo no he dicho esto en voz alta, obviamente. Una cosa era provocar a Cullen cuando estaba solo contra él, era un juego de pelota completamente diferente cuando se superaron cinco a uno. Sabiendo que no podía confiar en mí mismo para no decir algo que pueda pesar, me quedé en silencio, con los ojos centrados con cautela en Carlisle.  
><em><strong>"Soy uno de los médicos que han estado tratando a Bella, y esta es Alice, Jasper y Emmett. Parece que ya conoces a Edward."<strong>_ Yo solo lo mire. ¿De verdad? Aparentemente no se dio cuenta de mi incredulidad, el médico no-muerto continuó: _**"Sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti ver a Bella en su condición actual, pero como cirujano responsable de su cuidado, yo voy a tener que pedirte que trates de mantener la calma, sobre todo cuando estés en esta habitación. Estoy seguro de que estarás de acuerdo en que la seguridad de Bella tiene que estar primero. "  
><strong>_  
>Me quedé sin palabras. Yo estaba en un hospital, rodeado de sangre con un grupo de vampiros y, sin embargo al parecer yo era la principal amenaza a la seguridad de Bella. La injusticia de esto me dolió. Yo estaba a punto de señalar esto (en una frase con la cual iba a obtener que me mataran), cuando el Doc habló de nuevo.<p>

_**"¿Quieres acercarte a Bella?"**_Me sorprendió por la oferta. ¿Era una especie de broma? Pero él parecía completamente sincero, no había nada en su expresión para sugerir que había algún tipo de motivo oculto en su pregunta. Edward estaba claramente impresionado como yo lo estaba por las palabras de su líder.

**"Carlisle",** dijo en voz baja, me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, **"No creo que eso es una buena idea, ¿qué pasa si pierde el control?"  
><strong>Lo fulmine con la mirada. _**"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Qué pasa si pierdo el control? Estamos rodeados de sangre, ¿y estás preocupado por mí planteándome como un peligro para Bella? Me gustaría recordarles, sanguijuela, que de todos nosotros aquí soy el único que nunca ha matado a un ser humano." **_En verdad, esa fue una solo una suposición. Por las expresiones en sus caras, sin embargo, supuse que tenía razón. Cullen fue claramente pensando en algo que decir en la réplica, pero Carlisle le interrumpió.

_**"Sólo déjalo pasar, Edward."**_Al principio Edward parecía que iba a impugnar la orden, pero debe haber visto algo en el rostro de Carlisle, pues cambió de idea, y después de unos momentos dejó escapar un suspiro de mala gana y asintió con la cabeza cortante. Sin quererlo, con una mirada me dejó muy claro lo poco que confiaba en mí, él se movió hacia un lado, sus hermanos vampiros le siguieron.

Mi camino a Bella estaba por fin libre, y me pase por delante de los chupasangres sin darles a ellos una segunda mirada. Los pensamientos de otra cosa que no fuera Bella fueron dejados de lado por completo cuando me acerque a su cama, sentía mi corazón latía con fuerza y una opresión en el pecho. Mirarla de cerca fue peor, y me llamó la atención de nuevo su rostro pálido, delgado, los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, su aspecto dañado.

Si no la hubiera conocido mejor, hubiera pensado que Cullen la había mordido.

Mientras pensaba esto, un rugido se elevó en mi garganta, demostrando mi deseo de asesinar a Cullen, aunque temporalmente sorprendiéndome fuera de mí al observar a Bella, regresando con ganas de venganza. Me di la vuelta mirando acusadoramente a Cullen. _**"¿Tú hiciste esto?"**_Señalé las lesiones de Bella y la apariencia semejante a la muerte.

Él negó con la cabeza **"Hubo un accidente, ella"  
><strong>  
>No espere su respuesta. <em><strong>"¿Qué fue,"<strong>_ le pregunté, con desprecio, _**"no estabas satisfecho con haberle roto su corazón y arruinarle su vida? ¿Tenias que regresar y terminar el trabajo matándola?"**_Podía sentir enojar una y otra parte de mí (la parte que por lo general habla en voz de Carole) era consciente de que estaba siendo imprudente. Después de todo, una pelea con un aquelarre de chupadores de sangre cuando era superado en número cinco-uno llegaba al 'Top Ten de los movimientos más estúpido nunca hechos, pero resulta muy difícil que me importara en ese preciso momento.

_**"Ten cuidado, amigo,"**_ el grande gruñó en respuesta a mi oración, dando un paso amenazador hacia mí. Solté una carcajada irónica, y burlona.  
><em><strong>"¿Qué?, ¿estoy demasiado cerca de la marca? ¿Es eso lo que has está haciendo Edward? ¿O tal vez estás tratando de ver si puedes hacer que Bella entre en estado de coma cada vez que la ves?"<br>**_  
>Edward sacudió la cabeza. Para mi sorpresa, se veía afectado por mis palabras, como si yo le hubiera golpeado con ellas. Después de un segundo de confusión trabajé por qué. Cuando yo había dicho la palabra "coma", una imagen de Bella en el peor de sus momentos post-Cullen dejando que llegaran a mi mente, algo que le provoco sorpresa y dolor a Edward. Yo también estaría demasiado sorprendido, si fuera el. Bella en esos días no había sido un bonito espectáculo.<p>

Razón por la cual no podía dejar que le hiciera daño otra vez.

_**"No tiene nada que ver con Edward,"**_ una voz sonó, lo que hizo que cambiara mi atención de Cullen. Era la chica de pelo negro, y ella me miraba como algo que ella acababa de pisar- _**Bella resultó herida en un accidente de moto. "**_

_**"Ya había oído eso"**_-que fue la misma historia que habían dado a Charlie, pero yo no la creía. La había analizado en el avión desde Washington, y cuanto más vueltas le daba en mi cabeza, menos sentido le hallaba. Aun cuando miré está totalmente de manera objetiva, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que yo odiaba a Cullen con una fuerza furiosa de diez mil soles de fuego, no podía creer que Bella se hubiera herido en un accidente de moto. _**"Ella siempre fue muy cuidadosa cuando manejaba y no había salido herida en esa moto desde que aprendió a usarla. Ella solo tenía problemas para llegar a cuarenta en una autopista, por el amor de Dios. Y sin embargo, me dicen que ella acaba decidió salir a dar una vuelta en una tormenta de nieve y de paso casi morir en el proceso, sin ninguna influencia externa alguna. "  
><strong>_  
>Cuando lo dije en voz alta, mis palabras fueron recibidas con un silencio total. Lo tomé como una confirmación de la culpa. Parecía que Cullen, no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. <strong>"Mira, no fue así"<strong>, dijo, débilmente, al parecer, todavía aturdido por lo que había visto en mi cabeza.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esto. _**-"Entonces, ¿Cómo fue? Adelante. Explícame con tus propias palabras por qué estoy aquí en un hospital de Rochester, 3.000 kilómetros de donde se supone que debo estar, y se ve a Bella como si hubiera estado en un viaje al infierno y regresado atada a un arma nuclear. "**_

"Bella estaba en nuestra casa"

Casi me ahogaba en estado de shock. _**"¿Ella QUÉ?"**_Empecé, indignado, pero fue silenciada por la mirada amenazante de cinco pares de ojos de vampiro.

. **"-Y hubo... un malentendido entre ella y yo antes de que me pudiera explicar, ella trató de irse. Ella recibido tus llamadas telefónicas, y ella iba a tomar un avión a Washington, trate de impedir que se fuera. Ella se negó, y tuvimos una discusión. Ella me dijo que no tenía derecho a decirle qué hacer, traté de razonar con ella y luego..."**se detuvo de nuevo, al parecer luchando para continuar.

_**"¿Qué?"**_Le pregunté, la curiosidad conseguía lo mejor de mí.

**"Le dije lo que he estado tratando de decirle por semanas, yo le dije la verdad."  
><strong>  
><em><strong>"¿Y cuál es?"<br>**_  
>Edward respiró hondo antes de responder. <strong>"Que la quiero, que siempre la he amado, que yo era un idiota por dejarla. Me he pasado el último mes tratando de explicarle, pero no ha sido fácil. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella me cortaba, o simplemente me evitaba por completo. Finalmente me las arreglé para dejar todo claro ayer por la noche. "<br>**  
>Se produjo un silencio mortal mientras miraba boquiabierto a Cullen, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de decir. Por último, me las arreglé para decir: <em><strong>"¿Tu le dijiste a Bella que la amabas?"<br>**_  
>Él asintió con la cabeza.<p>

Yo no pude evitarlo, me lance contra el bastardo.

Obviamente, nunca me puse en contacto. Antes de que pudiera obtener un plazo de 10 centímetros de su apestoso pellejo fui echado atrás por las dos sanguijuelas masculinas, el rubio se lanzo hacia delante para sujetarme y frenarme. Yo estaba gritando y maldiciendo todo el tiempo_**. "¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso, tu no tenías derecho, tu pedazo de mierda?"**_- Sentí el mismo entumecimiento, esa sensación de tranquilidad comenzando a arrastrarse sobre mí, sólo que esta vez fue mucho más débil, tanto así que con un poco de concentración me las arreglé para empujarlo hacia atrás, manteniendo mi enojo fuerte y sin diluir. Por encima del brazo de mi captor, le gruñí a Edward.

_**"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que decirle que la amabas?"  
><strong>_  
><strong>"Porque lo hago, perro."<br>**  
><em><strong>"¡No, no lo haces!"<strong>_¿Cómo podía el siquiera pensar eso, y mucho menos decir lo? No tenía idea de lo que era el amor, si él había amado a Bella, él nunca la habría dejado. Pensé en Carole, su cabello rojo ondulado, la forma en que sus hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonreía, el sonido de su voz cuando se echó a reír y los movimientos que hizo con sus manos al hablar. No podía imaginar siquiera tener la fuerza para dejarla o volver a ver la necesidad.

"**Es porque amo Bella que me fui",**dijo Cullen a la defensiva.

Oh por favor. _**"¿En serio?"**_ Le pregunté a cínicamente: _**"¿Cómo te funciono ese pretexto?"  
><strong>_  
>Edward suspiró, y desde su postura ligeramente batido parecía como si hubiera tenido que explicar esto muchas veces antes. <strong>"Yo quería que ella estuviera segura; Quería sacarla del peligro que era al estar asociada a mí. Yo estaba tratando de protegerla."<br>**  
>¿Él estaba tratando de proteger a Bella? ¿Él estaba tratando de PROTEGERLA? <em><strong>"tu IMBECIL!" <strong>_Grité, tambaleándome hacia adelante de nuevo. El control del vampiro rubio, que había aflojado un poco en ese período de calma, de repente se convirtió en uno nuevo. _**"¿Tienes tu alguna IDEA de lo que ella pasó? He pasado años tratando de ayudarla a rearmarse, para reparar todo el daño y la mierda que tu causaste..." **_de nuevo, le pegué con un par de imágenes de Bella en los meses después de que él la había dejado. Debe de haber tenido el efecto deseado, porque él hizo una mueca y bajó la cabeza.

**"Lo sé, lo"  
><strong>  
>-<em><strong>"No"<strong>_-le corte, _**"no lo sabes"**_, me detuve ahí, tratando de controlar mi respiración cuando el recuerdo de la oscuridad de los meses zombi de Bella llegaron de golpe. Fije mi mirada en los ojos muertos de Cullen, sabiendo que él podía ver todo lo que estaba pensando. Mientras hablaba, juntaba mis palabras con imágenes en mi mente. _**"No estabas allí para hacer que se levantara y fuera a la escuela cuando estaba tan mal que ni siquiera podía arrastrarse y salir de la cama por la mañana..."**_ volví a respirar. Me pregunté si esto era tan difícil para Cullen escucharlo como lo era para mí decirlo_**."Tu no recibiste llamadas por teléfono frenéticas de Charlie a las 3:00 a.m. pidiendo que fueras porque estaba llorando en el suelo de la cocina... tu no pasaste en todo momento al filo, esperando a que sucediera cualquier cosa que provocara que estuviera fuera de sí otra vez. Así que no te atrevas a intentar decir que lo entiendes, o que lo sientes. "  
><strong>_  
>Edward se estremeció otra vez, ante las imágenes frescas de Bella. <strong>"Sé lo mucho que la he dañado-<strong>dijo cuando al fin logró decir algo**:** **y voy a pasar el resto de mi existencia tratando de compensarla, si ella me lo permite. "  
><strong>  
>Negué con la cabeza <em><strong>"No hay una maldita manera de que eso pase es demasiado tarde para tratar de compensar lo que has hecho; Has tomado una<strong>_ **decisión, te fuiste."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Volví".<strong>

_**"¡NO tu no regresaste, te encontraste con ella por accidente seis años después de que originalmente te fueras!"**_

**"Pero me quedé", **dijo en tono desesperado.

_**"¿Qué esperas por eso, una medalla?"**_ -Pregunté, con disgusto. Era casi como si estuviera suplicándome, pidiendo ser perdonado. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, podría haber sentido lástima por él, pero viniendo de Cullen fue patético. _**"La decisión de volver atrás y honrarnos a todos con tu apestosa presencia a más de la mitad de una década después de la destrucción de Bella no te hace menos que un bastardo. De hecho, sólo te hace peor."  
><strong>_Yo estaba hablando de Bella, pero mis acusaciones también sonaron con verdad por Brady. Por lo que a mí respecta, una cantidad significativa de la culpa por el ataque al corazón de Brady- pertenecían a los Cullen. Cuando pensé que esto me horrorizó al ver que mis ojos empezaban a escocer en los bordes, y gire mi cabeza. ¿Qué era yo, un niño?

Le pedí a Dios que Cullen no hubiera oído esa parte, pero a juzgar por lo que la sanguijuela, dijo después, nadie había escuchando mis oraciones. "**Bella me habló de lo que pasó con Victoria"**, dijo en voz baja, "**y sé que no lo quieres oír, pero realmente me siento mal, por todo. Yo siempre estaré en deuda con la manada por la protección de ella cuando yo no lo hice, y si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a Brady "  
><strong>  
>Gruñí violentamente. <em><strong>"Por supuesto que no, no digas ni su nombre."<br>**_  
>Edward inclinó la cabeza<strong>. "Puedo ver por qué te sientes de esa manera"<strong>

Eso me enojó aún más. _**"Oh, tu puedes, ¿verdad?" **_Pensé que ya le había dicho que dejara de fingir que entendía. _**"No tienes ni una maldita idea. Imagínate que fuera él**_", señale al musculoso, inmediatamente se tensó ante mi movimiento, como si él creyera que yo iba a atacar. Apenas eche un vistazo a esto, pues, mi atención se fijo por completo en Edward, _**"Imagina que fuera él, el que fuera atacado, y todo el tiempo tu estuvieras corriendo para salvarlo, pero en el fondo sabes que no vas a ser lo suficientemente rápido..."**_ Podía sentir cómo empezaba a temblar, pero yo estaba tratando con fuerza mantenerme en una pieza. Seguramente no había tantas oportunidades en las que podía solo derrumbarme en un día. _**"Imagina,"**_ continué, **"si uno de tus hermanos fuera torturado hasta la locura y que viste cada momento de eso en tu mente, sentir cada golpe como si hubiera sido en contra de tu carne, cada grito como si viniera de tus propios labios. Imagínate que casi murió tratando de proteger a la chica que tu amas**_**, que tu aquelarre te ve como el responsable, incluso si lo niegan-y tú tienes que vivir con la culpa por el resto de su vida, frente al constante recordatorio de cómo dejaste a tu hermano de lado cada vez que ves a los ojos de los demás. "  
><strong>_  
>Estas fueron cosas que yo había estado pensando durante años, pero que nunca dije en voz alta, ni siquiera a alguien de la manada. Yo no podía creer que estaba finalmente expresándoselo a Cullen de entre todas las personas. Pero ya no podía evadirlo más. Todo el dolor y la ira que había estado tratando de combatir realmente se apoderaba de mí ahora, nublando mi mejor juicio y lanzándolo sin precaución a los vientos. En este caso, yo no tenía que preocuparme por verme fuerte para el resto de la manada. Yo no tenía que preocuparme de molestar Carole. Las únicas personas en torno a presenciar mi colapso eran los Cullen, ¿y cuál era el sentido de tratar de ocultar lo que sentía cuando Edward podía leer mi mente de todos modos?<p>

Hablando de eso... el vampiro de repente estaba muy tranquilo. No pudo reprimir una risa temblorosa y amarga. Tal vez la culpa finalmente llegaba a él. _**"¿Has quedado sin palabras, sanguijuela? ¿Se secó el pozo de las disculpas vacías?" **_Yo ni siquiera sabía porque lo decía más. Yo no sabía ni que pensar y que iba a ganar burlándome de esta manera, o incluso lo que ganaría al provocarlo de esta manera. Nada de lo que él pudiera decir haría esto mejor. Supongo que yo había ido demasiado lejos que quería comenzar una pelea, sin tomar nada en cuenta.

Y luego, de repente, alguien habló desde detrás de mí con un hilo de voz que definitivamente no era posible que fuera de un Cullen.

**"J-Jake, ¿eres tú?"  
><strong>  
>Me di la vuelta y me encontré con un par de grandes ojos marrones que miraban fijamente detrás de mí.<p>

Bella había despertado.


	16. Control

Lo se no tengo perdón he tardado mas de la cuenta pero de verdad chicas esta fuera de mis manos, primero por el tiempo que cuento frente al ordenador en muy poco y segundo mi servicio de internet últimamente es una porquería junto con el ordenador, juro que si no se traba uno se traba el otro y me ha costado mas tiempo del que deseaba, pero ya les tengo aquí otro capitulo y de verdad espero poder darles otro capitulo como regalo de navidad, al fin que mis hijos están ya casi de vacaciones y les pediré que me den un poquito de mas tiempo frente al ordenado para poder subir otro capitulo justo para navidad. Quiero agradecer todos los rr, alertas y favoritos de verdad chicas muchas gracias pues es mi aliciente para no dejar el fic a medias, a demás de que siendo sincera no lo haría pues a mi me repatea encontrar un buen fic y que me dejen a medias con la historia asi que tarde pero segura les traigo los capítulos de este fic. Besos y no las entretengo mas y las dejo leer...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de **DQRC**, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Canción del capítulo**: 'Lost' de Katy Perry. Esta canción es mucho más suave y más moderada que las otras. Aunque algunas de las estrofas no se ajustan, esta sí y el tono de la música en general es perfecta para este capítulo. (Recuerden yo no soy quien sugiere la música en cada capítulo sino **DQRC**)

is there a light

At the end of the road?

I'm pushing everyone away

b'cause I can't feel this anymore

have lost ever been so lost/

known the way and still so lost?

**BPOV**

No sé exactamente cuando volví. Pero sé que no sucedió en un instante, más bien como en pausas.

No sabía dónde estaba.

Se sentía como si estuviera cruzando a través de una niebla espesa, por mucho que yo quisiera, no podía escapar. Algunas veces pensé que podía ver formas o escuchar voces a través del interminable blanco, sin embargo, cuando traté de llamar a ellos me di cuenta de que no podía hablar. Traté de correr hacia los sonidos y figuras, pero fue inútil; cada vez que sentía que estaba más cerca desaparecían, deslizándose entre los dedos como la niebla.

Yo estaba sola, impotente y perdida.

Las voces a mí alrededor continuaron apareciendo y desapareciendo como una mala transmisión de radio. A veces pensé que podía escuchar a alguien hablándome directamente. Un hombre. Su voz me llamó, suave y familiar, pero dolorosa, una melodía agridulce escrita en un tono de culpa. Traté de salir hacia fuera para él, pero no me podía mover. No estaba segura de a donde fui a parar y la niebla comenzó.

En mi aislamiento, comencé a soñar.

Yo soñé que estaba frente a un bosque en algún lugar cerca del océano en el crepúsculo. A lo lejos pude ver a una chica de pelo castaño de pie sola. Pude ver que estaba llorando, gritando, temblando con una emoción entre el dolor y el terror. Parecía como si estuviera buscando a alguien, creí oírla llamando a alguien en dirección de los árboles, pero en vano. Yo quería ayudarla y traté de caminar hacia donde ella estaba, pero ella comenzó a tropezar lejos de mí hacia dentro del bosque. Traté de seguirla, pero no podía moverme lo suficientemente rápido. Grité, pero mi voz parecía ser el detonante, y el bosque de pronto empezó a desvanecerse, devorando a la niña en una espiral de oscuridad.

Una serie de imágenes empezaron como en una película demasiado rápido para poder procesar. En todos ellas aparecía la misma chica, a veces sola, a veces con un chico alto, de pelo oscuro con la piel de color rojiza, pero siempre con la misma expresión de tristeza en su rostro en forma de corazón. Las visiones eran imperfectas, sin embargo, eran puntos y se desvanecían como diapositivas de un carrete de película antigua. Que floreció a la vista antes de disolverse y quedar reducida a la memoria, al igual que el año que parecía representar.

Entonces todo cambió de nuevo. Las imágenes se solidificaron y otra escena se estableció.

El bosque se había ido, el telón de fondo de los océanos ha sido sustituido por una hermosa casa fijada al lado de un gran lago. Estaba nevando ahora. La chica era mayor, una mujer joven, con el cansancio y la traición grabada en sus ojos cansados. Ella estaba de pie frente a un joven de rostro pálido con el pelo de bronce, y ella estaba llorando de nuevo, pero también había ira. Ella le estaba gritando algo a él, pero las palabras no eran claras. Entonces el hombre le dio un beso. En mi cabeza, sentía contener el aliento. Sin embargo, muy pronto todo terminó, ella lo empujó y dio un paso atrás, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Una vez más, quise intervenir, una vez más, estaba impotente. Corrió, entonces la imagen parpadeó y ella estaba en una moto, acelerando rápido a pesar de la nevada más densa. Demasiado rápido.

Sin mirar a dónde iba, sin prestar atención a nada más que a los pensamientos dentro de su propia cabeza, giro hacia la carretera principal.

Y entonces, yo sabía lo que iba a suceder. Los últimos vestigios de la niebla se disiparon, la voz cortada por completo. Mi memoria se volvió tan clara como el cristal, haciendo que mi punto de vista cambiara a la velocidad de la luz. Yo ya no era el espectador y la niña ya no era una extraña, éramos la misma persona y yo estaba de vuelta en mi cabeza, en la moto, alejándome de Edward, directamente en el camino de un camión.

El chillido de un claxon sonó a través de la nieve cubriendo el aire y cuando me volví vi a un camión de carga monstruoso arrastrarse hacia mí ... traté de desviar la motocicleta de la trayectoria del vehículo, pero la carretera se había vuelto abruptamente en un trozo de hielo negro y espeso, agravada por la capa fresca de la nieve sin sal ... La moto chilló en mis manos e hizo un giro de nitidez, ladeándose pesadamente hacia un costado y volcándose conmigo atrapándome dolorosamente debajo ... me golpee la cabeza contra la superficie fría y dura de la carretera, sabía que estaba perdida ...

El flashback se apoderó de mí, yo sabía que estaba a pocos segundos de distancia del impacto de la colisión y de tener que revivir el accidente de nuevo. Así que me escapé de la única manera disponible para mí, abrir mis ojos, y salir de mi mente...

Fui recibida por una dura luz brillante. Que me cegó, me ardieron las retinas e instintivamente cerré los ojos otra vez. Sin embargo, incluso entonces la luz siguió a pulso atraves de mis párpados. Durante unos segundos me entró el pánico, pensando que había sido golpeada por el camión después de todo y estaba acostada boca abajo en la nieve. Pero entonces me di cuenta que yo no estaba fría, o acostada en el suelo duro. De hecho, yo ni siquiera sentía ningún dolor real. Yo estaba sorprendentemente insensible, aunque si me dolía un poco. Has estado peor, pensé, vagamente. Mucho peor.

Yo podía oír las voces de nuevo, las mismas de antes. Ellos estaban más cerca y ahora eran mucho más claras, pero yo todavía estaba tratando de entender lo que estaban diciendo en realidad.

Decidí ser valiente y abrir los ojos otra vez. Echando un vistazo a través de mis pestañas, pude ver que estaba acostada en una cama de hospital en una habitación pequeña, de paredes blancas. A mi derecha había una gran ventana, cubierta por una persiana. A través de las rendijas, pude distinguir el día nublado, la nieve saturaba el cielo.

¿Entonces realmente había sucedido? Todo lo que acababa de ver, o más bien había soñado eran mis recuerdos-la tormenta de nieve, mi discusión con Edward, su beso y mi fuga en mi motocicleta. Pensé por un momento, tratando de recordar.

Él me había dicho que me amaba. Que se había ido por mi propio bien. Mi estómago físicamente revuelto en el recuerdo. Te amo - todo este tiempo, todos estos años-\ quería que fueras feliz - la desolación de su partida-Lo siento mucho-el dolor causado por sus mentiras para mantenerme a salvo, la pesadilla que fue Victoria... los daños causados a Brady.

Las náuseas se intensificado a medida que me acordaba de todo lo que había sucedido antes de mi discusión con Edward-las llamadas perdidas de Jacob y sus frenéticos mensajes telefónicos, la noticia de que Brady tuvo un ataque al corazón, la culpa incontrolable... todo llego a mi mente, recordé la forma en que había estado en la nieve, gritándole a Edward, maldiciéndole, culpándolo de todo lo que había ocurrido con Victoria.

Recordé cómo me había descompuesto y admitido la verdad, diciéndole a Edward que lo amaba demasiado. Entonces él me había besado. Había sido electrizante y aterrador al mismo tiempo, maravilloso, pero terrible. Me había asustado. Me aleje y corrí a mi moto, incapaz de hacer frente a mis propias emociones o las posibles repercusiones de todo lo que acababa de suceder.

El accidente. Esa parte debe ser real también, lo que explicaría por qué estoy en el hospital ahora. Pero, no podría haber sido realmente un accidente, decidí, si hubiera sido seguramente no estaría viva ahora.

Así, a pesar de todas las probabilidades, me las arregle para evitar una muerte segura, una vez más. Era como si hubiera caminado fuera del set de 'Destino Final', pensé con ironía. Broma aparte, yo sabía que mi supervivencia milagrosa no podría haber sido pura suerte. Yo había tenido ayuda externa. Supe de inmediato quien me había salvado, pero eso no me impedirá volver la cabeza muy ligeramente para comprobar si mi teoría era correcta.

Y así fue. Por supuesto que lo era.

De pie unos metros a la izquierda de mí estaba la única persona que al mismo tiempo temía y más ganas tenía de ver. Los puños de Edward estaban cerrados y su hermoso rostro estaba desencajado por alguna emoción. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto en algún lugar de mi cabeza, fuera de mi campo de visión- en el mismo lugar de donde la voz principal en la habitación parecía estar viniendo, pero casi el mismo segundo en que me moví mi cabeza, sus ojos se posaron en mí.

No pude evitar temblar bajo la intensidad de su mirada. Mientras miraba a su iris oscuro, la fuerza de todo lo que nos habíamos dicho el uno al otro la noche del accidente - la última vez que había mirado esos ojos, volvió a mí, dándome como una ola.

Me obligué a no temblar al recordar la forma en que había llorado y gritado, intentando con todas mis fuerzas dañar a Edward en todas las formas posibles. Yo había dicho algunas cosas horribles. También había mentido, había hecho todo menos culparlo por la muerte de Brady, aunque no era completamente su culpa. Pues también era mía. Yo le había dicho a la manada que Brady me podía proteger por su cuenta, y yo era un imán andante del peligro.

Así que había mentido, pero, de alguna manera, yo no podía encontrar dentro de mí el sentirme culpable. Edward también había mentido, y la escala de sus mentiras habían hecho a las mías tener un aspecto totalmente insignificante en comparación.

Él me ama.

Todavía no podía procesarlo. Continuaba repitiéndomelo en mi cabeza, pensando que así tendría más sentido, o arrojaba algo de luz sobre el lío de disculpas de la lógica de Edward. Que había mentido para protegerme. Él había arruinado mi vida para salvarla.

No, todavía no tenía ningún sentido. Todavía era la cosa más estúpida que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

En algún lugar, muy por debajo de la sensación de adormecimiento de los analgésicos y la confusión de despertar después de estar inconsciente, podía sentir algo de mi ira regresar. Burbujeando lentamente pero aun lejana, sin embargo, ahí estaba toda. Desvié mis ojos de Edward, sintiendo que si seguía mirándolo y recordaba más de lo que él había dicho, pronto comenzaría a recrear nuestra discusión en la nieve.

Fue, hasta que deje de centrarme en Edward, que comencé a prestar atención a las otras personas en la habitación. La familia de Edward estaba aquí, pero no me miraban, estaban observando a otra persona, escuchando a la misma persona que estaba en algún lugar cerca de mí, y que también tenía la atención de Edward. Por primera vez, me concentré en la voz, la capturando la parte final de una oración.

_**"-Sin palabras, sanguijuela? ¿Se seco tu pozo de disculpas vacías?" **_

El flash de reconocimiento no se hizo esperar.

Conozco esa voz.

Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí? Se suponía que debía estar en Forks...

**"Jake, ¿eres tú?"**Me gruñó, al darse cuenta por primera vez cómo ronca mi garganta estaba. Con gran esfuerzo logré levantar para arriba en una posición sentada. Ouch. Eso duele. Mi corazón se hundió, a juzgar por experiencias pasadas, me había roto al menos una costilla. Al acercarme, me di cuenta y no vi a Edward tomar un paso adelante involuntaria, como para ayudarme, pero yo como que no había notado nada. En cambio, miró hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver nada menos que Jacob Black dando la vuelta para mirarme.

_**"¡Bella!"**_ -gritó, _**"¡estás despierta!"**_

Bueno, obviamente.

**"Eh, hola,"** le dije, sin convicción.  
><em><strong><br>"¿Cómo te sientes?"**_Jacob parecía ansioso.

**"Adolorida",**le dije. Torcí el torso ligeramente, tratando de probar la teoría de la costilla, y me estremecí. Esta vez, no había duda de ello-Edward se movió definitivamente hacia mí. Pero pareció pensárselo mejor, y trató de ocultar el movimiento simplemente cambiando de un pie a otro. Estaba tan diferente a su habitual actitud, que yo no podía dejar de mirarlo. El está nervioso, pensé con asombro.

Miré a Edward por un par de segundos. Parecía abrumado por la emoción. Sus ojos estaban sobre mí como si estuviera paralizado. Era desconcertante.

Miré hacia atrás, a Jacob y se dio cuenta por primera vez que él, también parecía diferente. Tenía la cara enrojecida, y su respiración ligeramente más rápida que de costumbre, como si hubiera estado gritando. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo había estado así, en mi cuarto, antes de que me hubiera despertado. Comencé a preguntarme qué había pasado, y lo que se habían dicho el uno al otro. Yo nunca había esperado-o quería-que Edward y Jacob estuvieran en las proximidades de uno al otro cada vez más, y ahora que había pasado no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar.

**"Así que, bueno, ¿cuál es el daño?"**-Pregunté, tentativamente. Yo en realidad no quería saber tanto yo simplemente quería romper el silencio. Miré a Carlisle cuando he dicho esto.

Desde su puesto al lado de Edward, Carlisle fue desgranando una lista de mis heridas, ninguna de las cuales parecía enormemente grave. Me dijo lo mismo, pero nadie me miraba, todos veían a Jacob.

**"¿Qué está pasando?"** Le pregunté, confusa, **"Jake, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"**

El no perdió tiempo en contestar. "_**Yo te estoy salvando de ser devorada por un montón de sanguijuelas."**_

Sus palabras me hicieron dar un grito ahogado. **"¡Jacob!"**le advertí, mirando rápidamente a los Cullen, todos ellos mirándolo a él con un severo disgusto. Oí a alguien- y estaba bastante segura de que era Emmett-gruñir a lo largo de la línea de "Si él dice eso una vez más"

**"Jake, ya sabes que los Cullen no son así",** le dije, que interviene antes de que Jacob podría desencadenar una guerra entre las especies. **"Ellos no beben sangre humana, ya lo sabes. No me harán daño."  
><strong>  
><em><strong>"¿No te harán daño?"<strong>_ Jacob casi se ahogó con su indignación. _**"Entonces, por favor explícame por qué estás aquí."  
><strong>_  
>Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Edward volvió a hablar. Su voz era baja y tranquila, pero con un toque mortal en la misma. <strong>"Ya hemos pasado por esto, Black. Fue un accidente de moto."<strong>Se detuvo allí, pero el resto estaba implícito, y si tú sabes lo que es bueno para ti, dejarás de acusarnos.

Olvídense de Destino Final, esto se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en El Padrino, aunque en re-edición sobrenatural.

_**"Lo que sea, chupasangre. Incluso si tú no tuviste nada que ver con el accidente, no puedes tratar de declararte 'inocente' de la forma en que ella se ve. Si el 'jodido animo emocional' fuera un perfume, Bella estaría en un anuncio de cartelera en el jodido Times Square. "**_

Um, ¿qué?

**"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"**

Jacob me miraba, con sus ojos llenos de preocupación. _**"Bella, no te ofendas, pero tienes muy mal aspecto, incluso sin las lesiones. No te he visto este aspecto triste y hundido desde... bueno, desde que se fueron la última vez."  
><strong>_  
><strong>"Wow... gracias",<strong>dije con sarcasmo. No sabía qué otra manera de responder.

_**"¡Sólo estoy tratando de decir que, aunque 'Edward' no te lastimara físicamente es claramente evidente que ha hecho algún tipo de daño emocional!"**_

Abrí la boca, pero luego la cerré de nuevo, me encontraba incapaz de hablar. Quería corregir Jacob. Yo quería decirle, como lo había hecho en nuestra primera conversación telefónica después de la llegada de Edward a mi clase hace semanas, que Edward nunca me haría daño, pero no pude, no pude hacer que las palabras salieran, porque simplemente ya no era cierto. Edward me había herido, el había causado "daños emocionales", como Jacob lo dijo. El voluntaria y conscientemente me había mentido a mí de una manera que tenía ramificaciones años después-de una manera que todavía me dolía hasta este mismo día. Incluso se podría decir que lo que Edward había hecho era peor que simplemente causando daño físico. Las cicatrices pueden curar, pero el dolor me había dejado habían demostrado ser mucho más duradero.

Podía sentir los ojos de todo el mundo sobre mí, sobre todo de Edward. Sabía cómo el hecho fallido de defenderlo se veía, pero no me atrevía a mentir sólo para proteger sus sentimientos.

Trate de cambiar el tema antes de que la incomodidad de la pausa fuera peor.

**"Jake, incluso si estoy lesionada, eso no es razón para que vinieras hasta aquí. Te necesitan en Forks. Carole y Brady te necesitan."  
><strong>  
><em><strong>"Creo-que-eso no importa,"<strong>_ Jacob parecía perder el curso por mis palabras y trató de cambiar de tema. _**"Yo debería haber venido aquí hace semanas. Nunca debí haberte dejado convencerme de que Cullen no era peligroso. Todo lo que ha ocurrido sólo demuestra que sería mucho más seguro para ti estar en casa, en Forks, como lo que he estado diciendo todo el tiempo. " **_

**"¿Qué, contigo?"**Edward parecía haber llegado a su punto de quiebre. Y no lo culpo totalmente, Jake se estaba esforzando en eso particularmente.

_**-Sí, conmigo, patético pedazo de "**_

"Si tu crees que yo voy a dejar a Bella andar con una manada de hormonales cachorros entonces"

_**"¿Dejarla? ¿Dejarla? No tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo. ¡No es de tu propiedad!"  
><strong>_**  
>"Ni tuya!"<strong>

_**"La conozco mucho mejor que tú!"**_

**"¿En serio?"**

_**"Sí, en serio!"  
><strong>_**  
>"¿Cómo dedujiste eso?"<br>**  
><em><strong>"Porque yo nunca habría sido tan estúpido como para pensar que alejarme de ella y romper su corazón la haría feliz!"<br>**_  
>Edward hizo una mueca, como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. Evidentemente, se había cubierto ya esta, mientras yo dormía. <strong>"Tú sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa para volver el tiempo atrás y no hacerlo."<br>**  
><em><strong>"No importa. Ya está hecho, pasó y todos estamos todavía tratando de vivir con las consecuencias. Basta con aceptar que tú tuviste tu oportunidad y lo arruinaste. Déjala regresar a casa."<strong>_

**"Ella no está segura contigo. ¡Tú eres un hombre lobo**!"  
><em><br>__**"¡Y tú eres un vampiro!"**_**  
><strong>  
><strong>"¡Y YO SOY UNA MALDITA VIRGO!"<strong>Casi grite, casi asustándolos a los dos.

Todo el mundo en la sala me miró, sorprendidos, pero no me importaba. Yo estaba molesta. Me dolía la cabeza, me dolían los huesos, que estaba cubierto de gasas y vendas y conectada a los malditos tubos y en lugar de limitarse a permitirme dormir como yo quería, me encontraba en medio de una disputa sobrehumana entre dos personas que tenían definitivamente la edad suficiente para hacerlo mejor. Los mire tan fieramente, que en realmente vi a Jacob dar un paso atrás.

**"Yo no soy un pedazo de carne",** les dije, pronunciando cada sílaba con dolorosa claridad. **"No le corresponde a ninguno de los dos decidir por mí que hacer o a donde ir." **Miré a Edward, **"No me importa que tú seas un vampiro,"** miré a Jacob, **"y no me importa que tú seas un hombre lobo. Yo nunca le he dado importancia a nada de eso. Todo lo que importa ahora es que ambos están actuando como unos completos imbéciles".  
><strong>  
>Yo casi esperaba que los dos se apuntaran el uno al otro y gritan '¡él empezó!', basándome en la forma inmadura en que se estaban portando. No dijeron nada, sin embargo, se lanzaron miradas furiosas. Gruñí.<p>

**"¿Saben qué? Esto no va a funcionar. Es obvio que no puede estar en la misma habitación sin pelear, así que voy a hablar con ustedes por separado."  
><strong>  
>No tenia duda de con quién quería hablar primero. Todavía no estaba contenta con la explicación que Jacob había dado en cuanto a por qué había dejado a Brady para venir aquí, aunque no hubiera sabido que mis heridas no eran mortales. Por otra parte, no estaba cerca de estar lista para enfrentar a Edward todavía. Yo todavía no tenía idea de lo que le iba a decir a él. Tranquilizando a Jacob me compraría más tiempo.<p>

**"Jake, quédate aquí. Todos los demás..."**Miré a los otros Cullen. Me sentí un poco avergonzada de que tuvieran que presenciar esto. Fue un poco como estar a cargo de dos niños traviesos sorprendidos en el supermercado.

Por suerte, Carlisle parecía entender mi malestar. _**-"De acuerdo todo el mundo, es hora de irse."**_Alice, Emmett y Jasper se volvieron y salieron de inmediato, sin apenas detenerse siquiera a lanzar una mirada de despedida a Jacob. Tenía la sensación de que se sintieron aliviados al escapar de la tensión que se había acumulado en la pequeña habitación.

Edward, en cambio, no movió ni un músculo. **"No te voy a dejar con él."**

Rodé los ojos. **"Por favor, Edward. Casi me pase los dos últimos años de mi adolescencia, a solas con Jacob. Si fuera una amenaza creo que lo hubiera descubierto antes."  
><strong>  
>Edward miró como si quisiera objetar, pero unas pocas palabras bien escogidas por Carlisle consiguió persuadirlo. Guiado por su padre, dio unos pasos bruscos hacia la puerta. Hizo una pausa para mirar a Jacob.<p>

**"Voy a estar aquí fuera, Black. Si hay algún problema..."**callo, su clara intención.

Jacob no parecía ser capaz de resistir decir otro comentario sarcástico. _**"Muérdeme. Oh, espera, pensándolo bien, no lo hagas." **_Edward gruñó.

**"Oh, por Dios," **gemí. **"Jacob, siéntate y se cállate de una maldita vez. Edward, está bien. Voy a hablar contigo más tarde. Adiós."  
><strong>  
>Lo mire fijamente, tratando de hacer mis ojos tan convincentes como me fuera posible. Tenía la esperanza contra toda esperanza de que mi promesa de hablar con él después de Jacob fuera suficiente para ganármelo. Finalmente, pareció funcionar. Edward se volvió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.<p>

Tan pronto como se hubo marchado, Jacob redondeadas en mí. _**"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? aun no he terminado con él; Si él piensa-"  
><strong>_  
>No le hice caso. Yo ya había tenido suficiente de Jacob y su boca sarcástica para un día. Mi paciencia con él, totalmente agotada, le dije sin rodeos: <strong>"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí"<strong>Mi pregunta corto a Jacob a mitad de su despotricar. Me miró con la boca abierta, todos los insultos que había ideado para Edward todavía colgando en el aire.

Después de unos segundos, recuperó la compostura, fingiéndose herido por mi pregunta. _**"¿Que, no puede un hombre comprobar que su mejor amiga está bien después de que su vida ha estado en peligro por un 'accidente'?"**_

**"Puede, pero para eso está el teléfono."** Elegí no reconocer el escepticismo que había unido a "accidente" de la palabra. **"La gente no suele volar dos mil kilómetros para visitar a alguien en el hospital por un par de huesos rotos, especialmente no cuando tiene tantas cosas en casa como tú."  
><strong>  
>Jacob me miro ofendido. <em><strong>"¿Me estás acusando de ser un mal alfa? ¿O marido? ¿Es eso lo que es esto?"<br>**_  
>-<strong>No<strong>-me respondió con calma: **"Estoy tratando de averiguar por qué están aquí."  
><strong>  
><em><strong>-"¡Ya te dije, estoy aquí para evitar que Cullen te convierta en estofado!"<strong>_Lo dijo en tono enojado, condescendiente, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Negué con la cabeza: **"No, esa no es la única razón. Hay algo más."**

Hubo una pausa. _**"Bella, ¿estás tratando de ser molesta? Sólo escupir lo que estás tratando de decir." **_Él se estaba enojado, pero yo también. Y también estaba muy cansada de estos juegos, y estaba segura de que él estaba haciendo difícil llegar al fondo de esto a propósito.

**"Tú has sabido todo el tiempo que Edward no me iba a hacer ningún daño. Desde su llegada a Rochester te he estado diciendo que el que él estuviera cerca era seguro para mí."**A pesar de lo que dije, yo sabía que Jacob se opondría.

**"¿Es seguro? Bella, y sigo diciendo esto, ¡pero por Dios solo mírate en el estado en que te encuentras! Costillas rotas y quemaduras y Dios sabe qué más y todo porque"**

Gemí. Aquí vamos de nuevo. "**Esto no fue culpa de Edward Fue un accidente de motocicleta; podría haber sucedido con la misma facilidad en Forks. Y puede que sea él culpable de muchas cosas, pero mi hospitalización no es una de ellas. ¡Él me salvó de ese camión y él es la única razón por la que no estoy embarrada sobre la carretera ahora mismo!" **Jacob se estremeció en lo visual y me sentí satisfecho. Yo quería y lo que estaba diciendo era que regresara a casa.

**"Mira,"** continué, bajando la voz a un tono más sociable, **"piensa racionalmente. Los Cullen han estado aquí por más de un mes. Si alguno de ellos quisiera hacerme daño ya lo hubiera hecho desde antes. No intentes decirme que pensabas que estaba sólo esperando el momento oportuno por las últimas siete semanas, porque yo no te creo."**

Jacob de pronto evitaba mirarme a los ojos, tenía la mirada fija en un punto al azar en el piso. _**"No entiendo lo que quieres decir"**_, dijo, claramente tratando de mantener su tono casual. Sin embargo algo en su lenguaje corporal me dijo que tenía una idea de lo que estaba insinuando.

**"Estoy diciendo que creo que todo lo que has dicho acerca de venir a Rochester para protegerme de Edward y su familia es sólo una cubierta-una excusa. No es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí."**Yo no podía dejar de admirar un poco a mi propia audacia. Fue totalmente fuera de lugar para mí estar presente contundente, pero sentí que era necesario. Supongo que la búsqueda de la verdad acerca de Edward y nuestros gritos resultante había llamado en algún sentido para mí, o por lo menos ha demostrado que la única manera de evitar malos entendidos era a través de la honestidad total.

_**-**__**"Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón? "**_

**"No sé",**admití. Jacob resopló, pero no le hice caso. Yo sabía que había algo, algo que no me estaba diciendo. Y no lo lograba ver. Claro, yo estaba herida, pero eso no justifica Jacob derrochando todos sus ahorros en un billete de avión a Rochester y dejando a su esposa embarazada y a un amigo moribundo detrás sólo para verme. Así era como el viejo Jacob se habría comportado el sarpullido, exaltado de 15 años que había sido cuando éramos adolescentes. El no era así ahora; volverse el alfa y conocer a Carole lo había calmado y lo hizo más racional, por lo que estaba totalmente pérdida de por qué actuaba así. ¿Qué podría haber pasado que lo orillara a abandonar todas sus responsabilidades en Forks y venir corriendo hacia mí?

¿A menos que...a menos que se las responsabilidades que eran el problema? Que la presión de estar en el cargo en un momento tan difícil había sido demasiado para tomar, ¿hasta el punto de funcionamiento se sentía como la única opción? Y, como yo pensaba esto, se ha hecho clic. Todo comenzó a tener sentido.

**"¿Es esto ..."** dudé, sin saber cómo decir lo que pensaba sin molestar mas a Jacob. **"¿Es esto... tiene esto algo que ver con Brady?" **

Jacob no respondió. Yo sólo podía ver una pequeña parte de su rostro, él se había apartado de mí, así que estaba mirando a la pared opuesta. Sus rasgos eran rígidos y sin expresión, pero me di cuenta de que estaba escuchando.

**"Si tiene que ver, ¿verdad? Esa es la verdadera razón de que esté aquí."** Podría haber sido una pregunta, pero yo no esperaba una respuesta. Y Jacob no me dio una. **"Tienes miedo",** continué. **"Tienes miedo por Brady. Tienes miedo de que pueda morir."  
><strong>  
>Todavía no me miraba. Era como si estuviera tratando de avanzar lo más lejos de mí y de mis palabras como le fuera posible, como si haciendo caso omiso de lo que le tenía que decir, él pudiera hacerlo falso.<p>

Lo pensé un poco más. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Esto era sólo para Jacob. Pensando que tenía que ser fuerte y valiente todo el tiempo, y volviéndose loco en el momento en que se asustó. Negandose a recibir ayuda o guía hasta el punto en que casi se derrumbó bajo la presión.

**"Quieres hacer algo, pero no puedes", le dije lentamente, pensando en voz alta, "no puedes detener lo que le está sucediendo a Brady. No puedes detener al resto de la manada de esperar lo peor. Nunca te habías sentido tan impotente y te da miedo."**Lo miré. Él se había dado la vuelta y me miraba fijamente.

_**"Estás e-equivocada "**_, dijo. Estaba tratando de parecer indiferente a lo que le estaba diciendo, pero el temblor en su voz lo delató.

**"¿Lo estoy?"** Le pregunté, mirándole de cerca. **"Yo no lo creo, de alguna manera tienes miedo; Puedo verlo en tus ojos, Jake."** Pensé en todo lo que estaba pasando, tratando de ponerme en sus zapatos. **"Es como si estuvieras dando tu mejor esfuerzo para ser fuerte para el resto de la manada y apoyarlos, pero por dentro sientes ganas de gritar. Tú te sientes perdido y aislado, pero no se lo puedes admitir a nadie, porque eso sería admitir que tú no tienes el control. Tú no sabes cómo lidiar con todo lo que está sucediendo, por lo que estas tratando de ignorarlo y empujándolo a la basura al centrarte en otra cosa. "  
><strong>  
>Al centrarse en mí.<p>

Porque eso era, ¿no? Al venir aquí, con la fachada de 'salvarme', Jacob era esencialmente justo posponiendo el hacerle frente a lo que estaba sucediendo con Brady. Él iba a pensar en eso más tarde, otro día, ahora había que salvar a Bella, Bella era de quien había que preocuparse. Yo era mucho más fácil de "salvar" que Brady, especialmente ya que, en el fondo, Jacob sabía que no estaba en ningún peligro real.

**"Creo que deseabas tanto estar haciendo algo, en vez de sólo sentarte y esperar a las malas noticias que cuando te enteraste de mi accidente no quisiste dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer algo útil y tomar el control",**dije en voz baja. Miré a Jacob, y yo sabía que tenía razón. Estaba escrito en su rostro.

Me detuve, no quería expresar otra cosa que lo que pensaba. También me sospecha que de alguna manera, la situación había empeorado con Brady y las inseguridades de Jake también tenían que ver con que Carole este embarazada y que va ha ser padre, pero yo no le iba a decir eso. Una cosa era para mí hablar de Brady, en la que ambos tenían puntos en común, pero Carole era una zona totalmente diferente. Yo no tenía ningún derecho a especular acerca de su relación, ya que era privada y preciosa para ellos dos. De todas formas, Jacob se vio sacudido ya lo suficiente con lo que le había dicho.

Él me estaba mirando desesperadamente, buscando en vano las palabras con las cuales repeler mi acusación.

**"¡Cállate!"** finalmente, dijo, sin querer aparentar ser un niño de diez años. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, excepto, obviamente, Carole-Jacob me habría maldecido, o amenazado. Pero era Bella, su amiga más antigua y cercana, que lo dejó en un dilema total en cuanto a cómo responder a lo que acababa de decirle. Estaba en un conflicto interno eso estaba claro, mientras el continuaba hablando. _**"Simplemente... cállate. No es eso, no es así en lo absoluto..."**_ mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, sus manos temblorosas_**."No puedes estar ahí acostada y decir este tipo de cosas... o tratar de decirme lo que pienso o lo que siento, como si tuviera que ser verdad. Tu no me conoces, no lo haces..."**_el arrastraba fuera. Creo que se dio cuenta, cuando él dijo esas palabras, que él estaba diciendo puras tonterías.

Porque la cosa era, que yo lo conocía. Conocía a Jacob Black como me conocía yo misma; años de amistad me habían dado el conocimiento para cada movimiento, pequeño gesto o pensamiento. Si hubiera sido un examen, habría pasado con las mejores calificaciones. Así es como me di cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, así es como yo sabía que todo esto de las bravuconadas de 'asesinar Cullen' era sólo una fachada- una coartada a lo que estaba haciendo realmente. Huyendo. Tratando de salir de sí mismo y dejando sus responsabilidades atrás.

Vi Jacob. Él estaba decidido a no mirarme a los ojos. Creo que estaba tratando de no llorar. Al instante me sentí culpable. Esto es tu culpa, me regañe. Aquí está tu viejo amigo, que ha estado muy preocupado por ti y ¿así es como se le pagas? Arrancando sus defensas y psicoanalizando cada pulgada de su vida. Sí, me sentía mal.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, me había dado cuenta de que por no enfrentar lo que estaba sucediendo con Brady, Jacob y yo estábamos haciendo las cosas más difíciles para nosotros. Hace seis semanas, apenas si podía decir el nombre de Brady, sin llorar, pero eso fue antes de mi discusión con Edward, fue antes de que yo me viera obligada a contar la historia a los Cullen. Ahora, después de haber revivido todo lo que había sucedido esa noche con Victoria, me sentía más capaz de lidiar con ello. Era como si ignorar el problema había permitido sólo crecer más y más asfixiante. Hacer le frente a esto había ayudado a mi cabeza de alguna manera disipar un poco el dolor.

Sin embargo, eso no significa que yo quería ver a Jacob e descomponerse. **"Jake..."**le dije en voz baja, con toda la fuerza que pude reunir para tratar de acomodarme a mí misma en la cama, dejando un pequeño espacio en el borde para que se sentase. Él sólo sacudió la cabeza, con sus ojos todavía abatidos.

_**"No, estoy bien, no necesito tu compasión",**_murmuró. Eso me dolió, aunque yo sabía que probablemente me lo merecía. Había lágrimas definitivamente desbordando las esquinas de sus ojos ahora. La culpa se intensificó.

**"Jacob",** repetí, con firmeza. Tenia que parar esto, tenía que ayudarlo. Olvidándome de todo lo demás; olvidando el hecho de que los Cullen se encontraban afuera, o que estaba atada a una cama de hospital con múltiples lesiones. Lo más importante en mi vida en ese momento era asegurarme que mi mejor y más antiguo amigo estaba bien. Cuando repetí su nombre, Jake me miró de mala gana y la vista de los ojos rojos y salvajes casi me hizo romper a llorar a mí misma. **"Ven aquí",**susurré.

Poco a poco, un tembloroso Jacob se acercó a mi cama, donde se hundió de rodillas. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas en silencio ahora y le temblaban las manos mientras las tomaba, extendiendo mi mano, del brazo en buen estado, él estaba diciendo algo, pero no estaba segura que, era sonido era demasiado bajo para escucharlo. Podría haber sido cualquier cosa desde una disculpa a una oración. Lo que él me dijo tenía el presentimiento de que no era para mis oídos, yo no era con quien el quería hablar. Esa persona yacía inerte e inalcanzable, alejándose a algún lugar donde ninguno de nosotros podía seguirlo.

Sentí algo caliente rodar por mi mejilla y me di cuenta que estaba llorando también.

_**"Se está muriendo, Bella"**_-Jacob, finalmente alcanzó a decir con voz ahogada.

**-"Ya lo sé. "**

_**"Tan sólo tiene dieciocho años."**_

**-"Ya lo sé. Yo... Lo siento mucho. "**

Hubo un largo silencio. Yo no sabía qué más decir. Así que me senté con Jake mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada contra el borde de la cama, tocando con su mejilla el colchón. Le froté el brazo, tratando de consolarlo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la respiración de Jake comenzó a acompasarse. Yo no dije nada, yo sabía que él hablaría cuando estuviera listo. Más tiempo pasó, con lo que parecía ser un gran esfuerzo, se enderezó y me miró.

_**"Lo siento",**_dijo.

**"No sé por qué estás pidiendo disculpas."**

_**"Tenías razón, yo no debería estar aquí."  
><strong>_**  
>"Eso no es lo que dije"<br>**  
><strong>"Pero es verdad de todos modos."<strong> Suspiró, levantándose y presionando las dos manos contra la pared. Se apoyó contra ella, con la mirada perdida en el espacio delante de él. Cuando volvió a hablar, él no parecía estar dirigiéndose a mí particularmente, más bien estaba pensando en voz alta. _**"Yo... me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer."  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>"Me gustaría que hubiera una manera de ayudarlo... pero no la hay. Eso es lo más difícil de aceptar; Que todo está fuera del control de la manada, y pase lo que pase nos afectara a todos"<br>**_  
>Me limité a asentir. Yo sabía lo mucho que jodia tener el poder de controlar tu propio futuro y te fuera arrebatado, de tener algo o alguien que tome las decisiones por ti. No pude evitar preguntarme si Edward estaba escuchando esta conversación.<p>

**"Yo no te culpo",** le dije, después de un tiempo, **"no por nada de eso, sobre todo no por tener miedo. Yo estaba aterrorizada cuando escuche tus mensajes telefónicos la otra noche-yo tenía la intención de tomar un avión casa de inmediato, pero luego... bueno, ocurrió esto". **Le hizo un gesto hacia los monitores y cables que me rodeaba. Negué con la cabeza. **"Tenías razón. Realmente soy una pasivo-un desastre andante."  
><strong>  
>Jake se echó a reír, aunque débilmente. <em><strong>"No es del todo acertada, ya sabes,"<strong>_ dijo, tras una pausa. Estaba jugando distraídamente con el borde de mi cubre, pero me miró cuando dijo esto. **"Yo estaba preocupado por lo que Cullen pudo haberte hecho. Tú tienes que admitir que las circunstancias parecían muy superficiales. Esta totalmente fuera de lugar que tú tengas un accidente de moto que, por no hablar de decidir viajar en una tormenta de nieve. Quiero decir, quien hace eso, Bells? "**

Le hice una mueca. **"Eso fue... un descuido."  
><strong>  
><strong>"¿Un 'descuido'?"<strong> Jacob dijo, incapaz de mantener el toque de incredulidad en su voz_**."Fue el loco vampiro de mierda de Cullen quien te indujo a la locura."**_

Yo me reí, a pesar de mí misma.

Hubo una pausa, antes de que Jacob hablara de nuevo. Vi su expresión se había vuelto más seria y yo sentía que mi sonrisa se borraba, sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

_**"Yo sé que no quieres escuchar esto",**_ comenzó, _**"pero... bueno, yo no estaba bromeando antes, cuando yo te dije que no creo que sea seguro para ti estar aquí. Realmente creo que deberías volver a Forks conmigo, cuando estés mejor. No se siente correcto dejarte aquí con ellos"**_. Levanté las cejas de él. _**"Bueno, con él"**_, admitió Jacob.

Suspiré. Yo no quería tener esta discusión otra vez. A pesar de mi disgusto evidente, Jacob continuó.

_**"Él no te ama."  
><strong>_**  
>"Gracias, Jake."<strong>

_**"Lo siento, pero si lo hiciera, nunca te habría dejado. Él puede pensar que lo hace, pero"**__  
><em>  
><strong>"No estamos discutiendo sobre eso,"<strong>dije con firmeza. No podía hablar con Jacob sobre esto, no cuando Edward estaba de pie justo detrás de la puerta.

**"¿Qué, sólo lo vas a recibir de vuelta y ya?" **Jacob me preguntó con vehemencia. Su temperamento se acumulaba nuevamente. _**"¿Después de todo lo que te ha hecho pasar, después de todo el daño que te ha hecho?"**_Él me miró, en una mezcla de exasperación, preocupación e ira en su rostro.

Yo mantuve la boca bien cerrada. Así como yo no ha hecho comentarios sobre la relación de Jacob con Carole antes, yo no estaba preparada para discutir lo que estaba pasando entre Edward y yo con nadie, sino el hombre mismo.

Al darse cuenta de que había llegado a un punto muerto, Jacob cambió de táctica a la velocidad de la luz.

_**"Vamos Bella, vuelve a casa a Forks sé que lo extrañas;.. Tu lo has dicho tantas veces"**_Él me lanzó una mirada persuasiva, que decididamente ignore. Esta fue una línea de argumentación, que era mucho más probable que me desgastara, y ambos lo sabíamos. Sin embargo, me resistí, sabiendo que se trataba de un ardid, otro truco en el plan maestro de Jacob, titulado 'Mantente lejos de Bella Cullen'.

Jacob, sin embargo, parecía incansable en su dedicación a dicho plan.

_**"Charlie le encantaría tenerte de vuelta en casa, e incluso si no entonces serías bienvenida a quedarte con nosotros. Tu podrías quedarte en el sofá o algo así-Estoy seguro de que a Carole no le importaría".**_Me miró, con esperanza.

Le rodé los ojos a él. Los hombres. Ellos realmente no tenían idea. **"Estoy segura de que a Carole le importaría-le corregí. "Estás casado, ella está embarazada y tendrán gemelos en junio. Ninguna mujer quiere que la ex-novia de de su marido venga a vivir a su sala de estar, sobre todo, no una que tiene a dos seres humanos creciendo dentro de su útero."**Incluso la tolerancia de Carole tenía un límite.

_**"Oh, sí"**__-_admitió Jacob. _**"Tal vez eso no es una gran idea."**_

**"Nop".**

"Pero como dije,-continuó-, a no ser disuadido,_**" A Charlie le encantaría tenerte... o a Seth! A él le encantaría verte un poco más."**_En este caso, Jacob agitó las cejas. Suspiré, no era divertido.

**"No voy a volver a Forks contigo"**-le dije con toda claridad. Jacob trató de oponerse, pero lo interrumpí. Era el momento de ponerle fin a esto, de una vez por todas.

**"Mira, Jacob,"** empecé a decir con firmeza, **"esta es la última vez que voy a decir esto."** Yo estaba tan aburrida de tener la misma discusión, tanto con él como con Edward. **"Tienes que dejar que me ocupe de mi misma es mi vida y me corresponde a mí decidir lo que es mejor para mí No a ti, no a Edward, sé que nunca vas a confiar en Edward;... Yo sé que siempre vas a pensar que es peligroso y que no me merece. Acepto eso. Pero si tú no puedes confiar en él, entonces lo que tienes que hacer por lo menos es confiar en mí y mi capacidad para cuidar de mí misma." **

**"Créeme cuando te digo que nunca conscientemente me pondría en peligro. Ten fe en mí la suficiente para saber que sabré tomar mis propias decisiones."**A pesar de lo que cierta persona piensa, soy perfectamente capaz de deducir lo que es 'por mi propio bien'.

**"Tú eres mi amigo,"** continué, **"y si realmente te preocupas por mí tanto como dices que haces, entonces no te ha de importar si dejo mañana a Edward, o si yo estoy con él para siempre. Es mi elección. Necesito saber que tú me apoyas a mí, en todo lo que hago. Sin 'que tal si', sin 'peros'. " **

Miré a Jacob desapasionadamente y él me devolvió la mirada. Por último, suspiró, y los músculos de su cara se fueron aflojando y supe que había ganado.  
><em><br>__**"Está bien. Está bien",**_ dijo con una voz plana. -**"**_**Muy bien. Haz lo que quieras. Pero no esperes que yo haga volteretas si tú decides volver con la sanguijuela de nuevo. " **_

**"Yo no",**suspiré. No era tonta, sabía que había que establecer una línea en algún lugar. Porque pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, Jacob y Edward nunca serían amigos.

**"Así que... vas a permanecer aquí,"**dijo Jake, con voz resignada. Era muy claro que no estaba contento con mi elección, pero no iba a impugnar, no después de mi discurso.

**"Sí"**. Al menos por ahora. "**Tengo cosas que necesito hablar con Edward."**¿Quién sabe lo que querré después de eso?

_**"¿Qué cosas?"  
><strong>_  
><strong>"Tu sabes que yo no voy a responderte a esa pregunta."<strong>

Jacob se encogió de hombros. _**"Valió la pena intentarlo."**_

Me reí de nuevo, yo no podía evitarlo. Jacob medio me sonrió, poniéndose de pie. Yo quería estar con él, pero recordé en el último momento dónde estaba. Todo el drama casi me había distraído de mis lesiones. Mire hacia mis brazos vendados, y me pase una mano muy suavemente sobre mi torso. Hice una mueca, cuando toque por encima de una de mis costillas rotas. Me di cuenta de Jacob me miraba. Como no quería que él pensara que era demasiado débil para que se fuera, y me apresuré a preguntarle:

**"¿Vas a estar bien?"  
><strong>  
><em><strong>"Yo estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo."<br>**_  
>Hice una mueca y suspiró. -<em><strong>Muy bien. Sí, voy a estar bien. Voy a llamar a Carole para obtener información actualizada sobre Brady... a disculparme por ser un marido de mierda... y entonces creo que será mejor que reserve un vuelo de regreso a casa. "<br>**_  
><strong>"Voy a pagar una parte de la tarifa,"<strong> le dije, de inmediato, **"me siento mal de que gastaste todo ese dinero para venir aquí."  
><strong>  
>Jacob sólo agitó la mano. <em><strong>"No seas tonta."<strong>_ Se agachó y me besó en la mejilla con cuidado. _**"Hasta luego Bells",**_ dijo, sólo logrando romper una triste especie de sonrisa, _**"Vendré a decirte adiós antes de irme para el aeropuerto. Y comprobar que Cullen no ha interpretado mi ausencia como una oportunidad para comerte."**_ Yo le frunció el ceño y se rió, _**"estoy bromeando".**_Se levantó de nuevo, avanzando hacia la puerta.

**"Quiero estar informada sobre Brady,"**le dije rápidamente. Ahora que el tiempo para 'despedidas' había llegado, de pronto sentí miedo de que se fuera. Su ida significaba que tendría que enfrentarme a Edward. Jacob se limitó a asentir, pero continuó andando.

**"¿Y Jake?"**lo llame. Hizo una pausa, con la mano en la manija de la puerta, mirándome por encima del hombro.

_**"¿Sí?"**_

Tomé un respiro, **"a pesar de lo que dije... yo estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido a verme... significa mucho para mí. Gracias." **

_**"Cuando quieras, Bells".**_

Y entonces él se fue, y yo estaba sola otra vez, sin nada entre, Edward yo y la terrible discusión que sabía que iba a venir.

* * *

><p>Les gusto, que tal mi trabajo? Deseen me suerte chicas que les haré a mis hijos la petición para que me dejen mas tiempo el jodido ordenador mas tiempo ;)<p> 


	17. Un final

Hola chicas hermosas, aquí les traigo otro capítulo como regalo de navidad de parte mía y de mis hijos ya que me han permitido usar el ordenador un poco mas y dado que el capitulo es algo corto(9 páginas de Word) pues termine pronto su traducción y aquí esta…. Gracias de nuevo a todas las hermosas que me han dejado su comentario y a todas las chicas nuevas que sean agregado a la lista y que me han agregado a favoritos y alertas así como dejado su comentario y a las silenciosas también, **GRACIAS** de corazón a todas. Quiero de antemano desearles a todas que pasen una **FELIZ NAVIDAD** y que tengan un muy **FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO** que este próximo 2012 este lleno de bendiciones, salud y felicidad para ustedes y sus seres queridos, reciban también de mi parte un beso y un abrazo Emmett®, nos leemos pronto, espero….

**Nota: **para las que son lacrimógenas(o sea lloronas) como yo preparen pañuelos desechables porque creo que algunas lágrimas escaparan… bueno eso creo o en definitiva yo soy demasiado llorona, ya ustedes me dirán. Y no las entretengo mas y las dejo disfrutar del capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de **DQRC**, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Canciones Para el capitulo:**'Everchanging' by Rise Against and 'Call It Off' by Teagan son tan perfectas, que DQRC no podía elegir entre ellas.

_Have you ever been a part of something  
>that you thought would never end?<br>And then, of course, it did.  
>Have you ever felt the weight inside you,<br>pulling away inside your skin?  
>Then something had to give...<em>

_I won't regret saying this  
>This thing that I'm saying<br>Is it better than keeping my mouth shut,  
>That goes without saying<br>Call, break (break) it (it) off (off)  
>Call, break my own heart<br>Maybe I would have been something you'd be good at  
>Maybe you would have been something I'd be good at<br>But now we'll never know_

**BPOV  
><strong>Incluso si hubiera estado con los ojos vendados, me hubiera dado cuenta en que el mismo segundo en que Edward entrara en la habitación.

Yo estaba exactamente como Jacob me había dejado medio sentada, medio acostada entre sábanas frescas y desconocidas de una cama de hospital en Rochester. Las mismas máquinas zumbaban a mí alrededor, y la misma la nieve que estrangula la luz dispersada a través de las rendijas de la persiana, las mismas anodinas, genéricas foto proporcionadas por el hospital en un intento a medias para que las habitaciones parezcan menos clínicas- colgadas en la pared con vistas al pie de mi cama.

La habitación era exactamente la misma de hace unos momentos. Pero a continuación, al hacer clic la puerta, el aire parecía cambiar y todo era diferente.

La luz afilada, la imagen borrosa, incluso los monitores parecía contener la respiración. Sabía quién era, yo no tenía que mirar hacia arriba y para verificarlo. Sólo había una persona que podría hacer que cada detalle y lo mundano mi mundo cambiara tan absolutamente y por completo, sólo con estar allí.

Mientras se asomaba por el umbral de la puerta, la expresión de Edward era ilegible. Sus ojos eran oscuros, me miró de una manera que hizo que mis mejillas ardieran y me sonrojara.

**"Bella,"**dijo. Había algo allí, en la forma en que dijo mi nombre, que hizo que mi corazón doliera, pero enterré la sensación.

**"Hola",**le respondí, en una voz tan fuerte como pude.

**"¿Puedo pasar?"  
><strong>  
>Asentí con la cabeza, y con un movimiento lento, casi doloroso, cerró la puerta. Hizo un pequeño y sordo ruido, y contuve el aliento en mis pulmones. Estábamos solos por primera vez desde el accidente. Edward parado junto a la puerta durante unos instantes, antes de sentarse una silla de la pared opuesta. Nos sentamos en silencio durante casi un minuto, cuando Edward habló.<br>**  
>"¿Cómo te sientes?"<strong>-preguntó, su voz sonó con verdadera preocupación.

-**Bien**-dije-. **"Estoy un poco dolorida, pero yo estoy todavía demasiado drogada para sentir el dolor real."**Medio intente una débil sonrisa, pero renuncie al ver la cara de Edward.

**"Lo siento mucho**", dijo. Sus rasgos eran tristes y llenos de sentimiento de culpa.

Eso me irritó un poco. -**No**-dije secamente.  
><strong><br>"¿No qué?"**

**"No hagas eso",** le dije, con más fuerza de lo que había previsto. **"Puedo ver que te estás culpando por el accidente y porque termine en el hospital, aunque ya he dicho que no es tu culpa. Acabo de pasar una media hora haciendo todo lo posible por defenderte de Jacob, así que no te atrevas a tratar de jugar la carta de culpabilidad."**Tuve que luchar para alejar la frustración de mi voz.

No me habría sorprendería si Edward hubiera respondido airadamente a mis palabras. Alguien más seguramente lo habría hecho. Pero, por supuesto, Edward no es alguien más, y tomó mis comentarios cortantes con toda caballerosidad. Se levantó y vino hacia mí, tirando de una silla hasta el borde de mi cama. La proximidad hizo vibrar mi piel.

**"No estoy tratando de jugar ninguna carta, Bella"** murmuró en voz baja, haciéndome temblar. **"Es más que de difícil para mí verte así y no puedo evitar el desear haber llegado a tiempo y evitarte cualquier lesión."  
><strong>  
>Me encontré irritada por su diplomacia. ¡Vamos, da me pelea! Pensé. Yo quería que me respondiera de la misma forma y así combatir el fuego con fuego. Yo quería tener una buena razón para gritar a él de nuevo, y liberar algunas de las emociones que estaban estrechando mi corazón. No confiaba en mí para darle una respuesta civilizada, así que mantuve la boca cerrada.<p>

Edward abrió y cerró la boca. Parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas. Yo no le ayudaría. Suspiró, sus hombros se hundieron ligeramente. **"Lo siento",** dijo, claramente. **"Por todo. Por alejarme de ti, por no regresar más pronto, por la forma en la que he estado actuando desde nuestro regreso. Lo siento por no estar ahí para protegerte de Victoria y que por no estar allí para salvar a Brady. Hay tantas cosas que he hecho colosalmente mal, tantos errores monumentales de discernimiento. Incluso si tu tuvieras la razón, y yo no tuviera la culpa de tus cicatrices físicas, nunca podre absolverme de las otras maneras en que te he hecho daño. Acepto eso, y dudo que alguna vez sea capaz de verdaderamente perdonarme por ello."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Pero yo sólo quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo, he tenido siempre las mejores intensiones de corazón. Sí, me equivoqué, monstruosamente, pero nunca tuve la intención de dañarte de ninguna manera. Yo estaba tratando de hacer tu vida mejor; yo estaba tratando de darte el futuro que nunca tuve yo quería salvarte de mí mismo, de todo lo que soy, y al tratar de hacer lo sólo empeore las cosas lo veo ahora, pero a la vez. Yo tomé lo que yo pensaba que era la única solución. No sé si alguna vez seré capaz de ganar tu amor y confianza de nuevo. Sé que no será rápido ni fácil, pero te quiero más que nada en este mundo y voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacerme digno de tu perdón. "<br>**  
>El termino su discurso, y yo no sabía que responder. ¿Cómo podía, cuando acababa con todo, pero me daba su corazón? Pero el problema era que no sabía qué decir. Yo estaba en conflicto. Yo quería perdonarlo y que él me besara, para que pudiéramos vivir felices para siempre. Sin embargo, había una parte de mi corazón-la parte que había quedado completamente desgarrada desde que tenía dieciocho años, que todavía estaba en carne viva y era aun demasiado dolorosa para mi, incluso para contemplar algo cercano al perdón.<p>

Tal vez si yo fuera más joven, que ese no era el caso. Tal vez hubiera escuchado las disculpas de Edward en tonos de terciopelo, escuchando su declaración perfectamente elaborada, de amor eterno disolviéndolo en una nube de reverente aceptación. Probablemente me habría disculpado con él por dudar de su juicio, callando mis palabras cuando él se inclinara sobre mí y retirara el cabello de mi cara, en un íntimo silencio. Entonces habría murmurado mi nombre, y me hubiera derretido, olvidando y perdonando todo por unas cuantas sílabas recubiertas de miel, antes de entregarme voluntariamente a sus besos.

Sentí un leve de desprecio por lo impresionable de esa versión de mí misma, pero al mismo tiempo la envidiaba por la facilidad con que perdonó.

Pero no era ella. Yo nunca había tomado ese camino porque nunca se había presentado ante mí. Yo había tenido que aprender a vivir sin Edward y sin su protección y amor. Crecí más independiente porque tenía que; me hice más dura y más fuerte porque la alternativa era perderme en un pantano de la auto-compasión. Ya no era la chica que derretía con las palabras, mi corazón roto no podía ser curado por un arroyo de caricias suaves. Y lo más importante, yo no creía que todos los errores pueden corregirse con una disculpa.

La cruel ironía de toda esta situación era que yo finalmente había obtenido exactamente lo que quería en los últimos seis años el amor de Edward. Es curioso cómo ahora parecía vacio-cómo de repente no era suficiente.

Edward había simplemente anunciado que me quería de nuevo, sin revelar sus verdaderas razones por las cuales me abandono, probablemente lo habría aceptado de nuevo, sin dudarlo. En realidad, no había "probablemente" en ese aspecto. Cuando miré hacia atrás a la forma en que yo había soñado y fantaseado con él a diario, incluso antes de que él hubiera entrado en mi clase de inglés de 12 grado en enero, yo sabía que habría saltado ante la oportunidad de estar con él otra vez. Durante seis años había creído que me había dejado porque no me amaba y nunca lo había culpado por ello, ni una sola vez. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que me había dejado por el deseo de protegerme, yo prácticamente lo detestaba. ¿Era mi autoestima tan baja que podría odiar más a alguien al dejarme por amor que por no gustarle? Sí, podría enseñarle a toda una clase sobre la ironía de mi insatisfacción.

El problema era que no importaba lo que Edward dijera, el me había mentido y su mentira casi me mata. Yo no quería una disculpa, porque todo lo que realmente quería era volver el tiempo atrás y borrar todo por lo que había pasado. Yo quería que fuera como si nunca me hubiera dejado.

Supongo que en cierto modo, todavía soy inmadura...

**"Bella, por favor, di algo,"**dijo Edward, sacándome directamente de mis propios pensamientos. Había un tono nervioso, casi suplicante en su voz. Él nunca me había parecido tan vulnerable. De repente me di cuenta de lo joven que parecía.

**"¿Qué quieres que diga?"**Yo estaba tratando de ganar tiempo.

**"Cualquier cosa, lo que estás pensando."**

**"No sé qué pensar"**, dije, con sinceridad, **"No tengo absolutamente ninguna idea de qué decirte."**Si él se vio sacudido por mis palabras, lo escondió bien.

**"Sé que va a tomarte tiempo para que me perdones, Bella. Eso está bien; yo no voy a presionarte. Yo voy a esperar por siempre si es necesario..."  
><strong>  
>Negué con la cabeza. <strong>"No es tan sencillo, Edward." <strong>Me dolió incluso a decir estas palabras. **"El tiempo por sí solo no va a hacer esto mejor."**

Edward me miró con cautela. Creí vislumbra un destello de algo como el miedo en sus ojos. **"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"Bueno, ¿qué pasa si no quiero perdonarte?"** le respondí, en voz tan baja que apenas pude me oír. **"¿Qué pasa si no puedo? ¿Y si esto-nosotros-lo que sea que es ó fue está más allá de la reparación?"**¿Tú crees eso? Me pregunté, ¿O estas demasiado asustada de salir herida de nuevo?

**-"Pero tu dijiste que me amabas",** dijo Edward, con los ojos fijos en mí. **"Tu me lo has dicho en la tormenta de nieve. Tu dijiste que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, todavía me amabas."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Ya lo sé"-<strong>dije en voz baja.

**"¿Entonces, es eso cierto? ¿O estás diciendo que estabas mintiendo?"**Edward parecía estar teniendo el mismo problema para moderar su tono de voz como yo lo había tenido antes. Tal vez había sido un error que el querer que él fuera más agresivo.

**"No. Era verdad; Es verdad, nunca dejaré de amarte, tanto como dure mi vida."**Tal es mi maldición.

**"Entonces no entiendo, Bella. Nos amamos y te he dicho que voy a hacer todo para expiar por haberte dejado. ¿Qué falta?"**La tensión en su voz era palpable.

Alcé los ojos para mirarlo de frente. Necesitaba decirle exactamente lo que sentí-ya habían sido suficientes malos entendidos entre nosotros para toda una eternidad. **"No es suficiente, Edward. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, una simple disculpa y el hecho de que tú me ames, no puede cambiar las cosas. No se puede revertir los hechos del pasado y no se puede neutralizar este sentimiento de traición, no puedes salvar la vida de Brady o recuperar los seis años que he perdido suspirando por ti".  
><strong>  
>Incapaz de contenerse, Edward tomo mi mano sana con la suya, apoyándose tan cerca de mí que casi lo podía degustar. <strong>"Te sigo diciendo que lo siento. Sé que una disculpa es un pobre pago para mis deudas, pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer. No hay manera de deshacer las cosas que pasaron, pero tú sabes que si lo hubiera lo haría".<br>**  
><strong>"Ya lo sé"<strong>-le dije con tristeza, mi alma cargada con resignación. **"Yo no he dicho que tenga una solución. Yo sólo quiero que entiendas por qué 'un lo siento' no es suficiente, ¿por qué una noche no es suficiente para hacerme olvidar seis años de dolor."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Bella"<br>**  
><strong>"Ya he terminado, Edward," <strong>dije, mi voz apenas era un susurro. **"Estoy tan cansada, me siento vacía Este es final de la línea..."**Simplemente decir eso me hizo sentir físicamente enferma. Yo quería estar enferma. No podía creer que yo estaba haciendo esto. Yo estaba intencionalmente tirando todo lo que había anhelado. Pero era la única opción que podía ver, la única que tenía sentido. Yo no lo podía perdonar. Por lo menos no todavía.

Edward parecía un hombre que había despertado después de mil años de letargo, sólo para encontrar que todo su mundo se convertía en polvo. –**"No"**-dijo-, la firmeza de la sílaba no pudo ocultar el hecho de que él había empezado a temblar. **"No, esto no ha terminado. Es cualquier otra cosa pero no ha terminado. Con el tiempo y esfuerzo que podemos solucionar este problema y las cosas pueden ser como eran antes. No hables como si no quisieras ni tratar de hacer el esfuerzo."**El se llevó nuestras manos entrelazadas a sus labios, y pude sentir su movimiento contra mi piel. Me estremecí.

Sentí caer la primera lágrima de mis ojos y yo quería gritar. Dentro de mi corazón estaba gritando. ¡Idiota! ¡Recíbelo de nuevo! ¡Estás dejándolo escapar! Pero a pesar de que me estaba desgarrando, yo sabía que no podía pasar por alto lo que sentía. Yo sabía que tenía que decir la verdad, incluso si una mentira era más fácil. La lógica sobre las emociones, la cabeza sobre el corazón. Yo no estaba lista para amar a Edward de nuevo y un sin número de disculpas no iba a cambiar eso.

**"No, Edward, las cosas no puede ser lo mismo. Una relación tiene que basarse en la confianza y el respeto y en mil cosas más, así como en el amor. En este momento, no puedo confiar en ti en lo absoluto."** Le dije, retirando mi mano de las suyas. **"¿Entiendes eso? No después de la forma en que tú me dañaste. Dejándome así, después de haberme prometido tantas veces que nunca lo harías, y ni siquiera me explicaste por qué. Tú tomaste una decisión que afectó toda mi vida, y no me diste ninguna opción. Tu solo huiste. Ni siquiera me dan una opción en el mismo. Usted acaba de ejecutar. Ni siquiera me respetaste lo suficiente como para ser capaz de discutirlo conmigo como un adulto, o tratar de encontrar otra solución. Después de saber las razones por las que te fuiste, yo... Te odio por ello. Y eso me asusta, porque siempre fuiste la única persona en mi vida en la que yo podía confiar en que no me va a traicionar o a alejarse de mí. Honestamente, pensé que nunca, nunca me harías daño".  
><strong>  
>Supongo que una parte de mí esperaba que Edward responder con ira. Él no lo hizo. En todo caso, sólo parecía hundirse más en su auto-flagelación. Sus hombros se hundieron y me miró con ojos tristes. <strong>"Bella, te lo he dicho; yo creí que irme era la única manera de mantenerte a salvo. Sé que es una excusa horrible, y sé que fue una tontería y me arrepiento de todo corazón, pero en aquel momento tenía todo sentido."<strong>

Yo le creí. Yo le creía que estaba arrepentido, y yo creía que él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por volver. Pero incluso Edward no tenía el poder para hacer retroceder el tiempo. Lo dijo el mismo. **"El hecho de que tengas buenas intenciones no cambia lo que pasó, la situación es la misma que la noche del accidente. Yo soy la misma ¿Qué pensaste que yo sería atropellada por un camión y todo estaría bien otra vez? "  
><strong>  
>Brady todavía se estaba muriendo. A pesar de mis sentimientos personales olvidados hacia Edward, había algo más que yo no podía pasar por alto. Era como un muro de hierro sólido que se extendía tan alto y lejos como el ojo podía ver, bloqueando mi camino hacia Edward. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en estar con él de nuevo cuando Brady estaba sufriendo? ¿Cómo podría mirar hacia el futuro, cuando la culpa de mi pasado es tan grande? Yo no podía, yo no lo haría. Todavía no estaba segura de si yo merecía ser feliz.<p>

**"No,"** dijo Edward, **"yo sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero pensé... pensé que te gustaría tratar de resolver nuestros problemas. Pensé que me amabas."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Y lo hago",<strong> repetí, cerrando los ojos. Me sentía como si no pudiera seguir peleando esta batalla más. **"Yo te amo. Pero esto no es sólo acerca de ti y de mí más, Edward. Es algo más grande. Hay más personas involucradas, más corazones y vidas..."** Abrí los ojos otra vez, centrándome en él. **"tu puede ser la misma persona que eras hace seis años, pero yo no. Yo no estoy congelada; He cambiado. Hay gente que me importa que no seas tú; Tengo responsabilidades fuera de nuestra relación y no puedo dedicar mi vida a "nosotros", o trabajar para recuperar algo que nunca podría volver. En este momento, mi amigo se está muriendo al otro lado del país por algo que hicimos, algo que nuestra relación causo-y tengo que estar allí para él. Eso es más importante que esto. "  
><strong>  
>Y fue en ese momento, mientras estaba allí en la cama del hospital, que yo sabía que me estaba convirtiendo en alguien más, alguien independiente de Edward. Yo había querido despertar por mi cuenta. Bueno, aquí estaba. Este era mi momento, mi epifanía. Yo estaba eligiendo abordar el pasado sobre el futuro, mis amigos por encima de mi amor perdido. Lo estaba haciendo.<p>

Hubo un silencio, cuando Edward me dio una mirada de dolor. **"¿Entonces...qué? ¿Esto es todo? ¿Es el fin?"**Edward preguntó finalmente. En unos pocos minutos su voz había alcanzado un tono amortiguado que envió escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

No pude contestarle, Fui silenciada por mi propio dolor. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, Edward dejó escapar un pequeño grito torturado y se puso de pie, pateando la silla atraves de la habitación que se estrelló contra la pared del fondo, abollando el yeso. En ese instante tuve un flashback sobre su reacción en la reunión de padres y maestros.

**"¡Vamos, Bella, ayúdame aquí!"** -exclamó. Era como si su paciencia justo se hubiera acabado. "**Simplemente di lo que quieres. ¿Si te quedas o te vas? ¿Quiere esto o no?"** Sus ojos eran salvajes y su voz ronca. **"¿Así que no puedes perdonarme: y ahora qué? Si estás acabado conmigo entonces por lo menos ten la valentía de admitirlo. Tú no me puedes dejarme en pausa, esperando algo que nunca va a suceder"  
><strong>  
>Yo sabía que él estaba molesto y que su enojo probablemente estaba más dirigido a sí mismo, pero la implicación de sus palabras me lastimaron igual. ¿Cómo podía llamarme cobarde, cuando ésta era la cosa más difícil que había hecho?<p>

**"Sólo dime la verdad",** repitió. **"¿te vas a ir?"  
><strong>  
>-<strong>Sí<strong>-dije, sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos. **"Yo estoy... al menos por ahora. No puedo quedarme aquí; Y no te puedo dar ese tipo de respuesta definitiva que deseas. Porque aun no sé lo que quiero."**

Era como si Edward visiblemente se desinflara ante mis palabras, como si, de alguna manera, el no hubiera creído suficientemente en mis palabras hasta ahora. La consternación en su rostro sólo sirvió para romper mi corazón aún más.

**"¿Así que... esto podría ser el final?"**

Incline mi cabeza un poco, incapaz de manejar las palabras.

**"No," **dijo.** "Por favor, Bella. Quédate."** Se pasó una mano por el pelo y pude ver su brazo temblar. **"Yo entiendo que tu necesitas tiempo, entiendo que me odias por lo que hice, pero tienes que escucharme. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz. Lo que sea. Daría el mundo por ti, yo pasaría la eternidad luchando por tu corazón ¿Por qué no puedes creer eso? ¿Por qué te quieres ir? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para hacer que te quedes? ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto mejor? no me digas que no puedo; no me digas que esto es una causa perdida. Esto nosotros. Yo y tú, por favor. "  
><strong>  
>Eran palabras de lucha, pero había algo en su tono que me hizo pensar que realmente el no las creía. El igual sabía, a pesar de sí mismo, que esta batalla ya estaba perdida, que había estado perdida desde ese momento fatídico en el bosque hace seis años. Tal vez Edward sabía que era él quien se había dado por vencido, el que se habían rendido y tirado todo por la borda con una simple mentira. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba preparado-que el camino hacia el perdón y la aceptación se ocultaba aún de mí.<p>

O tal vez fue sólo que quería que él pensara así. ¿Estaba tratando de encontrar entonaciones de su voz que no estaban allí, con el fin de hacerme sentir mejor por lo que estaba haciendo?

Me quede muy quieta, evitando sus ojos. Yo no podía mirarlo a él, porque yo estaba segura de que si lo hacía, perdería toda mi determinación. Estás haciendo lo correcto, me dije. No lo puedo perdonar ahora. Todavía no. Algún día, tal vez. Pero no ahora.

**"Lo siento",** fue todo lo que dije. **"No hay... nada que puedas hacer. Soy yo."** Edward se rió con amargura.  
><strong><br>"'¿No eres tú, soy yo?' Vamos, Bella, pensé que estabas por encima de ese tipo de cliché. "  
><strong>  
>Yo no sabía cómo responder a eso. En cierto modo, el tenía razón. Esto tenía mucho que ver con Edward. Después de todo, él fue el que dejó la primera vez. Pero yo era la que era incapaz de perdonar. Supongo que ambos éramos culpables.<p>

Desde el borde de mi visión, yo estaba al tanto de que Edward se estaba moviendo hacia mí. Se agachó y se inclinó hacia mí, acercando su rostro a unas pulgadas de la parte superior de mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos. Podía sentir su aliento en mi frente. Su olor tan familiar y tan embriagador aún, incluso después de todos estos años-casi me ahogo. Incluso sin mirar, de alguna manera sabía que estaría temblando. Sentí un sollozo formarse en mi garganta, pero logre controlarlo.

Él murmuró mi nombre y yo instintivamente levanté mi cara en su dirección. No fue intencional, fue más como un reflejo. Tan pronto como me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, comencé a retirarme lejos. Pero... era demasiado tarde. De pronto sentí en mis labios el toque de los de Edward.

Fue apenas un beso, de verdad. Duró apenas unos pocos segundos y, como todos los besos que siempre había compartido con Edward, estrictamente cerca de la boca. Sin embargo, había algo que lo hacía diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes. Fue como si me estuviera dando un poco de su alma, imprimándome con su espíritu. Su pesar, tristeza, dolor, culpa, pero sobre todo, amor. Era suave y hermoso, me lleno de una sensación de anhelo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, fue uno de los momentos más tristes de mi vida. Yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras me apartaba con un susurro de **"no".**

Abrí los ojos, mirando a través de la niebla de mis propias lágrimas. Por un par de segundos reviví ese momento en la nieve la noche anterior. Cuando solloce diciéndole a Edward que lo amaba, a pesar de odiarlo y él me había besado, sin previo aviso. Entonces, no había sido capaz de lidiar con las emociones, por lo que me había separado de él y saltado sobre mi moto. Esta vez, yo sabía que un beso no me iba a impedir hacer lo que había decidió a hacer. Dos besos accidentales: ninguno de ellos en el momento adecuado, y ninguno de ellos fue suficiente como para hacer que me quedara.

**"Bella..."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Creo que te tienes que ir",<strong>le susurre, cerrando los ojos. Dejando fuera el dolor. De repente me sentí muy cansada. Me hundí en mi cama para quedar acostada, girándome hacia un costado para hacer frente a la pared y la ventana. La luz del día era visible incluso a través de mis párpados. Detrás de mí, oí Edward decir algo, pero lo ignoré. Yo no quería escuchar más. Un tiempo pasó. Luego, lenta y tortuosamente, le oí moverse. Oí el suave sonido de sus pisadas en el lino y el cierre vacilante de la puerta.

Y fue en ese momento terrible de silencio total, en que me acurruque en una bola con los ojos cerrados, que sabía que estaba sola de nuevo. En más de un sentido.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** que les pareció? Que tal mi trabajo, me quedo bien, les gusto? Dudas, preguntas, Sugerencias, criticas, opiniones, algo, lo que sea… Todo se acepta. XD


	18. Fantasmas

**AUN QUEDA ALGUIEN POR AHÍ!**

**Se que no merezco perdón alguno pues he tardado demasiado en actualizar pero entre que mi servicio de internet y mi ordenador son una porquería y eso aunado a que perdí mi pendrive donde llevaba la traducción del fic tuve que empezar el capitulo desde 0, pero a qui les traigo el capitulo y que espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración:<strong> Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de **DQRC**, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Canción del capítulo:** "Misguided Ghosts" de Paramore.

Misguided ghosts

Traveling endlessly

The ones we trusted the most

Pushed us far away

And there's no one road

We should not be the same

I'm just a ghost

And still they echo me

They echo me in circles

BPOV  
>No recuerdo mucho del día y la noche después de que rompí con Edward. Sé que no he dormido bien, a pesar del paso del tiempo sin medida. El poco sueño que he tenido a estado impregnado con pesadillas en las que me encuentro perdida y atrapada en un bosque sin fin, buscando algo que no puedo encontrar. Una voz me llama, pidiendo mi atención, pero no importa lo mucho que lo intente no puedo encontrar a su dueño.<p>

En varias ocasiones, cuando me despierto febrilmente de estos sueños, me llama la atención la extraña convicción de que alguien acababa de salir de mi habitación. Es extraño y sin fundamento-cada vez que veo hacia la puerta esta está firmemente cerrada, pero es una idea que no puedo sacarme de la mente, de todos modos. Me parece extrañamente reconfortante, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna duda de quien es mi visitante nocturno. Así como le había dado la bienvenida en secreto a sus frías llamadas a mi apartamento, me consoló saber que, ahora, todavía se preocupa lo suficiente para sentarse a mi lado en la noche. Sé que es irracional y totalmente contrario a la forma en que he estado actuado. Después de todo, soy yo la que ha alejado a Edward. Yo he rechazado su disculpa. ¿Seguramente he revocado mi derecho a su atención?

Pero el hecho es que, aunque yo no estoy lista para aceptar el amor de Edward, tampoco estoy dispuesta a perderlo. Se que es egoísta, estúpido e inmaduro... pero es la verdad. Y fue en parte debido a todas estas emociones en conflicto que no podía soportar estar en Rochester un momento más.

Si mi vida fuera una película, hubiera terminado esa escena con Edward y me hubiera levantado, salido del hospital y conseguido el primer avión a Seattle con Jacob hubiéramos aterrizado y Brady se encontraría vivo y bien. No hubiera habido esperas y sin duda no habría final feliz.

Pero, por supuesto, no era tan sencillo. Nunca lo es, no en la vida real.

No hablé con Edward de nuevo, a pesar de haberlo visto en varias ocasiones. A medida que fui recuperando mi fuerza y se me permitió aventurarme a salir de mi habitación sin compañía, empecé a vislumbrarlo a él: al final de los corredores, dos tramos de escaleras por debajo de mí en la escalera, al entrar en un ascensor que había dejado vacante medio minuto antes. Siempre lo suficientemente cerca para verle, pero demasiado lejos como para hablar. Cada vez que esto sucedió, sentí que mi corazón saltar de golpe y mi garganta secarse por el miedo de que él se me acercara, pero nunca lo hizo.

Los médicos se negaron rotundamente a dejarme salir del hospital hasta que estuvieran seguros de que había vuelto a estar en plena salud, y a pesar de mis esfuerzos, ninguna cantidad de discusiones pudo persuadirlos de lo contrario. Al final, Jacob se regresó y le prometí que lo seguiría tan pronto como pudiera. Pero conforme los días fueron pasando, comencé a preguntarme si yo alguna vez sería capaz de irme.

Tener que quedarme se estaba volviendo insoportable, y ver a Edward, pero sabiendo todo lo que se interponía entre nosotros, era casi imposible de soportar.

Así que me convertí en una molestia constante para el personal médico, continuamente los molestaba con la esperanza de que me dieran de alta unos días antes. El tiempo que no pasaba pensando en Edward, lo pasaba preguntándome acerca de cuándo iba a poder reunirme con Jacob. Cuanto más tiempo me quedaba, más me sentía molesta, y con la preocupación inquebrantable de que mi tiempo se estaba acabando en lo que a Brady concernía. Si Jacob tenía razón-si el fin sería realmente tan pronto como el predecía, entonces yo sabía que no podía permitirme el lujo de permanecer en Rochester por mucho más tiempo.

Mientras mi ansiedad crecía, igual la montaña de tarjetas de buenos deseos y ramos de flores llenaron mi habitación. Estaba sorprendida por toda la gente que se había acordado de mí, no había ni un metro de mi cuarto sin tocar por el celofán o las flores. La mayoría de los regalos eran de personas en el trabajo, pero había dos de 'remitente' anónimo-un enorme oso de peluche con una tarjeta que decía _"todavía me debes un juego de Mega zombis mutantes IV, hermanita"_ y un par de lindas zapatillas de deporte color azul con el mensaje _"porque la gente lesionada no puede llevar tacones"_. El abrumador sentimiento de amor y gratitud que estos dos últimos regalos me trajeron casi me lleva a las lágrimas. Las palabras no pueden describir cómo me sentía, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado con Edward, los Cullen se me siguen apoyando.

Aparte de los regalos de Emmett y Alice, otros que se destacaron del grupo bastante fueron los tulipanes de la esposa de Patrick Delaney, Katie, y el ridículamente ostentoso bouquet de rosas de un color rosa lastimosamente chillante de nada menos que Adam Carter mi precoz alumno y sus amigos. Me había reído en voz alta al leer la tarjeta, que contenía una cita de una de las líneas de Darcy de Orgullo y prejuicio. Fue agradable ver que habían conservado algo de la clase, no importa cuán inadecuada fuera la aplicación de sus conocimientos.  
>La escuela había sido, afortunadamente, muy comprensiva sobre el accidente. Cuando me había llamado hace cuatro días, y me habían concedido la licencia por enfermedad por un mes casi de forma automática. Su generosidad me hubiera sorprendido, si no hubiera sido por mi sospecha de que estaban dispuestos a sacarme del camino. Parecía que había pasado toda una vida, pero en realidad sólo había pasado una semana y media desde que mi gran discusión pública con Edward en la noche de padres y maestros. Con todo lo que había sucedido desde antes del accidente que había sido una noche después, ya me había olvidado la forma en que me había gritado en una habitación llena de mis colegas y un tanto peor de padres y estudiantes. No era de extrañar que la escuela estuviera ansiosa de que me tomara un tiempo libre, sino que estaban encantados con la oportunidad de dejarme descansar, mientras que baja la controversia y los chismes se calman.<p>

No me estaba quejando. El inesperado tiempo libre significaba que podía visitar Forks sin temor a ser despedida, pero todavía me pregunta si tal vez debería empezar a buscar un nuevo trabajo. No estaba segura si alguna iba vez ser capaz de sacudirme la "reputación" que me había ganado de las escenas con Edward. E incluso si lo hiciera, ¿qué haría yo si él y yo volvemos a tener una relación? Estaría bien que le pidiera que abandonara la escuela, pero eso no desharía el hecho de que Edward había sido un estudiante. Mi estudiante.

Una parte de mí se pregunta si esa sería la última vez que sería capaz de usar la palabra "mi" en relación con él.

Así pasaban los días. Interminablemente, dolorosamente, sin embargo, lo hicieron. Y luego, una semana y media después del accidente. Los médicos finalmente accedieron a dejar que me fuera. Al parecer, mis lesiones, aunque dolorosas de obtener, en realidad eran menores. Una vez que estaba fuera de la «zona de peligro» y de la fuerza suficiente para caminar por mi cuenta, no había mucho que los médicos pudieran hacer por mí.

_**"No hay cura para las costillas rotas", **_Carlisle me había dicho. Era el día antes de mi liberación y había ido a mi habitación para darme la noticia de la decisión del personal médico. _**"Sólo necesitas tener un buen reposo con el fin de dar a tu cuerpo tiempo para sanar."  
><strong>_  
>Estábamos sentados en las sillas en mi habitación. Tuve que ejercen una cantidad severa de autocontrol sobre mí misma para no saltar de alegría ante sus palabras. Era por la mañana y una de las enfermeras había corrido un poco las persianas, llenando la habitación con una nube de luz estrangulada.<p>

**"¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Me puedo ir?"**Yo casi no lo podía creer - parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza, divertido por mi deleite. _**"Sí, pero eso no significa que puedes volver a la normalidad de inmediato. Necesitas descansar. Eso significa poca actividad física, aparte de caminar, y absolutamente nada de andar en motocicletas."**_

Me estremecí ante sus palabras. Él no tenía necesidad de preocuparse por eso, yo dudaba que alguna vez consiguiera hacerme de una moto de nuevo. Pero había una cosa, que yo realmente quería saber. **"¿puedo volar?"  
><strong>  
>Él sonrió ligeramente. <em><strong>"Eso sería una cosa poco aconsejable para tratar aún en plena recuperación, Bella."<br>**_  
>Rodé los ojos <strong>"¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"<strong>

La sonrisa se desvaneció y él me miró con seriedad. _**"No hay razón médica por la que no puedas abordar un avión, siempre y cuando pases tanto tiempo sentada como sea posible. Te recomiendo conseguir una silla de ruedas para desplazarse por la terminal".**_

Yo podía sentir una cláusula en su tono. **"¿Pero?"  
><strong>  
>Carlisle suspiró<em><strong>. "Pero a un nivel más personal, no estoy seguro de si la prisa por ir a Forks en el momento en que dan de alta sea la idea más sensata."<strong>_

Debe de haber detectado mi escepticismo en mi cara, porque se apresuró a continuar_**."Digo esto no como el padre de Edward, Bella, pero si como tu amigo. ¿Lo qué pase entre ustedes dos es su asunto, y no estoy en condiciones de decirte lo que tú puedes y no puedes hacer. En cuestión de lo sucedido, creo que ha sido lo mejor que ustedes ha dado tiempo, aparte para pensar y tranquilizarse. Y usando un cliché recuerda que: Roma no se construyó en un día. Sería ridículo esperar que todo sea perfecto entre ustedes tan pronto y poco después de su discusión. No es esta la razón por la que digo esto, lo digo porque no estoy seguro de que estás en el mejor estado emocional para ir a Washington".**_ Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación al decir esto_**. "Tú has pasado por mucho en las últimas semanas, y ahora pareces decidida a someterte a ti misma a algunos dolores mas de corazón cuando ni siquiera te has recuperado físicamente. No puedo dejar de preguntarme cuál es la razón para todo esto, o qué propósito va a tener al largo plazo. Estoy preocupado por ti. "**_

Yo no sabía qué decir. El amor y la preocupación en la voz de Carlisle había hecho casi imposible para mí responder con la más mínima contradicción. Me gustó que estuviera preocupado por mí. Yo podía entender sus razones para ello. Yo había pasado por muchas cosas recientemente, esto era demasiado pronto para volar al otro lado del país después del accidente.

Y sin embargo, había una parte de mí que se sentía, con tanta fuerza como no me había sentido nunca antes, y que era Forks donde que tenía que estar ahora. Que pertenecía ahí, tan cierto como que mi corazón late, pertenecía ahí. Yo sabía que todo lo que estaba buscando, ya sea la expiación, redención o simplemente la comprensión de a donde mi futuro estaba dirigido sólo lo podía encontrar en el pequeño y tranquilo pueblo, en que había crecido. Si yo alguna vez iba a conseguir superar lo que pasó con Brady, que tenía que verlo. Tenia que hacerlo.

Pero, yo no sabía cómo explicar esto a Carlisle. Yo no sabía cómo podía transmitirle el motivo de mi culpa o el anhelo que sentía de alguna manera ser absuelta. El había oído una descripción de mis sentimientos de Jasper, pero ninguna descripción podría nunca captar adecuadamente el dolor tan intenso y lo enfermizo de la responsabilidad que me ha afectado a cada paso. Así que no lo intenté.

**"Sé que estoy tomando la decisión correcta"**, dije simplemente. **"Gracias por preocuparte, eso que significa mucho para mí, de verdad, pero no puedo quedarme aquí tengo que ir…"** Lo abracé, haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que el movimiento hizo doler mi cuerpo. **"Gracias"**, repetí.

Carlisle me miró con una expresión de resignación en su rostro. _**"Sé que no seré capaz de persuadirte"**_, dijo, por último, _**"pero tu deberías saber, Bella, que hagas lo que hagas, pase lo que pase en tu vida, siempre serás una buena persona. Tú tienes un buen corazón. Lo único que queda es que tú puedas creerlo."**_ Al decir esto, el puso algo-un sobre-en mi mano. _**"Es de parte de Esme y mío"**_, dijo a modo de explicación.**"Piensa en ello como una tarjeta de buenos deseos".**

No sabiendo qué contestar, simplemente asentí con la cabeza. Y, después de un último abrazo, Carlisle me dejó sola. Cuando la puerta se cerró, me encontré pensando en sus palabras. Tu eres una buena persona, el había dicho. ¿Pero lo era yo? ¿Cómo podía yo saberlo?

Todavía estaba pensando esto como me puse de pie y me movía lentamente de nuevo asía mi cama. Sólo cuando me estaba acomodando de nuevo en las almohadas me acordé de la tarjeta de Carlisle me había dado. Distraídamente, lo abrí.  
>No era una tarjeta en absoluto.<p>

Era un billete de avión. Un vuelo a Seattle.

Y había sido pagado por el Sr. E. Cullen.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Seattle, la fría y helada lluvia parecía penetrar en la piel, y congelar los huesos. Cuando me paré, fuera de la terminal del aeropuerto con escalofríos, me preguntaba si el tiempo era un mal presagio.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, vi un coche envejecido estacionado a unos tres metros de distancia de donde yo estaba, afuera del área de llegadas. Observe con detenimiento y vi un rostro familiar.

"Embry", le sonreí, dando un paso rápido hacia adelante para saludarlo... y luego estremecerme ante el dolor repentino en las costillas y recordar lo que Carlisle había dicho sobre el movimiento.

Embry me dio una sonrisa incierta. Se le veía cansado. Había círculos bajo los ojos y parecía más pequeño de lo normal y de alguna manera un poco disminuido, como si se hubiera encerrado en sí mismo. Supongo que el dolor hace eso a ti. Pensé para mis adentros, sombríamente.

_**"Hola Bella,"**_ dijo en voz baja. _**"¿Cómo te va?"**_¿Su voz se oía diferente también? ¿O era yo, imaginando la interpretación de cada ligera inflexión en el contexto de su dolor?

Tal vez su incertidumbre era más una reacción a mi apariencia. Me di cuenta de que debía parecer un espectáculo. Mi brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo, el apoyo de mi hombro ya reubicados y tenia notables contusiones en la piel al descubierto y una cicatriz larga y profunda que asoma del dobladillo de la manga en mi brazo derecho. Tenía quemaduras en una de mis mejillas y una pequeña cicatriz sobre la ceja. Yo no culpó a Embry por ser cautelosos, probablemente parecía que podía derrumbarme en cualquier momento.

Caminó hacia adelante para conseguir mi bolsa. Jacob me había dicho antes en el teléfono que a Embry le había delegado la tarea de recogerme en el aeropuerto, ya que era 'el único, aparte de mí y Sam que no conduce como un loco'. Parecía que Embry tenía la intención de llevar a cabo esta función lo antes posible; puso mi bolsa en el maletero con facilidad y azoto la puerta cerrándola. Me miró y tuve la fugaz impresión de que le hubiera gustado físicamente meterme en el coche también, sin duda, decidiendo que sería más rápido. Me apresuré hacia la puerta del copiloto de su coche, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que me provoco el moverme, y meterme en el coche

En el momento en que me había sentado, Embry ya estaba en el asiento del conductor. Tirando de la puerta y cerrándola, encendió el motor y el coche ronroneo a la vida. Nuestros ojos se encontraron un instante en el espejo retrovisor mientras se alejaba.

_**"Así que**_,-dijo, mientras alejaba su mirada de la mía y se centra en el coche de detrás, _**¿cómo te sientes? "  
><strong>_  
><strong>"Oh, tu sabes"<strong>, le dije encogiéndome de hombros, **"muy bien. No fue nada demasiado serio."  
><strong>  
><em><strong>"¿En serio?" <strong>_Embry preguntó, volviendo la cabeza para mirarme, _**"¿Estás segura? Pues lo que Jacob dijo que sonaba como si estuvieras en muy mal estado por esa moto."  
><strong>_  
>Sentí mi cara enrojece levemente. De alguna manera la idea de Jacob discutir mis lesiones con el resto de la manada me hizo sentir vergüenza, como si yo no tuviera derecho a ser herida cuando la condición de Brady era tan grave en comparación. <strong>"Jacob le gusta exagerar"<strong>, fue todo lo que dije.

_**-"No lo sé ",**_ dijo Embry, mirando por encima de mí y mirándome de arriba abajo _**" te ves muy mal, si no te importa que te lo diga."**_ Sus ojos se movieron de la cicatriz en el brazo derecho al cabestrillo de mi izquierda. _**"Y tienes un par de costillas rotas, ¿no?"**_ Asentí con la cabeza y dejó escapar un silbido. _**"Eso es bastante duro, Bella. Estoy impresionado de que te subieras a un avión"**_. Con estas palabras yo podía sentir algo de la rigidez incómoda que se había apoderado de nuestra reunión inicial comenzaba a desaparecer, sustituido por la familiaridad a la que estaba acostumbrada.

**"Tenía que estar aquí"**, le contesté. **"No podía quedarme en Rochester."**

Embry asintió con la cabeza. _**-"Es verdad."**__  
><em>  
>Continuamos en silencio durante unos instantes mientras se apaga el deslizamiento de la carretera sobre la carretera que nos llevaría a Forks. Los únicos sonidos eran el de la lluvia contra su parabrisas y el silbido de la espuma de los coches que pasaban junto a nosotros.<p>

**"¿Cómo está?"**Finalmente, dije. Me estaba poniendo ansiosa mientras preguntaba, mi ritmo cardíaco estaba a un exceso de velocidad superior.

Embry no me miró esta vez, mantuvo los ojos fijos en la carretera. _**"No ha cambiado, aún está estado de coma; sigue sin ser perceptivo. Siendo poco probable que se recupere"  
><strong>_  
>Mi estómago se redujo. Fue una estupidez, no es como yo esperaba que la respuesta sea positiva. -<strong>Lo siento<strong>-le dije.

Embry frunció el seño _**"¿Por qué pides disculpas?"  
><strong>_  
>La pregunta me confundió. "<strong>Porque de lo que todos deben estar pasando,"<strong> le dije, **"debe ser tan duro"  
><strong>  
>Embry negó con la cabeza. <strong>"Bella, estamos pasando lo mismo que tu, es tan malo para ti como para nosotros así que no hay necesidad de pedir disculpas a nadie... Todos sabemos que tu estas tan afectada por esto como cualquier de la manada. Es decir, que te saliste de hospital para estar aquí".<strong> Me dio otra media sonrisa, sus ojos cafés se reunieron con los míos en el espejo. **"Eso es devoción."**

No podía evocar la fuerza dentro de mí para devolverle la sonrisa. Me preocupaba que mis labios temblaran, entregando mi debilidad emocional. Embry debe haber lo reconocido, por su sonrisa desapareció, y fue reemplazada por una expresión que era entre preocupado y frustrado.

_**"Te estoy diciendo, Bella, tiene que dejar de pensar que esto fue culpa tuya."**_ Hablaba con un tono enfático que era inusual-Embry fue por lo general la tranquilidad, la comprensión de uno. Era más bien como Quil o Paul a hacer declaraciones asertivas_**."Nadie te echa la culpa, todo el mundo entiende lo mal que te sientes acerca de lo que pasó y tu culpa no va a hacerlo mejor ¿Entiendes tu que…?"**_

__-**Sí**-mentí-. Era más fácil que contradecirle.

Embry murmuró algo entre dientes y yo sabía que él no estaba convencido. Hice como que no lo había oído. Miré a mis pies. Podía sentir los ojos de Embry sobre mi cara y sentí sus palabras no dichas flotando entre nosotros dentro del espacio cerrado del coche, expandiéndose como pequeñas pero aun así sofocantes burbujas. De pronto llegue a estar muy consciente de lo fuerte que nuestro silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de nuestra respiración, los limpiaparabrisas y la lluvia golpeando en el parabrisas.

Después de un par de minutos, Embry dejó escapar por lo bajo un suspiro de frustración. Apuñaló su puño los mandos de la radio y la música empezó a llenar el coche. Le oí tararear en voz baja mientras nos dirigíamos a Forks, y yo me pude preguntar si alguna vez me vería a mí misma que todos los demás lo hacían-sin culpa.

Eran como las cinco y media en el momento en que se detuvo en el Hospital de Forks. Embry no me había propuesto llegar primero a la casa de Charlie, y yo no se lo indique. Quería ver a Brady. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Yo estaba segura, de que de alguna manera, al verlo haría las cosas mejor. Después, me pregunte cómo diablos podía haber sido tan ingenua, porque no hacía nada mejor, ni una sola cosa. Una vez que había saludado a los demás miembros de la manada y seguido a Jacob a la sala, me di cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que un viaje en avión resolvería todos mis problemas? ¿Cómo podría haber esperado secretamente, y muy en el fondo, que el regreso a casa de alguna manera sería una cura milagrosa? El ver a Brady acostado en la cama, en estado de coma e inerte, casi cadavérico por su delgadez y palidez, me robaron todas las ilusiones en las que había tratado tan duramente de creer. Mis ilusiones se hicieron añicos como un cristal al ser golpeado mientras hacia mi mejor esfuerzo por no llorar.

Y supe, en ese momento, que no había manera de librarla esta vez. No habría nadie que llegara y salvara el día, nadie que luchara contra el enemigo o chocara contra él, golpeándolo por supuesto, porque a diferencia de un vampiro o un camión a alta velocidad, este adversario era realmente imparable.

No podía soportarlo, yo no podía funcionar.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tal vez, de cierto modo, este era mi castigo.

Porque no importaba lo que cualquiera dijera o hiciera, el hecho era que, la muerte venía por Brady.

Al final, supongo que se podría decir que es irónico en realidad, la forma en que realmente ocurrió.

Eran cuatro semanas después de mi llegada a Forks en febrero, y había iniciado el deshielo de marzo, yo estaba de pie en el pasillo de panadería del Thriftway. Y estaba con Carole, cuyo estómago había comenzado a hincharse notablemente. Habíamos ido a la tienda con el fin de tomar algunas provisiones para la manada (o "niños" como ella cariñosamente se refiere a ellos) que todavía se turnaban para estar de vigilia junto al lecho de Brady. A medida que reuníamos los alimentos suficientes para alimentar a un equipo de fútbol entero durante dos semanas, aunque en realidad, sólo el último paquete de un par de días, en nuestros carros, yo estaba sugiriéndole nombres a Carole.

**"¿Abby?"  
><strong>  
><em><strong>"Mi tía se llama Abby",<strong>_ respondió ella. _**"como ella no."**_Ella hizo una mueca y me reí. Había algo en esta mujer, incluso cuando parecía que todo en el mundo iba mal, podría hacerme sonreír. Continuamente me maravilló de cómo Jacob había logrado encontrar una pareja tan perfecta para él, ambos eran más resplandecientes que el sol de Arizona en el mes de agosto.

**"¿Rachel?"  
><strong>  
>Carol negó con la cabeza. <em><strong>"No podemos tener dos Rachel's en la familia, eso va a prestarse a confusión. ¿Qué hay de Emily? "<br>**_  
>Yo arrugue la nariz, al instante recordando a Emily DeMarco del 12 º grado de mi clase de Inglés la misma Emily que había interrumpido mi "momento" con Edward hace semanas atrás. Yo no podía usar eso como una excusa, sin embargo, rápidamente encontré otra razón. <strong>"Tú ves a Emily Uley tanto como a Rachel," <strong>le recordé,** "por lo que sería igual de confuso."  
><strong>  
><em><strong>"-Sí, pero me agrada Emily Uley ",<strong>_ bromeó Carole. Di un grito ahogado de horror y se rió ella-. "_**Tú sabes que estoy bromeando. Adoro a mi cuñada."**_Hizo un gesto Asia los paquetes de pan a mi izquierda. Me incliné, agarrando cuatro, complacida por la manera en que ya no sentía ningún dolor.

En esa época tenía, ya la mejor parte, pues ya casi estaba recuperada de mis lesiones, con excepción de la punzada ocasional de las costillas y el dolor en mi brazo. El cabestrillo era cada vez más por hábito que por necesidad, y aunque mis moretones aún no habían desaparecido por completo y todavía tenía que aplicar regularmente ungüento en mis quemaduras, no había nada en particular que me pasara. Ya estaba bastante bien, al menos, Jacob ya no tiene reparos en dejarme salir a hacer mandados con su esposa embarazada.

_**"¿Qué tal John, si uno de ellos es un niño?"**_Carole sugirió, cuando entramos en el pasillo de refrescos.

Consideré el nombre. **"Me gusta John,"** asentí, llegando a recoger una botella de coca-cola**. "Es, ya sabes, clásico. Nada puede ir mal con John."  
><strong>  
><em><strong>"¿Crees? ¿No crees que sea demasiado 'viejo-académico-con-un-peluquín-de mediana extensión'? "<br>**_  
>Comencé a reír, y casi me ahogue con mi goma de mascar. Carole comenzó a reír también, y muy pronto el pasillo estaba lleno del sonido de nuestra risa.<p>

Y luego, de repente, sonó el teléfono de Carole y todo cambió.

De inmediato me quede inmóvil, con la mano suspendida en el aire, tomando la botella por el cuello. Yo la miraba, respirando apenas, como Carole inmediatamente se lanzó a su bolsa, en búsqueda de su teléfono celular en cuestión de segundos.

_**"¿Hola?" **_dijo, sin aliento. La expresión de su cara se veía preocupada de repente, el fantasma de nuestra alegría compartida rápidamente murió en sus ojos.

La condensación de la botella de coca cola en mi mano estaba goteando y corría por mi mano, pero lo ignore, toda mi atención se centró en el rostro de Carole, esperando la señal de que me diera la noticia. El ambiente que nos rodea había cambiado de repente por completo. Había desaparecido el humor fácil, y la cómoda amistad se había ido. Y había sido sustituido por un fuerte y frio miedo.

Desde que había llegado a Forks el ritual había sido el mismo. Cada vez que yo no estaba en el hospital, no importa donde yo estuviera, o que me encontrara con él en ese momento, el sonido de un teléfono sonando pudiera provocar la misma reacción. El tiempo se detenía y pausaba a todo el mundo en espera de quien había respondido a la llamada sacudiera la cabeza o ofreciera alguna señal que nos dijera _'no, no esta vez'_. Había llegado al punto en que ninguno de nosotros podía oír un timbre del teléfono sin sentirse físicamente enfermo. Yo dudaba que alguna vez se me olvidara cómo Paul había amenazado con asesinar al desafortunado hombre de televentas que había llamado asía unos tres días, que empezó su discurso con un juego de palabras desafortunadas: _« ¡malas noticias... usted podría estar pagando demasiado por su seguro!»._La amenaza de que sea ese "el" momento estaba siempre presente, y a pesar de breves respiros de diversión como el de Carole y mío que había disfrutado, era casi siempre en guardia.

Así que me quedé en silencio en el pasillo, esperando a que Carole señalara que se trataba de otra falsa alarma. Me convencí de que la tranquilidad llegaría, que tenía que hacerlo, y trate de ignorar el sentimiento de histeria que sentí iba en aumento en mi garganta. En un intento de actuar con calma, comencé algo temblorosa a carga botellas en el carro delante de mí.

Pero entonces oí su maldición.

Y, en ese momento todas mis pretensiones se convirtieron en polvo.

Oí la promesa de Carole que estaríamos allí de inmediato. Y oí el pitido al cerrar la llamada y el sonido de su voz temblando mientras me hablaba.

_**"Bella"**_, comenzó. Y fue entonces, cuando miré en sus ojos verdes que estaban llenos de temor y de una emoción que yo conocía. Yo sabía que esto ya no era más otra falsa alarma.

Sentí la caída de la botella de Coca Cola de mis manos, estrellándose en el suelo y derramándose en todo el piso, pero el ruido efervescente y burbujeante no fue suficiente para bloquear las palabras de Carole.

_**"Es Brady, Bella. Él... está muerto."**_

Como he dicho, irónico.

Yo había estado aterrorizada de que, cuando Brady muriera, yo estuviera al otro lado del país, atrapada dentro de una cama de hospital.

Y entonces sucedió en silencio en una tarde apacible y sin pretensiones, mientras yo estaba a diez millas de distancia comprando Coca Cola.

Más tarde, me decían que no había sentido ningún dolor. Jacob nos asegura, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que Brady había pasado en silencio y tranquilo, simplemente desvaneciéndose. No hubo dolor, por supuesto no lo hubo, pero, sorprendentemente para mí, la manada parecía estar de acuerdo que era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, que proporcionó el cierre y la libertad y que Brady estaba en un lugar mejor. Se consolaban entre sí a través de su dolor, llorando y abrazándose, como si ese contacto pudiera ayudar a expulsar el veneno. Hubo incluso un amago de sonrisa en algunos de sus labios. Ahora está libre, no puede ser herido de nuevo. Todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo en que las cosas sólo podían mejorar a partir de aquí.

Todos menos yo

No me sentía libre. No sentía nada, solo culpa, dolor y tristeza. Y no fue hasta pasada la medianoche, cuando los empleados de limpieza prácticamente me echaron de la sala, que llegue a la casa de Charlie, donde encontré a mi padre sentado en la sala de estar, con los ojos nublados fijos en alguna comedia antigua, que volvían a ejecutar en televisión. Cuando entré en él me miró y se puso a sus pies.

_**"Bella..."  
><strong>_  
>No le respondí.<p>

_**"He oído las noticias. Billy llamo."**_

Una vez más no le respondí.

_**"¿Estás bien?"  
><strong>_  
>Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar mi voz. Yo estaba temblando, con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas ya corrían por mi rostro, mi visión era borrosa.<p>

_**"Oh, Bella."**_ Charlie cruzó la habitación y me tomó en sus brazos. _**"Oh, cariño, todo irá bien."  
><strong>_  
>Y entonces dijo las palabras que yo había estado temiendo escucharle. <em><strong>"Por lo menos él está en paz ahora."<br>**_  
>Sentí mi corazón romperse, y me puse a llorar en serio.<p>

Porque algo dentro de mí, no podía dejar de preguntar: _« ¿Pero y qué hay de mí? »  
><em>  
>Brady podría ya estar en paz, pero yo, Bella Swan, definitivamente no lo estaba. Yo había venido a Forks buscando algún tipo de redención, sin embargo, todo lo que había obtenido era más dolor.<p>

Estaba siendo acosada por los fantasmas, llamada por voces inexplicables, atormentada por los ecos. Yo quería un escape, quería salir.

Afuera, sobre el viento, escuché el aullido de un lobo.


	19. Una epifania

**Quiero dar una enorme disculpa a _MeliicadyCullen_ por tardarme tanto después de que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, mil disculpas hermosa paro aunque se que no tengo perdón juro tengo algunas razones de peso y es que dañe mi pendrive donde tenia los capítulos y tuve que empezar de nuevo y también estuve con migraña por varios días y en ese periodo tuve prohibido el ordenador a demás de varios problemas familiares que requirieron de toda mi atención y de los cuales aun no salgo del todo y por eso he tomado la decisión de... compensarte y a las demás chicas que tengo en espera con otro capitulo el día de mañana ya esta listo solo debo darle una revisada para ver si no se me pasa algún horror ortográfico o algo parecido, pero puedo jurar de que algún horror he de cometer.**

**Se que no doy respuesta a los rr pero quiero que sepan que si los leo y me encanta,n los aprecio mucho y bueno no las distraigo mas y las dejo leer que disfruten...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración:<strong> Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de **DQRC**, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Canción Capítulo:** Heal over - KT Tunstall

Don't hold on but don't let go

I now it's so hard

You've got to try to trust yourself

I now it's so hard, so hard

Come over here lady

Let me wipe your tears away

Como a little nearer baby

'cause you heal over, heal over, heal over someday

**BPOV**  
>Charlie no ha venido al funeral. No hay ninguna razón para que él viniera. Nunca conoció a Brady, todo lo que él sabía de él era por mis comentarios. En cuanto a Charlie el solo sabía, que Brady había sido sólo chico al que la esquizofrenia se le había desarrollado trágicamente en su adolescencia y que era un amigo de Jacob. Como siempre, el era totalmente ajeno a la verdadera historia. Así que tuve que ir sola, o, al menos, tan sola como puede estar cuando estás rodeada por personas en una habitación, y que yo hacía un tiempo había descubierto que era el peor tipo de soledad.<p>

Yo estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de Carol y de Jacob. Era martes, el día del funeral. Yo llevaba una blusa cuello de tortuga negra rayada que perteneció a Carole y que era demasiado larga para mis brazos. Seguí tirando de las mangas por encima de mis manos, apilándolas por arriba en mis manos en un distraído, gesto casi de protección como tratado de desaparecer en el fondo. Había mucha gente en la sala a mí alrededor, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño. En su mayoría eran miembros de la tribu, dando vueltas, saludándose, conmiseración en el dolor compartido. El funeral no se había realizado aún esto era simplemente una reunión de antemano, una forma de prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría. No podía ver a Jacob en cualquier lugar, y supuse que debe haber ido con la manada. Sin él me sentí perdida y fuera de lugar, como un extraño intruso en el dolor que no tenía derecho a compartir. En el intento de ocultarme, me había sentado en un rincón de la habitación.

Pero de alguna manera yo no podía dejar de mirar a la gente en la sala. Conocí a un puñado de los rostros de pasadas celebraciones de La Push. Había una anciana sentada en un sillón junto a la ventana que yo sabía estaba en el consejo tribal, y el hombre junto a la chimenea era el padre de Jared. Mi mirada pasó rápidamente sobre los dos, no quería tener que hacer ningún tipo de conversación. Vi a una chica por la puerta la cual reconocí como prima lejana de Jacob a la cual conocí en alguna de las comidas al aire libre. Ella estaba hablando con un hombre mayor, su mano apoyada en el hombro con simpatía. Miré su cara, tratando de averiguar quién era. Entonces miró por encima y por una fracción de segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Un fragmento de dolor atravesó mi corazón y de inmediato me lamenté el haberlo visto. Los rasgos de su rostro eran tal vez sin lugar a dudas su abuelo o tío abuelo de Brady. Aparté la vista, sentía arder de la vergüenza mis mejillas. Me pregunté si sabía quién era yo y si me odiaba tanto como yo misma lo hacía.

Mi cara se puso caliente sentí correr la sangre hasta mis sienes. Ya no quiero estar aquí más, yo no estaba segura de por qué había venido. Yo no merecía estar en esta sala con gente tan buena, inocente que había amado a Brady menos cuando su sangre estaba en mis manos. Tuve un flashback de repente vi el momento en que me había cortado en la valla en el patio cubierto de nieve de los Cullen, con las manos chorreando sangre sobre el suelo blanco de otro modo puro. Tal como lo había contaminado la pureza de la nieve entonces, mi culpa era mancillar la sala ahora. Tenia que salir. Empecé a ponerme de pie, rápidamente tratando de determinar qué ruta de salida era mejor y me permitía evitar conversar con cualquiera.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera moverme en absoluto, escuché a alguien a mi derecha aclarar la garganta con fuerza. Miré a mí alrededor para ver quién era. Billy Black, el padre de Jacob, estaba sentado a pocos metros de distancia de mí en su silla. No lo había notado al rededor, sin embargo, fue claro en su expresión que me había estado observando todo el tiempo. Sentí que se me queman las mejillas aún más rojas.

_**"Hola Bella," **_me saludó.

**"Oh, hey, Billy"**-le dije distraída, mirando a la puerta. **"Estaba a punto de salir y respirar un poco de aire fresco"**, mentí, esperando todavía podía escapar.

_**"Quiero hablar contigo ",**_dijo Billy, simplemente, sin prestar atención a la sugerencia obvia en mis palabras. Tenía una expresión de su rostro que, de alguna manera, me recordó a Charlie. Era una mirada que significaba que tenía algo que decir, y no importa la intención de disuadirlo iba a transmitirla.

Sabiendo que estaba derrotada, me hundí en la silla. Billy me miró fijamente. _**"¿Cómo estás, Bella?"**_me preguntó de pronto. Lo miré en la confusión. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Él me dijo que me quedara para que preguntar cómo estaba?

**"Estoy bien...",**le contesté. Internamente, me pregunté cuántos años tendría que tener antes de que dejaran de usar esa palabra para describir cómo me sentía. Era muy rara vez que estaba cerca de la verdad.

Billy suspiró. _**"Por supuesto que sí."**_ Parecía triste como él lo dijo, y algo en el tono de su voz hizo que mi corazón doliera. Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, su expresión afilada_**. "No me insultes, Bella. Si vas a mentir, entonces por lo menos trata de encontrar un adjetivo más convincente que 'bien'."  
><strong>_  
>Yo no sabía qué decir. <strong>"Lo siento".<br>**  
>"No te disculpe, por el amor de Dios", Billy exhalado en la frustración. <em><strong>"La última cosa que alguien quiere oírte decir es que 'lo sientes' por milésima vez."<strong>_ Pensé que se lo quedó mirando, desconcertada. Billy tamborileó con los dedos brevemente contra el brazo de su silla de ruedas, y luego dijo sin rodeos: _**"Mira, Bella, es hora de que alguien más viejo y más sabio te haga entrar en razón porque yo sé Charlie no puede hacerlo porque él no conoce esa parte de la historia, y ya que yo soy lo más parecido que tienes a un padre, aparte de él, la responsabilidad de hacerte entrar en razón me corresponde. "  
><strong>_  
>¿Véase el motivo? <strong>"¿Qué quieres decir?"<br>**  
><em><strong>"Toda esta situación con Brady,"<strong>_ Billy agitó su mano vagamente, que abarca toda la sala: _**"Y el hecho de que tú crees que fue tu culpa. La forma en que sientes la necesidad de pedir disculpas cada cinco segundos por su muerte, cómo puedes apenas mirar a nadie a los ojos ya, y que cuando lo haces, actúas como si no merecieras siquiera mirarlos a ellos. Y es tan malo, porque tú no eres culpable y la única persona que se echa la culpa a sí mismo es."**_Me miró fijamente cuando terminó, esperando mi respuesta.

Me sentí como si todo el aliento hubiera sido eliminado de mis pulmones con sus palabras. Había sido la última cosa que hubiera estado esperando. Obligándome a hablar, le dije en un susurro: "**Sin faltarte el respeto, Billy, pero yo realmente no quiero hablar de esto ahora."**Yo estaba híper-consciente de la presencia de todas las otras personas en la habitación. No me parecía bien a discutir los detalles de la enfermedad de Brady y su muerte cuando estábamos rodeados por sus dolientes. Además, era demasiado, no podía soportar ser castigada o regañada, cuando yo estaba sintiéndome tan emocionalmente débil. Sabía que Billy tenía buenas intenciones, pero ahora que estaba tomándome toda mi fuerza de voluntad sólo para subsistirme. Dudé que pudiera soportar ser regañada, sobre de todo lo demás.

_**-Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a hablar de eso, Bella?"**_ Billy me pidió. _**"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de sentirse culpable cuanto será el tiempo suficiente para que te des cuenta de que lo que pasó con Brady no fue tu culpa? Fue un vampiro quien lo torturó hasta la locura y murió de un ataque al corazón. Ninguna de esas cosas estaba bajo tu control. Tú no tienes la culpa, y cuanto antes lo entiendas, mejor. Estoy preocupado por ti. Todos lo estamos-Jacob, Charlie, el resto de la manada. ... **_Incluso hizo una pausa, como si las palabras le costaran un gran esfuerzo,_** "yo incluso me atrevo a aventurar que el aquelarre se preocupa por ti, por mucho que no me guste admitirlo. Te queremos Bella. No queremos ver a alguien a quien amamos caer en pedazos."  
><strong>_  
>Me encontré con su mirada, y su honestidad en ella causó que las lágrimas escocieran en las esquinas de mis ojos, y me obligue a mirar hacia otro lado. Yo sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad, yo sabía lo mucho que era amada y cuidada. Donde quiera que fuera, parecía que había personas que estaban dispuestas a protegerme y quedarse a mi lado. A morir por mí. Tengo tanta suerte. Pero el conocimiento de este hecho no me hizo sentir mejor - sólo empeoró las cosas, porque simplemente no lo merezco. Yo no podía decirle eso a Billy, porque él nunca estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Así que me quedé sentada en silencio, obligándome a no llorar.<p>

Se produjo un silencio entre nosotros, entonces. Tal vez Billy había dicho todo lo que quería decir, o tal vez estaba esperando para que yo hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Cualquiera que sea la razón, no volvió a hablar durante varios minutos. Me senté en silencio, retrayéndome profundamente en mí misma, el zumbido de las conversaciones en la sala flotaban a mí alrededor.

Entonces Billy volvió a hablar, su voz clara corto mi ensoñación.

_**"¿Jacob alguna vez te ha contado sobre el día en que murió su madre?"  
><strong>_  
>Reaccione tardíamente, girando alrededor para mirar a Billy con incredulidad. Yo no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Me miraba con calma y no había nada en su expresión que reflejara lo que él acababa de decir. Pero por el tono que uso en su pregunta, él podría fácilmente haber preguntado acerca de un viaje de pesca en lugar de la muerte de su esposa. Me pregunté si tal vez desatinadamente yo le había oído mal, pero después de un par de segundos decidí que no había manera de que pudiera haber imaginado lo que había dicho. No era tan creativa.<p>

**"Um, un par de veces",**le dije tímidamente. En verdad, yo sólo podía recordar a Jacob haciendo algunos comentarios aislados sobre la muerte de su madre en los años que habíamos sido amigos. A Jacob no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre ello. La mayor parte de lo que sabía sobre el accidente de coche, lo que había oído de Charlie.

_**"¿Qué te dijo?"**_Billy me presiono. Parecía no darse cuenta de mi incomodidad, o al contrario simplemente no le importaba. No podía entender por qué había cambiado repentinamente a este tema, pero sentía que no podría alejarlo del tema. ¿Quién era yo para evitar que Billy hablara de su esposa muerta?

Dicho esto, lo raro de la situación no pasó desapercibida por mí, y la incertidumbre que sentí fue clara en mi respuesta. **"Ella, uh, murió en un accidente de coche", **le respondí lentamente, sin querer molestar a Billy por revivir los detalles que tal vez prefería olvidar. Sin embargo, no parecía estar afectado.

_**"¿Qué más?"**_-preguntó atento.

**"Jake tenía ocho años en el momento"**,-continué-. **"Su mamá... eh, quiero decir, Sarah, se dirigía a su casa de la tienda y ella fue golpeada en un cruce por un chico que no podía ver a través de la lluvia",**le dije casi en tono de disculpa, no está segura de cómo Billy iba a reaccionar. Yo había oído esta historia de Charlie una y otra vez en mi juventud, había sido parte de su conferencia regular sobre la seguridad vial y la conducción sensata. Yo había oído de Jacob mucho menos, pero sus narraciones tenían mucho más impacto en mí. Él había incluido los detalles que Charlie no había conocido, como el hecho de que una de las principales razones por las que había querido convertirse en mecánico fue porque quería encontrar una manera de hacer los coches más seguros para que nadie jamás tuviera que perder a su mamá como él había perdido la suya. Pero yo no he dicho esto a Billy. Tenía la sensación de que probablemente ya lo sabía, y su relación con Jake era mucho mejor de lo que la mía había sido con Charlie.

_**"¿Dijo algo más?"**_ Billy me pregunto. _**"¿Me mencionó a mí en absoluto?"**_

Negué con la cabeza, sin saber a dónde iba con esto. A nuestro alrededor, el zumbido de las conversaciones continuaba, la discusión pasaba desapercibido.

Billy tenía una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. _**"Ese muchacho piensa demasiado bien de mí"**_, suspiró y por un segundo alcance a ver el dolor que había estado esperando desde el momento en que había sacado el tema de Sarah. Mas sin embargo, se fue en pocos segundos, Billy respiró hondo y comenzó lo que supuse sería su explicación.

_**"La noche en que mi esposa murió, discutimos,"**_ me dijo. _**"Yo había manejado de regreso de una reunión del consejo-fue antes de que me quedara pegado en esto",**_ señaló en la silla de ruedas, _**"y llegue a casa para encontrarme con que apenas había nada para comer. Sarah me había pedido que fuera a la tienda en la mañana, mientras que había ido a llevar a los niños a la escuela, pero se me olvido. Acabábamos de arreglar la televisión y estaban trasmitiendo un juego de los Mariner's*..."**_ se encogió de hombros, como si dijera: _'ya sabes cómo es'_.

Como cuestión de hecho, yo lo sabía. No podía contar el número de veces que le había pedido Charlie hacer un mandado, sólo para descubrir más tarde que no lo había hecho ya que en su lugar había visto un juego de béisbol.

_**"De todos modos,"**_ Billy continuó:_** "Es comprensible, Sarah se sentía frustrada de que no había hecho lo que le había prometido. Ella me pidió que fuera a buscar algo de comida, pero..."**_ se detuvo, haciendo una mueca en una memoria que fue claramente dolorosa, **"Le dije que estaba cansado."** El auto-desprecio se hizo evidente en su voz_**. "Le dije que podíamos pedir una pizza, no que no pasaría nada por no cocinar una noche."**_ Sacudió la cabeza, me miro con tristeza. _**"Estaba buscando excusas. La reunión del Consejo se había prolongado mucho más de lo normal y me dolía la cabeza. Yo no quería ir a la tienda en la oscuridad y la lluvia. Todo lo que quería hacer era descansar en el sofá, y ver alguno partido de béisbol y luego ir a dormir. Por eso, cuando Sarah suspiró y me dijo que **__**'no, no podemos dar la pizza niños entre semana- ya que estamos tratando de enseñarles a comer alimentos adecuados, Billy' **__**y dijo que tendría que ir a buscar ella los víveres, no quise discutir con ella. No salte para admitir que había cometido un error y ofrecerme para ir en su lugar, a pesar de que sabía que era lo que ella esperaba que yo hiciera. Supongo de alguna manera estaba avergonzado por el olvido, así que estaba tratando de bajar de aligerar el asunto en un intento de limpiar mi conciencia. Me quedé sentado viendo la televisión, fingiendo no escuchar cuando Sarah suspiró exasperada y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar su bolso. Yo apenas si levante la vista cuando ella regresó a la sala de estar y me dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida. Eso era exactamente Sarah, "**_dijo Billy, con los ojos ansiosos con la memoria_**, "que nunca podría estar enojada con nadie por más de unos segundos su corazón era demasiado bueno, no había manera de que ninguna amargura podría existir en ella".  
><strong>_  
>Se detuvo unos segundos, se toma con el recuerdo. La tristeza se dibujaba en su rostro, el brillo de las lágrimas cubría sus ojos. Yo no estaba más al tanto de cualquier persona que nos rodea -sólo de Billy, mi segundo padre, y la historia de su dolor. <em><strong>"Supongo que se puedes adivinar lo que pasó después, Bella,"<strong>_ dijo. _**"Esa... esa fue la última vez que la vi... la última vez que la vi..."**_que se apagó, no pudo continuar. Me incliné hacia delante, tomándolo de la mano.

**"Lo siento mucho Billy"**, murmuré. ¿Qué más podía decir? No hay palabras que fueran capaces de traer de vuelta a Sarah, no importa cuánto lo quisiera. Billy tomó mis manos entre las suyas, apretándolas con fuerza al respirar profundamente. Después de un momento o dos, que parecían haberse calmado hasta el punto de poder hablar normalmente otra vez.

_**"¿Sabes que es lo peor?"**_ dijo finalmente, _**"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle que lo sentía. Yo nunca llegue a pedir disculpas por ser perezoso y egoísta, o decirle que la amaba."  
><strong>_  
><strong>"Estoy segura de que ella lo sabía."<strong>

_**"Oh, ella lo hacía,"**_ el estaba de acuerdo_**, "pero aun así debí haberlo dicho que de todos modos. No debí nunca permitir que saliera de la casa sin antes haber arreglado las cosas con ella. Debía haber la abrazó y decirle lo mucho que significaba para mí, antes de dejarla ir. Fui tan estúpido, tan tonto y arrogante. Yo no creía que nada malo pudiera sucedernos a nosotros. Me tome el hecho de que volvería a casa por sentado." **_Una expresión de desprecio y odio hacia sí mismo surgió en su rostro, a punto de estallar... y luego desapareciendo de nuevo. Parecía como si Billy estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para controlar sus emociones.

Después de unos momentos me miró de nuevo. _**"¿Quieres saber por qué te estoy diciendo esto, Bella? ¿Por qué lo estoy trayendo aquí después de todo este tiempo?" **_Sacudió la cabeza y el pequeño movimiento resonó con pesar_**. "Durante mucho tiempo, la culpa de lo que hice esa noche me comió vivo. ¿El que si hubiera ido a traer lo que me encargo de la tienda de comestibles cuando Sara me pidió que lo hiciera, en lugar de posponerlo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera ofrecido a ir en lugar de ella esa noche? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera mandado a reparar la televisión? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si a mí no me gustara el maldito béisbol tanto? El 'qué hubiera pasado si' por sí solos son suficientes para volverlo a uno loco. Desde hace años, me culpaba a mí mismo por lo que había ocurrido con Sarah. En cuanto lo vi, yo había perdido mi alma gemela y todo había sido culpa mía. ¿Sabes qué pasó con el chico que le pegó? "  
><strong>_  
>Esta pregunta estaba dirigida a mí, y yo negué con la cabeza. Jacob nunca había dicho.<p>

_**"Esta paralizado de la cintura para abajo,"**_ dijo Billy, con los ojos apretados. _**"Fue horrible. Lo que sea que la gente diga, no fue su culpa. Yo nunca lo culpe de lo ocurrido. ¿Sabes que las condiciones de conducción puede ser así por aquí, sobre todo cuando llueve. El niño sólo había obtenido su licencia de manejo un par de semanas, y de repente ahí estaba, incapaz de caminar y ser culpado por la muerte de una esposa muy amada, madre y amiga. Ya sabes, más tarde, cuando he perdido el uso de las piernas por la enfermedad, una parte de mi pensamiento lo tomo como un tipo de retribución. Yo estaba siendo castigado por no estar en el coche con Sarah y mi pena era sufrir las lesiones que habría recibido si hubiera ido con ella."**_

Hizo una pausa por un momento o dos, perdido en el recuerdo, antes de continuar.

_**"Como he dicho, Bella, la culpa fue horrible. Realmente nunca se fue, simplemente se desvaneció lentamente en el fondo de mi mente. Pero ¿sabe tu lo que pasó? Poco a poco comencé a darme cuenta de algo muy importante. Me di cuenta de que mis tres hijos hermosos, mis tres niños maravillosos, tenían todo el derecho de odiarme por haber perdido a su madre-no me culparon a mi por su muerte. Ni siquiera un poco. Ellos no piensan que yo sea culpable; Ellos no me dejaron de amar a mí ni un poco. Ellos extrañan a su madre terriblemente, pero su muerte fue sólo un accidente, un accidente terrible, trágico. En todo caso, ellos culpan al pobre adolescente que iba en el otro coche. Ellos no odian a su padre por vivir-ellos están contentos de tenerme. Que aún tienen por lo menos uno de sus padres a su lado para ayudarles a superar su dolor.**_

"Fue su amor que me ayudó a encontrar por fin la razón, Bella me hicieron entender que yo no cause el accidente de ese día, ni mate a Sarah Tal vez podría haber hecho algo para evitarlo. Tal vez yo no podía hacer nada. Pero yo no hice llover, o hacer que el otro coche se desviarse, o hacer la superficie de la carretera que conducía a Sarah desigual. Esas cosas fueron una serie de factores que se sumaron para crear un resultado horrible. Y aunque que había sido mi culpa, no había manera de que yo pudiera revertir lo que había ocurrido podría odiarme a mí mismo para el resto de mi vida, pero con eso no podría dar vida a Sarah de nuevo. Ninguna cantidad de culpa podría otra vez traerla de vuelta a mi lado. Tenía que vivir para nuestros hijos, los hijos de Sarah y míos. Tuve que seguir adelante y dar a Rebeca, Raquel y Jacob la mejor vida posible, incluso ahora que su madre se había ido. Me di cuenta de que nunca Sarah habría querido que arruinara su futuro al permitir que mi dolor definiera nuestras vidas. Al final, tan fuerte como era, tenía que dejarle ir; Tenía que seguir adelante".

Fue entonces cuando Billy me entregó un pañuelo de papel y me di cuenta de que había estado llorando. Lo tomé con gratitud, secándome las lágrimas a toda prisa de mis mejillas.

**"Lo siento",** murmuré. **"Me siento tan tonta."**Aquí Billy era el valientemente al compartir los momentos más terribles de su vida conmigo, y yo era la que lloraba.

Billy movió su mano hacia mí. _**"No te disculpes,"**_ dijo, _**"lo que estoy diciendo difícilmente es un cuento de hadas. Es normal sentir emociones, pero hay que entender que hay esperanza en esta historia también, Bella. Esa es la razón por la que te estoy diciendo todo esto quiero para que entiendas que lo que pasó con Brady no fue tu culpa. Los que son verdaderamente culpables nunca sienten las consecuencias de sus acciones; a menudo es sólo los inocentes los que son lo suficientemente valientes como para asumir la culpa. tu no puede pasar el resto de tu vida odiándote a ti misma por lo que pasó con Brady el te quería como a una hermana – toda la manada lo hace - y él quería que tuvieras una oportunidad de vivir. No quería que murieras a causa de los colmillos de una criatura de un mundo del que no deberías haber sido parte."**_

_**"Parte de crecer es aprender a aceptar que no se puede cambiar el pasado y que no puedes acusarte a sí misma responsable de todo lo que la vida te arroja. Es tan fácil de simplificar demasiado las cosas y creer que todo es culpa tuya. Pero nada es blanco o negro. En realidad todo son tonos de gris. Hasta que te das cuenta de eso, tú no serás capaz de sanar. "  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>"No funcionó con Sarah y no va a funcionar con Brady. Tienes que aprender a dejar ir la culpa y tratar de seguir adelante. Es hora de que aprecia el valor del perdón, Bella."<strong>_

Mire a Billy, aun sin palabras. Yo no tenía ni idea de cómo responderle, yo estaba demasiado abrumada por lo que el acababa de decir. Había demasiado sentido en sus palabras, pero estaba casi aterrada de creer en ellas. Yo había estado segura de mi culpabilidad por tanto tiempo, ¿cómo podría dejarla ir? Yo estaba casi enterrada tan profundamente como para ahora luchar a la superficie otra vez.

Entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de formular algún tipo de respuesta a la declaración de Billy, una voz gritó:

_**"Es el momento, todo el mundo."  
><strong>_  
>El movimiento en la sala fue instantáneo. Toda la gente en la sala de Jacob a la cual yo había dejado de prestar atención durante la historia de Billy comenzó a moverse en masa como un gran rebaño negro hacia la puerta. Me encontré con los ojos de Billy en la súbita mancha de actividad y parecía hablarme a mí. <em>Deja ir la culpa, Bella<em>.

Y entonces el momento se había roto y Billy se había alejado mientras alguien vestido de negro empujaba su silla de ruedas. Me encontré a mí misma siendo ayudada a ponerme de pie por otra persona sin rostro y lleva con la multitud de la sala fuera de la casa asía el aire frio de la noche.

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba tropezando por el camino de arena que conducía hacia la playa, la persona en la que apoye el brazo se había ido, mi mente todavía estaba saturada con todo lo que Billy había dicho. Apenas me di cuenta de la gente a mi alrededor, yo no prestaba atención a sus murmullos bajos o al suave sonido de sus pisadas en la arena...

_Lo que pasó con Brady no fue culpa tuya.  
><em>  
>Alguien me habló, y yo ni siquiera fui consciente de cómo le respondí. No podía registrar nada de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor en mi cabeza, los recuerdos de las palabras de Billy eran casi ensordecedores...<p>

_Nada es blanco o negro, en realidad son tonos de gris.  
><em>  
>Vagamente, empecé a sentir la brisa cada vez más fuerte. Y me preguntaba vagamente si estábamos a punto de llegar a la playa...<p>

_Deja de culparte_

Entonces, los murmullos a mí alrededor se apagaron, permitiéndome escuchar una última orden susurrada en mi cabeza antes de que se bloqueara...

_Déjalo ir, Bella. Deja ir a Brady.  
><em>  
>El poder de esas palabras me sacudió como una explosión, pero cuando miré a mí alrededor, me di cuenta de que no había tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que significaban.<p>

Habíamos llegado a la playa.

El funeral había empezado.

**** Tu ** (N/T: **DQRC **busca que las lectoras y/o lectores si es que los hay vivan el momento con Bella desde su narrativa, en pocas palabras les ubicara dentro de su vivencia, narrándole a Bella lo que sucede ya que ella está como en shock.)

Es una noche fría a finales del invierno, y ya estás ubicada con la tribu en la playa de La Push, el crepúsculo bañando el mar por delante y el bosque oscuro detrás. Tu pelo largo se agita suavemente con la brisa, y puedes degustar la sal del mar en el aire, mezclado con humo de leña. Una gran hoguera se encuentra a la izquierda de la multitud y tu observas mientras esperas, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que las llamas llegan hasta el cielo color púrpura, sus puntas de color naranja se disuelve en rizos de chispas y humo, antes de quedar a la deriva en la estratosfera, desvaneciéndose en la nada .

Esta noche es el momento de las despedidas.

De repente, sientes el movimiento de la multitud a tu alrededor. Un susurro pasa a través del grupo mientras cuerpos y cabezas se funden en uno solo, cientos de pares de ojos se centran en un único punto en el Oriente, la dirección en la que miras. Y tienes que estirar el cuello para ver, y encuentras lo que estas buscando. Una procesión se abre paso por detrás de la hoguera; nueve personas, cada uno con una antorcha, camina lentamente hacia el centro de la multitud, que serpentean a través de los dolientes en silencio. Todos son casi imposiblemente altos -con el cabello negro y piel de color rojo bermejo resultando sobrenaturales, con apariencia de casi dioses en el atardecer. Caminan lentamente en una línea, con las manos alrededor de las antorchas como si fueran cuerdas de salvamento, como si la combustión de la madera, el algodón y el gas fueran las únicas cosas que ellos tuvieran para no ahogarse en el dolor espeso que flota en el aire. Te encuentras con los ojos del líder de su grupo tu mejor amigo y empleas toda tu fuerza para no mirar hacia otro lado, pues su dolor es tan intenso.

Sobre la arena a algunos metros de la orilla del agua se encuentra una canoa, en cuya cima se encuentra el cuerpo. Te asusta un poco a pensar en él como un "cuerpo", porque hace apenas unos días era un "él" y era un ser vivo, una persona, pero luego te acuerdas de que "vivo" no es la palabra adecuada, que no estaba vivo desde hace años. Él había existido. En verdad, su mente se había ido hace mucho tiempo, es ahora cuando su cuerpo haría lo mismo. Tú mantienes esto presente en su mente mientras que los portadores de antorchas se aproximan a la canoa y, uno a uno, le prenden fuego.

A continuación actúan con rapidez, cada uno, apoderándose de una sección de la nave la empujan rápidamente al agua. El impulso hace que corte rápidamente a través de las suaves olas, pero no antes de que las llamas comenzaran a lamer todo el cuerpo, cada vez más numerosas, tomando la fuerza. Su reflejo baila en el agua y por un instante, la noche queda completamente inmóvil.

Este es el momento de la liberación, una fracción de segundo, cuando los límites entre la vida y la muerte son borrosos, y otro espíritu se va.

Y entonces finaliza, el hechizo se rompe. El sol en un tono rojo sangre se sumerge bajo el horizonte, y tú te das cuenta del suave suspiro del bosque y el crepitar de la hoguera detrás de ti.

Su alma se ha ido.

Y es sólo entonces, cuando miras al cielo incrustado con estrellas que poco a poco aparecen es que sucede. Que lentamente, increíblemente, maravillosamente, empiezas a sentir un cambio sobre el peso de tus hombros.

No fue culpa tuya, Bella

Algo dentro de ti está cambiando, puedes sentir el despliegue sobre tu corazón. Es como si tu cuerpo supiera, como si tu cabeza estuviera finalmente a punto de aceptar algo que tu alma ha estado diciendo durante tanto tiempo. Se oye la voz de nuevo. Es misma desde el hospital-la misma que te asechaba mientras te derrumbabas en pedazos en los brazos de Charlie. Te llama, piden a gritos ser escuchada, y esta vez tú realmente puedes hacer lo que te pide. Te dice que eres inocente, que eres buena, que es el momento de dejar ir.

No fue tu culpa.

Y es entonces cuando te das cuenta, de que la voz no pertenece a Carlisle, o Billy, o incluso Brady. Es tu propia voz. Eres tú - tu propia conciencia suplicando contigo para que retomes la razón y el sentido. Ha estado ahí todo el tiempo, pero sólo ahora escuchas, sólo que ahora te das cuenta.

Parte de crecer es aprender a aceptar que no podemos cambiar el pasado

Las cadenas están desmoronándose, los barrotes de la jaula se disuelven en polvo. La pared que había construido sobre la ruta de acceso al futuro se ha fracturado, y se emana una luz desde el otro lado, y casi te ciega. Te dan ganas de llorar de la alegría por ella.

Su alma se ha ido, y con ella, tu culpabilidad.

Tú has sido puesta en libertad.

La vida continúa como antes, la tierra sigue girando. Sin embargo, algo ha cambiado, imperceptible para todos menos para ti. El reproche y la culpa en laque te has atrapado durante tanto tiempo ha desaparecido, y tus pecados han sido absueltos. Te das cuenta de que el perdón que siempre has querido estaba escondido en la prisión de tu propio corazón.

El buque funeral comienza a ser tragado por la oscuridad y la multitud a tu alrededor empieza a alejarse. Sus palabras se funden en los sutiles murmullos de la reminiscencia, la armonización con el canto silencioso del mar y el reverente susurro de los árboles.

Tu no te mueves en un primer momento, prefiriendo en su lugar ver la canoa quemarse mientras se desliza lentamente en las sombras, como una larga memoria albergado una pesadilla la cual has logrado dejar ir. Es difícil de creer que este momento ya está aquí, después de seis años de saber, en el fondo, que estaba en camino. Y no puedes evitar que algunas lágrimas caigan, mientras piensas en todas las cosas que se perdieron en esos seis años, el amor, la inocencia, la confianza, la esperanza...

Y, sin embargo, algunas cosas se han conservado. Amistad. Valentía. Esos años te enseñaron más sobre ti misma que el resto de tu vida, las dificultades de aquellos días, semanas y meses son tanto una parte de ti como las cicatrices nuevas y las quemaduras que estropean tu piel. Te recuerdan lo que tardaste en llegar a dónde estás ahora, en lo que está perdido y en lo ganado, y en lo que aún no se ha restablecido. Miras al cielo, maravillada por el brillo de las estrellas, una por una, que se despliegan como las flores en una cama de ébano.

E, inevitablemente, tus pensamientos te llevan hasta él. El que rompió tu corazón, al que todavía amas con todo tu ser. No lo has visto durante un mes, ya que no le dijiste que dejarías el hospital y luego te apresuraste a poner miles de kilómetros entre los dos.

Pero ahora todo ha cambiado. El peso de tu pecho se derrite, tus ojos ven algo diferente e incluso los latidos del corazón parecen haber cambiado su ritmo. Y uno empiezas a preguntarte si es hora de volver, si es el momento de enfrentarte a todo... y comenzar a avanzar.

Te vuelves asía el mar, frente a la playa y cierras los ojos. La brisa fresca gira a tu alrededor, sus zarcillos de invierno acarician tu piel como un familiar, en tan anhelado abrazo. Y es entonces, en ese momento, es que sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta. No huir más. No más miedo.

Mientras sales de la playa, el viento susurra una promesa parecida a la esperanza.  
>**(NT: fin de tu narración.)

Me di la vuelta y seguí a los últimos rezagados de la playa a la ruta de acceso a La Push. Las luces estaban encendidas en la casa de Jacob y de Carole. Se oía la música que venía de dentro y pude escuchar las risas y el tintineo de los cubiertos en la porcelana. Me acordé de la conversación entre Carole y Emily en la que había decidido hacer que la noche después del funeral de Brady lo más feliz y positiva como fuera posible.

_**"Es la mejor manera de decir adiós,"**_ Emily había dicho, con los ojos brillantes con determinación, _**"de esa manera le podemos recordar cuando era feliz, no estaba vacío y atado a una cama."**_ Carole estaba de acuerdo, y añadió _**"sería más fácil para los chicos de esa manera."  
><strong>_  
>Sentí una oleada de cariño hacia ambas y al recordar esto. Se había logrado sin duda su deseo, la atmósfera alrededor de la casa era cálida, acogedora y, sobre todo, llena de esperanza. Aquí todo el mundo estaba mirando hacia el futuro y el siguiente capítulo, su dolor era cosa del pasado.<p>

Me deslicé cerca de la casa, resistiendo la tentación de unirme a la manada y sus esposas que yo sabía que estaban dentro. Sus voces se desvanecieron y se mezclaron con los sonidos cadenciosos de la noche, mientras caminaba a través de los árboles hasta el lugar donde había estacionado mi carro varias horas antes.

Entonces, me fui a casa, llegue a la casa vacía de Charlie y corrí a través de la oscuridad a mi antigua habitación.

Era raro estar de vuelta. La habitación seguía siendo el escenario de tantos recuerdos para mí, oculto en esas cuatro paredes estaban los fantasmas de todas lágrimas y carcajadas, las palabras de todos los ensayos de las tareas y los correos electrónicos con Renee, los sueños y pesadillas y, por supuesto, la presencia indeleble e ineludible de Edward. Él me perseguía, en cada mirada a cada sección de la habitación en la que podía ver, la mirada de sus ojos color ámbar impresos en mi mente como si estuviera tatuado allí.

En cierto modo, decidí, era justo que su espíritu estuviera allí conmigo. Era lógico que diera testimonio de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Y fue entonces, sola en las sombras y el silencio, hice lo único que tenía sentido. Lentamente abrí el cajón del escritorio y saque una hoja de papel.

Querido Edward.

***Mariner's equipo profesional de ****baseball**** de Seattle.**


	20. Querido Edward

**Chicas hermosas Gracias por los rr, alertas y favoritos, aquí les dejo lo prometido y espero mi querida Melii quedes complacida, les aviso que solo queda otro capítulo y el epilogo y este fic llega su fin así que tratare de no tardar en subirlos, pero no prometo nada pues en estos momentos mi vida familiar esta en un caos, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración:<strong> Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de **DQRC**, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

**Canciones para el capitulo**: Save Us de Feeder (inicio) y Lullaby de Dixie Chicks (final). Tambien, 'Brave' de Idina Menzel es perfecta para la carta de Bella.

Don't say goodbye  
>I know you can save us<br>Don't wave goodbye  
>But nothing can break us<br>Don't say goodbye  
>I know you can save us<br>You can bring us back again

**EPOV**

Después de mi charla con Bella, mi primer instinto fue correr. Al salir de su habitación en el hospital, con mis manos temblorosas y los pulmones jadeando agresivamente por un aliento que no necesitaba, me encontré con mis miembros atormentados por un irresistible impulso por correr, de salir del hospital y dejar toda mi vergüenza y el dolor muy atrás. No importa a dónde fuera - yo podría salir de Rochester o los , o del infierno, hasta del maldito mundo si fuera posible - siempre y cuando estuviera en algún lugar lejos, muy lejos de esos ojos de color marrón oscuro y sus lágrimas y de las aterradoras e insoportables emociones.

**"No te puedo perdonar... esto es, al final del camino." **

Todo lo que ella dijo se impulsos a través de mi mente como una parodia de un latido de un corazón enfermo. Donde quiera que miraba, veo su cara en mi mente y su alma desgarrada, la destrozada de expresión cuando ella me dijo _'no'_. Pero así como yo me tambalee por el pasillo fuera de su habitación, de repente recordé involuntariamente de ese primer día de clases con Bella, hace varias semanas. Yo había corrido entonces, también, huyendo de su aula y la escuela, desesperado por poner distancia entre nosotros, con mucho miedo de enfrentarme a la realidad de lo que había sucedido. Y la noche de la conferencia de padres y maestros, cuando yo había luchado con Emmett... ¿qué era lo que me había dicho?

**"¡Oh, CLARO que te vas!"** **"Eso es lo que mejor que sabes hacer, ¿no es así Edward? En el momento en que las cosas se ponen difíciles tú decides irte."**  
>¿Era esto lo que había querido decir? Miré con nostalgia a la puerta al final del pasillo. Sería tan fácil escapar a través de ella y salir de este hospital y todo y todos dejarlos detrás, ¿pero no eso acabaría de confirmar las acusaciones de Emmett? ¿Que yo era, en efecto, un cobarde?<p>

Gruñí en señal de frustración y dirigí un golpe a la pared, pero físicamente me restringí de hacer contacto. Yo ya había hecho bastante daño por un día. Derrotado, solté un largo suspiro y me deje caer en una silla cercana, mi espalda se deslizo por la pared.

_**"No sé si te puedo perdonar..." **_

**"¿Y si esto-nosotros-lo que sea que es ó fue está más allá de tener una solución?"**

** "Yo no estoy congelada; He cambiado. "**

Cerré los ojos. Podía oír los pensamientos de una de las enfermeras tres salas por debajo. Podía sentir los pasos de la gente en el piso superior. Podía escuchar latidos del corazón de Bella y su respiración inestable mientras daba vueltas detrás de los pies mera puerta lejos de mí. Me hubiera gustado estar con ella. Pero, no podía ser. Ella me dijo que me fuera, así que me retire. Ella me dijo que necesitaba tiempo, así que iba a dárselo. Incluso si eso me destruye, lo hare.

¿Qué más quieres que haga, Bella? Pensé con desesperación. Estoy tratando tan duro como puedo, pero no parece ser suficiente.

Sentí Alice llegar, más que verla. Un salpicón inhumanamente suave de pasos, el olor familiar - una fusión de la primavera y canela - y una brisa muy ligera combinada para anunciar su presencia.

_Hola_, pensó. El aire cambió de nuevo, y yo sabía que estaba sentada a mi lado.

Abrí un ojo para mirar asía ella, y luego lo cerré de nuevo sin responder.

_¿Estás bien?_

No le respondí. Yo no tenía por qué. Conocía a Alice lo suficientemente bien como para estar seguro de que ella seguiría para darme su opinión, independientemente de que le respondiera.

_Hiciste lo correcto al decidir quedarte._

Obviamente, ella lo sabía. Me sorprendió un poco que no hubiera aparecido en el segundo cuando vio el cambio en mi futuro a medida que he decidido no salir corriendo del hospital. Tal vez ella había decidido que debía darme un tiempo a solas.

Le sonreí a mi pesar. Sólo Alice consideraba suficiente cinco minutos un largo período de recuperación para que la conversación que acababa de tener con Bella.

_Los otros están abajo,_ continuó. _Ellos pensaron que merecías tener un poco de intimidad. Bueno, eso, y que Jasper y Emmett querían estar seguros de que Black no intentaría nada estúpido.  
><em>  
>Incluso en sus pensamientos, su desdén por Jacob estaba claro. A decir verdad, es que casi había olvidado que él estaba todavía en el hospital. Bella lo había usurpado totalmente de mis pensamientos. Ahora que me acordé de su presencia, sin embargo, yo sólo me atreví a rechazar media parte del desagrado de Alice. Yo había escuchado mucho de su conversación con Bella, al esperar a fuera para 'mi turno de hablar con ella. Después de haber oído su crisis en la que admitió su temor por Brady y la insuficiencia como líder de la manada, no pude dejar de sentir simpatía por él. Él no había pedido su destino más de lo que yo había tratado de convertirme en un vampiro. Ambos habíamos sido asignados con estas vidas y, a nuestra manera, tratamos de llegar a un acuerdo con nuestros instintos, lo mejor que pudimos. Él había respondido al intentar sumergirse en sus poderes y todas las responsabilidades que conllevan, mientras que yo había luchado por alejarme lo más posible de mi vampirismo. Cuando eso había fallado, aleje de mi todo lo que amaba. Jacob, en cambio, había logrado de alguna manera que las dos áreas de su vida coexistan. No hace falta ser un experto para ver quien había adoptado el enfoque más adecuado.<p>

Dicho esto, yo no podía dejar de sonreír ante la imagen mental de la reacción de Jacob a tener asignados un par de "sanguijuelas", como niñeras. Después de todo, yo no era un santo.

Alice parecía tomar mi sonrisa como una forma de estimulo, porque se dirigió a mí de nuevo.

Oí lo que Bella y tú hablaron.

La mire, y ella debe haber visto la incredulidad grabada en mi cara. _¿Oído? ¿En serio?_Me negué a creer que había sido el accidente.

Alice inclinó la cabeza a regañadientes. _**"Bueno, está bien, he escuchado," **_dijo ella, sin decir palabra reconociendo mi decisión de no participar en una conversación respondiendo en voz alta: _**"Yo sé que probablemente querían un poco de intimidad, pero no podía evitarme a mí misma. Bella es mi amiga, sabes, y me preocupo demasiado por cómo se siente".**_ Con los ojos bajos, y parecía que tenia la decencia de sentirse un poco avergonzada. _**"Lo siento"**_, dijo en voz baja.

Me sentí un poco culpable entonces.

**"No estoy enojado contigo",**le dije. Fueron las primeras palabras que hable en voz alta desde que salí de la habitación de Bella. Alice me miró, y su expresión era de esperanza.

_**"¿Tú no lo estás?"**_

**"No realmente."**

_**"Bien, bueno, porque quiero hablar contigo acerca de lo que Bella, dijo."**_ Quede medio sorprendido por la velocidad con la que había abandonado su vergüenza, y medio divertido por su determinación. _**"Sé que no era exactamente lo que querías escuchar, pero definitivamente no creo que fuera un desastre, fue tal como lo acordaste con Esme -. Tú y Bella ambos necesitan tiempo para seguir adelante y no sería razonable esperar todo se acomodara de vuelta en su lugar de inmediato."**_

Había tanto optimismo en el rostro de Alice y en sus palabras que me sentía un poco intimidado. Parecía tan segura de que todo iba a estar bien, tan absolutamente segura de eso, en lo que Bella se refiere, "no" no significa "no", y yo no sabía cómo contradecirla. Me apresure a encontrar palabras para explicar mi incertidumbre.

**"Ella dijo que era el fin",**finalmente respondí. Mi voz era ronca.

Alicia negó con la cabeza. _**"No, Edward, ella dijo que **_**podría**_** ser el fin. Eso es algo completamente diferente. Ella dijo que necesitaba tiempo."**_

_**"A mi modo de ver, tiene dos opciones,"**_ Alice continuó, _**"puedes intentar forzar a Bella a volver contigo ahora, con el riesgo de perderla por completo, o puedes dar un paso atrás y aceptar que, al menos por el momento, las cosas están fuera de tu control. Tú debes tratar de vivir durante estas semanas, lo más normal posible Bella tiene mucho que sanar, Edward. Y mucho de eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. – está más bien relacionado con la culpa que se siente por lo que pasó con el chico lobo que, aunque terrible, es tanto su culpa, como lo fue el de los árboles o el aire o el cielo. Bella no es la culpable de hacerle daño, pero hasta que ella vea eso, no tiene sentido que trates de recuperarla. No estoy diciendo que no puedas estar allí tras bambalinas dándole tu apoyo si lo necesita, pero tienes que ser paciente. Tienes que aceptar que, por una vez en tu vida, no tienes ningún control."**_ Ella se encogió de hombros. **"**_**Como he dicho, tienes dos opciones. Ninguno de nosotros tiene que ser psíquico para saber cual es más probable que funcione."  
><strong>_  
>Entonces, Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla. Se puso de pie y en un parpadeo había desaparecido, dejándome solo para analizar todo lo que había dicho.<p>

Tenía razón, por supuesto. En retrospectiva, el "adiós" de Bella no había sido tan definitivo, ya que podría haberlo sido, pero era menos que un consuelo, más bien un pequeño destello de plata en el revestimiento de una nube decididamente negra.

O tal vez no tenía que ser. Tal vez tenía que centrarme en lo positivo. Bella no estaba claramente dispuesta a perdonarme o entrar en cualquier tipo de relación a largo plazo, pero nunca había negado amarme.

**"Yo te amo. Pero esto ya no es sólo acerca de ti y de mí, Edward. Es más grande. Hay más personas involucradas, más corazones y vidas... Tu puedes ser la misma persona que eras hace seis años, pero yo no, yo no estoy congelada, he cambiado".  
><strong>  
>Estas palabras todavía punzaban. No pude evitar sentir que describirme como "congelado" era un golpe increíblemente bajo. ¿Cómo pudo utilizar el hecho de que soy un vampiro contra mi voluntad, cuando ella sabe que daría todo por ser un ser humano? Pero mientras lo pensé de nuevo, y ya más tranquilo, mi ira se fue rápidamente y fue sustituida por un poco de vergüenza. ¿Era realmente yo la misma persona que había sido hace seis años? Bella estaba utilizando el ejemplo para explicar lo mucho que ella había madurado, sin embargo, ¿cuánto yo había cambiado? Yo era mucho, mucho más viejo que Bella, sin embargo, en las últimas semanas me había comportado como un adolescente. Tratando de anular la autoridad de Bella en la clase y la discusión con ella delante de sus colegas no es cómo alguien de mi edad y experiencia debe actuar. Era como si, en mi desesperación por recuperarla, se me hubiera olvidado cómo debía comportarme.<p>

Mientras pensaba esto, me acordé de pronto de Esme cuando se unió a nuestra familia. Un día al volver de la caza había escuchado a Carlisle decirle que lamentaba el haberme transformado tan joven. Le preocupaba que no me hubiera dejado de madurar correctamente. En ese momento, me había enojado, pensando que sus preocupaciones eran un tanto ridículas e insultantes. Con un destello de vergüenza, me di cuenta de que ahora tenía más sentido. Tanto tratar de probar que él estaba equivocado, y sin más, mi comportamiento reciente simplemente ha confirmado sus temores.

Me acordé de algo más Bella había dicho.

**Hay gente que me importa que no seas tú; Tengo responsabilidades fuera de nuestra relación y no puedo dedicar mi vida a "nosotros", o trabajar para recuperar algo que nunca podría volver. En este momento, mi amigo se está muriendo al otro lado del país por algo que hicimos, algo que nuestra relación causo-y tengo que estar allí para él. Eso es más importante que esto. "**

A partir de esto, parecía que una de las razones principales por las que Bella me había rechazado era porque estaba atrapada aún en la culpa sobre el destino del muchacho Quileute. Aunque me dolió que ella pudiera considerarse culpable por algo que era tan evidente que no era su culpa, me encontré con un atisbo de tranquilidad en el hecho de que, una vez que llegara a un acuerdo con lo que había sucedido, ella podría ser capaz de seguir adelante. Yo era consciente de lo egoísta que esta respuesta era. Si me da vergüenza que me interese más acerca de mi futuro con Bella de lo que pasó con el muchacho. Yo deseaba que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por él - después de todo, él había ayudado a salvar la vida de Bella de Victoria - pero yo ya sabía que eso era imposible. Cuando yo estaba esperando a que Bella terminara su conversación con Black, Carlisle me informó que había telefoneado a un viejo amigo y colega en el Hospital de Forks, indagando acerca de la condición de Brady. Creo que, como yo, había sentido un cierto nivel de responsabilidad por las lesiones de Brady. El cirujano compañero le había informado de que Brady estaba completamente fuera de ayuda. Su destino estaba sellado, y terrible como la que sin duda era que no permitiría que Bella considerara su propio futuro como irreparable.

Así que Bella me amaba, pero ella todavía tenía que luchar contra los demonios. Algunos de ellos tenía que matarlos a solas, otros que esperaba yo poderle ayudarle a derrotarlos con el tiempo. Sin embargo, Ella no era la única que tenía que hacer cambios, yo también tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por ser alguien más digno de ella. Yo eso ya lo sabía, pero después de haberlo oído de la voz de Bella estaba más seguro que nunca.

En resumen, ambos necesitábamos tiempo. Y, si había una cosa de la cual yo tenía un suministro ilimitado, ese era de tiempo.

Alice estaba en lo cierto, no había ninguna duda acerca de cuál de sus opciones era la que iba a elegir.

Y así comenzó el juego de la espera.

Yo no hui, me quedé en el hospital. No intente iniciar otra conversación con Bella, yo respeto sus deseos y su necesidad de mejorar sin complicaciones emocionales. Mi familia, para mi molestia, apenas si me dejaba solo desde que había hablado con Bella. Me encontré acompañado por al menos uno de ellos donde quiera que fuera. Yo sabía por qué, por supuesto. Ellos estaban preocupados por mí. Temían que fuera a salir del país o tratar de hacer algo estúpido en respuesta a que Bella me dijo 'no'. Supongo que tenían miedo de que volviera a caer en la misma depresión que había experimentado después de salir de Forks hace tantos años. Entendí sus preocupaciones, pero estaban fuera de lugar. Yo no quiero morir, yo ya no quería correr. Yo nunca haría ninguna de esas cosas - no ahora, ahora que sabía lo mucho que le había hecho daño a Bella la primera vez. Mientras Bella viva, me quedaría cerca. No importaba si ella me odiaba, o incluso si estaba con alguien más, aunque me hizo sentir enfermo solo de pensarlo. Yo nunca podría dejar voluntariamente un mundo en que se encuentre Bella. Yo esperaría para siempre, si eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

Incluso continúe asistiendo a la escuela, a pesar de mi negativa inicial para hacerlo.

Este tema en particular se convirtió en un tema de discusión el miércoles después del accidente de Bella. Cuatro días habían pasado desde que choque del sábado, pero, por suerte para mí, el récord en las nevadas del fin de semana había llevado a la escuela a estar cerrada durante los últimos dos días, lo que permitía que me quedara en el hospital. Sin embargo sin más pronósticos de mal tiempo, es probable que vuelvan a abrir muy pronto. Apenas siquiera se me ocurrió que debería volver a la escuela - asistir a clase, mientras que Bella estaba en una cama de hospital parecía impensable, a pesar de que estoy de acuerdo con "darle espacio". Sin embargo, yo debería haber sabido, que esa idea de Alice de "vivir lo más normalmente posible" nos incluye a todos sostener la farsa de la escuela preparatoria.  
>Ella vino a mí un par de horas después del amanecer en la mañana del miércoles. Yo estaba sentado en el living de nuestra casa, viendo salir el sol por las ventanas francesas. Miré hacia arriba para verla mirándome con una mirada de determinación de acero fija en su rostro.<p>

_**"Sólo quería hacerte saber que estamos todos listos para salir a la escuela a las ocho y media"**_, dijo, poniendo énfasis en el "todos". _**"tu nos llevaras."  
><strong>_  
><strong>"No seas ridícula".<strong>

_**"Yo no lo soy."**_

**"Oh, vamos Si crees que voy a volver a la escuela después de todo lo que ha pasado -."**

_**"Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa vas a hacer? No vas a visitar a Bella, y no hay caso en que andes merodeando por el hospital hasta las horas de visita se acaben."  
><strong>_  
>la fulmine con la mirada. <strong>"Tu me dijiste que debería estar allí para ella en caso de que ella me necesita."<br>**  
>-<em><strong>"Sí, pero también te dije que necesitabas tratar de seguir lo más normal. Eso incluye ir a la escuela. Jazz, ayúdame",<strong>_ dijo ella, dándose la vuelta. Jasper acababa de entrar en la habitación, sin duda en busca de Alice. Ella tomó su mano implorante. _**"Dile a Edward que tiene que ir a la escuela."  
><strong>_  
>No era justo, pedirle eso a Jasper. Incluso sin su poder, su calma, las explicaciones convincentes y la lógica tan clara como aguas cristalinas eran prácticamente inexpugnables. Un maestro del pensamiento estratégico, señaló que a abandonar ahora sólo recaudaría más sospechas sobre mi relación con la Srta. Swan.<p>

_**"Toda la escuela ya sabe que algo raro está pasando entre ustedes. Si dejas de ir a clase mientras que ella está de baja por enfermedad entonces, sólo vas a llamar aun más la atención sobre su relación."**_

Vencido, me encontré acordando ir a la escuela.

Había sido una historia similar cuando se trataba de mi decisión de permanecer en Rochester. Jasper fue el que me disuadió de seguir a Bella a Forks. Había sido mi intención desde el momento en que ella me dijo que se iba. Yo no podía soportar la idea de perderla de vista, y mucho menos que viajara sola atraves de todo el país. No era tanto que no pudiera afrontarlo por sí sola bien, sino que fue más bien tenia que ver con mi incapacidad para dejarla ir.

_**"Ella necesita espacio, Edward",**_ argumentó Jasper, _**"Ella es tan confundida emocionalmente en este momento. Ella te ama, pero ella tiene miedo de actuar en él. ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de la culpabilidad? Se rueda fuera de Bella en las ondas, que todavía mantiene a sí misma responsable de todo lo que le pasó a ese niño lobo ¡Sé que es ridículo!"**_ añadió rápidamente, levantando una mano evitando que gritara con indignación, _**"pero no se ha dado cuenta todavía. Creo que eventualmente, si tu le das su tiempo. No creo que si tú la sigues a Washington le vaya hacer a ninguno de los dos algún bien en absoluto. En todo caso, sólo podrías empujarla aún más lejos. "  
><strong>_  
><strong>"Bella no tendría que saber si yo la sigo a Forks. Puedo mantener mi distancia."<strong>

Jasper rodo los ojos. -_**"Sí, porque realmente tú podrías seguirla todo el camino a Washington y mirarla pasar todo su tiempo con hombres lobo, sin intervenir o sin ponerte en contacto con ella de alguna manera. Tú puedes verla romper a llorar y sufrir sin sentirte obligado a ir a consolarla y revelarte en el proceso. Admite, Edward, que estás demasiado obsesionado con el control para mantener la distancia y no involucrarte en ese tipo de situación."  
><strong>_  
>Tenía razón, por supuesto. Jasper tenía un hábito impresionante de estar siempre en lo correcto en temas como este. Su poder tenía mucho que ver con eso, por supuesto, pero yo tenía la sospecha de que también era sólo porque era una persona excepcionalmente perceptiva - algo que yo, con toda mi destreza para leer la mente, era vergonzosamente malo. Por mucho tiempo yo había pensado que con las características de mi poder yo no tenía que trabajar en mis habilidades con la gente. Y se había necesitado de una persona a la que no le pudiera leer en absoluto - Bella - para mostrarme lo equivocado que había estado.<p>

Alice no era de mucha ayuda cuando se trataba de decirme lo que yo quería oír. Cuando, después de muchas quejas y resoluciones vacilantes, finalmente acepte quedarme, mientras que Bella viajaba a Forks, inmediatamente me dirigí a Alice. Incluso si físicamente no podía estar con Bella, yo todavía quería tener la tranquilidad de saber lo que estaba sucediendo con ella. Por desgracia, me había olvidado de una cosa. Bueno, varias cosas grandes, y peludas para ser precisos.

_**"Son los lobos,"**_Alice dijo con decisión, lanzando sus manos hacia abajo sobre la mesa para dar énfasis. Era de noche y estábamos en la casa, esperando a que las horas de visita se reanudaran para que pudiera volver con Bella.

Quedaban dos días antes de que ella fuera dada de alta. A petición mía, Alice había estado tratando de ver en el futuro de Bella durante varias horas, sin éxito. No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, lo único que podía hacer era recoger las visiones de Bella al abordar el avión a Forks y el aterrizaje en el aeropuerto. Cualquier cosa más allá de que estaba en blanco, envuelto en la sombra.

_**"Tiene que ser culpa de ellos",**_continuó Alice, tirando de su pelo corto en la frustración. Jasper besó en la frente con suavidad y Esme se acercó a frotar su mano para consolarla. Todo el mundo sabía lo mucho que molesta a Alice estar ciega.

_**"¿Recuerdas cómo mis visiones desapareció cuando Jacob se presentó en el hospital? Y recuerda cómo no pude ver nada cuando ella aún estaba con ellos en Forks? Todo lo que puedo ver a la derecha de Bella ahora es su casa va a estar con la manada de lobos. Ella no ha tomado ninguna decisión más allá de eso, así que no hay nada para que yo pueda ver."**_Intentó una vez más y una vez más veía la pared sólida de color gris, el de apagarse el futuro de Bella.

Era muy difícil apegarse a los consejos de Jasper cuando supe que no había manera de que sería capaz de controlar a Bella mientras ella estaba en Forks. Yo iba a quedarme aislado por completo, sin visiones que me ayudaran. Estaba, en efecto, impotente. Y yo estaba aterrorizado.

¿Pero tal vez ese era el punto? Tal vez esto era el espacio del que Jasper estaba hablando, tal vez eso era lo que Bella necesitaba. Quizá una vez que ella estuviera libre de mí - total y absolutamente libre, sin mi influencia o mi protección o mi presencia – es que ella sería capaz de encontrar dentro de sí lo que fuera que estaba buscando. Porque a pesar de que entendía muy poco sobre cómo se sentía, había una cosa que era cierta, y era que: lo que fuera Bella estuviera pasando, era algo que estaba totalmente en introspectiva. Estaba dentro de ella - que era su alma, su conciencia, su culpa. Me burle ella en el hospital cuando ella trató de explicármelo, pero ahora, mirando de forma objetiva, la entiendo. Ella había estado diciendo la verdad. No eres tú, soy yo. Los dos sabíamos cómo Bella se sentía sobre mí – y esa no era la cuestión. Pero sus sentimientos hacia ella misma parecían ser mucho menos claro, y en la aceptación de eso, me di cuenta de que Jasper estaba en lo cierto. Bella estaba en un viaje en el que no podía acompañarla, y estuve bien con eso... siempre y cuando su camino de alguna manera la trajera de nuevo a mí.

Razón por la cual el día antes de que Bella fuera a ser dada de alta, me encontré en el aeropuerto de Rochester, haciendo el pago de un billete de ida- vuelta de composición abierta a Seattle.

Bella no era la única persona que había madurado. En muchos sentidos, mi decisión de permanecer en Rochester - de esperar, en lugar de actuar de inmediato - marcó un nuevo comienzo para mí. Yo estaba cambiando. Yo estaba aprendiendo de mis errores y tratando de compensar por la forma abrupta en que había actuado en el último par de semanas.

Por supuesto, que quedarse atrás no era fácil. No pasaba un día en que yo no pensara en Bella, o me preguntara que era lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento. Pasé la mayoría de la clase de español diseñando los escenarios posibles en mi mente de lo que podría estar sucediendo con Bella en Forks. Alice me aseguró que ella sabría si algo ha cambiado, pero eso hizo poco para disuadir a mi hiperactiva, abrumadora y pesimista imaginación de ir a toda marcha cada cinco minutos.

Llegó como una sorpresa para mí que Bella prolongara su ausencia de la escuela, a pesar de generar una mínima ola de interés los primeros días, pero nada se comento al respecto. A juzgar por la actitud de la mayoría de las personas la noticia de su accidente, y que era evidente la notable torpeza de la Srta. Swan que hizo que su hospitalización fuera una sorpresa, como si no se espera. De hecho, en la medida de la mitad del alumnado se refiere, el principal interés en la historia parecía estar sobre la idea de Bella en moto. Tuve que sentarme durante la clase de cálculo con especiales agravantes así Adam Carter que estaba fantaseando con Bella vestida de cuero, tras lo cual me tomó todo mi auto-control no levantar al niño por el cuello y lanzarlo por la ventana, del aula en el tercer piso estaría condenado. Jasper, sintió mi ira desde salón de clases adyacente, y por suerte llego a mi rescate, enviando ondas de calma tan soporífera que un par de niños en la última fila en realidad podrían haberse quedado dormidos.

Yo estaba agradecido por su intervención, pero en secreto desconcierto que había encontrado algunas de las imágenes de Carter revolviendo algo más que rabia dentro de mí... pero no, ahora no era el momento de dar a tales pensamientos de cualquier consideración. Bella y yo tenía tantas otras áreas de trabajo antes de que yo bien podía entretener a cualquier idea de esa naturaleza.

Y así fueron dando las cosas. Los minutos se fusionaron en horas, las horas se transformaron en días y los días se convirtieron en semanas. Todo el tiempo, esperé una señal, un fragmento de noticias o de esperanza.

Y luego, casi un mes después de la salida de Bella a Forks, llegó.

Era un día soleado. Nos habíamos reportado todos enfermos con 'una fuerte gripe'. Yo estaba sentado al piano en el vestíbulo lleno de luz, el resplandor de mi piel se refleja contra el marfil de las teclas como fantasma a través de mis manos. Como siempre, yo estaba pensando en Bella. Yo estaba medio tocando su nana, y a la mitad de la exploración de una nueva y diferente melodía, que expresaba lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

Entonces, Alice irrumpió en la sala.

_**"La vi",**_dijo ella, sin más introducción.

**"Muéstrame",**le contesté de inmediato. Sin darme cuenta, ya había saltado sobre mis pies. Me golpearon una serie de visiones en una rápida sucesión.

Bella, vestida de negro en una playa gris bajo un cielo de color rosa-lavado, la mirada fija hacia el mar, el viento que soplando sus cabellos marrón sueltos alrededor de su cara mientras ella cerraba los ojos, los brazos extendidos como si estuviera a punto de volar, en su antigua casa, tirando de una hoja de papel para escribir hacia ella; escribir las palabras "Querido Edward" con su desordenada letra.

Y luego, la más importante de todas:

Una niña de cabello castaño y un niño de cabello bronce estaban sentados en un banco de un parque, rodeado de árboles y florecían rosas y azafranes. La chica estaba sonriendo.

Las visiones se detuvieron, y yo negué aturdido con la cabeza. Las implicaciones de lo que había visto sólo corrían por mi mente.

_**"Esos somos nosotros juntos,"**_le dije, notándose la emoción aumentando en mi garganta.

-_Sí_-asintió Alice, y ella sonreía ampliamente, la alegría iluminaba su rostro.

**"¿Ella regresa de nuevo a mí?"**Casi no lo podía creer.

_**"... En abril o mayo, a juzgar por el aspecto de ese parque."**_

Podía sentir la felicidad hinchando mi corazón. Un parque, a finales de primavera, una sonriente Bella. Sonaba como un sueño. Después de unos momentos de contemplar esto, me acordé de otra cosa.

**"¿Y la carta? En esa visión le vi escribiendo una carta."** Miré instintivamente hacia la puerta y el buzón que había más allá, luego me volvió para mirar a Alice. **"¿Cuándo crees que va a llegar?"  
><strong>  
>Ella negó con la cabeza. <em><strong>"No tengo ni idea, pero eso no importa. ¡Está en camino, Edward! Ella va a regresar. Bella va a volver."<strong>_Alice me abrazó fuerte y luego se dio la vuelta y corrió a buscar el resto de la familia para informarles de las noticias, dejándome solo con el piano, consumido por mis pensamientos.

La Bella que había visto en la playa parecía más feliz – casi libre - que cualquier otra que había visto durante mucho tiempo. Durante seis años, de hecho. Algo había cambiado. Ella estaba mejorando. Ella estaba escribiéndome una carta.

Ella venía a casa.

_Querido Edward,_

Me pregunto si esta carta será tan difícil para ti de leer como lo es para mí escribirla.

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi. Siento por haberte dejado colgado como lo hice, pero en ese momento era lo único que podía manejar. Ahora he tenido tiempo para pensar y calmarme y puedo explicar todo mejor. Espero que no estés molesto porque me decidí a escribirte una carta, en lugar de decirte esto en persona. Tengo mucho que decirte, pero quiero asegurarme de que lo expreso de la mejor manera, y yo no creo que pueda hacerlo cara a cara. También quiero darte la oportunidad de escuchar exactamente cómo me siento, sin sentir que tienes que llegar a algún tipo de respuesta inmediata. Creo que es probablemente mejor de esta manera.

Tal vez tú ya lo sabes - Y no me sorprendería si así fuera, de alguna manera - pero Brady murió esta semana. El dolor fue terrible al principio. Era tan difícil aceptar que se había ido, sobre todo cuando yo estaba convencida de que el ataque de Victoria sobre él había sido mi culpa. Lo peor era que yo no podía entender por qué me parecía ser la única persona que no podía obtener algún tipo de cierre con su muerte. Yo había venido a Forks para tratar de encontrar la paz, pero todo lo que obtuve es más tristeza.

El funeral fue hoy. Había estado temiendo el momento, incluso de antemano en la recepción me sentí enferma por el miedo. Me sentía como un fraude, sino que existiera en el funeral – como si yo no tuviera el derecho a llorar o estar con los amigos y familiares de Brady cuando yo estaba tan involucrada en su muerte. Pero entonces las cosas cambiaron. Tuve una conversación con el padre de Jacob. Él perdió a su esposa en un accidente automovilístico cuando Jacob tenía seis años y me dijo que estaba convencido de que era su culpa. Me habló acerca de la naturaleza de la culpa y cómo es en última instancia, es inútil - que no trae el ser querido de nuevo, sólo perpetúa el dolor. Y luego tuvimos el funeral y tuve que... Ni siquiera sé cómo describírtelo. Fue una epifanía, supongo-una súbita comprensión de todo lo que este tiempo me he estado culpando por algo que no fue culpa mía, que tengo que dejar ir y seguir adelante. Por último, dejar ir el espíritu de Brady, sentí la elevación del peso de mis hombros y finalmente entendí lo que todo el mundo me ha estado diciendo durante tanto tiempo - que tengo que dejar ir el pasado y empezar a vivir por ahora.

Y cuanto más lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que eso suena a verdad para algo más que mis sentimientos acerca de Brady. Es lo mismo para nosotros y nuestra relación.

Tú me traicionaste. Me has hecho daño, dejando, alteraste el curso de mi vida que nunca volverá. Fue una estupidez y el mal y sobre todo arrogante de tu parte suponer que tú podrías hacer ese tipo de decisiones sobre mi futuro, sin preguntarme primero. Pero a pesar de todos tus defectos, a pesar de todo el dolor que me hiciste pasar, sé que nunca fue tu intención el hacerme daño. Yo te creí cuando me lo dijiste en el hospital, pero yo no podía aceptarlo plenamente entonces, no cuando mi corazón estaba tan destrozado por la pena y la culpa por Brady. El dolor de todo lo que me había ocurrido era demasiado crudo y me había sentido mal por pensar en el futuro, cuando los fantasmas del pasado estaban tan omnipresentes.

Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora. El tiempo, aparte de que me dio la oportunidad de pensar, suavizar el dolor y la dilución de la ira. Soy más capaz de pensar racionalmente, puedo mirar hacia adelante en lugar de atrás. Y si hay una cosa que ahora sabemos con certeza, es la siguiente: Odiarte a ti para siempre no me va a devolver esos seis años, al igual que me odie no haber podido salvar la vida de Brady. Y lentamente, poco a poco, día a día, me permito inclinarme a creer que realmente soy la persona más buena que soy yo que me merezco una oportunidad de felicidad.

Y, si te soy totalmente honesta, Edward - si se trata de la felicidad que estoy buscando, entonces tú eres la única persona a la que tengo que encontrar. Porque en mi corazón sé que nunca va a ser otra persona que amo tanto como usted. Incluso si vivo para siempre, nunca voy a encontrar a alguien que me haga tan feliz.

Sé cómo es la vida sin ti. He vivido así durante seis años, y aunque he encontrado algo parecido a la felicidad, aunque hubo algunos puntos de la razón, eran como las lagunas ocasionales en las nubes. En su mayor parte, mi vida era una vasta extensión de gris, sin sentido, solo adormecida. Yo no necesito que existan en la actualidad - He construido una vida y encontré un camino independiente de ti, pero te quiero. Esa es la diferencia. No eres más una droga para mí, no son una adicción que no puedo controlar. Mi perdón no es una cuestión de dependencia o necesidad - como tal vez hubiera sido si hubieras venido cuando yo tenía dieciocho años - es una opción. Usted es mi elección, y en cierto modo, eso es probablemente la distinción más importante de todas.

Debido a que en el curso de perderte y luego encontrarte de nuevo cuando menos lo esperaba, he aprendido mucho sobre mí misma. Yo descubrí mi propia fuerza, pero sólo después de haber sido confrontado por la forma en que yo era débil. Es sólo ahora que se reconocer cuán dependiente era de ti, es que yo puedo ver los beneficios de que tú te haigas ido.

Cuando te fuiste, mi vida se vino abajo. Después de un año de actuar como si yo fuera tu satélite, todo lo que sabía de repente se vio convertido en polvo. El hecho es, Edward, que si yo nunca hubiera sido tan dependiente de ti en primer lugar, entonces tal vez no habría caído tan duro después de que te fuiste. Te amé demasiado. Te idolatraba y te ponía en un pedestal, creyendo que eras perfecto.

Me sentía tan indigna de ti. Por eso, sobre todo, ansiaba convertirme en un vampiro, para que yo pudiera hacernos más iguales. Yo quería la igualdad física, para hacerme merecedora de alguna manera que por ser más fuerte, más rápido y más bella. En resumen, yo lo quería todo por las razones equivocadas. Debí haberme dado cuenta-o tal vez yo era demasiado joven-que lo único que realmente importa es la igualdad espiritual, y lo único que me sostiene detrás de esa era mi falta de confianza en mí misma.

Te necesitaba para ser feliz, para vivir, incluso. Fue una estupidez, obsesiva y malsana. Me definía por ti, así que cuando tuno estaba allí era como si yo dejara de existir. tu probablemente viste los recuerdos de Jacob que todos, pero murió cuando te fuiste, y eso es verdad. Me convencí de que yo no podría vivir sin ti, que con el tiempo se convirtió en su propio cumplimiento. No podía fecha otros chicos porque todos me dejaría ver era usted. En nuestro argumento antes de mi accidente he tratado de culpa de que, aunque en el fondo yo sabía que no era tu culpa. Elegí no olvidar; decidí aferrarme a la memoria de nuestro tiempo juntos, sin importar el costo. Estaba segura de que nunca volverías, sin embargo, todavía no podía verdaderamente dejarte ir. Me dije que no podía, que yo no sabía cómo, pero tal vez yo nunca lo intente.

_Era la misma situación con Brady. Yo creía que yo estaba tomando las decisiones correctas, que yo había madurado y tú no. Yo creía que salir corriendo a Forks me salvaría a todos mis problemas, y luego me di cuenta de que la razón por la que no he encontrado la paz estaba conmigo todo el tiempo. Era en mi corazón, en mi alma, en mi visión de la vida. Yo estaba tan segura de mi propia culpa - como yo estaba segura de la forma en que te necesitaba - que yo no podía ver ninguna otra alternativa.__Es difícil para mí escribir esto. Reconociendo estos pensamientos es como quitando mis defensas, tirando abajo las paredes que he mantenido durante tanto tiempo. Me siento como si estuviera estirando mi alma para todos ver y disección de cada falla, cada debilidad y el miedo en detalle. Pero si alguien merece escucharlo, eres tú, Edward. No puedo seguir culpando por cómo mi vida se volvió hacia fuera o lo infeliz que era, cuando sé que yo era la que se negó a seguir adelante. Sigo diciendo lo mucho que he madurado - bueno, esta es la prueba. No voy a huir más de mi misma._

Ninguno de nosotros es perfecto. Los dos hemos cometido errores. Me has hecho daño y yo te he lastimado y nuestra relación es arañazos y cicatrices, pero no se ha roto sin remedio, a pesar de lo que te dije en el hospital. Puede sonar loco, pero ahora que creo en mi propio juicio, puedo aceptar que está bien para mí aún te amo. No me estoy traicionando, o Jacob o Brady. No estoy siendo débil, regresando de vuelta a ti, me estoy permitiendo ser feliz. No voy a dejar nuestros errores afecten a nuestra felicidad o el pasado defina nuestro futuro.

Sé que puedo aprender a confiar en ti otra vez, a pesar de lo sucedido. Sé que puedo confiar en mi propio juicio de nuevo, a pesar de ignorarte durante tanto tiempo.

Pero hay algo que tú necesitas saber. He decidido que me voy a la mano de mi anuncio en alta en Sycamore. He querido volver Occidental desde hace un tiempo, y creo que podría hacer con un nuevo comienzo, sobre todo después de todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos dos meses. Voy a tratar de conseguir una enseñanza de empleo en Seattle u Olympia, de esta manera puedo estar bastante cerca de Forks y La Push sin perder ninguno de mi independencia.

Quiero que entiendan que mi móvil no es un intento de escapar, Edward. Quiero que vengas conmigo, pero tiene que ser tu elección. Me doy cuenta de que nunca en realidad optó por encontrarme de nuevo, fue una coincidencia que te trajo a Rochester. Así que quiero darte la oportunidad de retroceder o cambiar de opinión. Tú dice que todavía me amas, pero necesito que tu entiendas que va a ser diferente esta vez. Yo no soy la misma persona que se enamoró y me pregunto si te das cuenta de eso y están de acuerdo con él. Cuando era adolescente, solía pensar que una de las razones principales que me quería porque yo era frágil y que me podías proteger. Como adulto, me he vuelto mucho más fuerte. Yo no soy una niña más, y yo necesito que aceptes eso, yo necesito estar segura de que tú me amas por quién soy.

Creo que necesitamos un tiempo de distancia el uno del otro. Aunque estoy segura de que quiero que mi futuro para estar con ustedes, todavía tengo tiempo para estar solo un rato, para que yo pueda dar sentido a todo lo que ha ocurrido en mi propia cabeza. No sé cuando estaré lista para volver a verte, pero ten por seguro que voy a irte a buscar cuando lo esté. Me doy cuenta de que estoy teniendo que esperar, pero yo no quiero correr de nuevo en nuestra relación y restos en el proceso. Eres demasiado importante para mí para que eso suceda. Esperemos que te sientas de la misma manera.

Porque la cosa es, Edward, de verdad te amo. Siempre lo he hecho. Yo soy más cuidadosa de la palabra 'siempre' de lo que era cuando era un adolescente, pero sé que nunca voy a querer a nadie más que a ti.

Espero que esta carta te ayude a entender cómo me siento. Espero que todavía me ames después de leerla. Sé que las cosas no siempre será fáciles de ahora en adelante quiero que trabajemos juntos para recuperar todo lo que hemos perdido, pero sé que puede tardar meses o incluso años para que estemos totalmente cómodos uno con el otro otra vez. Yo no sé dónde vamos a empezar y no tengo idea de cómo esto va a terminar. No estoy preparada para abrazar la eternidad, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a renunciar a nosotros por completo, Edward. No por un largo tiempo.

Te dejaré saber cuando estoy de vuelta en Rochester. Hasta

_entonces__, no __vengas__ a __buscarme__._

Con

_amor__,_

Bella

_As you wander through this troubled world__  
><em>_In search of all things beautiful__  
><em>_You can close your eyes when you're miles away__  
><em>_And hear my voice like a serenade_

_How long do you want to be loved  
>Is forever enough, is forever enough<br>How long do you want to be loved  
>Is forever enough<br>Cause I'm never, never giving you up_


	21. Un Inicio

**Aclaración:** Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir los derechos de autor. Esta es una historia de **DQRC**, yo solo tengo el permiso para traducirla.

_Toc, toc hay alguien por aquí..._

_Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza y agradecer los rr y alertas recibidas en todo este tiempo de ausencia... se que hace mucho pero mucho que no subía capitulo y que la historia esta demasiado cerca del final, también se que había prometido actualizar hace mucho pero me era imposible actualizar pues mi vida se ha vuelto muy complicada y lo que me falta es tiempo, y hace unos días recibí un rr que me dejo pensando y recordé lo que me molestaba leer una historia y darme cuenta que hacia un buen que las habían dejado como este capitulo estaba casi terminado me tome un tiempito para terminarlo y subirlo y así no ser de las que dejan varado el fic. Si notan faltas de horrograficas, ahí disculpen pues no tengo mas tiempo para revisar... ;)_

**Canción del capítulo**: _Drops of Jupiter _de Train

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
>Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day<br>And head back to the milky way  
>And tell me, did Venus blow your mind<br>Was it everything you wanted to find  
>And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there<em>

**BPOV  
><strong>  
>Estaba sorprendente-mente templado para el mes de abril. Aunque algunos parches grises de hielo aún permanecían obstinadamente en las terrazas y en las sombras detrás de las paredes, la nieve que había cubierto las calles hacía tiempo que se había derretido, sin dejar nada atrás, pero aun quedaban pequeños charcos de lodo de color frappé. La congestión de las carreteras era fluida sin efecto de hielo, y los primeros indicios de la moda de primavera han comenzado a deslizarse en las aceras. Mientras caminaba por la calle, sonreí al sentir la brisa en mis mejillas, deleitándome con los sonidos, los olores y el ritmo de la ciudad.<p>

Era bueno estar de vuelta.

Seis semanas habían pasado desde que había salido de Rochester a Forks. Hacía menos de dos meses, que mi vida había cambiado casi irreconociblemente. Brady había muerto. Había llegado la epifanía que había estado llamándome durante seis largos años. Y había vertido mi alma en Edward. Mi futuro ha tomado un camino totalmente diferente, uno que es más ligero, más brillante - feliz - lo que yo había imaginado imposible. Sin embargo, Rochester, la confiable, ruidosa, inesperadamente bella, había permanecido igual. Y aunque sabía que no iba a quedarme aquí para siempre, era tranquilizador saber que la ciudad siempre estaría esperando por mí, si alguna vez necesito volver y empezar todo de nuevo.

Doble la esquina a una calle un poco menos transitada, miré mi reloj. Eran las 14:28. Yo estaba a punto de llegar tarde. Me detuve en la acera, y mire a ambos lados para comprobar el tráfico, antes de cruzar la calle rápidamente con seguridad a la otra acera, miré hacia arriba a la señal de hierro fundido que me encaraba. Tomando una respiración profunda, atravesé las puertas.

Yo no sabía a ciencia cierta si él estaría ahí. Había una pequeña parte de mí, que le preocupaba que él no quisiera venir, que él hubiera tomado la petición de espacio en mi carta demasiado literal y me dejara para siempre. Que no hubiera querido esperarme. No habíamos hablado cara a cara desde el hospital. Cuando había hablado a casa de los Cullen la noche de ayer para organizar nuestro encuentro, había sido Alice, quien había contestado el teléfono. Había estado muy contenta de hablar conmigo, y afortunadamente, más reservada de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Me comento que Edward había salido a cazar, y que por supuesto que él se reunirá mañana conmigo, no, él no tenía ningún plan, sí, estaba segura. Entonces paso al tema de dónde se encontraran. Me había preparado para rechazar ir a la casa de los Cullen, no podía pensar en un escenario peor para nuestra reunión, tomando en cuenta de que su mansión había sido el telón de fondo para nuestro argumento y mi accidente. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, Alice ni siquiera mencionó su casa. En su lugar, sugirió que Edward y yo fuéramos al parque. Que iba a ser un día nublado, dijo, y que las flores estaban hermosas en esta época del año.

La certeza con la que dijo esto me dio la sensación de que, en mi futuro, yo ya había decidido vernos en el parque.

Parecía conveniente. Era un lugar público - terreno neutral. Era algún lugar inexplorado y nuevo, que era lo que sentía por mi relación con Edward. Un lugar fresco para un nuevo comienzo.

Yo caminaba por la avenida Magnolia, echando los ojos de alrededor de un destello de bronce. No hubo suerte, sin embargo, aparte de la mujer que pasaba trotando, yo estaba completamente sola. Es evidente que un día nublado por la tarde, en abril no era una hora elegida para visitar el parque por los residentes de Rochester. Era su pérdida. Alice estaba en lo cierto, las flores estaban realmente impresionantes. Las camas que se alineaban en el camino se desbordaban con el color, un desafío en silencio por la decisión del cielo de permanecer resueltamente blanco. La tranquilidad de los senderos casi desiertos me hizo fácilmente caer en un ensueño, y pronto estaba caminando a lo largo completamente abstraída. Yo estaba en el proceso de decidir si prefería las azaleas o los narcisos, cuando de repente me di cuenta de que ya no estaba sola.

Miré hacia arriba. Sin darme cuenta vagaba por una ligera pendiente, con vista a un banco. Sentí que mi corazón se detenía ligeramente, inconscientemente mi respiración quedo atrapada antes de que la forzara a salir.  
>¿Cómo puede ser que, después de todo este tiempo, la mera visión de Edward pudiera paralizar mi mundo?<p>

Estaba sentado a unos seis metros de mí en el banco a los pies de un árbol de cerezo en flor. La luz del cielo de color perla filtra a través de los pétalos, bañando todo debajo de ella en un resplandor suave, de color rosa. Le daba un tono cálido a la piel de Edward e hizo su cabello se viera mucho más rojo que de costumbre. Podría haber sido una estatua, estaba tan quieto y se mezcla a la perfección en la belleza del parque. Este lo envolvía, dándole la bienvenida a una pieza faltante. Podría haberme detenido allí para siempre, mirándolo, bebiendo en silencio su tranquilidad.

Pero, no lo hizo. Al verme, Edward al instante se levantó. Con su fluidez natural de movimiento, en el movimiento se las arregló para sacar un par de flores sueltas. Que cayeron del árbol, suavemente al encuentro sobre sus hombros. Él los limpió con descuido, y yo casi podía oír sus gritos de dolor a medida que se arremolinaba en el suelo, en luto por la pérdida de contacto.

De pronto, tuve una imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo. Acurruqué mis dedos en las mangas de mi abrigo, en un intento de reprimir el impulso.

Desde su lugar bajo el árbol, vi a Edward dar un paso hacia mí. Luego hizo una pausa, mirándome con vacilación. Parecía poco seguro de si debía o no acercárseme. Sabía cómo se sentía. Había pasado tanto tiempo construyendo este momento, y ahora estaba aquí, y yo no sabía muy bien qué hacer. De repente me sentí como un niño de escuela al ver a su amigo por primera vez después de unas vacaciones de nueve semanas de verano.

Poco a poco, tratando de no dejar que mis tambaleantes piernas delataran el cómo me sentía, acorte la distancia entre nosotros.

Mis pies pisaron suavemente sobre el suelo alfombrado de pétalos dando un paso bajo el dosel de ramas. Edward se quedó esperando por mí, sus ojos no dejaban mi cara. El era aun más hermoso de cerca.

**-Hola-**le dije en voz baja.

**"Hola".**

Él me miraba intensamente, como tratando de tomar buena nota de todos los aspectos de mi apariencia. Había una nota de sorpresa en su rostro que me hizo preguntarme si le parecía diferente de la última vez que nos habíamos visto

**"Gracias por venir a verme"**, le dije, con timidez.

**"Gracias por pedírmelo",** respondió Edward, con una sonrisa igual de tímido.

Por un par de segundos nos miramos como un par de torpes estudiantes de noveno grado en su primera cita. Podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas y estaba segura de que, bajo la luz rosada del árbol, se debía mirar como si mi cara entera estuviera en llamas.

Y luego, absurdamente, me reí. Edward me miró con confusión.

**"¿Qué?"  
><strong>  
>Señale con la mano lo que nos rodeaba.<p>

**"Esto",** sonreí, **"Nosotros"** Siguió mirándome, no entendía. Actué a capricho. **"oh, vamos",** le dije, tomándole la mano. Cuando nuestra piel se tocó sentí la sacudida familiar de la electricidad y el acelerado latido de mi corazón. Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia. Nunca voy a cansarme de esto. La mano fría de Edward firmemente entrelazadas en con la mía, nos lleve al banco y me senté. Edward se detuvo, de pie frente de mí, y me di cuenta de lo que estaba mirando, casi obsesionado, a nuestras manos entrelazadas. Tuve que dejar de sonreír locamente por las consecuencias de esto. Le di a la mano de Edward un tirón insistente, y finalmente se dejó caer sobre el banco. Él me miraba con una expresión curiosa, pero divertida, los labios curvados en una sonrisa que hizo que mis rodillas se debilitaran de tal manera que me hizo agradecer el estar sentada. Con pesar, solté su mano. Yo quería hablar con él, y no sería capaz de hacerlo con una distracción tan grande como la de mi piel en contacto con su piel.

Realmente era como tener quince otra vez.*

**"¿Mejor?"** -preguntó con una ceja levantada. Después de una fracción de segundo me di cuenta de que se refería al banco, y no al no sostener más juntas nuestras manos.

Asentí con la cabeza. **"Mucho. Esto se siente mucho menos embarazoso",** me moví en mi asiento, girándome a la derecha para poder verlo mejor.

**"No estaba tratando de hacerte sentir incómoda,"** dijo Edward. Sonaba como si estuviera pidiendo disculpas. Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia. Yo sabía que, daba la mitad de la posibilidad de que Edward intentara culparse inútilmente a sí mismo de algo.

Ambos nos sorprendimos de igual manera.

**-No lo hiciste-** le dije para tranquilizarlo. Y una vez más, me encontré resistiendo la tentación de tocarlo. Lo mejor es tomar esto lento. **"Así que,"** le dije, cambiando de tema,** "¿cómo van las cosas?"**

Por lo que, obviamente, quería decir: ¿cómo estás?, pero estaba demasiado asustada para ir en línea recta. Edward, sin embargo, era demasiado caballero para hacerme ver mi cobardía.

**"Las cosas están... bien"**-respondió con otra sonrisa divertida. **"La verdad sea dicha, las cosas están exponencialmente mejor desde hace unos cinco minutos."  
><strong>  
>Que frase. Hice un ruido entre risa y mofa. También sentí el aumento del rubor en mis mejillas, por lo que mi rostro ardía de nuevo. Fantástico, semáforo Bella está de vuelta.<p>

**"¿Y qué tal tu?"** Edward me preguntó, por suerte proporcionando una distracción de mi tez traidora. **"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado de vuelta en la ciudad?"  
><strong>  
>Podía sentir un subtexto a su pregunta: <em>¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste antes de llamar?<br>_  
><strong>"Mi vuelo aterrizó ayer por la mañana."<strong>

Edward no respondió, pero su expresión parecía iluminarse considerablemente.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante unos momentos después de eso. Edward parecía estar preocupado por sus propios pensamientos, y yo estaba mentalmente tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de poner todo lo que quería decir en palabras. Cuando finalmente lo logre, le espete: **"Mira, yo -"**

Al igual que Edward dijo: **"Bella..."**

Los dos se miraron y luego nos echamos a reír. Me había olvidado casi de como la risa de Edward sonaba y el escucharla de nuevo hizo que mi corazón se hinchara. De alguna manera, me sentí fuerte.

**"Tú primero",** indicó él.

Tomé una respiración profunda. **"Está bien. Bueno, bueno, obviamente te llego mi carta, porque no he oído hablar de ti desde que me fui a Forks..." **mi voz se apagó de pronto sorprendida por un pensamiento horrible. ¿Y si no había recibido mi carta? ¿Y que si se hubiera mantenido en silencio, simplemente porque no quería hablar conmigo? La idea era demasiado horrible para contemplar. **"tu si, mm, recibiste mi carta, ¿no?"** Le pregunté a toda prisa, con el corazón en la boca.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. **"si, la recibí."**

Tuve que se abstenerme de dejar salir un suspiro de alivio. **"Ah, bueno entonces. Bueno, en realidad, eso es de lo que quería hablar."  
><strong>  
>Yo estaba haciendo un trabajo realmente horrible en conjunto a 'mi elocuente expresión de pensamientos en voz alta'. Había estado en lo cierto al pensar que tenía que escribir una carta, porque en primer lugar, yo no podía imaginarme tratando de decir todo lo que había escrito cara a cara.<p>

**"No sé lo que opinas de lo que escribí,"** continué, **"Sé que te dejé en espera, por mucho tiempo, y lo siento por eso. Yo tenía un montón de introspección que hacer. Y quería darte las gracias por... por darme el espacio cuando más lo necesitaba. Por dejarme ir, para darme cuenta de que había cosas que tenía que arreglar por mi cuenta. Bueno... Fue así, no quiero sonar demasiado condescendiente y ni como-profesora, fue muy maduro de tu parte y te lo agradezco mucho." **Terminé, mirando a Edward, preguntándome qué cómo iba a responderme.

Para mi sorpresa, él se acercó y puso sus manos a ambos lados de mis brazos, justo por debajo de los hombros. Sentí que mi cuerpo reacciona a su contacto, mi ritmo cardíaco se acelero audiblemente, mis labios se entreabrieron y mis terminaciones nerviosas hormiguearon.

**"Bella,"** dijo serio, mirándome a los ojos, **"no tienes nada que agradecerme porque lo que pediste fue perfectamente justo; Me equivoqué al pensar que después de alejarme de ti durante seis años todo re-iniciaría al instante en que yo regresara. Lo dicho es que, estaría mintiendo si te dijera que he hecho lo que has pedido porque era lo correcto. Mis motivos fueron mucho más egoístas. Lo hice porque era la mejor manera -la única forma - de tenerte de vuelta. Podría esperar años, siempre y cuando supiera que ibas a venir de nuevo a mí al final."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Así que... ¿tu aún quieres estar conmigo?"<strong> -Le pregunté, suavemente, necesitado una aclaración, **"¿Incluso después de este tiempo separados?, ¿A pesar de que no soy la misma persona que era cuando tenía dieciocho años?"**

Edward no respondió. En cambio, él se inclinó hacia mí, moviendo ambas manos hasta acunar mi mandíbula. Sus movimientos eran firmes y determinados y de repente me di cuenta de qué forma daría respuesta a mi pregunta. Cerré los ojos, justo cuando Edward me besó.

Era la tercera vez que Edward me besaba desde que había regresado. La primera había sido después de nuestra discusión en la nieve, y la segunda había sido mientras estaba acostada en la cama del hospital, y le dije "adiós". Ambas habían sido un hermoso desastre; apasionados pero dolorosos, anhelados y aun así furiosos, maravillosos y aun así tristes e imperfectos y equivocados, como notas discordantes, fuera de tono de lo que había sido una canción favorita.

Pero este beso - este tercer beso - era algo completamente diferente. No era conocido, era nuevo, más profundo y más fuerte y más increíble que cualquier cosa que yo hubiera sentido nunca antes. Era como si yo estuviera sintiendo realmente a Edward por primera vez, era como si aquellos castos momentos de mi adolescencia con el fueran un mero ensayo para este, el evento principal. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que mi piel de pies a la cabeza se quemaba, y sus manos frescas en mi cara – y a continuación, en la cintura, y después en el cabello – eran lo único que me impedía explotar en llamas y quedar en cenizas. Perdí la noción del tiempo o el espacio, lo único que sabía o entendía era que Edward, sus labios, y su abrazo. Se sentían bien y, a diferencia de los otros dos besos, me ancle al momento y al hombre de una manera que yo sabía, con mi corazón, que duraría para siempre. Fue la consumación del pacto que había hecho conmigo misma en la playa en Forks, la culminación de mi decisión de permitirme ser feliz. El momento de la permanecer y no dar marcha atrás... y yo no podía estar más feliz.

Después de unos momentos más felices, nos separamos. Mi respiración era rápida y desigual, mi cuerpo se reemplaza con la sensación. Miré a Edward, sus ojos color ámbar embriagantes.

**"En caso de que lo preguntes,"** sonrió, **"eso significa 'sí'."  
><strong>  
>Sonreí.<p>

Nos sentamos en silencio durante algún tiempo después de eso, mi corazón siente como si se iba a extenderse con alegría. Después de un tiempo, empezamos a hablar de las semanas que había estado ausente. Para mi sorpresa, Edward me dijo que había seguido asistiendo a la escuela. Me hizo gracia oír sus historias sobre los chismes que rodean mi desaparición al azar y fingió ofenderse por el hecho de que todo el mundo parecía pensar que el incidente de la motocicleta estaba totalmente de acuerdo con mi épica torpeza.

Entonces, le pregunté a él una de las cosas que más me tenían intrigada: como se había sentido cuando lo deje atrás. Una sombra pasó sobre el rostro de Edward, y él miró hacia el otro lado. Mis entrañas se tambalearon un poco y me preocupaba haber cruzado alguna línea invisible.

**"Lo siento",** dije en voz baja, **"tú no tienes que decirme nada al respecto..."** pero me calle cuando vi a Edward sacudir la cabeza.

**-No-** dijo, y su voz salió sincera, "**no es que yo no te lo quiera decir - yo no quiero volver a tener secretos contigo Bella - pero es... es difícil para mí ponerlo en palabras. "**

Le quería decir "Trata" pero no quería parecer exigente, así que me quedé callada. Después de unos momentos más, mi paciencia dio sus frutos.

**"Fue... fue un momento bastante malo, para ser honesto",** dijo Edward, pasándose una mano por el pelo por lo que parecía hermosamente desaliñado**. "No podía estar seguro de que volverías de nuevo a mí, no realmente. Estabas tan... dolida. Abatida. Cuanto más hable contigo me fui dando cuenta de cuánto daño te había hecho, y comprendí la magnitud de lo que había hecho. Tú tenías todo el derecho de alejarte de mí, y en unos momentos bastante oscuros en que creí que lo habías hecho. Solo me quedaba tener esperanza. Esperanza de que lo que dijiste en el hospital fuera verdad y todavía me amaras - y que no había ya completamente destruido mis posibilidades de tenerte de nuevo a mi lado. Mi familia ayudó a convencerme de que era lo mejor darte el espacio que tú querías, que tratara de no forzar tu regreso, así que me obligue a esperar, todo el tiempo esperando que el teléfono sonara y me dijeras que habías regresado."  
><strong>  
>Estaba confundida. <strong>"¿Pero seguro que sabías que iba a volver? Alice podría haberte dicho – debió haber visto mi futuro."<br>**  
>Edward sacudió la cabeza. <strong>"Tú sabes que las visiones de Alice son subjetivas. Ella sólo puede ver los caminos que la gente tiene firmemente decidido a seguir. Además, desde que llegamos a Rochester Alice apenas ha sido capaz de ver nada. Todas sus visiones han sido aún más fragmentadas de lo habitual."<strong>

De repente recordé la conversación que Alice y yo habíamos tenido en el pasillo después de la conferencia de padres y maestros en Sycamore Grove. _"Realmente no he podido verte por… alrededor de unos seis años."  
><em>  
><strong>"Pero... espera, Alice sabía que iba a venir aquí. Sugirió que nos encontramos en el parque; Ella había visto que lo desidia."<strong> Ella no me había dicho esto de forma explícita, pero yo lo había interpretado de su tono. Por la respuesta de Edward, yo sabía que había estado en lo cierto.

**"Las cosas cambiaron hace un par de semanas",** dijo Edward asintiendo con la cabeza. **"Alice repente tuvo una sucesión de tres visiones diferentes, aparentemente todas al azar. Dos de ellas eran en Forks, la otra estaba en este parque."  
><strong>  
><strong>"¿Ella me vio así como así?" <strong>-Repetí, sorprendida.** "Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Qué cambio?" **Miré a Edward interrogante.**  
><strong>  
><strong>"Pensé que tal vez tú podrías decirme."<strong>

Mire a lo lejos perdida en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido para que de repente fuera visible a Alice, después de años de ceguera?

Y entonces me di cuenta. Por supuesto.

**"Brady",** dije, la palabra salió en un suave suspiro de comprensión. Miré a Edward. Él me miraba en silencio, pero claramente interesado. **"Él fue la razón que ella no me podía ver en todo ese tiempo. Alice no puede ver a los hombres lobo, ¿no? Y ella sólo puede ver el futuro a medida que se forman las decisiones. Pero yo no era capaz de tomar cualquier decisión acerca de mi futuro, porque todo lo que podía pensar era en ese muro de culpa y responsabilidad que sentía por Brady, un hombre lobo." **Me acordé de cómo después del funeral que había sentido como si el camino delante de mí había sido limpiado de repente, el bloqueo destruido por mi propia absolución**."Fue sólo una vez que decidí dejar el dolor y seguir adelante y permitirme un futuro adecuado que Alice me vio - que podía ver..."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Nos",<strong> dijo Edward en voz baja, completando mi frase. **"Ella nos vio. El futuro que has elegido."** Él me apretó la mano.

**"El único que siempre he querido"**, terminé. Luego agregue: **"ha sido duro dejar todo atrás."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Pero vale la pena",<strong> dijo Edward simplemente.

Sacudió una flor de mi pelo y lo bese otra vez. Todo era como un ensayo en un primer momento, como si ambos estuviéramos probando nuevos caminos inciertos. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba, podía sentí a Edward abandonar algunas de sus marcas de precaución. Me costó mucho separarme para respirar y cuando por fin lo hice el soltó un pequeño, pero definitivamente audible suspiro de frustración que hizo que mi corazón se disparara. Exteriormente, controlé mi expresión. Yo quería bailar a través de los narcisos, pero primero sentí que tenía que concretar un par de cosas. Ya habría mucho tiempo para besos y muestras descaradas de alegría más tarde. Toda una vida, de hecho.

**"¿sabes que esto no significa 'y vivieron felices por siempre' verdad?",** Le dije**."¿Sabes que todavía tenemos un montón de cosas que arreglar?" **Era una pequeña declaración sobria que tenía que hacer, especialmente cuando me sentía como si yo fuera tan ligera como el aire, pero sentía que lo tenía que decir. Yo no quería ningún tipo de malentendido más interponerse en nuestro camino. Edward asintió con la cabeza hacia mí, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro me dijo que su mente estaba todavía en el beso, por lo que insistí en el tema.

**"Regreso al Oeste -"**

"Voy contigo."

"- Y yo voy a seguir en la enseñanza por el momento, y tu definitivamente no puedes ser mi alumno -"

"Conseguiré un trabajo."

**"No estoy segura de que debamos vivir juntos, al menos no al principio."  
><strong>  
>Edward se detuvo ante esto, antes de responder: <strong>"Bien, pero yo no voy a vivir más de un par de calles de distancia."<br>**  
>Levante una ceja. <strong>"Vamos, yo no puedo pagar nada cerca de la clase de lujo que tu familia acostumbra."<br>**  
><strong>"Entonces voy a conseguir un apartamento".<strong>

**"¿Por tu cuenta?"  
><strong>  
><strong>"Si eso es lo que se necesita para estar cerca de ti, sí."<strong> Edward de pronto me atrajo hacia él por la cintura tomándome por sorpresa. Ahora estaba prácticamente encima de su regazó y la proximidad me hizo temblar de anticipación.**"Bella", **murmuró, **" pareces estar bajo la impresión de que hay alguna forma en la que serás capaz de deshacerte de mí. Si ese es el caso, entonces yo te aseguro que te equivocas; Te amo, y nada nos volverá a separar de nuevo. "  
><strong>  
>Este discurso era suficiente para derretir un corazón más duro que el mío, sin embargo, había una cosa más de la que quería asegurarme. Me tomó mucho coraje encontrar mi voz, mas embargo, no estaba segura de que yo era lo suficientemente valientes como para decirlo en voz alta. Por suerte para mí, Edward parecía entender el motivo de mi reserva final.<p>

**"Sé que no está lista para decir que sí a la eternidad, Bella,"** dijo suavemente**, "y eso está bien. No espero que decidas nada, y yo no voy a obligarte a hacerlo. El que tú te conviertas en vampiro... bueno, ya he experimentando el perderte y me ha dado una perspectiva muy diferente sobre el tema. Pero en última instancia, es tu decisión y depende completamente de lo que quieras. Voy a seguir amándote sin importar que. No es importante para mí. Lo único que me importa es que tú seas feliz. "  
><strong>  
>Yo lo miró, totalmente sin palabras. Se rió suavemente ante mi asombro, y me besó suavemente en la mejilla.<p>

**"yo…yo no sé qué decir"**, le dije finalmente mientras él se apartaba. **"Esto es posiblemente lo más hermoso y noble que nadie me ha dicho."**

Edward sonrió, pero su sonrisa era tímida con un dejo de arrepentimiento. **"Bueno, tengo un montón de tiempo perdido y un comportamiento estúpido que compensar. Estoy agradecido de que me puedas amar de nuevo."  
><strong>  
><strong>"Nunca dejé de amarte"<strong>, le dije la verdad.

**"A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos por obtener lo contrario,"** replicó Edward. Se miraba culpable**. "Realmente era un idiota."**

**"Bueno, sí, lo fuiste,"** estuve de acuerdo, "**pero yo no era exactamente el modelo de la inteligencia tampoco."** Edward negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo. Yo sabía que él odiaba el que yo me criticara, pero en este caso era necesario. Yo había madurado tanto como Edward en los últimos meses, los dos estábamos defectuoso, ambos habíamos cometido errores estúpidos y tomado decisiones irracionales, y eso estaba bien, porque a largo plazo, todos nuestros problemas han servido simplemente para guiarnos hasta aquí - debajo de este hermoso árbol en flor, de la mano, unidos por el amor y llenos de una comprensión mutua.

Íbamos a estar bien. Íbamos a estar mejor que bien.

**"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?" **Edward me preguntó. Miré hacia arriba y él sonreía alegremente hacia mí. **"Quiero hacer de tu primer día a mi lado de nuevo tan memorable como sea posible."  
><strong>  
>Como si yo pudiera en algún día olvidar este momento, me dije a mí misma. Pero yo no dije eso en voz alta. Lo que dije fue esto:<p>

**"Bueno, tu puedes comenzar con besarme otra vez."  
><strong>  
>Y lo hizo.<p>

El cielo opalescente sonrió de nosotros y la brisa enroscada en silencio alrededor de nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, cargado de celebraciones en voz baja.

Y por primera vez en seis años, me sentí completa.


End file.
